


D-Class

by underneathestars



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 103,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneathestars/pseuds/underneathestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuma is the newly appointed teacher of D-Class, the eight students of said class aren't making his first year as a teacher go by as smoothly as he was wishing for, and Vice Principal Yuuki seems to be amused by all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for a while and after seeing many posting different headcanons for different AUs in Tumblr, I got encouraged to write this.  
> Please excuse any mistakes :)

When Sakuma was just a child that found running around aimlessly with his friends while occasionally playing tag the most entertaining activities, he once heard his friend’s mother saying “ _The moments leading to the best part of your life occur in a blur and then you’re going to find yourself to be the happiest_.”

As a child pondering over this seemed meaningless, but not for Sakuma because those words carved a spot in his heart at a young age. That night he had spent it wondering when will this happen for him. He knew that the happiness he’s experiencing at this age is only temporary and that what his friend’s mother had mentioned will only occur when he’s much older, when he’s a mature adult.

Those words were the cause of the adult Sakuma’s dilemma. Having long ago grown from that naïve little boy, he graduated high school while being the top in his class and continued with this pattern throughout university. After four years in university, he once again graduated while being the top of his class and finally obtained his teaching license.

Those moments were supposed to happen quickly and Sakuma shouldn’t be remembering them clearly. He’s happy, isn’t that what his friend’s mother meant? But he’s out of luck as he can remember everything exactly the way it happened. Every single thing clearly.

He spent the total of three days after his graduation freaking out on whether he’s genuinely happy or not and was on the verge on going through an early midlife crises when he got two calls offering him a teaching position. 

The first call was simple and straightforward. He’d been offered the opportunity to be a homeroom teacher in a nearby high school for a second year class. The second though wasn’t as straightforward as the first. It was from a vice principal of another high school telling him to meet him in his office the next morning if he’s interested in teaching a “special class.”

Logically speaking, he shouldn’t accept the offer and shouldn’t show up. For starters, the pay in this school is slightly lower than the first, he wasn’t given enough details, everything sounded vague, and he had no idea what the vice principal meant when he said it’s a “special class.” With his luck, it’s probably a class filled with students who’ve been repeating the same year over and over again.

Yet Sakuma being Sakuma decided to follow his gut feeling that shouted _intriguing_ and decided to show up the following day.

 

* * *

 

 

While he awaits the secretary to inform the vice principal of his arrival, the principal spots Sakuma first and mistakes him for another teacher and that small conversation they have reveals a bit of information to Sakuma.

"I'm sorry. You're mistaking me for someone else. I came here to meet the vice principal. He contacted me about a teaching position." Sakuma politely explains and doesn't miss seeing the way the principal's eyes widen and he’s taken aback to see there is fear in those eyes.

"Vice principal Yuuki. He contacted you?" The principal asks and Sakuma’s only capable of nodding his head, not being able to utter a single word noticing the way the grown up man in front of him has clenched his jaws while muttering the other man's name.

Sakuma ponders briefly just what sort of mess he is getting himself involved in. Yuuki, whoever he might be, has evidently a strong impact on the principal's life to have planted this much fear in him. But shouldn't it be the other way? Shouldn't the principal have more power over the vice principal?

_Interesting, very interesting._

"He mentioned something about me teaching a special class." Sakuma decides to test the waters, because judging from the principal's actions, he'll assuredly display his feelings towards this class and Sakuma might finally get an answer on the nature of the class he’ll teach.

"Oh yeah. That class. _That special class_." Judging from his disapproving and dissatisfied tone, Sakuma’s speculations are confirmed to be accurate; this class is for those who keep on flunking.

He doesn't have time to dwell over everything or come up with a plausible explanation to excuse himself from facing Yuuki, because right then the secretary comes back letting him know Yuuki is expecting him.

He hears the principal muttering underneath his breath as he leaves “ _That Yuuki with his special class. Nothing’s special about them_."

Sakuma takes in a deep breath as he pauses by the door, preparing himself for what awaits him ahead, and enters the room.

"Excuse me—"

"You're Sakuma. No need to introduce yourself again when you already did yesterday." Yuuki says, his eyes fixed on the paper he's jotting something down on, and points to one of the chairs right in front of his desk, "take a seat."

Yuuki doesn't seem to be some sort of wicked guy the principal had made him to seem. Having met him now, he does seem to be having an intimidating aura to him and Sakuma's certain he isn't someone you want to get into bad terms with, but he doesn’t seem to be the way the principal had made him appear.

 _That explains it!_ The principal must be on bad terms with Yuuki and Yuuki must have turned his life into a living hell. He seems capable of doing that.

Wasting not a single second, Sakuma follows Yuuki's instructions and sits down. He parts his mouth prepared to introduce himself again, despite Yuuki reprimanding him just a moment ago, when Yuuki beats him to it.

"You have no idea who you'll be teaching and what sort of students are in this special class, and yet you came here today," Yuuki finally stops writing but keeps his eyes on the paper fixed, "why?"

Sakuma finds himself to be speechless once again because of his fear. While a few minutes ago his fear was leaning more towards worry, right now it's more of disappointing the man in front of him. Because the thought of disappointing him causes him unease for no particular reason. In these few moments he's met and known Yuuki, he can tell the man's knowledge level is vast and he's definitely cunning and Sakuma is finding himself more and more fascinated by him.

If he were to come up with some sort of lie, no matter how genuine it might seem, Yuuki would be able to tell it's false. Also, judging by how straightforward he seems, he's going to question Sakuma on why he had to make a story up and the last thing Sakuma wants to do is explain all his thoughts to him and embarrass himself.

Telling him the truth is the only option, or rather the only option presenting itself in this situation.

"Your offer was indeed vague but I was intrigued, sir."

Yuuki finally looks up and Sakuma is met with a smile.

 

That smile Sakuma later on knows to have meant _You've been accepted_.

Sakuma learns from Yuuki that the class he's teaching is the opposite of what he had speculated. The class consists of eight students that, according to Yuuki, are far much more intelligent and mature than the other students _and_ faculty members.

Sakuma had been thrown off by that and when he explains to Yuuki he had speculated the opposite because of his earlier conversation with the principal, Yuuki's precise response had been " _That fool, principal Muto. He's envious that they're far much smarter than him and he'll never reach their level_."

So Yuuki has turned Muto's life into a living hell. At least Sakuma has confirmed one thing.

He in addition to that learns that the class is known as the D-Class, and Sakuma won't be just acting as their homeroom teacher, but also as the teacher for _all_ of their other subjects.

He's given a month to ready himself, to prepare the materials he'll be teaching seeing as the level he'll be teaching them is not suitable for high school students, but university students’ graduates. Sakuma is certain the sort of material these students are going to learn are those of university students studying to earn their master’s degree.

He can only hope he won't make a fool out of himself when he barely can understand anything other than the basics. Seems this means he and the students will be learning together.

It is undeniably a massive mess and he shouldn't get himself into it but that one month passes by in a blur, even with how painful it had been for him learning everything and racking his brain, and Sakuma knows this is the high moment of his life he has been looking forward to.

 

* * *

 

 

There are students who glance at Sakuma, whispering between themselves, _That's the new teacher for D-Class,_ and there are some that their what appeared to be innocent glances turned out to be full on ogling him. It's only his first day, of course they're curious. Unquestionably there are going to be some gushing over the new teacher, it's a customary thing for high school students to do that.

He ignores everything when he finally reaches the second floor and stands right by the door with the name plate saying "D-Class." So this is it. This is the class of the eight geniuses that obviously must have a strong passion for learning and will definitely make his first year as a teacher go by smoothly.

He takes in a deep breath and slides open the door, "Good morning—"

Sakuma blinks his eyes as he tries understanding what's going on.

The first thing he does understand though is that Yuuki wasn't joking when he had told Sakuma he wanted these students to stand out even more so he had gone out and made sure their school’s jacket to be different of everyone else. At that time Sakuma had thought it was some sort of joke he wasn't understanding but he once again has been proven wrong. They're actually wearing matching jackets of different colours on top of their shirt that's part of the school uniform instead of the regular jacket that everyone else wears.

He looks around the class again where the tables have been divided into two rows, with each row having two tables pushed right by each other with another set right behind them. It's a small class, much smaller than the other classes, with just eight tables for these eight.

And there, in the two seats in front of one of the rows are two students, both having a smaller body frame than the other six, having some deep conversation. Sakuma hears the one on the right, the one with an olive jacket and dark hair pushed to the side, saying, " _if you pull their hands a bit to the right in that position, it'll increase the pain_ ," and the boy next to him, with an orange jacket, nods his head and seems to be including more to it. Sakuma doesn't know if he wants to have even a clue on what they're talking about.

Behind them there is just one student ―who’s got a green jacket―shouting out something about the bread being enough for the one with the blue jacket standing at the opposite side of the room right by the window and mumbling something about pigeons.

"Goodbye my pigeons, see you during lunch. Please stay away from any trouble." The blue jacket boy actually waves to the pigeons.

"That reminds me, there was some extra bread for the pigeons I brought. It should be enough for their lunch." This time it's the student sitting in front of the other row that speaks. He's got a grey jacket and speaks very calmly. Calm, that's a good sign. He needs good signs.

The grey jacket boy takes out a container filled with tiny pieces of bread and hands it to the blue jacket one who seems to be ecstatic about receiving it. He goes back to his seat next to the green jacket boy who groans loudly as he begins mentioning his pigeons again. This somehow seems to remind the other student in front, the one with a black jacket, to take out a mirror from him bag and hand it to the one with the red jacket sitting behind him. His eyes widen when he spots the mirror and instantly grabs it, checking himself in the mirror and smirking all smugly, "My hair is perfect."

"We know, we know. Shut up." The boy next to him, with a white jacket, mumbles and the red jacket boy shrugs.

"You can never hear it enough." The red jacket boy retorts while the one next to him shakes his head in disapproval.

Sakuma freezes and panics. This isn’t what he was expecting. They were supposed to be eight quiet students and they should have definitely replied to his good morning. Maybe they didn’t hear him, and maybe they haven’t noticed his presence.

He’s proven to be wrong once again when the olive jacket boy turns around with a smile and finally responds, “Good morning to you too.”

Somehow just having one of them acknowledge him seems to quiet down the others and suddenly he’s got their attention.

“Good morning.” Sakuma repeats, growing curious as in why the red jacket boy has glanced towards the one besides him with a smirk while the other had taken in a deep breath.

“Good morning to you too, Sakuma-sensei.” The red jacket boy speaks, his voice slow and somehow having this sweet edge to it. It sounds a bit too sensual but judging from the blank stares of the seven others, he figures that’s how the boy usually speaks. But there is also the doubt that their blank expressions might be due to them having known this would be happening. He doesn’t know if he should be freaking out about it or not that there is a possibility one of his students is flirting with him on his first day and the first class hasn’t started yet.

He swallows the lump in his throat as he walks in the middle of the room behind the desk, “Vice principal Yuuki might have already told you about me, but―”

“We already know more than enough, _Sakuma-sensei_ ,” the red jacket boy speaks again and Sakuma grows worried at the way he’s pronouncing his name, “we know your name, you’re not married, _not dating_ ―”

“Oii, can you stop being you for a minute?” The orange jacket boy interrupts as he turns to look at him.

The red jacket boy’s smile doesn’t flatter and he flutters his eyes, “I’m not the only one who knows this.”

The others seem to mutter something in agreement and the orange jacket boy shakes his head as he turns around in his seat to face forwards, “Yeah, I suppose. I guess the only new thing is that we now know you’re 176 centimetres tall.”

Sakuma’s eyes widen, “How do you know that?”

The orange jacket boy leans back in his chair and seems to be disinterested already in everything, “It’s obvious.”

“It is?” Sakuma asks and sighs, “Okay what about everything else that he― ah, I don’t know your names―”

“I’m Miyoshi.” The red jacket boy, Miyoshi, interrupts him again, his smirk still intact and Sakuma nods his head hesitantly. His nightmare has a name.

“I guess since you all seem to know enough about me, I can skip introducing myself―”

“Oh please don’t. If you had anything special to say, then please go ahead and say it.” Miyoshi’s tone has gotten sweeter if that was even possible and the one next to him groans loudly.

“Miyoshi, remember our previous teacher and how he barely lasted a few days because of you?” The orange jacket boy once again turns around in his seat and Miyoshi leans back in his seat.

“Don’t lower my standards.” Miyoshi smirks and all of them seem to groan instantaneously together.

“Oh my god, Miyoshi. No. Just no.” The green jacket boy complains and Miyoshi shrugs.

“Anyway, I wasn’t the cause. Everyone had a part in it.” Miyoshi replies and the orange jacket boy glares at him, ready to argue, when Sakuma decides to finally step in.

“I don’t know who it was that taught you before, but I’m sure he didn’t leave because of one of you.” Sakuma smiles and Miyoshi chuckles quietly.

The olive jacket boy laughs quietly as he speaks again, “No, Sakuma-sensei. It was definitely us.”

“For example, these two behind us. One of them is a weird pigeon guy and the other is just…himself. I don’t know, something is wrong with him.” The orange jacket boy speaks which earns him a swat to the head from the green jacket boy and the blue jacket boy sighs.

“I’ll make sure my pigeons leave you gifts in your sleep.” He smiles when the orange jacket boy turns in his seat to face him.

“Then I’ll make sure my cat leaves you with no pigeons.” He retorts with a smirk.

“Stop it you two.” The grey jacket boy interrupts from the other row.

"Let Sakuma-sensei finish talking." Continues the boy with the black jacket sitting beside him.

They quiet down, sitting back properly in their seats, and Sakuma's grateful he's got two he can rely on to quiet the others down.

"Thank you." They nod their heads and Sakuma is somehow sensing they're the parents’ figure of this class.

"As I was saying, you already know me and since this is a small class we can take a moment to introduce ourselves. So how about each of one you tells me their name?"

They all shout their names together. Sakuma should have expected that. All he hears is a jumble of names and he's met with innocent smiles as if they're expecting him to have understood what they said.

"Okay, can you repeat it but this time one by one? So we can start with this row with the ones in front then the back, then we can jump to the next row." Sakuma tries again and hopes he'll finally get their names.

"I'm Jitsui." The olive jacket boy speaks, his smile still plastered across his face, and Sakuma's growing fond of him despite his earliest remark about hurting someone.

"Hatano." The orange jacket boy besides Jitsui speaks as he crosses his arms behind his head and leans back.

"I'm Tazaki." The blue jacket boy behind Hatano speaks next as he swats Hatano's arms so he can stop blocking his view.

"I'm Kaminaga, and I'm not a freak like what Hatano made me seem." The green jacket boy says and Hatano chuckles, finally lowering his arms.

He nods his head and turns to the other row where the parents figure of the class are sitting upfront.

"I'm Fukumoto." The grey jacket boy speaks, his voice still calm, and somehow seems to be gaining Sakuma's trust.

"I'm Odagiri." The black jacket boy introduces himself next and Sakuma decides that this pair is his favourite.

Looking at the pair behind them, the one behind Fukumoto with a white jacket speaks, "I'm Amari."

And next to Amari is Sakuma's nightmare Miyoshi who crosses his arms as he continues smirking, "You already know my name."

"Yes I do." Sakuma is certain no teacher should be this worried while speaking with a student.

"But just to be sure, can you say it Sakuma-sensei? I want to be sure you know my name."

"O-okay. You're Miyoshi."

Miyoshi lets out a small chuckle, "I'm glad I heard you saying my name in your voice—"

"Okay, Miyoshi. Nope, nope. You're not allowed to speak for the rest of the day." Amari interrupts and Miyoshi sighs loudly.

Seeing this seating position, Sakuma's glad he's got the three who seem capable of quieting down Miyoshi the closest to him.

"Okay, since we've all introduced ourselves I guess we can start class now." He sighs in relief when they seem to comply him and start taking out their textbooks and notebooks.

They've got math for their first class and Sakuma grabs the book and turns it to the part Yuuki had told him to start teaching them with.

When he looks up from his textbook, Hatano is leaning forward in his seat and staring at him.

"What is it, Hatano?"

"You'll be teaching us everything, like Yuuki-san?" Hatano asks and Sakuma nearly drops his book.

"He taught you before me?" Sakuma asks and Hatano nods his head.

"We had a teacher for nearly the entire of the first week but then he quit, so Yuuki-san became our teacher again." Jitsui explains and Sakuma places his book down.

"Aren't you all in your first year?" Sakuma asks.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we're too young to–"

"Miyoshi, what did I tell you about speaking?" Amari interrupts Miyoshi and Sakuma's thankful he didn't hear the rest of Miyoshi's sentence.

"Then how did he teach you before?" Sakuma asks Jitsui. Jitsui and Hatano glance towards each other then back at Sakuma.

"If he didn't tell you, then we're not telling you." Hatano replies instead, crossing his arms again as he leans back in his chair, and looks down at his book, seemingly ending the conversation.

"Alright, I was told you stopped at chapter six. Is that correct?" Sakuma asks for a confirmation and he's met with several nods.

"To be precise we reached chapter six, question two, which is the eleventh line of that page." Kaminaga answers and Sakuma nods his head in hesitation. He remembers the precise line they had reached but that's not only the surprising thing. No, they're all nodding their heads and seeming to agree with him.

So this is what Yuuki meant when he said these eight are special.

The day goes by, for the most part, smoothly. At first he had been astonished to see they all already know all the material taught in their classes. When lunch time came, he had gone to Yuuki's office, and Yuuki had laughed and said, "I didn't tell you. But there was a special course I ran last summer and these eight were the only students. I taught them everything and your job is merely testing to see if they already know everything. I'm expecting them all to get perfect marks."

Sakuma felt like crying as he left the office. Looks like he’ll definitely make a fool out of himself when his students know more than him.

On top of that, during all of the classes Miyoshi's gaze followed all of his movements. Whenever he spoke with that sweet, sensual tone, Amari was there to stop him, while Kaminaga and Hatano occasionally groaned, but it didn't stop Sakuma from getting a headache.

By the time the second to last class came, Sakuma's headache had grown and yet he was relieved to know it's his final class for the day. The final class for them is P.E. and apparently Yuuki will still be teaching them this class.

There are only fifteen minutes left in class and he's got Tazaki reading a passage from their textbook. While everyone else seems to be looking down at their books, Miyoshi is once again the only exception looking at him with that familiar smirk. Sakuma stares at him, hoping his stern look would prompt him to look down, but it only causes Miyoshi to flutter his eyes and Sakuma feels his headache growing once again. He figures since he isn't paying attention, he's going to ask him to read and maybe that will push some sense into him and stop him from staring at him.

"Miyoshi, continue." Tazaki sits down and Sakuma keeps his gaze on Miyoshi and Miyoshi nods his head as he stands up. And much to his dismay, Miyoshi's eyes are still fixed on Sakuma as he continues reading the passage, no _reciting_ the passage, because of course they would have memorised the entire thing. It really doesn't help that the specific passage had been a love letter and Miyoshi's voice is as sweet and sensual as always.

Sakuma sighs in defeat as he looks away and runs a hand through his hair.

As if this year will pass by smoothly like he expected.

 

* * *

 

 

"Good morning." Sakuma enters the class and even though it's just the second day, he's somehow isn't surprised to see Tazaki by the window with a pigeon resting on top of his head, and many others surrounding him.

He is, however, surprised with the sight of Jitsui sitting on top of Odagiri's table, facing Fukumoto, while holding a juice box, and nodding his head at whatever Fukumoto seems to be talking to him about. Fukumoto pats his knees gently prompting Jitsui to drink his juice, and Sakuma can't deny how Fukumoto seems like a doting mother to them all. Odagiri asks Jitsui another question and Jitsui shakes his head while Hatano, who's pulled his chair in front of their desks, replies how he's glad to hear that. Miyoshi starts speaking with Jitsui from his seat behind Odagiri and Amari ruffles Jitsui's hair softly as he sits down next to Miyoshi.

"Ah, good morning, Sakuma-sensei." Kaminaga snaps Sakuma out of his thoughts as he enters the class and Sakuma steps away from the door.

"Here you go." Kaminaga hands Jitsui a water bottle and pulls Tazaki from his back, pulling him back to his seat, as his pigeons flutter and finally leave the class.

"Good morning, Sakuma-sensei." Miyoshi chirps and Sakuma averts his gaze immediately and looks back at Jitsui.

"Is everything alright?" Sakuma asks and Jitsui looks back at Fukumoto and Odagiri who nod their head, prompting them to do all the talking for him.

"He has a fever and a headache." Odagiri explains.

"Vitamin c helps in reducing fevers and will reduce the chances of him getting a cold. I would have made him some fresh orange juice but unfortunately we didn't have any oranges," Fukumoto explains with a frown.

Sakuma looks back between Odagiri and Fukumoto and how they've established the parental figure. They both seem as if they're parents doting and fretting over their child.

"When you went to bed last night, you seemed fine. You just had this fever this morning, right?" Fukumoto asks and Jitsui and nods his head.

Sakuma blinks his eyes as he lets Fukumoto's words settle in. He only could have seen how he was last night if he was with him. How would he have seen him?

"Where you staying over at each other's places?" Sakuma asks and Miyoshi perks up at that.

"You don't know, Sakuma-san? The eight of us live together," Miyoshi answers, his voice laced with that sweet tone, "do you want to—"

"Please don't finish that sentence. I have no idea what do you want to say just please don't." Kaminaga whines and Miyoshi sighs.

"As if you flirting with any woman you meet is a sight worth watching." Miyoshi retorts and Kaminaga turns around in his seat.

"They start it not me!" Kaminaga argues and Miyoshi raises his brows.

"Is there anyone forcing you to flirt with them?" Kaminaga parts his mouth but then Tazaki speaks.

"No man or woman will be there for you. Pigeons though will." Tazaki smiles and Kaminaga runs a hand through his hair.

"Do you have anything to say to that?" Kaminaga asks Miyoshi and he's met with a grin.

"No, let him do whatever he wants to do." Kaminaga groans and turns around in his seat in defeat and Sakuma can't understand how these eight and their continuous arguing manage to live together.

Jitsui hops off the desk and Hatano drags his chair back to its place by the time Miyoshi and Kaminaga stop arguing. He doesn't miss seeing the way Fukumoto and Odagiri ask Jitsui a few more questions and him telling them to stop worrying about him.

Thankfully, he manages to announce he'll start the class when they're all settled and is glad Miyoshi has stayed quiet.

But nothing goes the way Sakuma wants it, because right then in the next moment Miyoshi speaks, "Sakuma-san, you looked surprised when you heard we live together."

"Huh? Yeah, I just thought you were living separately but at this point everything is possible with you all." Sakuma sighs and he's just about to announce the page number for them to open when Miyoshi interrupts him.

"So Sakuma-san you live by yourself?" Miyoshi however sounds genuinely curious and not having any of that sweetness wrapped around his words.

"Yes." Sakuma answers back.

"I see, so there is a place Sakuma-san is all by himself for a long period of time." Miyoshi's voice is back to being sweet and sensual in a second and this, added with the way he smirks causes Sakuma to shudder. He hears the others huffing out a breath and groaning slightly.

 

He really does take back what he said about the year going by smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


	2. Mission: Ducks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this as my way to cope knowing tomorrow is Joker Game's final.

Sakuma learns in his first week that rumours spread quickly not only between the students, but also between the teachers.

He doesn't normally pay much attention to these rumours. They're always small insignificant rumours that spread over ridiculous things and are most of the times false. The person who starts them just knows how to twist their words in the right way to fabricate the reality a little bit while still making everything seem plausible. Either way, rumours are just rumours and Sakuma tends to ignore them.

Except this one. There is a rumour going that the English teacher Herman Wolff, who originates from Germany, has a crush on Yuuki and it's one sided. Sakuma had laughed and brushed it aside until he noticed that Wolff gets all hyped up and clenches his jaws at the mention of Yuuki's name and always seems to try be trying to catch his attention and trying to talk to him. Sakuma purposely drops Wolff's name twice during a meeting with Yuuki to see the nature of this rumour and Yuuki mentions that he's as interesting as Muto.

Sakuma learns then that the rumour is false and adds Wolff's name to the list of people Yuuki is turning their lives into a living hell.

"Anyway, the matter I came here to discuss with you is this. This is the evaluation test the teachers of the math department have arranged for the first year students. The D-Class will have to take it as well." Sakuma hands Yuuki a sheet of the evaluation test and Yuuki takes a quick glance at it.

"These were prepared while keeping in mind the other students," Yuuki puts the paper down and looks at Sakuma, "This is going to be simple for your class."

"I thought so too, sir, because while the questions are on a much higher level for the ordinary students, but it still should be easy for the D-Class to complete. However, I was told the last two questions are quite complicated and difficult and I agree. I think they'll be having difficulty with those two questions only." Sakuma explains. He watches Yuuki as he picks the paper up and carefully examines the final questions.

He looks up once again, "like I said, this is going to be simple for them."

Sakuma nods his head hesitantly, "Either way, they're required to take it. It's the principal's orders. He wants all of the students to take these tests."

"Very well then. It won't be a complete waste of time. I look forward to seeing Muto's reaction." Yuuki hands Sakuma the paper back with a smile that's up to no good and Sakuma can't help it but smile back.

"Also, I was told some of these questions were designed that they require calculators to be solved, should—"

"No they won't use them." Yuuki interrupts and Sakuma nods his head.

"Alright, thank you for your time. I'll be on my way now." Sakuma heads to the door and he's about to leave when Yuuki calls him.

"Sakuma."

"Yes, sir?"

"By the end of today, you will have completed your first week," Yuuki says as he leans forward in his chair, "seeing as it was your first week I still taught them their sports classes, however, starting next week you'll be teaching them that as well."

Sakuma blinks his eyes, letting his words sink in, and clears his throat, "Alright. Just what sort of activities do they have to do?"

Sakuma is met with another smile, "Meet me at the end of the day and I'll discuss everything."

 

* * *

 

Sakuma sighs as he takes the familiar path to his classroom. Meeting Yuuki in the morning is exhausting. He's always one step behind and ends up agonising his brain trying to catch up and comprehend Yuuki's words sometimes. It really doesn't help that he has to deal with his students afterwards and they're aren't the easiest bunch of students to deal with, especially Miyoshi. No, specifically Miyoshi.

Ever since his first day Miyoshi hasn't toned down his flirting. If anything, it's only getting worse. Amari gave up on keeping him quiet on the third day which shattered Sakuma's heart, but Odagiri and Fukumoto mended his heart as they've now taken Amari's role. Kaminaga still interferes from time to time, throwing an insult —once even throwing an eraser— which only leads to a childish bickering between the two.

He takes in a deep breath once he stops by the door of the classroom. It's alright, it's the final day of the week. He'll be meeting Yuuki once again at the end of the day but he's got the weekend to rest his exhausted mind.

 _Quack_.

Sakuma blinks. That really sounded like a duck coming from inside the classroom.

 _Quack_.

Sakuma groans internally as he prepares himself for what will he be faced with. He slides the door open and takes a few moments getting adjusted to the sight of his eight students kneeling down on the floor as they stare at the small, yellow moving toy that's shaped like a duck quacking.

 _Quack_.

It takes a few more steps until it starts slowing down and eventually its movement halt just a few steps away from Sakuma.

Sakuma stares at the duck who's got an outfit on similar to a mail deliverer and looks back at the eight who start getting up from where they had been kneeling on the ground. Jitsui grabs the duck and hands it to Sakuma wordlessly and they're back in their seats again.

Sakuma looks down at the duck in his hand which suddenly quacks and looks back at his students.

"What was going on?" Sakuma asks.

"Wasn't it obvious? We were watching the duck." Hatano replies with a grin.

"I noticed that. But why? Where did it even come from?" Sakuma asks and Hatano's only response is to cross his arms behind his head and lean back in his chair.

"It's cute. That's why." Miyoshi answers instead and Sakuma still has no clue on what he just witnessed.

"We were on our way when Odagiri noticed this duck in this store so we bought it to see if it really sounds like a duck." Kaminaga explains.

"Turns out it actually does." Tazaki continues and Kaminaga nods his head.

Sakuma waits for them to laugh, to say it's a joke, and that they're messing with him but instead they all remain quiet.

"So you bought this duck...to see if it sounds like a duck...and that's it?" Sakuma asks again.

"Don't forget that it's cute, like Miyoshi said." Fukumoto adds.

"Right...it's cute. And now what will happen to the duck?"

"We tested it and that's it." Odagiri says and everyone seems to agree with him.

"We don't need it anymore. It's for you now Sakuma-sensei,"Jitsui smiles.

"You can keep it on your desk at the teacher's lounge and tell everyone else it's a gift from your students,” Amari suggests and they all nods their heads.

Sakuma sighs, "I don't really want this duck."

"What do you want then, Sakuma-sensei?" Miyoshi speaks and Sakuma's already dreading what he's going to say next, "I can give you _anything_ you want."

They all groan together while Amari swats Miyoshi's arms, reprimanding him for what he just said, while Fukumoto and Odagiri both look down, seeming as if they're parents ashamed of their child’s behaviour.

Sakuma immediately turns around when he feels his cheeks burning and starts writing down on the board, "Open your textbooks and get started with these exercises."

"Miyoshi, you just get worse day by day," Sakuma hears Kaminaga whining and Miyoshi's only response is to cackle.

Amari takes his role back after that and for the most part doesn't allow Miyoshi to speak for the next classes.

When the fourth period starts, the one just before lunch, he grabs the evaluation test as that's when he was instructed to give them as all other students will be taking it the same time as well.

"This is an evaluation test to test you—"

"It's a test of course it's going to test us." Hatano interrupts and Sakuma sighs, but he would rather deal with Hatano than Miyoshi.

"You won't be marked but do your best and it's alright if you can't solve all of them. Good luck."

Once they all receive a sheet of the test, Sakuma sits down by his desk as they begin with their test. His eyes fall on the duck now placed on his desk and observing it now, it is quite cute with that outfit. He pushes it gently to the side and that single movement causes it to quack.

 _Quack. Quack_.

It quacks twice in a row and startles Sakuma who nearly drops it off his desk. Neither one of them even tries muffling his laugh.

Sakuma leans back in his chair after that and quietly observes them as they write down their answers. They don't seem to be having any difficulties at all, writing down everything smoothly, and not once stopping to check their answers or even ponder over the questions. He won't deny it that he's impressed by them and their capabilities, and how a paper that's not suitable for high school students seems so simple for them even when some of the questions require a calculator to find the answer. He can't even imagine how Yuuki has taught them all of this.

This is why he's always proud of them. They're obviously more than just his pupils.

They prove to him that when exactly ten minutes later they place their pens down and their sheets are filled with answers, which he can guess that they're all going to be correct.

He writes them down some exercises to do for the remainder of the class as he starts correcting the papers. He knows they'll be done with these exercises much before the class ends but he figures it's alright as long as they don't do any strange things again. Like observing a toy duck. He still can't accept it as a normal action.

They're not particularly loud. Even when they're done with their exercises and they've long drifted to their own small conversations. Sakuma finds their quiet chatter to be comfortable as he continues with correcting the papers.

"Sakuma-sensei?" Sakuma takes in a deep breath before looking up.

"Yes, Miyoshi?" Miyoshi smirks.

"Nothing. Just wanted to hear my name said by you—"

"You're annoying." Hatano declares as he whines and Miyoshi remains smirking.

"Not annoying as you," Miyoshi looks back at Sakuma, "anyway, Sakuma-sensei. I have a question."

Sakuma takes in a deep breath once again, "what is it, Miyoshi?"

Miyoshi blinks his eyes and his eyes widen slightly, seeming slightly disappointed, and then sighs, "never mind."

He glances towards Amari who shakes his head slightly at him.

He doesn't understand what just happened until two minutes later when a swarm of pigeons fly into the classroom and land all over Tazaki and his desk.

"What—"

"That's why I called you two minutes ago. I wanted to see if you would remember to shut off the windows," Miyoshi interrupts, "I got disappointed you hadn't noticed the pigeons' arrival every day around this time."

"Lunch is in ten minutes. You came here a bit early. Don't you remember what I said about coming inside the class?" Tazaki pats the head of one of the pigeons and starts rubbing the head of the other. He's got a pigeon on top of his head, two on top of his shoulders, while other six half scattered themselves across his arm, rubbing themselves against him, and cooing. It's quite a sight, especially with the way Tazaki is smiling, his eyes squinting and glinting with pure happiness. Sakuma doesn't think he ever sees Tazaki this happy unless pigeons are involved.

"Hey pigeon whisperer. Take you pigeons outside. I already deal enough of their feathers at home." Kaminaga complains and Tazaki nods his head.

"Fine, fine." He gets up miraculously somehow without startling any of the pigeons and heads towards the window, "stay here. I'll bring you your lunch in a bit."

The don't stop cooing as they rest outside on the ledge by the window and Tazaki pats the head of every single one of the pigeons, even when more pigeons start coming.

"I thought you would have noticed by now that ten minutes before lunch time his pigeons arrive. That's why we always make sure the windows are closed." Miyoshi hums and Sakuma contemplates if he should thank him for that information or not.

It's a simple thank you, it won't cause any harm, he thinks.

"Thank you." Sakuma thanks him and doesn't miss seeing the way Miyoshi smirk.

"Like I said before, I'll do _anything_ for you, _Sakuma-sensei_." Miyoshi's voice is back to being all warm, sweet, and sensual, while drawling his name, and Sakuma starts counting down the minutes left for the day to end.

 

* * *

 

Having the weekend was what he needed. Those few days helped him rest his mind that hadn't had a time to breathe ever since his first day.

The first week has passed by and unlike last week, there aren't students staring at him and muttering that he's the new teacher. He hopes that this small change means a change in his students, a better change.

But he takes it back when he slides open the door and finds Amari sitting on the ground with that duck again and the other seven surrounding him.

"And it's done." Amari announces which earns him cheers and applauses. Sakuma is confused again.

"Good morning. What are you doing with that duck again?" Sakuma finally steps in the class and he's met with eight smiles.

"Amari just finished fixing the duck," Jitsui answers, "it wasn't properly put together, you must have noticed it was a bit loose, so the slightest movements would cause it to quack. Now it doesn't."

Sakuma doesn't understand why they're putting so much effort for this little duck.

Sakuma places his papers and books down on the desk as they head back to their seats, once again leaving the duck on his desk, "Okay. Glad to see you have fixed that."

Kaminaga clears his throat, "Let me add something to the things we're glad to see today—"

"Your face isn't one of them." Hatano interrupts Kaminaga which earns him a kick in the chair.

"Nobody asked for your opinion," Kaminaga continues, ignoring Hatano's laugh, "Miyoshi has a stalker."

Sakuma perks up at that. Miyoshi has a stalker. Someone loves Miyoshi and maybe, if he clings to this hope desperately, maybe Miyoshi would fall in love with them and forget about Sakuma.

"What?" Sakuma asks, craving for more details and forgetting about the class he's supposed to start.

"He's doing a poor job as a stalker. And I understand why he would stalk me, I mean who can resist this?" Miyoshi smirks and Kaminaga snickers.

"Well apparently the person you've been flirting with nonstop for the last week can— ouch!" Kaminaga gets a strong swat on the head from Miyoshi and Hatano bursts out in laugher.

"Anyway," Kaminaga rubs the back of his head, "him being a good or terrible stalker doesn't change the fact you have one."

"You know who he is?" Sakuma enquires and he's met with a nod of heads.

"Johan Bauer." Tazaki reveals and Sakuma drops his book.

"Isn't he—"

"Yes, Wolff-sensei's favourite student.” Jitsui confirms.

“The role model we should all follow, the best student that there is, and all the other shit things Wolff-sensei says about him." Hatano blurts out and Sakuma nods his head idly.

Wolff takes pride in this kid. Always mentioning him whenever he gets the chance and praising him over every single thing he does. He had heard that while he still was in Germany, he used to be an English teacher as well and taught Johan. When Wolff came here, Johan contacted him two years later letting him know his family is moving to Japan, and Wolff had recommended him to enter this high school. Apparently ever since he was in Germany Johan has been Wolff’s favourite.

Sakuma wonders briefly what sort of reaction Wolff would have to know that his favourite student is stalking Miyoshi, one of Yuuki’s students.

He looks back at the duck on his desk and he knows despite Miyoshi’s flirtatious behaviour that still doesn’t mean he can ignore this. He doesn’t know the exact things Johan has been doing but having a stalker is never a good thing.

“I have no idea what he’s been doing, but if it gets too much you can let me or Vice Principal Yuuki know and we can take care of it.”

He regrets speaking when Miyoshi grins, “You want to protect me?”

Sakuma lets out a long breath and turns around to start writing on the board, “take your textbooks out.”

Miyoshi cackles and he hears Fukumoto telling him to stop messing with Sakuma just for one day. Fukumoto is his favourite student.

 

* * *

 

When lunch time comes, Sakuma heads to the teacher’s lounge to hand back the evaluation tests. He hadn’t been surprised to see that just like Yuuki had predicted, they’ve all received a perfect score.

He is, however, taken aback when just a few steps outside of the class he nearly bumps into Johan.

“I’m so sorry.” Johan apologises and instead of coming up with any decent reply, Sakuma stares at him, trying to comprehend why would this boy stalk Miyoshi.

“No, it’s alright.” Sakuma finally answers and the boy excuses himself, turning around but Sakuma calls him again, “you’re Johan Bauer, right?”

He turns around and nods his head, “yes I am.”

“So you’re the student Wolff keeps on talking and praising,” Johan nods his head bashfully, and mumbles a thank you, “you’re in your first year, right?”

“Yes. Class A. Wolff-sensei is also my homeroom teacher.” Johan explains and Sakuma nods his head. He has no idea why he’s collecting this much information about him.

“Sakuma-sensei.” Sakuma is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears Miyoshi’s voice. Miyoshi sounds calm, his voice not having that sweet tone he uses in class, and approaches him with a peaceful smile. It only then it occurs to him he’s with Johan and wonders if it’s the right choice to speak with Miyoshi with Johan around. He doesn’t miss seeing the way Johan’s cheeks have a tint of pink now.

“You forgot this,” Miyoshi hands Sakuma the duck and Sakuma’s confused all over again.

“You came here just for this?” Sakuma asks slowly and Miyoshi nods his head eagerly.

“It’s cute and it’s important,” Miyoshi smiles, “I’ll be on my way then. Excuse me.”

That wasn’t the normal Miyoshi he knows. He’s up to something and Sakuma can’t understand it. He watches Miyoshi as he walks away and tries comprehending what just happened.

“Is that a duck?” Johan asks and Sakuma nods his head idly.

“Yeah, apparently it’s cute and he wants me to keep it on my desk” Sakuma shrugs.

“Okay. I’ll be on my way too then. Excuse me.” Johan excuses himself and walks away, leaving Sakuma with the evaluation tests in one hand, a duck in another hand, and confused thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Miyoshi is back to his regular self once Sakuma goes back to class after lunch and remains the same throughout the day. Eventually, it’s the final class for the day and Sakuma realises that he’s teaching them their sports classes as well. He can only hope it won’t be a disaster.

“Okay, I was told―”

“Yuuki-san told you. Who else would?” Hatano interrupts once again and Sakuma sighs.

He can’t understand why Hatano has this urge to _correct his mistakes_ , as he once pointed out. Moreover, he can’t understand why they’ve left all of the available places in the gym and are sitting, pressed up against each other on one bench. Sometimes, _most of the times_ , he doesn’t know if he’s dealing with high school students or children, such as now when they themselves chose to sit like this and are still pushing each other, and complaining how the other is too close.

“Stop complaining you’ve got so many places to sit.” Sakuma sighs when they ignore him and keep on chatting between themselves.

“Excuse me, Sakuma-sensei?” Sakuma turns around at the mention of his name to see the sports teacher for the other classes. If he’s correct, class A of first year have their sports class as well this time.

He didn’t ask for much, just asking him if it’s alright with him to let his students use the field once again the next class since it had planned that the next class the D-Class students would be there. Sakuma had accepted and when he enters the gym again he freezes once again.

Because his students might not be all pressed up against the bench anymore, but instead are all shirtless. Tazaki and Fukumoto are facing each other, deep in some sort of talk, and Amari, Miyoshi, and Odagiri are staring at them. Kaminaga, Hatano, and Jitsui have crossed their legs, sitting on the ground next to where Amari and Miyoshi are, and seem to be in their own conversation.

“Please one of you explain what’s going on.” Sakuma shuts the door and hopes the sports teacher isn’t returning and witnessing this, he has no idea how to explain what’s going on in front of him.

“We’re comparing our bodies.” Jitsui clarifies.

Hatano continues with, “Right now, we’re comparing Tazaki’s and Fuku-chan.”

Fukumoto sighs, “Don’t call me that.”

“Okay, Fuku-chan.” Hatano grins and Fukumoto’s only response is to shake his head.

“Alright, just can you at least put your shirts on―”

“Sakuma-sens…” Sakuma turns around when he hears his name being called once again, this time by one of the female students of the other class, and right beside her is Johan.

They’re both wide eyed and the girl immediately hides her face against the paper she’s holding and Johan remains in his spot frozen.

Sakuma sighs as he heads towards the two students. He’s got to act natural and seem as if he’s got a clue on what’s going on.

“Do you need something?” Sakuma asks, smiling all nicely at them, and Johan immediately averts his eyes and blinks, his cheeks burning up, and Sakuma knows that his gaze had been on Miyoshi.

“T―this.” Johan pulls the paper from the girl, which causes her to shriek, then covers her mouth when she realises what she has done, and looks down with red cheeks. It’s just the form to confirm he’s using the gym again next week for his class and he takes it to sign it.

“Here’s a pen.” The girl finally speaks again, handing him a pen, and she seems to be alright now, her cheeks no longer red, just a tint of pink.

“Thank you.” Sakuma signs it and he hears the girl’s sharp intake of breath, and when he looks at her, he notices her gaze on where Kaminaga and Hatano are sitting next to each other and deep in one of their regular bickerings. He figures she’s probably one of the many students that has a crush on Kaminaga.

“Sakuma-sensei, just what exactly are they doing?” Johan asks and Sakuma starts panicking internally.

“This?” He turns around and faces his eight students who look at him and he hopes they’re going to have his back, “can one of you explain it?”

“We’re studying the human’s body in precise details in one of our classes.” Tazaki chirps.

“So we’ve decided to combine our lessons of that class with this.” Amari adds with a smile, and Sakuma nods his head.

“They have such a strong passion for learning,” Sakuma laughs nervously as he hands them the paper back, “is there anything else?”

“N―no. Thank you for this,” Johan and the girl reply simultaneously, while Johan’s gaze falls on Miyoshi once again and the girl’s on Kaminaga, but then their eyes widen when they seems to realise what they blurted out.

“We mean thank you for your time.” Johan adds quickly.

“Excuse us.” The girl adds as well, and they quickly turn around and leave the gym.

Sakuma lets out a long breath. He turns around to face his eight students who’ve gone back to comparing their bodies again as if nothing has occurred, “please put your shirts on.”

 

* * *

 

 _Quack_.

Sakuma has the urge to cry. As he recalls, yesterday after Miyoshi handed him the duck he placed it on his desk in the teacher's lounge and he got a few strange looks, but he was quick to explain his students insisted for him to keep it on his desk. He did have to make up a story though about the duck being an inside joke relating to a lesson they just finished.

So he can't understand why he's hearing the quacking sound again. Unless they brought a new one. The last thing Sakuma wants is to keep an army of ducks on his desk.

He slides open the door and one thing is confirmed to be true: they didn't bring another toy. Because there in the middle of the room is a duck. An actual living breathing tiny yellow duck, waddling across the room.

 _Quack_. _Quack_.

"So cute." Amari picks the duck up which quacks again and pats its head.

"I can see its cuteness, however it doesn't reach the cuteness level of my pigeons." Tazaki stares at the duck which quacks at him.

"Ahh, you angered it." Odagiri states when the duck quacks at Tazaki again.

"But this means our mission worked." Hatano hums and Miyoshi smirks.

"What mission and why is there an actual duck today?" Sakuma enters the class and Amari places the duck on Sakuma's desk.

"Look at how cute it is." Amari ignores his questions and Sakuma looks down at the duck waddling across his desk.

"Sakuma-sensei, this duck is a proof our mission was a success." Tazaki speaks as Amari holds the duck again when it reaches the edge of the table.

"Our mission was to make Miyoshi's stalker buy us a duck,"Kaminaga grins, "and he did."

"What? I don't understand." Sakuma looks between them and how they've all got matching grins.

"Remember the day we bought that toy duck?" Odagiri begins.

"It was just a day after Johan started stalking Miyoshi." Fukumoto continues.

Hatano grins, "So we decided to let him do something for us."

"When we were walking to school that day Odagiri pointed out that the toy duck was cute." Tazaki smiles as Odagiri nods his head.

"We decided then we're going to make him buy us a duck." Kaminaga leans back in his chair, staring at the duck in Amari's hands.

Amari pats the duck gently, "and he did."

"But how?" Sakuma asks again and Miyoshi smirks.

"That day I purposely mentioned that the duck is cute because Johan was outside the classroom. He was listening to us, trying to catch some sort of clue to what I like. Of course just mentioning it once might not seem that important. That's why yesterday we had Amari fix it since he was standing outside again and this time he would think they will only fix something that's important to them. And to confirm that for him, I came and handed it to you when you bumped into him. Then today we received this." Miyoshi explains and Sakuma takes a few moments to comprehend what he had just been told.

They came with up with an elaborate plan just to get a duck. Sakuma is confused whether to feel he's impressed by their manipulative skills and plan, or to be scared by their skills and how they might use it against him.

"But I don't understand. Kaminaga mentioned that you have a stalker and you even said his name. If he was outside wouldn't he have heard that?" Sakuma enquires and Miyoshi grins.

"That's when Jitsui's part came in." Miyoshi takes a quick glimpse at Jitsui and Jitsui nods his head.

"There was no way Johan would stay the entire of the class eavesdropping, after all he can't miss his classes especially when it's Wolff-sensei's class. So being the one closest to the door, I had to listen to his footsteps and confirm to everyone when he left." Jitsui explains with a smile like always and Sakuma's eyes widen. In the middle of this class' racket, Jitsui still somehow heard Johan's footsteps.

"How did you exactly confirm it?" Sakuma asks and Hatano leans forward in his chair.

"The order of his books. When Johan left, Jitsui kept his notebook on top of his textbook, the sign we all agreed on to be the one confirming that he's no longer outside." Hatano explains and Sakuma runs a hand through his hair.

They really are Yuuki's students. To have come up with these elaborate details and signs for this, if he were to tell Yuuki all of this he knows he's going to be met with a proud smile, even if he’s told it’s all done for a duck.

"All of this...for a duck," Sakuma sighs, "what happens to your stalker now?”

"I don't know, but he’s no longer a stalker," Miyoshi shrugs, “he just has their weird crush on me and was stalking me― terribly by the way― to get to know what I like and get it for me. Now that he got me the duck he stopped stalking me.”

“I did see him while I was on my way in class,” Sakuma confirms, “but won’t he think that you love ducks now?”

Miyoshi chuckles, “that’s the best part. He think he knows what I love but he doesn’t.”

Sakuma shakes his head, “so now what happens to the duck?”

"Maybe we can keep it until it grows older and then Fukumoto can cook it." Kaminaga suggests and Tazaki nods his head.

The duck quacks again.

"Cooking a duck, huh." Fukumoto mutters and seems to be already thinking about all the possible meals he can come up with.

 _Quack_. _Quack_.

“Get this ugly duckling away from me and my desk.” Miyoshi complains as he sits down next to Amari. Of course Amari gets up and places it on Sakuma’s desk instead.

 _Quack_.

Sakuma sighs when the duck quacks again, "so you're keeping it?"

 _Quack_. _Quack_.

"We're not keeping this _damn_ _noisy_ _thing_. If it quacks _one_ _more_ _time_ I'm going to make _sure_ it's the last time it quacks." Jitsui snaps, yet he speaks so calmly, a smile across his face which only serves to make him look much more threatening.

"We're not keeping the duck." They all announce together and Jitsui's smile grows.

"Thank you," Jitsui thanks them and glares at the duck when it waddles and reaches at the edge of the desk, “I hope you fall.”

"Sakuma-sensei, can you take it somewhere else? It's going to quack again and Jitsui doesn't take his words back." Kaminaga smiles and Sakuma lets out a long breath; there is only one possible place he can take this duck. He holds the duck and heads towards the door.

"Tell Yuuki-san we said hi." Miyoshi chirps.

Sakuma hopes Yuuki will accept the duck and he won't be receiving any death glares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love ducks. They're too cute.
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


	3. A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had decided to keep the chapters shorter and yet this chapter ended up being longer than the previous two.   
> Also guess who's the proud broke uni student who spent a bit too much on some Joker Game merchandise?

"Just one more drink! I insist!"

"No, really. I've got work tomorrow." Sakuma politely declines, for what seems to be the hundredth time this night.

It isn't really the idealist way to spend his night. His day had gone by as usual, with his eight students giving him a hard time with their bickering and smirks whenever he messes up a question, and the occasional flirting from a certain student that seems to be getting worse as each day passes. But much to his luck, just as he reached home he got a call from his old friend asking him to meet and catch up.

Sakuma had wanted to decline immediately, but being the mannerly person he is, he somehow found himself promising to meet him this night. Terrible idea, really.

"You just had one drink, another won't hurt!" Oikawa says with a grin that Sakuma wants to wipe off his face.

"Thank you, but really I don't want."

Sakuma has long made him believe he's a light drinker, even though it's far from that. He’ll never let it slip that he's afraid of even getting even a slight hungover because even though he can hide it well, he knows his eight students will immediately figure it out and won't stop asking him questions. They never stop harassing him with questions.

Oikawa takes a deep breath, "I'm telling you, there is no greater feeling than knowing you'll be a father soon. Did I tell you? My wife's due date is in two weeks."

"Yes. You did tell me, and I'm really happy for you." Sakuma forces a smile. He has heard him repeat this sentence countless amount of times in the last hour. Every single time he repeats it with that smirk, one that would make it seem he’s overjoyed but Sakuma knows the other meaning of that smirk. _I’ve got a wife and baby on the way, you don’t_.

"When you start dating anyone, you better let me know so we can go out on a double date," Oikawa smiles that wicked smile of his, "take your time, really. I've waited many years, I can wait many more."

Sakuma doesn’t understand why he’s still friends with this guy.

 

* * *

 

"Good morning—"

"No! Nope. Nope. No way. No!" Hatano crosses his arms and Amari looks unusually exasperated, with his brows furrowed and frowning slightly at Hatano.

"Just once. The both of you." Amari stares at Hatano with pleading eyes and Hatano looks away instantly because everyone’s weak to Amari’s puppy eyes, and Hatano is no exception.

"Why can't it be someone else!" Hatano whines loudly. Jitsui scrunches up his nose, looking up from his book when his reading is interrupted and even though he's away from him standing right by Amari's desk, Hatano somehow still senses what he has done as he turns around to look at Jitsui "ah, sorry."

Amari glances at Kaminaga,"Kaminaga isn't complaining—"

"What do you mean by Kaminaga isn't complaining?" Kaminaga's eyes widen, "No! I'm not going!"

Amari sighs loudly when Kaminaga gets up and joins Hatano side to start whining loudly. Miyoshi tsks, "You two are so loud. Stop talking."

"I think the proper term is lower your voices." Odagiri looks back at Miyoshi who shakes his head in disagreement.

"No. I want them to stop talking fully." Miyoshi clarifies.

A month teaching this class, Sakuma has gotten acquainted to being ignored and having his entire existence go unacknowledged by these eight in the morning. He generally tries getting their attention, but seeing as how he’s still got a headache from the night before from Oikawa’s ramblings, he doesn’t make that effort and walks towards his desk.

"Good morning, Sakuma-sensei." Fukumoto greets, always the first to acknowledge him and Sakuma smiles at him politely. He notices by the corner of his eyes Miyoshi getting up, seeming uninterested by those three's conversation, and goes towards Jitsui's side.

"What's going on exactly?" Sakuma asks Fukumoto.

 

"Amari wants those two to do the grocery shopping." Miyoshi answers instead, leaving Jitsui's side to stand right in front of Sakuma's desk with a smirk. Too close, Miyoshi is too close for his likings.

"It can't be that bad—"

"It is!" Hatano and Kaminaga turn around, finally acknowledging Sakuma's presence.

"Fukumoto doesn't exactly write the best lists. It's always so vague and annoying and never ending." Hatano huffs out a breath and Kaminaga nods his head.

Fukumoto shrugs, "I have no idea how to write it in a way for you to understand."

"How about you become more specific? Instead of writing just vegetables, write the specific ones." Kaminaga replies as he grabs the list from Amari.

"I obviously mean the ones we don't have."

"How am I supposed to know what we have and don't—"

Amari clears his throat, interrupting Kaminaga, "fine, Tazaki and I will do it. But then you have to switch with us and you'll have to do all the chores for this week, plus next week when you were originally supposed to do it."

Silence. Amari is met with wide eyes from Hatano and Kaminaga, and Sakuma is certain this is the first time for them to be this quiet.

"Amari!" Hatano and Kaminaga whine together, pleading him to change his mind, but he shakes his head.

"You don't want to do the chores for two weeks, then get the groceries this week." Amari smirks when they both nod their heads in defeat.

"Fine." Kaminaga mumbles as he and Hatano head back to their seat. Tazaki pats Kaminaga's back sympathetically once he sits down and Jitsui smiles at Hatano.

"O..okay. I'm glad that's out of the way," Sakuma stutters, trying to avoid Miyoshi who's still in front of his desk, his gaze stuck upon Sakuma.

Sakuma takes in a deep breath, "Miyoshi?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you standing here?"

"Because I want to see you." Miyoshi flutters his eyes and Sakuma's eyes widen.

"Miyoshi, come here!" Amari calls him and Miyoshi pouts as he takes a glimpse towards Amari's side.

"No!" He turns back, facing Sakuma again, with a coy smile and Amari glares at the back of Miyoshi's head, "Sakuma-sensei, you don't seem alright. Is there anything bothering you?"

"You mean other than you?" Hatano replies as he leans back in his chair.

"You, shut up. I can always tell Fukumoto to add more things to the list." Hatano's eyes widen and he huffs out a breath in defeat, and crosses his arms.

Sakuma looks back at Miyoshi, his eyes glimmering with delight, and he clears his throat when he feels his heart pounding at Miyoshi's gaze.

"Wasn't Amari telling you to sit next to him?" Sakuma tries but Miyoshi shrugs.

"Don't care. But I do care in knowing what's bothering you," Miyoshi leans forward and Sakuma takes a step back, "so tell me." Miyoshi lowers his voice, his voice still having that sweet edge to it, which ends up making it seem as a whisper that's far too sensual.

Kaminaga groans loudly, "Sakuma-sensei tells us what's wrong so Miyoshi can stop."

Sakuma stutters, "T-there's nothing wrong!"

Miyoshi cackles, "You're such a terrible actor sweet—"

"Don't call him sweetheart, please." Amari interrupts and Miyoshi huffs out an exasperated breath.

"You never let me do anything." Miyoshi whines at Amari and Sakuma’s never going to get used to Miyoshi and how he’s capable of being really moody at times. Nonetheless, Miyoshi once again turns to face him, “what’s wrong? You can’t lie to us.”

Sakuma sighs in defeat. Miyoshi is right. Even if he were not to tell them, they’ll eventually figure it out and he’d rather explain everything than have these eight snooping around his private life.

“I met an old friend and he isn’t really the best person to spend your time with. I just have a headache from him.” Sakuma reveals and he’s met with a bright smile from Miyoshi.

“Is it Oikawa?” Miyoshi asks.

“Yes, it’s him― wait! How did you know that?”

“Your phone just lit up with a text from him,” Miyoshi points to Sakuma’s phone sitting on top of his desk, “he’s asking if you want to meet tomorrow with your girlfriend before his wife gives birth.”

Sakuma lets out a long breath as he grabs his phone, “How did you read it this fast?” He looks up from his phone and Miyoshi flutters his eyes, “please stop doing that.”

Miyoshi feigns innocence, “Stop doing what?”

Sakuma shakes his head as he places his phone down after reading the text with a frown. He hears Kaminaga humming before speaking, “I’m guessing by that reaction and him specifically saying to bring your girlfriend, that he’s been bothering you by that since last night.”

“He’s been bothering you by basically saying his life is better than yours, hasn’t he?” Tazaki adds and Sakuma nods his head wordlessly.

“Do you want us to take care of him? We can beat him up and make him forget his name.” Hatano rests his head against the palm of his hand, smirking at him devilishly, and Jitsui’s eyes gleam with joy.

“No, that’s not the proper way. I know someone. I can make him find your friend’s deepest secrets and then you can use it in your benefit. And don’t worry about that guy knowing my name; he thinks my name is Hajime.” Fukumoto suggests and it serves as a reminder that even though he might not be as loud as the others, he’s still got those particular traits that makes him alike to the others.

Sakuma’s about to reply, asking them to forget about everything, when Jitsui speaks, “Sakuma-sensei, you must have known him for a long time and now you really don’t know how to end this friendship even though he’s not the sort of person you would normally associate yourself with.”

“Yeah. We met during our first year in university.” Sakuma explains. At least one of them is being compassionate.

“I know the best way to end this friendship,” Jitsui smiles, “first, you find his car. Then you find the brake lines, which aren’t that difficult to find, I can help you with that. You cut it just enough, not too much because then it’s going to cause a huge leak and make the entire thing noticeable. But just enough to cause a small, unnoticeable leak. And then when he’s driving in the middle of the high way, he’s going to try slowing down but he won’t be able to and then bam! He’s in the newspapers the next day.”

Sakuma’s eyes widen and Jitsui remains smiling, his eyes glistening, and Odagiri clears his throat, “I wouldn’t recommend you doing that, Sakuma-sensei.”

Jitsui shrugs, “well, the brake lines are always there.”

“Okay. I think we can start―”

“No, I’ve got a question.” Miyoshi interrupts and Sakuma takes a quick glance towards Amari, pleading him to call Miyoshi.

Amari nods his head, “Hey, Miyoshi―”

“No,” Miyoshi rests his arms on top of his desk, leaning forward slightly, and Sakuma takes another step back, his back hitting the board, “Sakuma-sensei, when was the last time you dated someone?”

“Why do you want to know what?” Sakuma asks and Miyoshi flutters his eyes again.

“Just asking. And I mean as in being in a proper relationship. You know, like a proper girlfriend,” Miyoshi grins, “where you did _everything_.”

Sakuma blinks his eyes, not having a slight clue with what Miyoshi is saying or implying.

“Some people do it before putting a label on their relationship.” Kaminaga tells Miyoshi who grins.

 _People do what?_ Sakuma wonders and doesn’t miss the mischievous look the two exchange between themselves.

“But this is Sakuma-sensei we’re talking about,” Miyoshi pauses, “you have no idea what I’m talking about, right Sakuma-sensei?”

Sakuma is baffled by the question and contemplates answering it or not. On one hand, he’s curious and is tempted to answer the question to know what he’s implying. On the other hand, this is Miyoshi and Sakuma doesn’t think it’s the best idea to know his thoughts.

Either way, he doesn’t have time to think of an answer when Miyoshi speaks again, voice low and sweet, “When was the last time you were with someone you slept with―”

“Miyoshi! Stop talking and come here right now!” Amari interrupts and Miyoshi smiles brightly when Sakuma’s eyes widen.

“Fine, fine.” Miyoshi heads back to his seat, humming to himself, and flutters his eyes at Amari when he glares at him, “I know I’m irresistible and you can’t keep your eyes off me.”

Amari swats his head lightly and Miyoshi snickers. Sakuma turns around and hears Hatano’s and Kaminaga’s cackles.

“Alright. We’re starting class.”

 

* * *

 

Sakuma practically drags himself out of bed the next morning. He did the horrible blunder of letting his emotions get the best of him the night before and responded to Oikawa’s text by letting him know he’s going to meet him tonight with his girlfriend. Oikawa’s response came immediately, asking him why he hadn’t told him about his girlfriend the other night.

_Because she’s non-existent._

Sakuma instead replies by saying his girlfriend wasn’t ready to reveal it yet and when he talked to her the next day she told him she feels it’s the right timing to reveal it.

Hence Sakuma has found himself promising him to meet him again tonight, this time on a double date. He’s messed up everything and has no idea how to come up with a plausible explanation to why his girlfriend won’t show up. Even then, Oikawa is going to demand seeing pictures and Sakuma’s lie is going to be revealed.

Sakuma lets out a long sigh as he slides open the door of his classroom, “Good morning.”

“You look terrible.” Hatano immediately blurts out and Sakuma doesn’t reply to that as he drops his things on top of his desk.

“You replied to Oikawa.” Fukumoto states and Sakuma doesn’t nod his head, just lets out another long sighs as a confirmation.

“And you told him you have a girlfriend and you’re going to meet tonight.” Tazaki adds and Sakuma drops himself on his chair.

“I’m a terrible liar.” Sakuma slumps in his chair.

Hatano grins as he crosses his arms behind his head, “I’m glad you finally realised that.”

“Do you want us to help you?” Miyoshi beams, and Sakuma shakes his head.

“No, thank you. I’ll figure everything out.” Sakuma gets up, standing straight, and decides it isn’t like him to sit sulking around at what happened. He has a class to start. He can leave the sulking and moping for when he heads back home.

“Glad to see you have accepted our help,” Kaminaga states.

“Don’t worry about anything. We’ll figure everything out.” Jitsui adds.

Odagiri nods his head, “You can start class now.”

Sakuma shakes his head with a smile. They’re just saying that, not really meaning it, but even then it warms his heart to know despite their continuous smirks and teasing they still seemed to be concerned. He turns around and starts writing on the board.

 

* * *

 

With just two hours left until he’s supposed to meet Oikawa, Sakuma starts fretting and walking around in his apartment, trying to come up with an explanation on why his girlfriend won’t show up. He could tell him she’s sick, or she’s got work, but he’s going to demand them meeting another day.

 _We broke up_. Sakuma grins when that idea pops into his head. That could work. But he’s still hesitant about it. It doesn’t really sound as the brightest idea.

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears someone ringing the bell of his apartment, followed by continues knocks, and a loud commotion coming just by his door all of a sudden.

“Why are you knocking if I’m ringing the bell?”

That sounded a lot like Kaminaga.

“Because I just feel like it. Besides this will make him open the door faster.”

And that sounded a lot like Hatano.

Sakuma’s rushes to open the door and true to his speculations, Kaminaga and Hatano are standing right by his door with the others behind them.

“What are you doing here?” Sakuma demands and Hatano sighs.

“Didn’t I tell you we’re going to help you? Weren’t you listening?” Kaminaga raises his brows and Sakuma pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I didn’t think you actually meant it, and even then you don’t have to do anything. I already came up with something―”

“If you tell him you broke up, it’ll make the entire thing more suspicious. Besides, he’s going to want an entire explanation and he’s going to ask for pictures.” Tazaki interrupts and Sakuma realizes that’s the reason the idea didn’t seem really bright.

“That’s why we brought you a girlfriend.” Amari announces and Sakuma isn’t certain he heard him right.

“I think I misheard you.”

“You didn’t. Her name is Miyoko.” Fukumoto moves and Sakuma’s eyes widen when his eyes fall on the sight in front of him.

“M―Miyoshi…" Sakuma stammers because right in front of him is Miyoshi with a longer hair reaching just the top of his shoulders due to the wig he's got on, his lips bright red while his cheeks are a tint of pink, and he's wearing a long white skirt with the black loose blouse he's got on.

"Miyoko. I'm Miyoko. Geez, I can't believe you're forgetting your own girlfriend's name." Miyoshi's voice is all high pitched, sounding much softer. He really could pass as a girl right now.

Miyoshi takes a step to get closer to Sakuma, getting really close, and despite that he even leans forward and stands on his tippy toes to be on the same level as him, "I make one pretty girl, don't I?"

Sakuma takes a step back, "I don't know. And no, you’re not my girlfriend—"

"Sakuma, let the boys in. We need to discuss the plan." Sakuma's eyes widen again when he hears that familiar voice and when he looks towards the side of the other boys, Yuuki is standing there with them as well. Sakuma moves aside to let the others in while Miyoshi remains in his spot until Yuuki glances at him and he nods his head and goes inside.

"Do you like his makeup? I applied just a little bit, mostly just to make his cheeks pink." Fukumoto asks as he enters and Sakuma nods his head idly, still trying to comprehend what's going on.

"I think you should apply more until his hideous face is unrecognisable—Ouch! How can you kick that hard when you're wearing a skirt?" Kaminaga whines, rubbing his knee and Miyoshi smirks.

"Don't underestimate my abilities." Miyoshi turns around and smiles when Hatano takes his phone out and tries taking a video, "take enough videos and pictures to serve you all as a reminder that I'm prettier than you all the time."

 

"You're not even the slightest bit embarrassed. What's the fun of taking videos of that?" Hatano slumps on the sofa and Miyoshi cackles.

"Miyoshi is shameless, I think you're supposed to know that by now." Amari says and Hatano nods his head.

Sakuma turns his attention from them when they all enter and Yuuki shuts the door once he enters, "Can you explain what's going on?"

"They told me about your situation and they've come up with this plan," Yuuki responds and glances towards Tazaki, "Tazaki, what do I always say?"

"Once you start any cover up story, you've got to end it perfectly." Tazaki repeats Yuuki's words smoothly and that earns him a nod from Yuuki.

"I've taught these boys that a long time ago and now it's time for you to learn it. You're not going to lose to Oikawa," Yuuki states, "Miyoshi is to pretend to be your girlfriend for the night. We're all going to be on the lookout and if anything that arise that might blow up Miyoshi's cover, he will signal us and we'll act depending on the signal. We're not going to be in your line of sight, but we're still going to be close enough to see his signs."

Sakuma blinks his eyes, trying to let his words sink in, "Sir, thank you for all your effort, but Miyoshi is my student—"

"I'm allowing it. More importantly, Sakuma, you're not getting it, are you? This is your chance to rile Oikawa up. You're supposed to seize any chance and opportunity you get to turn this into a reality. Are you just going to let everything out of your grasp just because Miyoshi is your student?" Yuuki asks sternly and Sakuma takes in a deep breath.

He's going to regret this but he answers it loudly and proudly, "no sir."

 

* * *

 

"We're not really far from the place." Miyoshi speaks, his voice sounding as usual, not turning it all high pitched yet. After all, they're still in the car not far away from the restaurant and Sakuma gulps when he takes a turn and the restaurant is now in their sights.

"Relax. It's going to go well. You remember what Yuuki-san told you?" Miyoshi asks and Sakuma nods his head as he finds a parking spot.

"We met nearly a year ago when I was doing my internship and you were picking your niece from school. We start dating a few weeks after that and you were hesitant about revealing our relationship so we kept it between ourselves until yesterday." Sakuma recites everything that Yuuki had prepared for him and his hold on the gear tightens once he's parked the car and shifts the gear to keep the car in its spot.

"And my name is Miyoko, not Miyoshi." Miyoshi smirks and Sakuma doesn't reply to that, trying to even out his breathing because he's actually doing it. He's going to an actual date with his fake girlfriend that's his student in disguise. There are so many things that can go wrong.

"Sakuma-san, don't worry about it. I'm going to make him regret all his life choices and make him fall for me and then have his heart crushed knowing you're my boyfriend," Sakuma takes a glimpse towards Miyoshi and he's met for the first time with a gentle smile, "and I'm not going to take it too far. Yuuki-san informed me about all what I can and can't do, so don't worry about that."

"Yeah, Amari told me that." Sakuma sighs and Miyoshi smiles brightly.

"Then let's go, sweetheart." Miyoshi's voice is all high pitched again and Sakuma shakes his head as he heads out of the car. Being the gentleman that he is, he opens the door of the car for Miyoshi who had been expecting him to do that.

Miyoshi holds his hand, intertwining their fingers, and squeezes gently yet firmly when Sakuma tries removing his hand from his hold, "we're lovers and we're going to show that clearly to your friend. Show Oikawa how deeply in love we are." Miyoshi whispers and smiles coyly when Sakuma opens the door of the restaurant for him.

Sakuma is already dreading every minute of this.

"Sakuma!" Sakuma hears his name being called and Oikawa is there with his wife, waving towards him to call him to join their table. Sakuma doesn't miss seeing the way Oikawa’s glance falls on Miyoshi and the way his smile flatters for a brief moment. It almost seems as if he was expecting Sakuma to come alone, much less to appear with a beautiful girl.

Miyoshi. He's with Miyoshi not a beautiful girl, he reminds himself. He feels Miyoshi's grip on his hand tightening and he takes a quick glance wondering if Miyoshi is getting nervous and having second thoughts about this. And Sakuma once again wonders what he’s doing and if he's a fool. Miyoshi is his student and while he might tease him and give him a hard time in class, he's still young and it's only normal he would get shaken up by this.

He squeezes his hand in reassurance, to let him know that if anything were to happen, he would immediately find a reason to excuse themselves and leave. Miyoshi glances at him with a bashful smile and he can't help the small smile that comes across his face when he realises Miyoshi isn't as terrible as he thought he is.

That’s until he looks up and sees that Oikawa and his wife's gaze had been on their hands and everything sinks in. He had been wrong about everything. Miyoshi had purposely tightened his grip to get that reaction out of Sakuma so for Oikawa whose gaze had been stuck upon them, it would seem Miyoshi had been nervous about meeting them and that gentle squeeze is what calmed him down.

"You're the devil." Sakuma whispers as they make their way towards Oikawa's table.

"You've got it wrong. Jitsui is the devil."

 

* * *

 

Once they meet them, they easily drift in a conversation between the four of them. Miyoshi at first kept on the act of being nervous and shy around them until what he made it seem to be slowly him opening up to them.

Miyoshi really knows how to talk, Sakuma notices that. He doesn't understand how he does it, but he always seems to be one step ahead and throwing the right words so the conversation would head to the topic that would be of Miyoko's interest and show her good qualities. It works perfectly well. Sakuma notices a good amount of times the way Oikawa looks at Miyoshi. His eyes full of envy and discomfort, almost as if he's wishing to be with her and unhappy to see Sakuma is with someone.

"So," Oikawa says after a while, "Sakuma I must know. What is the one thing about Miyoko-san that made you ask her out?"

Oikawa smirks at Sakuma and Sakuma stutters, looking at Miyoshi who smiles bashfully, “I—I have so many feelings but I would say it's her being different than everyone else. Too many reasons to recall why."

"Sakuma," Miyoshi's voice is still high pitched, not once having his voice flatter or fail him, and hides his face with his hands, pretending to get shy again, and then gently bumps into Sakuma's side to hide his face against his shoulder. He's smiling brightly and Oikawa notices it because Sakuma notices the way he grits his teeth seeing how happy and in love they seem.

A few minutes pass by with them having small conversations until Oikawa’s wife speaks, "Miyoko-chan?" Miyoshi leans slightly forward when Oikawa's wife signs him to do so and whispers something to him. Miyoshi nods his head and the two get up, excusing themselves to head to the washroom.

Sakuma eyes Miyoshi, hoping it'll be enough for him to understand his thoughts.

_Immoral! You can't go to the women's bathroom!_

Miyoshi gets it because he’s smiling that wicked smile of his that makes him seem all innocent but hiding all of his true intentions, and leans down to place a kiss against his cheeks and Sakuma's eyes widen.

"I'm different?" Miyoshi says it loudly, sounding sweet, for Oikawa to hear and continue witnessing this, and this time it's Sakuma's turn to pretend to be all bashful and at lose of words as he looks down.

He's at lose of words. Yuuki had specifically told Miyoshi the things he's allowed and not allowed to do. Why would kissing him be on the things he's allowed to do?

"Sakuma," Oikawa's voice snaps him out of his thoughts, "so you and Miyoko. You look deeply in love."

Sakuma plasters a familiar fake smile before taking in a deep breath, "I know."

 

* * *

 

"Miyoko-chan, he said that you're different." Oikawa's wife says as she washes her hand. Miyoshi sighs internally. He knew this is where this conversation is going. Nonetheless he feigns his innocence.

"Yeah, he did. It made me happy." Miyoshi speaks again, keeping his high pitched voice, "I really love him."

"You know just before I got married, I also was told that I was different from everyone else." Oikawa's wife smiles at the memory and Miyoshi's glad he's a good actor because if she were to see Miyoshi's genuine reaction, it would wipe the smile off her face immediately.

"Sakuma told me you got married in over a year ago?" Miyoshi asks instead and she nods her head.

"We were in our final year of university too," she takes in a deep breath, "Sakuma-san is a proper gentleman. I am really happy to see him with someone that's capable of making him this happy. I feel like your relationship could end up like ours."

Miyoshi widens his eyes just a bit and bites his lips to make it seem he's stopping himself from smiling so brightly, "you really think we're going to end getting married?"

"I don't know if it'll happen, but you look perfect together—" She stops talking and her eyes widen. She places her hands on her stomach and Miyoshi thinks he has a clue on what's going on.

But still as a confirmation, "Are you alright?"

 

* * *

 

"You should marry her." Oikawa tells Sakuma and Sakuma smiles.

He's not marrying Miyoshi. He tries answering that with something acceptable when Miyoshi and Oikawa's wife return.

"Take your wife to the hospital. She's going to give birth soon." Miyoshi interrupts them and Oikawa's eyes widen as he stands up.

"But you're—two weeks—now—okay, okay." Oikawa holds his wife's hand and turns around to look at Sakuma.

"Please don't worry about anything. Take your wife to the hospital." Sakuma pats Oikawa's back, urging him to move and leave and he nods his head.

"Congratulations." Miyoshi adds, his voice higher than usual, and they remain in their spot watching the two leave.

Sakuma takes in a deep breath in relief, "this night is finally over."

They leave the restaurant hand in hand because Miyoshi felt it's necessary and Sakuma being in a good mood that the night finally ended allows him.

"Where is Yuuki-san, and the others?" Sakuma asks and Miyoshi hums.

"They were a few tables away. But they're leaving now too and should be here in around—"

"Now!" Kaminaga wraps his arm around Miyoshi and Miyoshi immediately elbows him in his stomach.

"Stop using violence against me." Kaminaga whines and Miyoshi shakes his head.

"When I die I will."

Sakuma turns around and much like Miyoshi had expected, they're all just a few steps behind them. He looks at their hands and back at Miyoshi, "Can you let go of my hand?"

"No." Miyoshi flutters his eyes.

"Miyoshi," Yuuki calls him and Miyoshi complies, letting go of Sakuma's hand, "you did well, both of you."

"I don't think he'll be bothering you anytime soon." Tazaki says and Amari hums in agreement.

"He saw you have a girlfriend—"

"Pretty girlfriend." Miyoshi interrupts and Amari nods his head.

"Pretty girlfriend. So he's going to stop bothering you. But of course now he's going to be father and might bother you with that." Amari contemplates and Miyoshi shrugs.

"That's why the brake lines are always there—"

"Jitsui, please stop recommending this to everyone." Yuuki glances towards Jitsui, giving him a stern look.

"But it's a always there—"

"And it's always going to be there. Undamaged and in its place." Yuuki interrupts him and Jitsui nods his head.

"Thank you for all your help tonight." Sakuma speaks, grabbing all their attention.

"You're part of us now, Sakuma-san." Miyoshi says, still standing by his side.

"You shouldn't thank us." Odagiri continues and Fukumoto nods his head in approval.

He smiles at their kind words, ready to thank them again, when Yuuki speaks, "It's getting late. Amari, Fukumoto, Odagiri, and Tazaki, you're coming with me. The other four, you're going with Sakuma."

Sakuma's eyes widen. He should have expected that. Yuuki would definitely take the behaved ones and leave him with the troublesome ones to take back home. They probably gave him a hard time when they arrived here, the seven of them in one car.

"That reminds me, Miyoshi and I came in one car and you came in another. How did the seven of you fit in one car?" Sakuma asks and Hatano glares at him.

"These details aren't necessary—" Kaminaga starts but is interrupted by Fukumoto.

"Hatano sat on my lap while Jitsui sat on Odagiri’s, and Kaminaga had to sit on Amari's." Fukumoto is met with whines from Hatano and Kaminaga, while Miyoshi snickers at them.

"You're whining but you're the ones who sat comfortably. We’re the ones who had to deal with you sitting on top of us." Amari reprimands them.

Yuuki calls them and the four Sakuma would do anything to drive them back home head towards Yuuki's car and leave Sakuma with the four that will probably make the drive back to their place much longer than it should be.

 

* * *

 

Miyoshi takes the wig off in the car, throwing it at Hatano who scowls at him, and runs his hand a few times through his hair to fix it.

"My hair is always perfect." Miyoshi states and Kaminaga snorts from where he's seated behind Sakuma's seat.

"Nobody asked."

Jitsui sat in front this time in the passenger's seat, giving Sakuma the directions to their place, while Hatano chose to sit behind him as he keeps on leaning forward to talk to him, and Miyoshi is sat in the middle between Hatano and Kaminaga.

Sakuma drives the car quietly, grateful they aren't as noisy as he had expected them to be until Miyoshi throws the skirt he had been wearing at Jitsui who frowns.

"Miyoshi, what are you—"

"Sakuma-san, I'm obviously trying to wear my pants. Skirts are annoying. And it isn't really easy to wear pants in a car." Miyoshi says and Sakuma takes in a deep breath when he realises that Miyoshi is changing in his car.

"Kaminaga, little help." Sakuma stops at a red light and from the rear-view mirror witnesses Miyoshi lifting his hips up just a bit and Kaminaga pulling his pants up, helping him wear it. Sakuma immediately averts his gaze when he feels his cheeks burning up. He's got his student dressing up in his car and his other student helping him in that.

He takes his shirt off next, tossing it at Jitsui again who instantly tosses it back at him, "Stop throwing things at me."

"Fine," Miyoshi leans forward and smiles at Sakuma, "was I a great date, Sakuma-san?"

"Please sit properly and put your shirt on." Sakuma answers instead and lets out a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding when the light turns green and Miyoshi sits back. Miyoshi grabs the shirt they had brought him to put it on.

"Fuku-chan gave me this. He said it'll help in removing the makeup or whatever it is he did to your face. I don't know." Hatano hands Miyoshi a packet of wipes and Miyoshi hums as he pulls one out and wipes the makeup. He doesn't wipe the lipstick off though and glances at Hatano with a smirk. Miyoshi wraps his arms around Kaminaga, pulling him close and planting a kiss right against his cheek.

"What are you doing? Leave me alone!" Kaminaga glares at Miyoshi when he lets him go and starts cackling.

"I left you a beautiful gift." Miyoshi laughs louder when Kaminaga realises that the lipstick on Miyoshi's lips have left an imprint of Miyoshi's lips and tries rubbing it off, groaning at Miyoshi.

"I'm sending this video to the other four." Hatano snickers when Kaminaga groans louder and orders him not to do, but then Hatano hums how it's too late and they start bickering again.

Sakuma takes in a deep breath. _This is going to be a long ride_. But not two minutes later, they quiet down and when he stops at a red light ten minutes later, Jitsui turns in his seat and takes a picture. When Sakuma turns back he smiles at the sight of his three loudest students deeply asleep, Kaminaga resting his head against the window with Miyoshi leaning towards his side, dropping his head on his shoulder, and Hatano doing the same to Miyoshi. They're cuddled up next to each other and seem for once to be quite peaceful.

"Cute." Sakuma blurts out and immediately turns around to not face Jitsui who giggles at that.

"I know we don't give you the easiest time and cause you headaches, but I know you won't trade your spot for anything else. You can deny it but it's the truth." Jitsui speaks quietly, careful not to wake those three and Sakuma doesn't reply to that.

Instead he looks back at Jitsui with a smile then back to the road, "Should I take a turn after this or continue straight?"

 

* * *

 

Sakuma slides open the door of his classroom and while he prepares himself for the worst like usual, he's pleasantly surprised to see they're all in their seats today, having small discussions between themselves.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Sakuma-sensei." The eight of them reply in unison and Miyoshi grins from where he had been standing right by Hatano's desk.

He drops a sticky note on his desk and Sakuma raises his brows.

"What's this?" Sakuma asks.

Miyoshi smirks, "My to-do list."

Sakuma blinks his eyes, not understanding Miyoshi's words, “But that's just my name on it."

Miyoshi's voice is all sweet and sensual again, "Exactly—"

"Miyoshi, no!" Amari drags Miyoshi back to his seat as he start whining again on how Amari never lets him do anything he wants.

Sakuma looks back at the note and suddenly Miyoshi's words sink in. His eyes widen and Miyoshi grins, "You finally are catching up!"

Sakuma turns around immediately and finds himself writing on the board to avert Miyoshi's gaze, much like every day.

He hears Jitsui's chuckles and can't help it but let out a breath when he remembers the day before and smiles a little bit.

They're quite a difficult bunch to deal with, but he realises that they're definitely worth the trouble and headaches they make him go through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Joker Game already, someone help me fill this void as I won't have anything to look forward to this Tuesday.
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


	4. Tea Ceremony Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be a long chapter as well and probably a huge mess since I kept on changing so many of the ideas. Sorry for any mistakes as I have edited this chapter really quickly.

Hatano wakes up to a loud thud and a louder groan.

"I told you, you kick a lot in your sleep," Hatano hears Miyoshi's voice, all muffled, and another groan from Kaminaga who in the middle of his sleep managed to fall off his bed.

"Shut up." Kaminaga mumbles quietly, voice thick with sleep.

He finally blinks his eyes open to see Kaminaga lying down next to his bed, pulling the blankets off his bed to wrap it around himself. He makes no other effort to move when the blanket falls on top of him and Hatano realises he's going to stay there for the remainder of the night. Being half awake, his movements are still languid as he grabs his phone and takes a quick picture of Kaminaga. He drops his phone back and decides he’s going to send it to the others later when he’s fully awake.

He hears the familiar sound of the alarm and Fukumoto shuts it off instantly.

_Just one more hour of sleep._

Fukumoto has a tendency to wake up earlier than all of them, usually by an hour, and today is no different. Hatano watches Fukumoto getting up from his bed and makes his way towards Kaminaga's bed. He pulls Kaminaga up and drops him on his bed, draping the blankets on top of him.

"So strong." Kaminaga mumbles half asleep, and Fukumoto doesn't utter a word and heads outside of their room.

 _He'll probably start preparing breakfast soon_.

Hatano buries his face against his pillow and shuts his eyes, trying to get back to sleep. He hears the familiar breathing patterns of the others and can tell they're all awake as well. A few minutes pass and Hatano can tell by their steady breaths that Miyoshi, Tazaki, and Jitsui have gone back to sleep. Odagiri gets up then and Hatano was expecting that since he's always the second to wake up and tends to help Fukumoto. He hears Amari letting out a long sigh then his breathing steadying as he falls back asleep and that pushes Hatano to bury his face deeper into the pillow, trying to go back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 “They’re supposed to get the groceries tomorrow.”

“Mmmm.”

“Do you think it’s a good idea to send them?”

“Mmmm.”

“Remember last time? If Tazaki sees a pigeon he’s going to stop to stare at it and Jitsui doesn’t stop him. They won’t come back home until it’s really late.”

“Mmmm.”

“…Miyoshi, can you give me a decent reply?”

Miyoshi looks up at Amari, “just listening to my voice should be enough. Stop complaining.”

“That’s not the decent reply I was expecting.” Amari eyes him and Miyoshi shrugs.

“You expect too much.”

“Miyoshi!”

“Yes, I know my name is beautiful,” Amari lets out an exasperated sigh and Miyoshi chuckles, “they’re going to be fine. They always argue. Stop worrying that much. That’s why you’re not as beautiful as me.”

“Sometimes you sound nice, but then you continue talking and I take it back immediately.” Amari says with a frown and Miyoshi chuckles again.

Kaminaga slides open the door and Hatano whines loudly when he goes by his side, “go away.”

“Show me the picture!” Kaminaga exclaims and gets a piece of bread thrown at him. He turns around to see Tazaki glaring at him, “what did I do?”

“You scared my pigeons with your loud, annoying voice. They were in the middle of their breakfast,” Tazaki turns around, sliding the window wider, and starts calling out his pigeons, dropping pieces of bread on the ledge to lure them. It works when they start coming back after a few seconds.

“Ah, okay…Hatano, show me the picture.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Hatano turns around, facing Jitsui and ignoring Kaminaga.

“I know you took a picture and you’re going to send it later. I just want to see it.”

“If I’m going to send it later, then you’re going to see it later. Shut up, now.”

“Eleven―”

Hatano turns around, glaring at him when he hears _that_ certain word; eleven, the height difference between the two, “You’re the one who ends up in pain every time you say that. So you better shut up.

Kaminaga sighs and looks at Miyoshi and Amari when Hatano turns around, ignoring him once again. Miyoshi smirks, “am I a beautiful sight?”

“You’re the ugliest sight my eyes have landed upon. Anyway, tell Hatano to show me the picture.”

"Hatano, Kaminaga is calling you eleven again."

"You bastard!" Kaminaga runs behind Amari and Miyoshi leans back in his chair chuckling when Hatano gets up from his chair and glares at Kaminaga, "Hatano, remember what Yuuki-san told us—"

"That was if there are other students. But he didn’t say anything about me hurting you when it’s just the eight of us." Hatano smirks and Kaminaga takes a step back when Hatano gets closer.

"Hatano, wait—"

Kaminaga gets interrupted mid-sentence when Hatano pulls his hand and swiftly and effortlessly slams him into the ground.

Miyoshi smirks at Kaminaga, "that's what you get for calling me ugly."

Kaminaga glares at him, that gaze enough for Miyoshi to understand it’s his way of saying _I’ll get you back for this later_.

"Anyway, it doesn't hurt. I've gotten used to this— ouch, ouch, ouch!"

Hatano beams when he hears Kaminaga, "Jitsui! It does hurt when you pull his arm like that!"

"I told you!" Jitsui smiles brightly, "now try pulling his other arm—"

"Okay. That's enough for today." Fukumoto interrupts and Jitsui frowns.

"Please, just one more thing?" Jitsui pleads and Fukumoto shakes his head.

"Hatano. Get up and leave him alone." Odagiri states and Hatano sighs as he lets go of Kaminaga's arm and stands up. He heads back to his seat and Kaminaga turns around to lie on his back and continue glaring at Miyoshi.

"I hate you."

"As if I love you." Miyoshi retorts and Kaminaga lets out a long sigh.

"How does he even do it? You two along with Jitsui are the tiniest and yet are the spawns of the devil."

"Hatano, Kaminaga called you—"

"No!" Kaminaga stops Miyoshi and Miyoshi chuckles.

"This is quite fun."

"Stop torturing Kaminaga." Amari nudges Miyoshi and Miyoshi's just about to reply when the door slides open and Sakuma enters.

He smirks as he gets up and kicks Kaminaga, "get out of the way," and heads to the front of the class and hops on top Sakuma’s desk.

"Why is Kaminaga on the floor… and why are you sitting on my desk?" Sakuma asks, averting his gaze, and Miyoshi smirks. Sakuma's rather shy, he noticed that long ago and always tends to never look directly at Miyoshi's eyes. But Miyoshi knows if he keeps on teasing him, he eventually relents and looks directly at him.

"He called Hatano eleven so he had that coming. And I want to see you better."

"He called him what?" Sakuma asks, pretending as if he didn't hear the last part but Miyoshi can tell by his sharp intake of breath and the way he nearly dropped his book that he heard it.

"Eleven. That's the difference in their heights."

"I see. And he did that to him?" Sakuma asks, his gaze stuck on Kaminaga full of worry.

That won't do. That gaze should be on him, not Kaminaga. He huffs out a small breath in annoyance, "ignore that. It always happens. Kaminaga is fine."

Kaminaga lifts his thumb as a confirmation and finally sits up. Tazaki pulls him up as he makes his way towards their seats and Kaminaga lets him pull him along.

"Okay," Sakuma gulps when he realises Miyoshi's gaze is still on him and Miyoshi smirks; that's the reaction he wants.

"Miyoshi, don't you usually sit next to Amari?"

Miyoshi flutters his eyes and lowers his voice, "but Amari isn't you, Sakuma-sensei."

Sakuma's eyes widen and Miyoshi parts his mouth, ready to speak, when he's interrupted.

“Miyoshi, stop bothering him that much.” Fukumoto tells him, his eyes fixed on the paper he’s noting down their grocery list.

Miyoshi can't help himself but pout when Sakuma turns around to face Fukumoto, effectively no longer facing Miyoshi. He makes no attempt to move and Sakuma narrows his eyes when he looks back at him.

"Why are you pouting?"

Miyoshi grins, "are you sad to me pouting?"

He doesn't miss him looking back behind Miyoshi, probably at Amari, and Miyoshi knows he's got a few moments before Amari drags him back.

"Miyoshi, come back here."

"No, I'm very comfortable here." Miyoshi replies, grinning smugly at Sakuma.

"Miyoshi—"

A knock on the door interrupts him and Sakuma's eyes widen, probably fretting that whoever it is might get in and misunderstand everything seeing Miyoshi on top of his desk. Miyoshi immediately hops off his desk and goes back to his seat and the very same moment the door slides open, with Johan behind it.

_He should have remained in his spot._

"Umm, excuse me, Sakuma-sensei?" Johan speaks quietly, voice stuttering a little bit when his gaze falls on Miyoshi and Miyoshi smirks, causing Johan's eyes to widen, a faint blush making its way across his cheeks.

"What is it?" Sakuma eyes Miyoshi and Miyoshi grins until Amari swats his arm lightly.

"Vice principal Yuuki gave me this and told me it's for you." Johan hands Sakuma a paper and Miyoshi doesn't miss seeing the way Sakuma's brows furrow.

"Now?" Sakuma asks and Johan nods his head, "okay, thank you."

Johan excuses himself, but not before taking another peak towards Miyoshi and Miyoshi pretends to not notice that and instead stares at Sakuma.

"Okay, Yuuki-san wants to meet you all right now."

 

* * *

 

 

Sakuma's certain this is the first time he has seen them all this behaved. They're standing neatly and quietly in a line next to each other in front of Yuuki's desk.

"Miyoshi." Yuuki calls, gesturing for him to step forward, and drops a paper on top of his desk for Miyoshi to read.

Miyoshi reads it, quicker than Sakuma had expected, and looks back at Yuuki his expression calm and has remained unchanged, "have you got anything planned?"

Yuuki smirks, pleased with Miyoshi's answer, "For now explain this to everyone."

He takes a quick glance towards the others, "there's a new teacher that Principal Muto has recommended, Fudo-sensei, and he's been appointed as the advisor for the new tea ceremony club."

They all nod their heads, seemingly understanding what went unspoken but Sakuma remains in his spot frozen, trying to understand what just happened.

"What's the matter, Sakuma-sensei? You didn't understand?" Miyoshi asks with a smug grin.

"Muto is starting a rivalry with them, with this Fudo and his club." Yuuki explains and Sakuma's eyes widen, "that club, he included students he believes can compete against these eight."

"But it's a club not an actual class." Sakuma feels lost all over again, when Miyoshi chuckles quietly.

Yuuki takes a glance towards Miyoshi, indicating for him to clarify everything, "it's too late for him to start a new class when a month has passed already. So he chose this club, which had been disbanded until now when all of a sudden seven students joined.”

Sakuma nods his head slowly. He glances at Yuuki, “now what?”

Yuuki smirks, “We’re going to have fun.”

 

* * *

 

Miyoshi hums quietly to himself, walking once again to class the next morning, with Hatano and Jitsui trailing behind him, lost in their own conversation. He doesn’t miss seeing the guy leaning by the door of their classroom, deep in a conversation with another guy. Or that what he’s trying to make it seem.

Miyoshi notices the way he takes a quick glimpse at him and Jitsui and Hatano, but pretends he hasn’t noticed them and continues talking with his friend. They’re definitely part of the tea ceremony club.

“Remember what Yuuki-san said yesterday?” Miyoshi tells Hatano and Jitsui, “We can have fun now.”

Hatano and Jitsui grin in response and continue their familiar path to the classroom. Miyoshi reaches by the door, but the guy continues pretending as if he never noticed the, and if there is one thing Miyoshi can’t stand, it’s definitely being ignored. If he’s going to ignore him, then he has no choice but to ignore him too.

He slides the door abruptly, causing the guy to slip and fall with a grunt, “hey!”

“Ah, I didn’t notice you.” Miyoshi shrugs and heads inside the class. Hatano follows him and Jitsui halts for a second by the door as he take a quick glance towards the guy and then heads inside as well, sliding the door closed again.

"Ah, you just arrived. I've been waiting for a while." Amari says when Miyoshi heads to his seat. Miyoshi doesn't need to ask or take another glance to understand what he really meant.

_That guy has been standing there for a while._

"How long have you been waiting?"

_How long has he been standing there?_

"Ten minutes or more."

_I arrived ten minutes ago and he was already there._

Miyoshi nods his head as he sits down. They've got someone who's trying to spy on them now.

"I want to try a new recipe tonight for dinner."

And that, actually means that.

"Yeah okay," Miyoshi smirks, "let's try something new."

_Let's mess with the guy outside._

Miyoshi looks at Amari and he's met with an approving smile. Hatano clears his throat, before speaking quietly, "okay, listen. We need to talk about _this_ before Sakuma-sensei arrives."

"It’s all Amari’s fault,” Miyoshi replies, his voice as low as Hatano, “this is why we don’t send him alone. He goes once and ends up bringing back a child.”

“If you say it like that it sounds as if I just took her from her parents.” Amari speaks, purposely a bit louder, and Jitsui lifts up his thumb. Their plan is working well; they guy has stopped talking and they’ve got his entire attention now.

“Shh, Amari! Not too loud,” Hatano grins, “but isn’t that what happened? Her parents don’t know where she is.”

Amari lets out a long breath, stifling his laugh, “yeah, I suppose.”

Kaminaga slides open the door, entering quietly with Tazaki behind him. As soon as Tazaki slides the door back he looks at them, “how long have you guys been here?”

They’ve also noticed the guy outside.

“More than ten minutes ago.” Amari answers and they nods their heads in confirmation.

“Anyway, listen,” Hatano lowers his voice and Tazaki and Kaminaga grin, immediately knowing they’re messing with the guy outside, “we’re talking about _her._ ”

“ _Her?_ Ahh, you mean what Amari did?” Kaminaga asks, grinning that they’ve chosen Amari.

“Okay, how about we talk about something else?” Fukumoto joins in.

“We shouldn’t discuss this in school.” Odagiri adds and Hatano lets out a long, fake sigh.

“Yeah, we really shouldn’t mention how Amari kidnapped a child and how we’re actually helping him.” They all don’t miss hearing the thud that comes from outside, probably that guy dropping the book he had been holding, and Jitsui smiles, probably having heard him say something confirming that he’s believing this fabrication.

They look at Miyoshi and he nods his head. That’s enough for today. The very same moment, the door slides open and Sakuma enters, smiling brightly, “good morning.”

“Good morning, Sakuma-sensei.” They all reply and Miyoshi grins when he notices Jitsui placing his notebook on top of his book. That guy finally left.

They all burst out laughing and Sakuma frowns, not having a single clue on what’s going on, “what’s going on?”

“You saw those two outside?” Tazaki asks and Sakuma nods his head, “they’re from the tea ceremony club. We’re messing with them.”

“What exactly are you doing?” Sakuma questions.

Miyoshi grins as he places an arm around Amari, “we’re making them believe Amari has kidnapped a child and we’re helping him.”

Sakuma’s eyes widen, “h―how?”

“You don’t know about Emma?” Kaminaga chirps, “the girl Amari kidnapped―”

“I did not kidnap the girl.” Amari interrupts and Sakuma has remained frozen in his place, looking between the two.

Miyoshi hums, “I can explain everything, _Sakuma-sensei_ ,” he purposely drawls his name out and Sakuma gulps.

“I―it’s fine,” Sakuma stutters when Miyoshi gets up and once again hops on top of his desk, “…why are you sitting here again?

“This is my favourite place. It’s where I’m closest to you,” Miyoshi winks and Sakuma takes a step back, “anyway, the last time we sent Amari to get the groceries he went alone but came back with a girl. Long story short, Yuuki-san adopted the girl and now she lives with us. So she’s living with her eight brothers now, or uncles. I don’t know, she uses these two terms when she’s calling us.”

Sakuma’s eyes widen, “he has adopted a child?!”

Miyoshi nods his head, “he wants her to grow up to be like us. So we teach her things he taught us.”

“Wait, wait. Amari can’t just go and pick up any child―”

“Apparently he can, because he did.” Miyoshi interrupts and Amari groans.

“I did not just pick some random child. Don’t make it sound as if I kidnapped her.” Amari whines when Miyoshi chuckles.

“What exactly happened?” Sakuma asks, as he sits down on his chair. Miyoshi hums as he turns around to face him, crossing his legs on top of his desk. Sakuma narrows his eyes at him, “why are you grinning that much?”

“Cause you sat down and now we’re closer.” Sakuma sighs, having given up on trying to get Miyoshi off his desk, and Miyoshi’s delighted by that.

“Can someone please explain what happened?” Sakuma asks again, “anyone, but Miyoshi.”

Hatano snickers and Miyoshi pouts, “ _Sakuma-sensei_ ,” he speaks slowly, smirking again, “I see. This is your way of showing your _love_.”

“Miyoshi, please stop.” Kaminaga groans and Sakuma pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Miyoshi, stop,” Amari adds as well, “and as for Emma, I had gone to get the groceries and in the shop I saw her and she was lost. I tried helping her find her mother and then… I saw her mother getting arrested.”

“Why?” Sakuma asks and Amari sighs, frowning, and they all know that if they let him continue, this will end with Amari crying.

Miyoshi quickly continues, stopping Amari, “her mother had poisoned her husband’s former boss since he had fired him and when he was on the way for a job interview, he got in a car accident and passed away. She blamed him for it and poisoned him. Emma doesn’t have any relatives in here and Amari got too attached to Emma so he somehow ended up making Yuuki-san adopt her.”

“So he has a nice side,” Sakuma says quietly, mostly to himself, and then looks back at them, “and now you’re going to make it seem as if he kidnapped her.”

 

* * *

 

Tazaki smiles when he sees Johan walking in the other side of the hall. Johan notices him and Tazaki waves at him, signalling for him to come towards his side, and Johan smiles politely as he makes his way towards him. Miyoshi winks at him before heading towards the art room.

Shortly before lunch time Sakuma had mentioned to Amari he wants him to grab something from the art room during their lunch time, and seeing as it was their lunch time Amari has gone to grab whatever it is. While he had gone, Miyoshi had mentioned how he’s going with Amari and Jitsui to grab the groceries today, instead of what had originally been him and Jitsui. Kaminaga had added how the guy from before will most likely keep an eye on Amari so they somehow decided to bring Emma along with them to their trip to the store.

And while Miyoshi had gone to inform Amari, he noticed the guy from before. That would have been a trouble with their plans, but Tazaki was quick to come up with a plan. More specifically a plan involving Johan seeing as he still has a crush on Miyoshi.

“Tazaki-san,” Johan smiles, “is there anything you need?”

“No not really. It’s just something involving Miyoshi.” Johan’s eyes widen and Tazaki holds himself from smirking.

“W―what is it― I mean, wait, why me? I’m not really close to Miyoshi-san―”

“I know you have a crush on him.” Tazaki deadpans and Johan’s cheeks turn red.

“How do you know that?”

“It’s quite obvious. Anyway, you know that guy?” Tazaki points towards the guy from where he quietly observes Miyoshi as he enters the art room.

“Yeah, that’s Gamou Jirou-kun. He’s in my class,” Johan says quietly then his eyes widen again, “what about him? What does he want from Miyoshi-san!”

“Shh, calm down,” Tazaki chuckles when Johan looks down in embarrassment, “Miyoshi needs to discuss something really important with Amari, who’s in the art room. Gamou doesn’t exactly like Miyoshi and he has been trying to find something about Miyoshi for a long time. He’s most likely going to try heading inside the room or something to hear them. You think you can do something? When none of us are around Miyoshi, I don’t want him to get close to him.” the lie easily rolls of his tongue, and Tazaki smiles at the end.

Johan clinches his fist, “I’ve always hated Gamou. I won’t let him get close to Miyoshi-san. I’m going to make him regret all his life choices.”

Tazaki grins, “That’s the spirit. Go and ruin Gamou’s life. I’m sure Miyoshi will appreciate it.”

Johan blushes again, “anything for Miyoshi-san!”

Tazaki lifts his thumb, “he’s going to the art room. Stop him.”

Johan nods his head and Tazaki leaves, heading towards where Kaminaga had been observing them, “Now we’ve got Johan messing with him as well.”

They remain quiet, observing Johan as he heads towards the art room, much before Gamou and seems to be nervous all of a sudden, probably not having a plan. He takes in a deep breath when he seems to notice Gamou getting closer and slides open the door, heading in, and abruptly slides it again when Gamou’s just about to enter, causing him to slam into the door.

Tazaki and Kaminaga can’t stop themselves from bursting out in laugher when Gamou holds his nose in pain, and Kaminaga quickly pulls Tazaki, running quickly before Gamou notices them and before any of the girls that had noticed Kaminaga try talking to him.

 

* * *

 

“Emma!” Amari chimes when she runs towards him and he kneels down when she throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, “how was school today?”

“It was great,” Emma moves slightly to face him, “and uncle Hatano said you’re going to buy me chocolate!”

“H―he said that?” Amari looks at Hatano who grins before waving and walking away with Tazaki.

Knowing Gamou would keep his sights on Amari, Hatano and Tazaki had rushed after school to pick Emma from her preschool and drop her off at the shop they’re heading to.

“He’s not here yet.” Jitsui sighs, “it’s good he didn’t see this, but I didn’t know he would actually lose us. I thought he would find us.”

Amari picks Emma up and stands up, “should we wait?”

Miyoshi glances towards the side and smirks when he notices Gamou walking not too far away, “he’s here.”

Amari runs a hand through Emma’s hair, fixing it, “you seem tired.”

“I am a bit tired.” Emma mumbles quietly, dropping herself entirely against Amari, who chuckles slightly.

“We won’t take too long and then we’ll go home.” Amari tells her and she hums quietly.

Miyoshi and Jitsui grin, Emma being tired would mean her being quiet most of the times, and won’t say anything that might raise suspicion.

“Okay, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

“I think we got everything. Jitsui check the list.”

Amari’s met with silence and he sighs when Emma speaks, “I can’t see uncle Jitsui or Miyoshi. Where did they go?”

“I don’t know. Now I have to find them.”

Amari holds the basket containing all their groceries in one hand and Emma holds tightly to his other hand. She pulls on his hand slightly, looking up at him with bright eyes, “can we get this, please?”

She points towards one of the animal-shaped biscuits Fukumoto buys her all the time and Amari wants to tell her no, that they’ve already got the basket filled with so many other things she had pointed at, but he isn’t fooling anyone; he can never say no to Emma.

“Yeah, sure. But that’s the last thing.” She squeals, grabbing it and dropping it in the basket, and Amari ignores how he has repeated this precise sentence over five times today.

He turns around and notices Miyoshi standing at the end of the aisle, staring at something, “Miyoshi.”

Miyoshi looks up at him with a frown, “what do you want? I was busy.”

He had been staring at a mirror, he’s sure of it. Amari holds Emma’s hand again and heads towards Miyoshi, “where’s Jitsui?”

Miyoshi shrugs, “I have no idea.”

“You’re useless.”

“Excuse me, I serve as the beautiful sight you need to see every day, and I never expect you to thank me. I’m quite generous if you ask me.” Emma giggles and Amari glares at him.

“Anyway, let’s go find Jitsui and leave― why are you dropping that in the basket? You already have enough.” Miyoshi drops the mirror he had been staring at in the basket with a grin.

He kneels down to be in the same eye level as Emma, “Emma, sweetheart, why doesn’t Amari understand that I can never have enough of mirrors?”

Emma giggles again and looks up at Amari, her eyes bright, “it’s okay if Uncle Miyoshi has one mirror, right?”

Amari nods his head and glares at Miyoshi again when he smirks. He purposely did that, knowing Amari can never say no to Emma. Emma pulls on Amari’s hand as she rubs her eyes, “I’m tired.”

She whines and Amari hands Miyoshi the basket as he picks her up, “we’re leaving as soon as we find Jitsui.”

“Okay.” She drops her head against his shoulder and Miyoshi grins when he hears a loud thud, followed by a grunt, more specifically Gamou’s grunt.

“That was Jitsui’s doing, wasn’t it?” Amari’s met with a nod and a chuckle.

“He told me he’s going to make sure Gamou’s going to get hurt at least three times. That was the third time I heard him.”

“Fine. Do you know where he is? Emma’s tired.” Amari asks.

“I don’t know precisely where, but,” Miyoshi clears his throat before shouting, “Hey, Jitsui! We’re leaving!”

“Don’t shout!” Amari reprimands him and Miyoshi cackles in response.

“We’re leaving?” Jitsui somehow suddenly appears by their side and Amari lets out a long sigh when Emma starts laughing.

“Uncle Miyoshi is fun.”

“He’s not,” Amari shakes his head, “what did you do to Gamou?”

Jitsui smiles innocently, “He tripped over my feet and fell over that huge stack of cans. Unfortunately, he didn’t bleed this time. But he did the previous two times when he tripped over the two other displays.”

“He bled once because of Johan, and twice because of you. Maybe tomorrow we can increase that number.” Miyoshi and Jitsui start cackling and Emma lifts her head from his shoulder to stare at him.

“Who are they talking about? And who’s Johan?” Emma asks, her eyes wide with curiosity.

“It’s nothing. Just two people from school.” Emma seems to be satisfied with the answer and drops her head back against his shoulder.

“Let’s leave.” Amari turns around with Jitsui and Miyoshi trailing behind him cackling, until they spot Gamou. His eyes widen when he spots them and his gaze falls on Emma.

“Ahh, you’re from school, right?” Jitsui feigns his innocence and Gamou takes a step back.

“Y―yeah. I―I’m…” Gamou’s voice fades when Emma yawns against Amari’s neck, “…is she you s―sister?”

“No. She’s not related to any of us―”

“Jitsui!” Miyoshi interrupts Jitsui, making the entire thing more suspicious, and Gamou’s eyes widen even more.

“I―ah, my phone is ringing. I have to go.” Gamou takes his phone out, which clearly hadn’t been ringing, and quickly rushes away from them.

“He left. I still wanted to have more fun.” Jitsui frowns and Miyoshi pats his back sympathetically.

“We have tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Sakuma lets out a long breath as he walks up the stairs. After his brilliant students decided to mess with Gamou yesterday, he had come this morning and introduced himself as a member of the tea ceremony club, making this whole rivalry thing official. He wasn’t there when that occurred but according to Miyoshi, he had come in saying he used to be part of the wrestling team and wants to go against one of them. Unfortunately for Gamou who’s unaware by these eight being devils in disguise, Jitsui had immediately volunteered to be the one and was met with encouraging words by the others.

And Sakuma being the unaware clueless one was somehow dragged into this when Miyoshi refused to get up from his desk until he agreed to come and watch Jitsui and Gamou at the end of the day as Gamou had decided.

Miyoshi’s condition, in his exact words were, “ _You want me to get up from your desk, then come today. If not, then the only option is for you to carry me to my seat. Both cases will end with me being happy, so it’s your choice, Sakuma-sensei_.”

Miyoshi had drawled his name and Sakuma shivered as he agreed to come, because he’s willing to do anything but to carry Miyoshi when he’s drawling his name like that with his low, far too sensual voice.

He reaches the top of the stairs and lets out another breath when he sees Wolff standing, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, and squints his eyes when he sees Sakuma.

“I need to talk to you.”

“What is it?” Sakuma asks as Wolff takes a look around them.

“Not here. Too many students walking. They can overhear us. Come here.” Wolff grabs Sakuma’s hands who sighs but allows himself to be dragged and suddenly Wolff pulls him with him inside the tiny, crammed storage closet.

“Wha―”

“Listen, it’s about this tea ceremony club and their advisor,that new teacher.” Wolff speaks, voice quiet and cautious, and Sakuma nods his head.

“You mean Fudo?”

“Yes, that guy,” Wolff speaks quieter then, “I know about the rivalry between that club and your class, and I’m sure your class are already messing with the members. So, I called you here to let you know I want to be on your side.”

Sakuma blinks his eyes, “Me? My side? You do know these students are Yuuki-san’s favourites, right?”

Wolff sighs, “I know, I know. But, Johan was complaining about them yesterday. Saying he feels they’re up to no good and that he dislikes them. Johan is my favourite student so I’m doing this for him. What do you say? Shall we be against this club together?”

Sakuma smiles, “Of course.”

Wolff smiles when Sakuma offers his hand and they end up shaking hands awkwardly, the tiny closet restricting their movements and making their elbows bump into the shelves behind them.

“I’m pleased by the turnings of this.”

Sakuma and Wolff yelp, first in shock then in pain when they bump their heads into the shelves. The lights are turned on and they see Yuuki is standing right by their side.

“Stop screaming, the students will hear.” Yuuki reprimands them and Wolff curses.

“How long have you been here?!” Wolff asks, voice quiet, yet full of rage.

“I’ve been waiting for you both for nearly five minutes. I saw you and knew you’re going to pull Sakuma here.” Yuuki explains.

“So, you’re pleased by this?” Sakuma asks and Yuuki nods his head, smirking.

“Three against one is better than just one―” Yuuki gets interrupted when the door is slid open and the girl nearly shrieks but immediately covers her mouth when Yuuki glares at her.

Yuuki smiles when the girl remains frozen in her spot, “what do you need?”

“I―I―sensei sent me to grab some chalks since we don’t have the colourful ones in the classroom.” The girl stutters, her voice quiet, and Yuuki nods his head.

“Check if it’s behind you both.” Yuuki tells them and both Sakuma and Wolff try turning around, but instead end up bumping into more things. Something falls on top of Wolff’s head who grunts at it and Sakuma nearly drops the entire collection of the materials on the shelf.

“It’s not here―”

“Found it.” Yuuki grabs the box and hands it to the girl who thanks him, “now leave and don’t speak a word about this.”

The girl nods her head and quietly slides the door and rushes back to class.

“Seems like their lunch time is over. We have classes to teach, can you make it quick?” Wolff tells Yuuki who nods her head.

“Today after school Gamou is going to try beating Jitsui. Send Johan so he can see what sort of enemies he's going to have and know the strength of his allies." Wolff nods his head at Yuuki's word and then furrows his brows when his words sink in.

"Isn't Jitsui that sweet, short kid? The one with the olive coloured jacket? Isn't it unfair him against Gamou?"

"Yeah, unfair for Gamou. But he was alright with it," Sakuma shrugs and immediately regrets it when he hits his shoulders against the shelves again, "can we leave now?"

"Yes. No other things to discuss for now." Yuuki switches off the light and Wolff slides the door open, stepping out of the storage with Sakuma behind him and Yuuki the last.

They receive a few strange looks from the few students standing and Yuuki clears his throat, "why aren't you in your classes?"

The students immediately mumble apologises and rush to their classes.

"See you two later." Yuuki heads off and Sakuma and Wolff nod their heads as they make their ways to their classrooms.

 

* * *

 

"Remember what we said Jitsui?"

"No I don't and I refuse to remember." Jitsui huffs out a breath and Amari sighs.

"Jitsui, you'll win but don't hurt him too much." Fukumoto says and Jitsui huffs out another breath as he shakes his head.

"Miyoshi, Hatano. Please try getting involved in this." Tazaki requests and Miyoshi nods his head.

He stands in front of Jitsui and places a hand on his shoulder and squeezes his shoulder firmly yet gently, "beat him up really well but not your best. Remember when we said we'll hurt him more? You can do it today but don’t make him bleed―”

“At least not externally.” Hatano interrupts and Miyoshi nods his head.

“I won't be getting involved so hit him both for me and you." Miyoshi continues.

"And me too. Don't listen to them. What's the fun in not hurting him a lot?" Hatano adds, placing his hand on Jitsui's other shoulder encouragingly.

"You two are the best." Jitsui smiles.

"Not the best choice, right?" Miyoshi hears Tazaki saying and Kaminaga laughing at him.

"We have to let him live his life." Miyoshi says with a grin and Amari sighs in defeat.

"Fine, fine. He does deserve it. But still not too much, okay?"

Miyoshi looks up when he sees Gamou leaving the side of the other tea ceremony club members and heads to the middle of the school's gym, "if he needs more minutes or is having second thoughts, it's okay. I'll gladly go against any one of you."

Jitsui gets up from where he had been sitting and takes his jacket off, handing it to Hatano. Miyoshi pats his back, "wipe that smile off his face.”

"That's the plan." Jitsui smirks as he walks away.

Miyoshi smiles at Johan who's sitting by Tazaki's side at the end of the bench, and he smiles back, a faint blush making its way across his cheeks, as he looks down bashfully. Miyoshi heads to sit down next to Sakuma, and flutters his eyes at him, when he keeps his eyes focused on Jitsui.

Miyoshi scoots closer, while Sakuma scoots away, until he reaches the end of the bench and Miyoshi bumps their knees together, "where are you going, _Sakuma-sensei_?"

"Miyoshi, please not now. I'm supposed to be the supervisor to make sure this doesn't go too far." Sakuma explains, taking a quick glance at Miyoshi, and Miyoshi takes that chance to lean closer to him, their faces just few inches apart.

"Not now? So I can do _whatever I want_ later?" Miyoshi speaks slowly and in that tone that causes Sakuma to gulp each time and then look away.

"Please keep your eyes on Jitsui."

"I'd rather keep it on you."

"I'd rather you didn't."

Miyoshi hums, lowering his voice as he speaks, "hmm, you're sometimes so cruel Sakuma-sensei. But it's fine, maybe that's the only way you can show your love. Tough love, and all of that. It's why _I love you_."

Kaminaga makes gagging sounds from where he's sitting next to Miyoshi, "ugh, what was that? What did I just hear? Please don't say it in front of Anna."

Miyoshi looks at the duck sitting on Kaminaga's lap and pats its head, "since when has she been named Anna?"

Kaminaga shrugs, "I went to take her from Yuuki-san and he told me that Emma has started naming her Anna so we have to call her that as well."

"Why did you bring the duck here?" Sakuma asks and Kaminaga starts rubbing her back when she quacks.

"Ever since we got it from Johan, Yuuki-san has kept her in his office and then takes her back home or sometimes we take it. Since it's the end of the day now and Yuuki-san was leaving his office, he told me to keep her with me." Kaminaga explains and Amari picks her up, keeping her on his lap, and patting her head

Sakuma parts his mouth, ready to talk, but is interrupted by Gamou's loud voice, "Sakuma-sensei, shall we start?"

"Yes, yes, Go ahead." He nods his head and Miyoshi bumps their knees together.

"You want me to go beat that bastard for interrupting you?" Miyoshi asks, sweetness covering his words, and Sakuma gulps again.

"N-no thank you—"

Sakuma is interrupted once again by Gamou, but this time by his loud groan. Miyoshi grins when he sees him on the floor, Jitsui having wrapped himself behind him, his feet wrapped around his arms to stop him from moving, and arms around his neck.

"Jitsui is really great at this." Sakuma points out and Miyoshi nods his head.

"Now would be a good time to stop them if you don't want to end up with Gamou lying unconscious on the ground." Kaminaga adds and Sakuma gets up.

"Alright, alright. That's enough." Sakuma speaks loudly, "Jitsui let him go. He's turning red."

Jitsui huffs out a breath as he lets him go, "and I was even looking forward to this thinking it's going to be fun. In the end he turned out to be so weak and boring."

"You—you," Gamou starts coughing, trying to regain his breath and Miyoshi makes his way towards them, standing next to where Gamou is helped by his other tea ceremony club members to sit, "you eight. I know what you've done. You've kidnapped that girl. And you," Gamou narrows his eyes at Johan, "you're in my class yet taking their side."

Miyoshi smirks as he kicks Gamou with his foot, "you're not worth our time, nor will you ever be on our level, so I suggest that you don't even try threatening us. Jitsui went easy on you today because we felt bad for you, and yet look at where you are now. Miserably on the floor trying to catch your breath and not even being able to sit up without any help."

He heard the door being slid open and the familiar footsteps of Yuuki, along with Wolff's and the new ones probably belong to Fudo, in the middle of his talk. Yuuki hasn't let them get involved to stop Miyoshi and Miyoshi knows it's the exact reason why Sakuma isn't getting involved as well. They all know that the only one who will get involved is Yuuki and he won't allow anyone else.

Miyoshi stops smirking as he kneels down and pulls Gamou from his collar closer, glaring at him, "if you try doing anything to us, we're going to make you regret it. And we won't be easy on you like today. And this includes Johan. You lay a finger on him and I'll personally take care of it and make sure you won't be able to walk for at least two weeks. Don't even think about messing with us."

Miyoshi lets go of his collar, pushing him back and effectively makes him fall back on the other tea ceremony club members. He stands up and takes a glance towards Yuuki who smirks with pride, his way of saying good job.

Somehow that makes Miyoshi happy.

"Fudo, I think you saw what my students and your students are capable of. Why don't you go and report this to Muto? He's surely anticipating you." Yuuki smirks again when Fudo huffs out a breath.

"But it makes no sense! They kidnapped a girl! I saw it and heard enough!" Gamou somehow finds the strength to shout and yet ends up coughing after that.

"You mean Emma? My adoptive daughter?" Yuuki speaks and Gamou's eyes widen.

"H-he's right. I checked and Emma is his adoptive daughter." Fudo glares at Gamou who takes in a deep breath.

"This is turning out to be quite interesting." Wolff says with a grin and Yuuki nods his head.

"Fudo take your students and leave." Yuuki orders him and Fudo points to them and they get up, helping Gamou stand, and Miyoshi snickers when he nearly trips.

As soon as they're out of the gym, Yuuki speaks again, "I'm proud of you all. Good job."

He says the last part while looking at Miyoshi and Miyoshi can't help himself but smile as he speaks for all of them, "thank you, Yuuki-san."

"I guess that's it. I'll be leaving then as well. Johan, come on. Let's leave." Wolff calls for Johan who nods his head and he turns around to look at Miyoshi.

"Miyoshi-san, thank you for saying that—"

"Don't thank me, you helped a lot. And I meant it, if he bothers you let me know." Miyoshi winks and Johan's cheeks turn red as he nods his head and leaves with Wolff.

Sakuma chuckles and looks at Yuuki with a smile, "I understand now why you bend the rules when it comes to them."

Yuuki doesn't say a word to Sakuma, instead looks at Kaminaga, "you're taking the duck with you today?"

"Yeah, Emma was asking about her yesterday." Kaminaga says and grabs the duck when Amari hands him to it.

"Very well then. See you tomorrow." Yuuki leaves and the duck quacks loudly.

"Ahh the damn noisy creature is coming home with us today," Jitsui grabs his jacket, "I'm leaving now so I won't have to listen to it while walking back."

Hatano hums an agreement and the two leave together, with Fukumoto and Odagiri behind them as well.

"I need to pick Emma up." Amari pats the duck's head before leaving and Tazaki looks between Miyoshi and Sakuma.

"Kaminaga and I are going to leave too. You're coming with us?" Tazaki asks and Miyoshi shakes his head.

"I want to finish talking to Sakuma-sensei."

Miyoshi grins as he turns to look at Sakuma with bright eyes.

"We weren't talking about anything." Sakuma doesn't look at him and Miyoshi can tell there is something off.

Because Sakuma never looks at him when he speaks in a low, sweet voice, but when he speaks normally, he always looks at him. He notices the way he parts his mouth but then seemingly changing his mind and doesn't utter a word.

He has something to say to Miyoshi.

Miyoshi grins as he takes a step forward, getting close to Sakuma, and stands on his tippy toes to be the same height and leans forward, "tell me. What is it that you want to tell me?"

"You're too close," Sakuma takes a step back which only prompts Miyoshi to take another step forward but he takes a step a bit too big.

He nearly trips and while he manages to stop himself, Sakuma hadn't expected that and he immediately has his arms around him, holding him in place to stop him from falling.

Miyoshi smiles, his voice higher than usual, laced with happiness as he speaks, "Sakuma-sensei, your first instincts were to catch me from falling. I didn't know you want to protect me."

Miyoshi lunges himself at Sakuma, wrapping his arms around him, and hugs him tightly, "No, no, don't hug me."

Sakuma lets out a long breath when Tazaki and Kaminaga start laughing and blame him for this.

Miyoshi takes a step back and flutters his eyes, "now tell me what you wanted to say."

Sakuma sighs in defeat, "I was really proud of you for sticking up for Johan like that. You can be annoying but you do have a good heart."

"Sakuma-sensei—"

"No more hugs." Tazaki pulls Miyoshi back and Miyoshi pouts when Tazaki and Kaminaga pull him away with them as they leave.

"Have a nice day, Sakuma-sensei." Kaminaga and Tazaki say together and Miyoshi looks back at Sakuma.

"See you tomorrow, Sakuma-sensei. _Can't wait to see you_." Miyoshi winks purposely and while he gets a swat from Tazaki and receives a groan from Kaminaga, it's worth it for the way Sakuma shakes his head as he runs a hand through his hair, smiling slightly as he looks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you couldn't tell, I don't like Gamou.
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


	5. By My Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter shorter than the last two and definitely has a much more sweeter tone to it.

"It hurts!"

Kaminaga groans loudly and Tazaki glances towards him, "Lean towards your right and don't throw up at me."

Kaminaga whines and drops his head against the table as he wraps his arms around his stomach. He has no one but himself to blame for being in this situation. Him, Hatano, and Miyoshi, but he shouldn't have gone through with that.

"What's wrong?" Sakuma's voice snaps Tazaki out of his thoughts.

"Miyoshi and Hatano made a bet that if he drinks the entire bottle of hot sauce, then they're going to do his chores this week." Jitsui explains as Miyoshi and Hatano start cackling.

"And I'm guessing by the state Kaminaga is in right now, he won?" Sakuma asks and sighs loudly when Miyoshi gets up and hops onto his desk, "No, no, please no. Go back."

"I can't. This is my favourite place." Miyoshi grins while Sakuma frowns.

Kaminaga groans loudly, grabbing all their attention, and Fukumoto looks back at him, "Do you feel like throwing up again?"

"No, for now. My stomach just hurts really badly." Kaminaga explains, lifting his head a bit, and looks at Tazaki with a pout.

"Don't pout at me. You shouldn't have done that." Tazaki tells him and Kaminaga whines.

"I'm not feeling well. You're supposed to treat me nicely."

"You brought this upon yourself."

"Do you want to go the nurse's office?" Sakuma asks.

Miyoshi huffs out a breath and Tazaki can't help himself but smile at how moody Miyoshi can get whenever someone grabs Sakuma's attention and makes him momentarily forget about the nightmare that is called Miyoshi staring at him.

"Why would he go the nurse's office? He's got Fukumoto and Odagiri here." Hatano replies instead and is met with nods from Fukumoto and Odagiri. Those two, always inclining to answer by gestures rather than words.

"Listen, Sakuma-sensei. Kaminaga will be fine." Miyoshi lowers his voice as he speaks and Sakuma takes a huge breath as he faces him again.

"Why did you even made that bet? You shouldn't do something stupid like that." Sakuma tries reprimanding Miyoshi, but Miyoshi flutters his eyes as he smirks, and Tazaki’s certain he along with everyone else is already dreading the words Miyoshi’s about to speak.

Miyoshi speaks with a voice low and sweet, "Should I have not done that, _Sakuma-sensei?_ What will happen now? _Will you punish me?_ "

Sakuma's face turns red and he turns around, rubbing his face, and Amari immediately gets up while everyone else groans at Miyoshi.

"Miyoshi, you've lost the privilege to talk for the rest of the day." Amari drags Miyoshi back to his seat, but not before Miyoshi winks at Sakuma who lets out a long breath.

"I think I'm feeling sicker now." Kaminaga mumbles as he wraps his arms around his stomach tighter.

 

* * *

 

"And how are you today?" Tazaki speaks softly to the pigeon that hops on his arm, ignoring the food he's scattered for them, and he knows it's because she's full. He smiles fondly at her, knowing that once they're full, they still choose to stick around him, cooing and rubbing themselves against him instead of leaving immediately.

"How are your babies?" Tazaki asks the other pigeon that lands on his shoulder, as she tilts her head at him,"Ahh, right. You already fed them. Now you should eat."

He picks her up gently, her feather soft against his hands seeing as she's one of the fluffiest pigeons, and places her on the ledge where he's scattered the food. She doesn't eat, cooing instead, and tilts her head at him again. He smiles, "I didn't remove you because I'm angry at you, I just want you to eat and be healthy."

He rubs her gently, running his hand delicately from the top of her head to her back, and she closes her eyes, nuzzling against his hand, and he lets out a chuckle, "Come on, you should eat now."

She does move to eat then and he smiles as he looks back at the other pigeons, still eating, while some are busy rubbing their faces against their feathers, trying to clean and tidy themselves up.

"How do you even do it? How do they understand you?"

Tazaki had been immersed with speaking and observing the pigeons that he missed hearing Kaminaga entering the room, making him no longer the only one in here.

Which doesn't make sense; he shouldn't be here.

Somehow the eight of them have declared the roof to be their spot during lunch time. Miyoshi and Amari are the first to head there. Because it has become a daily thing for Miyoshi, as soon as the class is over, to quickly hop on top of Sakuma's desk, sitting on top of his things, not allowing him to leave the classroom until he's satisfied by how much he has teased him, but always gets interrupted by Amari dragging him away.

It used to be that Hatano and Jitsui always the first to be there but ever since Gamou has been in the picture, they always choose to pass by his classroom to mess with him in some sort of way. So far it has been going well, with Gamou having tripped over Jitsui's feet countless amount of times by now.

Kaminaga though tends to stick around in the halls for a while, flirting with any girl that speaks to him, before heading to their spot. Fukumoto and Odagiri are always the last to leave, only leaving once they know where the others are, and leave Tazaki alone in the classroom as he feeds his pigeons.

Which is why it makes no sense. It has just been a few minutes and Kaminaga has come back here, not even have gone to the roof. He turns around and he sees Kaminaga is back in his seat, arms around his stomach clenching tightly, and head dropped against the table.

"You don't usually come here." Tazaki says as a pigeon lands on his head, and a few more start hopping on his arm. They start cooing and he knows it's their way of saying _the food has run out we need more._

"It's them!" Kaminaga whines loudly, startling some of the pigeons and causing them to flutter their wings and go back walking around the ledge. Tazaki glares at him and he smiles sheepishly, "Sorry. But it's those girls.”

“What girls?” Tazaki scatters more food for the pigeons and they all get off him, going back to finishing their lunch.

“All of them.” Kaminaga mumbles.

Tazaki turns around smirking, his tone teasing as he speaks, “Did the girls notice it in the morning that you’re not feeling well and now all of them are fretting over you?”

“Shut up and be nice to me,” Kaminaga huffs out a breath, “And no, they didn’t. I’m just too tired to talk to them today, so I came back here.”

“Again, this is your fault. Stop flirting with them every day.”

He scatters the last of the food for the pigeons and Kaminaga doesn’t reply, until a few moments later in a hushed voice, “Shut up.”

Tazaki turns around and gazes at Kaminaga, the way his back is hunched, clutching tightly to his stomach, and face hidden against the top of his desk. His hair is dishevelled slightly with how he had been constantly running his hand through it during the class trying to distract himself from the pain in his stomach.

Yuuki has taught them numerous amount of things and as a result it has shaped them who they are today. It has been planted in them to always be alert, to know how to conceal things easily from others, deceiving them, and knowing how to manipulate everyone― everyone, but Yuuki. Hence, they know how to conceal it from everyone when they’re ill and not feeling well. To everyone else it’ll seem as if they’re in high spirts and are alright, even if it’s actually the complete opposite. That’s what it’ll seem to everyone, but themselves. Because even in the morning in their way to class when Kaminaga had been talking all cheerfully and seeming the way he is every day, Tazaki could still sense there was something off about him.

Maybe it’s because they’ve learned everything together they’ve developed these instincts towards each other and can easily understand each other, even when no words are shared. And he knows that they all understand what those instincts really mean; they have each other by their sides in their lives.

That’s why Tazaki isn’t surprised by himself and finds himself saying goodbye to his pigeons earlier than usual, shutting the windows close, and heading towards Kaminaga.

“I’m done feeding them.”

“Then I’m going be here alone with my misery.”

“No you won’t. We’re going together and I won’t allow any of the girls to talk to you. Get up.”

Kaminaga takes a glance at Tazaki before sitting straight, stretching his arms above his head, and gets up.

Tazaki doesn’t utter a word and Kaminaga takes in a deep breath just as Tazaki slides the door. Kaminaga immediately puts on a fake facade the moment they step out of the classroom, humming quietly to himself with a bright smile, as he trails behind Tazaki.

“Kaminaga-san!”

Kaminaga stops when his name is called and Tazaki turns to see a girl he has spotted regularly greeting Kaminaga in the morning.

“Ahh, Shion-chan. I didn’t notice you.”

“If it were anyone else I would have gotten upset. But it’s you, so it’s fine,” Shion speaks with a sweet, high-pitched voice, twirling the end of her hair, and takes a step forward towards Kaminaga, “Momoko-chan told me you said you’re going back to your class, so I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

Kaminaga chuckles and Tazaki glares at him when he runs a hand through his hair seeming he’s doing it nonchalantly, but that bastard knows what he’s doing because Shion’s cheeks turn pink and her eyes are bright, “Yeah I had to go for something―”

“Oii, Kaminaga, hurry up.” Tazaki interrupts him and Kaminaga widen his eyes, feigning innocence, but in reality he’s thanking Tazaki.

Shion takes a glance towards Tazaki as Kaminaga speaks, “Sorry, Shion-chan. I’ve got to go.”

“But, can’t you―”

“I’m really sorry. We’re in a hurry.” Tazaki smiles at Shion and she nods her head bashfully.

“Bye―”

“Ah, Kaminaga-san! I thought you went to your classroom!”

Tazaki hears another girl’s voice, her voice much louder, which unfortunately grabs the attention of some of the girls nearby, and by this rate they’ll never be able to leave.

“Yeah, I went, but―”

“Kaminaga-san! I was looking for you!”

Another girl calls him and somehow they’ve managed to get surrounded by loads of girls all longing for Kaminaga’s attention. Tazaki glares at him when Kaminaga looks back, chuckling, and pleading help with that fake smile.

Tazaki takes in a deep breath when another girl calls him again. He’s got to do something.

“Kaminaga, we’ve got to go.” Tazaki speaks louder than before, which seems to quiet the girls down, frowning and some seem to be panicking knowing Kaminaga might leave.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’ve got to go. Bye―”

“Come on.” Tazaki doesn’t allow Kaminaga to finish talking, grabbing his hand and pulling him with him away from the crowd of girls Kaminaga manages to attract on a daily bases.

He hears the girls muttering goodbyes to Kaminaga, but that’s ordinary, unlike what happens next.

He hears Shion whispering, “They’ve got to be the most handsome pair of best friends,” and it’s followed by others murmurings.

“What if they’re more than friends?”

“Look at them! They’re holding hands!”

“That’s really cute. Did you see the way Tazaki-san was glaring at him? He must have been jealous.”

Kaminaga _accidently_ steps on the back of his shoes that precise moment, “Oops, I’m _really_ sorry.”

_I’m going to get you back for this later._

Tazaki smirks as he tightens his grip on Kaminaga’s hand and decides to mess with him even more when he speaks a bit loudly for the nearby girls to hear, “Don’t apologise now. We’ll take care of this later tonight.”

Some of the girls shriek while others mutter, “See! I told you he was jealous!”

Kaminaga’s tighten his grip on his hand, making it too harsh and painful, knowing Tazaki purposely said that to make it seem he’s apologising for making him jealous, “I’m going to kill you.”

 

* * *

 

Miyoshi huffs out another breath and Amari shakes his head, “Stop being this moody.”

“How about you stop breathing.” Miyoshi grumbles and Amari smiles fondly at how childish and moody Miyoshi has become. Amari had dragged Miyoshi off Sakuma’s desk when their class had ended and he had been taken aback at how easily Miyoshi had allowed himself to be dragged.

It didn’t make sense only few minutes later when they, along with the others had been on the roof, and when Amari had turned around Miyoshi had disappeared and Amari had remembered Sakuma mentioning how he’s meeting Yuuki today during lunch. He had been planning on waiting for Sakuma outside’s Yuuki office and then to follow him and to tease him. Amari does wonders most of the time what Sakuma would do without him.

“I hate you.” Miyoshi grumbles again and Amari hums in response.

They don’t utter another word as they continue walking in the hall, making their way to the rooftop, and Miyoshi stops huffing out his breath when they hear the whispers coming from the group of girls they pass by.

“Do you really think they’re going out?”

“I would have never guessed Kaminaga-san and Tazaki-san to be dating.”

“That was so cute, though. The way they held hands.”

Miyoshi and Amari take a quick glance at each other, stifling their laughs, and continue walking as if they haven’t heard anything out of the ordinary.

 

* * *

 

“I hate you.”

“Hate me as much as you want.”

“I would have complained more if my stomach wasn’t hurting.”

Kaminaga huffs out a breath as he crosses his legs and sits down next to Tazaki, glaring at Tazaki, and he earns a smirk.

“What could he have possibly done for you to hate him?” Jitsui asks, grinning when Tazaki huffs out another breath in annoyance.

Hatano nods his head from where he’s sitting next to Jitsui, “You’ve just been complaining. Tell us what happened.”

“Tazaki is a jerk.” Kaminaga complains instead and Tazaki chuckles because Kaminaga would never reveal what happened to Hatano, “Stop laughing.”

“I can’t this is fun,” Tazaki looks at Fukumoto and Odagiri, “When did Amari go to grab Miyoshi?”

“Few minutes ago. They should probably be here by now.” Odagiri explains and Hatano crosses his arms behind his head.

“When Miyoshi comes back, it’s going to be the both of us pestering you to tell us what happened.” Hatano grins when the door is pushed open and sees Amari and Miyoshi behind it. As soon as the door is closed, they both burst out laughing, confusing everyone.

“What happened?” Jitsui asks and Miyoshi smirks as he glances towards Kaminaga and Tazaki.

Tazaki chuckles, guessing Miyoshi and Amari probably know about what happened, and Kaminaga’s eyes widen, probably thinking the same.

“Kaminaga, why didn’t you tell us you and Tazaki were dating?” Miyoshi snickers when Kaminaga groans loudly.

“So that’s how Tazaki saved you from those girls? By letting them think you two are dating?” This time it’s Hatano’s and Jitsui’s turns to laugh, while Odagiri and Fukumoto remain quiet, their only reactions is their eyes widening in amusement.

“What did you do anyway?” Miyoshi asks him and Tazaki shrugs.

“I told him we’re in a hurry and pulled him along.” Tazaki explains, while receiving glares from Kaminaga.

“Yeah, that’s the only _thing_ you said.” Kaminaga huffs out a breath when Miyoshi perks up at that, immediately seeming to regret what he just blurted out.

Kaminaga suddenly has both Miyoshi and Hatano sitting in front of him and he whines loudly when they start harassing him with questions, “What happened? What else did Tazaki say? What did you say?”

“Forget what I said.” Kaminaga glares at them but they aren’t affected at all and instead turn to face Tazaki.

“Oii, Tazaki. What did you say?” Hatano asks.

Tazaki chuckles, “When we were leaving when we heard them saying how apparently I was jealous since he was getting all their attention. Then Kaminaga decided to step on my shoes so it was really his fault that I spoke again and said that he shouldn’t apologise and I would take care of it at night.”

Miyoshi, Hatano, and Jitsui burst out in laugher again, while Odagiri and Fukumoto keep on observing this quietly with amusement, and Amari chuckles slighty.

“I hate you.” Kaminaga whines and Tazaki shrugs.

They drift off to another topic when Hatano asks Miyoshi if he had spotted Sakuma and Miyoshi proceeds to complain how if it weren’t for Amari he would have spent at least a few minutes with Sakuma. Tazaki notices how Kaminaga doesn’t speak, instead choosing to stay quiet and holding his stomach tightly.

“Kaminaga you’re too quiet.” Hatano eventually points it out and Kaminaga’s only response is to glare at him.

“You and Miyoshi are the reason and you know it.” Amari says and Hatano shrugs.

“Hey, Tazaki. Remember the other day when you said one of your pigeons seemed off and you said it might be because she ate something bad?” Miyoshi asks and Tazaki nods his head, “Then right now think of Kaminaga as that pigeon―”

“Don’t compare me to a pigeon.” Kaminaga interrupts and Miyoshi giggles

“Kaminaga as that pigeon.” Tazaki hums and then looks at Kaminaga. Without thinking, he pats Kaminaga’s head, sending Miyoshi and Hatano in another fit of laugher, and Kaminaga blinks his eyes slowly.

“What are you doing?” Kaminaga asks, his voice hushed, and Tazaki smiles.

“When I did that to my pigeon, she got quiet and seemed to be feeling better.” Tazaki clarifies, causing Miyoshi and Hatano to laugh loudly again, just when their laugher had quieted down.

Kaminaga lets out a long sigh and holds his stomach tightly, “I’m too tired to deal with these two.”

They drift off to another conversation afterwards and Tazaki finds himself still gently patting Kaminaga’s head, who hasn’t uttered a word since then. He continue patting his head idly and just when he’s about to stop, Kaminaga drops his head against his shoulder and true to what he speculated, Kaminaga had fallen asleep.

“He went to sleep because of that. He’s a child.” Miyoshi’s the first to speak and Hatano snickers at that.

“You two shut up. Let him rest. He’s been in too much pain because of you two.” Amari reprimands them, his voice quiet and hushed not wanting to accidently wake Kaminaga up.

Miyoshi and Hatano shrug and make it seem as if they’re disinterested, but when they all go back to their conversations, they keep their voices quiet and gentle, and Tazaki finds himself staying still and quiet.

It’s all very familiar with how he usually ends up like this when his pigeons are surrounding him.

 

* * *

 

Sakuma enters to an empty class after lunch. He furrows his brows, curious as in where his students might be. He wonders briefly if they’re with Yuuki but is quick to remember he had met him earlier and hadn’t mentioned it to him that he will be meeting the eight.

He notices a sticky note against the board and he grabs it.

“ _Sakuma-sensei, we’re going to be exactly two minutes late to class and it’s all Kaminaga’s fault.”_

Sakuma hums and wonders if Kaminaga has gotten worse and they’ve taken him somewhere. He sits down in his chair and amuses over the fact it had been specifically mentioned they’re going to be two minutes late.

 _Two minutes, huh_.

He looks at his watch and wonders if they would actually show up in exactly two minutes. He does wonder briefly though who wrote the note until he notices the part written at the bottom he hadn’t read before.

“ _If you want us to make up for the time we kept you waiting, I will personally take care of that ;)”_

It’s Miyoshi.

He crumbles the note and is thankful nobody hadn’t gotten in the class before him and read that note.

He sighs and looks at his watch again. They're always accurate and precise with the things they say. But making it on time, exactly in two minutes not a second late, isn't something they're capable of. Or at least that what he thinks. But he should have known better that they must have calculated their timings because in exactly two minutes the door is slid open by Jitsui who smiles politely at him.

"We're sorry for keeping you waiting."

Sakuma smiles, "How is Kaminaga?"

Jitsui steps in, followed by Hatano, then Amari and Sakuma's eyes widen to see Amari carrying Kaminaga on his back, who seems to be deeply asleep.

"Is he alright?" Sakuma asks and Tazaki nods his head when he enters along with the rest after Amari.

"He fell asleep and we didn't want to wake him up." Fukumoto explains. Sakuma watches Odagiri pull back Kaminaga's seat as Amari places him on his seat and motions for Tazaki to sit in his seat because as soon as Amari lets go of Kaminaga, he starts leaning on his left, dropping his head against Tazaki's shoulder.

"We didn't want him to be seen being carried, that's why we waited until classes started and everyone was in class to bring him here." Hatano says as everyone heads to their seat.

Everyone except Miyoshi.

"Miyoshi, your seat is over there." Sakuma points to Miyoshi's seat and Miyoshi nods his head.

"But I have a question first."

Sakuma gulps, dreading what he's going to be asked, "What is it?"

"Did you read my note?"

"Yes, I read that you would be late by two minutes." Sakuma doesn't mention anything about the last part and Miyoshi flutters his eyes.

"What about the second part?" Miyoshi takes a step forward and Sakuma instinctively takes a step backwards.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you have a clear idea of what I'm talking about." Miyoshi speaks in that low voice again, sending shivers down Sakuma's spine.

"Okay, fine I read it. And it's fine we didn't lose much time so we don't have to stay after class or something to finish the topic." Sakuma explains, trying all his best to be as accurate as possible, and leave no possible choices for Miyoshi to twist his words and make everything so sensual.

 

"So if we had lost more time, or more specifically, if I had ended up making you lose more time, would that have meant me spending time with you after class? _Just the two of us?"_

Sakuma's eyes widen, dreading the thought of him and Miyoshi being all alone in one room, and Amari sighs loudly as he gets up from his seat and drags Miyoshi back.

"Someone needs to tie you to your chair." Hatano says to Miyoshi and Miyoshi smirks as he looks directly at Sakuma and winks.

"Can that someone be Sakuma-sensei? _He can tie me up anytime he wants_."

Amari's eyes widen and he swats Miyoshi's arm, who grins in response, while Hatano scrunches up his nose at Miyoshi.

Sakuma immediately turns around when he feels his cheeks getting warmer, refusing to let Miyoshi see him blushing after saying that, and runs a hand through his hair.

He's getting a headache.

 

* * *

 

"I feel like telling Fukumoto to make something tonight that will end up with having lots of dishes for them to clean," Kaminaga beams, "What should I tell him?"

Tazaki contemplates the question for a moment, "I don't really know. But if you do that won't they do the same when it's your turn again to do the dishes?"

Kaminaga smiles, "But it's different because they lost a bet and they're taking my turn."

Tazaki doesn't reply to that as they start climbing the stairs. Unlike yesterday, he's in a much chipper and better mood this morning. The pain had lessened by night and this morning he had seemed as cheerful as usual when he woke up.

"Good morning, Kaminaga-san."

Tazaki notices the girl from yesterday, Shion, standing and waving slightly at Kaminaga.

"Good morning." Kaminaga doesn't stop to talk to her, too busy thinking about the meal, and Tazaki doesn't utter a word when he notices her stare remains at them even when they walk away.

Kaminaga stops in his tracks just a few steps away from their classroom, "Tazaki? Can you be honest?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know that would ease the pain?" Kaminaga asks and Tazaki understands by what he means; he's referring to him patting his head.

"Turn out humans and pigeons are really alike in some ways." Tazaki replies and Kaminaga chuckles.

"Well, that helped, even though you had caused a huge mess before that. And don't expect me to thank you."

Tazaki knows by that Kaminaga is just teasing by saying he won't thank him since he didn't do a great job. But he can't help himself but think about those words and the thoughts he had yesterday.

Tazaki knows Kaminaga meant another thing, but he knows it's also true that Tazaki isn't expecting a thank you for anything he did. And so is everyone else. Those instincts they've developed around each other has formed a bond between them. And hearing that sentences made him realise what that bond is. To be part of each other's life without expecting anything in return; it's a family.

They might seem they're just eight high school students to any outsider, but they're more than that. They're eight students living together that declared each other their own family without realising it with the bond they've created among themselves.

It was definitely Yuuki's intention for this to happen when he arranged that they live together.

Tazaki smiles, "I’m glad I have you by my side in my life."

 _I'm glad we're part of each other's life_.

Kaminaga blinks his eyes and understands Tazaki's words. He smiles back, "I'm glad I have you by my side in my life too."

_I'm glad you're my family._

"You say these things and then wonder why those girls are assuming you're dating." Miyoshi slides open the door, entering the classroom, and Tazaki and Kaminaga share a glance before entering as well.

"Miyoshi?" Tazaki calls.

"Hmm?"

"We're glad to have you by our side in our lives as well!"

Tazaki and Kaminaga wrap their arms around Miyoshi, hugging him tightly by squishing him between themselves, and Miyoshi being shorter and tinier than them is an advantage with how easily they were able to hold him tight between themselves.

Miyoshi whines, "Of course you're glad to have me, I'm beautiful and perfect. But let me go, you're going to ruin my hair!"

Kaminaga and Tazaki hold him tighter when he starts struggling to move away.

"That's very cute." Kaminaga and Tazaki take a glance towards the door when they hear Sakuma's voice and Miyoshi pushes them away at that.

"I'm always cute." Miyoshi replies, running a hand through his perfectly arranged hair that someone hasn't gotten all messed up. It really baffles them all how his hair always seems perfect.

"Did you take a video?" Hatano asks Odagiri who nods his head and Fukumoto seems to be nodding his head in approval when Odagiri shows him the video.

"Stop trying to fix your hair. It's perfect the way it is." Sakuma says and he doesn't seem to realise he had blurted that out until his eyes widen and Miyoshi beams at that and is immediately right in front of Sakuma.

"You love my hair." Miyoshi leans forward and Sakuma tries taking a step backward, but he's already next to the wall and ends up bumping into it instead. He gulps, nervous knowing he's stuck in his place.

"I just stated that your hair looks alright because you always say you take a good care of it and it shows. That's it. I said nothing about loving or not loving your hair."

Miyoshi hums, "Do you use the word perfect to describe things that are just alright? Or do you use it to describe things you _love_?"

"I—I—please go to your seat?"

"Is that a question or an order? I'll gladly take any order you request me to do, _Sakuma-sensei_. After all, I'm willing to do _everything and anything for you_."

Miyoshi's voice as it is sounds a bit too sensual, with how low and calm he speaks, and yet whenever he speaks to Sakuma he's always got that sweet tone laced to it making his voice much more sensual than it already is and it always ends with Sakuma blushing. He tries hiding it every time, by turning around and busies himself writing things on the board for them, but this time with how Miyoshi has got him stuck in his position, he can't turn around and Tazaki notices the slight blush making its way across his cheeks.

"You're a little shit." Amari drags Miyoshi back again and Miyoshi hums.

Sakuma turns around as usual, busying himself with writing things down the board. Tazaki looks around then, at Amari scolding Miyoshi for his actions but Miyoshi looking away disinterested, Fukumoto and Odagiri quiet but seeming to be having their regular conversations that doesn't require either one of them to speak, and Jitsui and Hatano seem to be lost in their own conversation as well.

When he glances at Kaminaga, he's already staring at him, seeming he had been observing everyone just like him. He leans towards Tazaki to whisper in his ears.

"We're one weird family, huh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


	6. Flour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited this at four am so excuse any mistakes. Enjoy reading :)
> 
> Also, Eid Mubarak ♡ I'm spending the entire day with my family and I hope all of you celebrating as well will enjoy your day ♡

Sakuma slides open the door of his classroom and just as he’s ready to greet them as usual, Kaminaga’s voice intrupts him.

“Eleven!”

“You’re dead!”

Hatano swiftly slams Kaminaga to the ground and glares at him when he starts laughing loudly.

“Stop laughing!”

“I can’t. I’ve gotten used to this.” Kaminaga grins and Hatano proceeds to kick him, which only causes Kaminaga to laugh louder.

 _Just a typical morning_.

Sakuma enters the room, sliding the door behind him, and muttering a good morning to everyone else, “What are they fighting about today?”

“What don’t they fight about?” Tazaki answers with a shrug.

“Can you fight somewhere else? You’ll ruin my hair.” Miyoshi tells Hatano and Sakuma’s thankful he doesn’t seem he’ll be hoping on his desk today.

He glances at Jitsui who gets up from his seat and joins Hatano by his side, staring at Kaminaga with eyes bright with curiosity, “Kaminaga, since you’re already on the ground I’ll try something, okay?”

“No!” Kaminaga sits up immediately and Jitsui smiles.

“I wasn’t asking. I was just letting you know.”

Kaminaga rushes behind Amari, holding on tightly to his arm, “Amari, stop this devil.”

“You think that will stop me? I’ll gladly try it on Amari too.” Jitsui smirks.

Amari’s eyes widen and he nudges Miyoshi’s, “You! Do something! You know how to control those two.”

Miyoshi tsks in annoyance then grins, “I’ll do it in one condition.”

“What is it?”

Miyoshi smirks as he looks at Sakuma then back at Amari, “You’re not going to stop me when I’m talking to Sakuma-sensei, and you won’t pull me off his desk.”

Sakuma’s eyes widen, “Amari, please don’t agree―”

“I’ll let you do whatever you want to do.” Amari answers instead.

“Amari…” Sakuma lets out a long breath as Amari smiles at him apologetically.

Miyoshi hums, grinning as he gets up, and places his hands on Jitsui’s shoulder, “Jitsui, do you really think you’ll enjoy trying it on these two?”

“I’ll be hurting them. So, yes.” Jitsui answers and Miyoshi smirks.

“But aren’t they quite strong? Won't it be better to try it on someone weaker?"

Jitsui's face lights up at that, "Gamou."

"I happen to know that the tea ceremony club members aren't meeting today. Instead, Gamou is heading after school to buy some new things for the club. He's going to be all alone and you two can try everything you want on him."

"He's pretty weak. He's going to be hurting a lot." Hatano adds, his grin matching Jitsui's as they glance at each other and head back to their seat, leaving Kaminaga and Amari unharmed. At least for today.

Sakuma gulps that instance because Miyoshi's gaze is directly at him. He hops on top of his desk as usual, grinning brightly, and Sakuma remains quiet.

"Sakuma-sensei, how are you today?" Miyoshi asks, voice chipper as he crosses his legs on top of his desk, making himself comfortable and making Sakuma uncomfortable.

"You're not planning on getting up, are you?" Sakuma asks instead and lets out a long breath, sighing in defeat when Miyoshi shakes his head. He sits down on his chair and shakes his head at Miyoshi whose grin has widened.

"Sakuma-sensei, you're a teacher you must have definitely heard. Is it true there are three new transfer students?" Kaminaga asks and Sakuma glances towards Kaminaga, ignoring Miyoshi's constant stare.

"There was this special program thing going on, I don't know the exact details, and now three students from France have transferred here. They're all in Wolff's classroom as well." Sakuma explains and Kaminaga nods his head.

Sakuma glances at Miyoshi again, whose gaze has not left Sakuma, "Are you planning on staying here for the rest of the class?"

"Rest of the day." Miyoshi clarifies and flutters his eyes.

"Please don't do that." Sakuma finds himself incapable of speaking loudly whenever he's got Miyoshi staring at him like that and his voice always ends up being hushed and quiet.

"Do what?" Miyoshi asks, purposely fluttering his eyes again.

"Nothing. Never mind. Can you please go back?" Miyoshi shakes his head, "Please? You're very distracting."

Sakuma takes it back immediately, groaning slightly, and leaning back in his chair when Miyoshi leans forward. He should have been more specific about how he's going to be a bothersome. Instead all he has done is create a huge mistake.

"Me? Distracting? Sakuma-sensei, do you find me to be beautiful? If that's the case then I'll gladly go back to my seat and not distract you anymore. For now."

Sakuma lets out a long sigh, "Let's say I do. Well you go back to your seat?"

Miyoshi grins, "That won't do."

Sakuma continues staring at Miyoshi and swallow his pride because Amari can't interfere today and decides to say it, mumbling it quietly and quickly "Fine. Miyoshi, I find you to be beautiful and distracting. Please go back to your seat."

Miyoshi hops off his desk with a grin, "See? It wasn't that hard."

Sakuma pinches the bridge of his nose, a headache already starting, and hears Amari's voice.

"Miyoshi, you're a menace."

 

* * *

 

Gamou and all the tea ceremony members should be home already. There is no meeting today and classes have long been over. Which is why this is not making sense.

Hatano and Jitsui had walked around in the halls after classes were over, initially to follow Gamou, but then that quickly changed when they noticed Gamou heading to the tea ceremony's club room.

Without sharing a word, Hatano shared a glance at Jitsui and they both parted each other's side, walking around the hall, nearby the club room discreetly to get enough information as in what's going on. Jitsui stayed close while Hatano trailed the places nearby checking to see if the other members could be spotted.

He decided to take a route that will let him pass by all the rooms while keeping Wolff's classroom the last on his route and then to head back to Jitsui. He doesn't miss hearing the slight murmurs coming from inside the classroom but it sounds nothing similar to the other club members. Gamou is the only one here and heading to the room would make no sense, unless he's meeting someone there. He's meeting Fudo, their advisor, definitely.

He's snapped out of his thoughts when his phone vibrates and he picks it up when he sees Jitsui’s name.

"I'll wait for you outside whenever you're done."

Jitsui speaks that sentence only and Hatano grins at that; they've got a mission ahead of them and this time it revolves the tea ceremony club members.

The route Hatano chose to take was the best route and Jitsui knew he would be taking this route. Had it been any one of the others, they would have taken the same path as well. And Jitsui must have seen Fudo and heard something and considered when Hatano would be reaching the room and called him to give him the signal to head inside the class if he needed to and start with their investigation.

Hatano knocks on the door and slides it open, narrowing his eyes slightly while tilting his head, feigning curiosity, then smiling politely. There are only three students in class and they're the three French students.

"Didn't think anyone would be here by this time." He smiles as he heads inside, his eyes falling on the trio of students sitting in the back, with notebooks, textbooks, and papers spread on top of their tables. He would have guessed they were working on an assignment if it weren't for the discomfort and fear in their eyes.

"We're working on an assignment." One of them speaks up, the brunette. It's an obvious lie but Hatano pretends to believe it, nodding his head, and takes a few steps inside the classroom before frowning.

The girl tenses, her grip on the pencil tightening, and the other guy, the blonde one, eyes Hatano cautiously. They seem to be mistaking him for someone else. The fear and discomfort in their eyes while eyeing him cautiously yet with fear; everything sinks in now. Gamou is the cause of this.

"Sorry to bother your studies, but Johan is my friend and do you know where his seat is? He forgot a book and told me to check it for him." Hatano purposely drops Johan's name, testing his theory, and he's proven to be correct when their eyes widen.

"He sits over there." The girl speaks quietly and hesitantly, pointing to a front seat next to the window and Hatano nods his head and heads to the desk, pretending to find the book.

"Guess he didn't leave it here. Sorry for interrupting." Hatano reaches to the door with a smile but not before turning around and glimpsing towards their side, "are you the new students?"

"Ye-yes. I'm Alain, this is Marie, and this is Jean." The self-proclaimed leader, Alain, introduces themselves and Hatano grins innocently and brightly.

_Let's mess with Gamou and Fudo._

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shimano Ryuunosuke."

 

* * *

 

The moment Yuuki introduced the tea ceremony club, Sakuma understood a rivalry is going to start between them. But he never understood it himself personally. It was something he found himself involved in, but never directly. He hasn't interacted with Fudo and has never given him a reason to get directly involved in this rivalry thing going on.

But it all changed the moment he entered the teacher's lounge and saw that his desk was missing the toy duck he had gotten from his students in his first week. That duck holds a special meaning to him. He got that duck when he first saw and understood his student's capabilities. More importantly, it was a gift.

A gift is something irreplaceable, that's what he always believed in. He smiles politely as he turns to one of the teachers nearby, "Excuse me, have you seen Fudo?"

 _Fudo, he's the only suspect_.

The teacher shakes her head and smiles, "That's funny, Wolff was just asking me about him too."

Sakuma's eyes widen as he glances at Wolff and Wolff has a similar expression. He's taken something from Wolff too.

"Want to go search for him?" Wolff asks with a smirk and Sakuma nods his head.

They rush outside and find themselves going upstairs, heading to the tea ceremony club's room.

"He took something, didn't he?" Wolff ask, his tone holding so much grudge, and Sakuma understands his feelings. Fudo has taken it a step too far and now he's got him and Wolff personally involved in this rivalry. Wolff only joined their side because of Johan and Sakuma similarly because of his students and Yuuki. They didn't carry any grudge or feelings against him until today.

"Do you think he's going to be there?" Sakuma asks and Wolff tsks.

"I don't know, but let's check it—"

"Hold it you two."

Sakuma and Wolff stop in their tracks, glancing at each other, and then at the very familiar storage closet when they hear Yuuki's voice. They take in a deep breath and quickly slide in the door, heading inside the far too crammed storage.

"Is this our official meeting place? Can't we choose somewhere else? It's too tiny and dark!" Wolff hisses when he bumps into the shelf behind him.

"My office is too close to Muto's." Yuuki says.

"Yuuki-san, can you turn on the light?"

Sakuma and Wolff scream when they hear another voice, more specifically Miyoshi's voice, and Yuuki immediately turns on the lights and glares at them when they scream again, noticing Miyoshi and Johan are new additions today, "Stop shouting every single time!"

"We wouldn't have if you had told us you brought these two!" Wolff hisses again and takes a look at Johan worriedly, "Are you okay? Your face is all red."

"He has hiccups." Miyoshi says but Sakuma knows Johan's face is all red because of how close he is to Miyoshi. They're all squeezed in next to each other in this small closet.

"Hey, did you hear some screaming?"

Their eyes widen and Yuuki glares at Sakuma and Wolff again when they hear the sounds from students outside.

"Where was it from?"

"I don’t know."

They remain quiet listening to the students and waiting for them to go away when Johan suddenly hiccups.

"D-did you hear that?!"

The student outside exclaims and Miyoshi immediate claps his hand on top of Johan's mouth when he hiccups again, muffling the sound.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's from a nearby room."

Sakuma sighs internally at the situation they're in right now. Two teachers in a closet confused by everything and wanting answers while the vice principal is all calm even in this situation, and one student who's blush has turned his cheeks completely red because of the proximity of his crush. All of this just to make sure Muto and Fudo don't overhear them.

Johan hiccups again but it comes out all muffled.

“Huh, it’s quiet. Maybe we were imagining things.”

The students’ voices fades away and they all let out a breath in relief knowing the students have left. Miyoshi finally removes his hand when Johan’s hiccups seem to have faded away.

“Why are these two here?” Sakuma asks and Miyoshi smirks at him. Sakuma has never been more thankful for Johan because if it weren’t for him, he would be pressed to Miyoshi by now if it weren’t for him being between the two.

“They’re here because we need to discuss what’s going on,” Yuuki speaks, “Fudo is trying to get the three new students on his side.”

“How do you know that?” Wolff asks and Yuuki smirks.

“Miyoshi.”

Miyoshi nods his head, “Jitsui heard Fudo and Gamou yesterday and how their plan is going well. Their plan is basically threatening the three and having them join their sides. They’ve told them they’re doing them a favour by keeping them away from us eight and Johan―”

“What did they say about Johan!” Wolff interrupts Miyoshi and Miyoshi glares at him.

“I’m only going to say the important details. Small insignificant details that won’t affect our mission in any sort of way are not going to be mentioned. And most importantly, don’t interrupt me.”

Wolff glares at him then at Yuuki when he smirks, “He really is your student.”

“Tell me things I don’t know. But then again, I doubt you know anything I don’t―”

“Yuuki, you’re―”

“Yuuki-san.”

“Sir, please.”

Miyoshi’s and Johan’s voices seem to stop those two’s bickering and Sakuma stifles his chuckles at the amusement he’s getting from observing this. Yuuki nods his head at Miyoshi, signalling him to continue.

“Jitsui observed the two yesterday and from the information he collected we know that they’re using those three as their spies to gather any sort of information about us and how we’re meeting. We came up with a plan to ruin their plans. Firstly, Hatano went ahead and introduced himself as Johan’s friend who’s called Shimano so they would report it to Gamou, and Gamou has spent the morning in search for a non-existing student. Secondly, Amari and Tazaki spent the morning today mentioning the duck we gave you in a way to make it seem you’re using it to communicate with Wolff when Alain and Jean were around, while Kaminaga, Fukumoto, and Odagiri mentioned when Marie was observing them that the duck from Sakuma-sensei’s desk and the pen from Wolff’s desk―”

“Where is the ‘sensei’ part―”

“Don’t interrupt me again,” Miyoshi glares at Wolff again who huffs out a breath in annoyance and Yuuki chuckles, “as I was saying, the duck and pen would contain valuable information. I informed Johan about everything and he heard them today reporting to Gamou about the pen and the duck. Gamou then proceeded to inform Fudo about it and Jitsui spotted Fudo snatching them from your desks.”

Sakuma furrows his brows, “But they don’t contain any information.”

Wolff nods his head in agreement and Johan smiles brightly, “That’s the brilliance of this plan Miyoshi-san came up with!”

Miyoshi smirks, “They’re going to be led to believe those three are giving them false information and are going to confront them with that. When they do that, we step in, defend those three, and then have them join our side. Fudo is going to inform Gamou about the duck and pen containing no sort of information and will want him and the other members to confront those three. As we’re currently speaking, the others are keeping an eye on Gamou, the rest of the members, and Fudo to obtain all the necessary details as in how they’re planning on carrying out their plans.”

Wolff and Sakuma remain in silence and nod their heads in confirmation.

“How did you come up with this plan?” Wolff asks and Miyoshi’s smirk grows.

“I use my brain.” The _unlike you_ goes unspoken but Miyoshi’s smirk is enough to rile Wolff up who takes another glance at Yuuki then huff out another breath.

“Listen. Fudo taking your belongings was part of our plan, however, it should be solid proof on what sort of person Fudo is and enough for the two of you to get personally involved in this.” Yuuki glances between Sakuma and Wolff.

“Fudo is an enemy.” Sakuma finds himself saying, without giving it much thoughts, and Wolff clears his throat before speaking.

“We’re going to ruin the tea ceremony’s plans.”

Yuuki nods his head, “Alright. Meeting dismissed. Classes should be starting now so nobody should be spotting us.”

Wolff slides open the door and bumps into the shelves one more time before stepping out and Sakuma similarly bumps into the shelves as well as he steps out. Yuuki follows them with Johan and Miyoshi leaving last, and the halls are empty this time, except for one student, more specifically the same girl that spotted them last time as well.

Her eyes widen but she doesn’t utter a word until Yuuki glances at her, “Just like last time, I’m not speaking a word about this.”

Yuuki nods his head and she quickly hurries off. Yuuki heads off then and Sakuma notices Miyoshi and Johan still standing close to each other and Johan seems to be laughing at what Miyoshi has said, his cheeks a tint of pink. Miyoshi knows that Johan has a crush on him and he must be purposely doing this. He’s enjoying knowing he has Johan and he’s making him fall for him even more. Sakuma feels bad for Johan for the day he knows that Miyoshi had known all along and doesn’t feel the same towards him. Wolff calls Johan then as he heads to his classroom and Johan follows him after bidding goodbye to Miyoshi.

Miyoshi glances at Sakuma, noticing that Sakuma’s gaze had been on them, and grins as he takes a step close to Sakuma, “Sakuma-sensei, let’s go to class together.”

Seeing Miyoshi interacting with Johan, Sakuma can only be led to believe that Miyoshi doesn’t really like him the way he makes it seem and he probably teases him for fun.

“Don’t say it like that.” Sakuma mutters as he starts making his way to class, leaving Miyoshi trailing behind him, until Miyoshi grabs his hand and Sakuma sighs, “Can you please―”

“Sakuma-sensei, do you really think I’m _that_ sort of person?”

Sakuma turns around, hearing how serious Miyoshi had sounded, “What?”

Miyoshi lets go of his hand, shrugging, and walking away. Sakuma could have sworn he had seen the disappointment in his eyes.

“Miyoshi, what are you talking about?” Sakuma asks, causing Miyoshi to stop and turn around to face him again.

“About me being friendly to Johan,” Sakuma’s eyes widen, taken aback at how Miyoshi knew about his thoughts, “I could tell by the way you looked what you really thought.”

“W-well, I think you shouldn’t be doing that. It’s going to hurt Johan when he knows that you don’t feel the same towards him.”

“I’m being friendly towards him because then when that day comes, it won’t be too awkward for him to reveal his feelings since we’re not strangers like we were before. And when I turn him down he’s going to realise we’re better off as friends than lovers, because that’s what I’m doing right now. I’m showing him that we get along the best as friends. And maybe he’s going to realise that before I tell him that, who knows.” Miyoshi sighs, “Really disappointed you thought I would flirt with _anyone_.”

Miyoshi shrugs again and turns around, heading back to class, and Sakuma remains frozen in his spot. He’s a fool.  He should have realised it from before that Miyoshi doesn’t flirt with anyone. He only does it for people he would genuinely like. His breathing hitches when he realises that evidently means that he genuinely likes Sakuma.

Sakuma should be shocked and nervous, but instead all he’s feeling is warmth in his heart knowing Miyoshi’s true intentions.

He feels like a fool again for thinking like that and wants to apologise but he’s wordless, not being able to come up with anything. He calls for Miyoshi, “Miyoshi?”

“Hmm?” Miyoshi turns around and Sakuma smiles.

“You’re not as terrible as I thought you are.”

He notices the corners of Miyoshi’s lips tug up, “I think it’s about time you realise how perfect I am.”

 

* * *

 

With all the information they obtained, they all learned that Gamou and the others decided to confront those three in the home economics room seeing as it’s located at the end of the third floor, excluded from everyone else. In addition, Tazaki informed them that he observed one of the tea ceremony club members stealing the small pocket mirror Marie had been carrying. When she noticed it was missing it had greatly saddened her and it turned out it had been a gift from her mother that’s all the way in France.

They must have stolen that to use it against her and threaten her to break it if she doesn’t join their side. Of course Tazaki ruined their plans without them realising it when he pickpocketed it from Gamou’s pocket.

And now it’s in Hatano’s hand. No, in _Shimano’s_ hand. Hatano lets out a breath and slides open the door to the home economics room. He startles the trio and their eyes widen when they notice him.

“S-Shimano? What are you doing here?” Alain asks, smiling nervously when Hatano slides the door behind him.

“Are you friends with Gamou?” Jean asks warily and Hatano scrunches his nose up at that.

“Ugh, no. Why would I be friends with a weakling like him?”

“Weakling?” Marie mumbles.

“I don’t think you know Gamou.” Alain adds and Hatano smirks.

“Isn’t Gamou the one in your class? The same Gamou Jiro my friend had on the floor nearly two weeks ago crying in pain?” Hatano chuckles at the memory and their eyes seem to widen even more.

“Are you―”

“Yes, I’m part of the D-class,” Hatano smiles, “I came here to give you this.”

Hatano takes out the mirror from his pocket and hears Marie’s sharp intake of breath. He hands it to her and she holds it gently and looks up at him with a smile, “Thank you.”

“Where did you find it?” Jean asks and Hatano grins.

“We’ve been keeping our eyes on you since yesterday and we know what Gamou and the others are making you go through. And I know they’re here to confront you about the fake information you gave them that we purposely mentioned in front of you.”

“You knew?!” Jean exclaims and Alain takes a step forward.

“Shimano, we never heard your name when Gamou mentioned the names of students in D-Class and he didn’t tell us anything when we mentioned your name,” Alain pauses, “I want to know your name, but first of all, why did you do all of that? You’ve got them to believe we purposely did that to them.”

“It’s simple. They’re our enemies. We do everything to humiliate them, like how we will now. They’re threatening you guys to be on their sides which is a terrible way, but expected of them. If you were on their sides out of your own willingness, the plan would have been completely different. But since it’s them forcing you, we decided to stick with this plan. They’re going to come here believing you lied to them, and instead are going to be confronted with the reality it was our doing and we defeated them again.”

Alain blinks and smiles, “And it’ll end with them stopping to threaten us since you’ve known all along and can’t use us anymore.”

Hatano shrugs casually, “Anyway, I came here to humiliate them and have fun. Is there anything around here?” Hatano looks around and grins when an idea pops into his head, “Hey, search for flour. It should be behind you.”

Jean turns around, opening the cabinet and take out the three packets of flour in there. Hatano grabs it from him and starts opening the three packets, “Marie, give me two bowls and fill one of them up with water. Alain, bring me that wooden spoon.”

Marie quickly goes through the cabinets, pulling out a bowl that Hatano declares to be suitable and she fills it up with water, while Alain grabs the spoon and hands it to him.

Hatano grabs the empty bowl and pours the entire contents of the three flour packets in it. He grabs the bowl filled with water and starts pouring it on the flour and orders Alain to mix it as he adds the rest of the water. He takes the spoon from Alain and mixes it thoroughly until all of the lumps disappear and grins when he hears some footsteps and Gamou’s voice.

“Go and stand in the end of the class.” Hatano murmurs quietly and they nod their heads and Hatano hops on top of the counter next to the door and stands while holding the bowl, waiting for Gamou.

Gamou slides open the door, glaring at the three, “You think you can―”

“Shut up.” Hatano grins in triumph as he pours the entire content of the bowl on Gamou, covering him up from top to bottom with the gluey mixture he just created, “You look much better like this.”

“You―yo―” Gamou splutters, coughing out the mixture that got in his mouth, and Hatano bursts out in laugher.

“Odagiri, you’re really good at taking videos.”

“Wha―” Gamou turns around when he hears Kaminaga’s voice and ends up slipping and falling, and Hatano  laughs louder, followed by the other seven’s laugher coming from outside.

“Hello,” Jitsui smiles as he steps by the door, and motions for Hatano to hand him the empty bowl. Hatano kneels down from the counter, handing it to Jitsui, and Jitsui _accidently_ drops it from his hand and on Gamou’s head, “oops.”

“You―you―you!” Gamou holds his head in pain and Amari chuckles.

“Looks like the only word he knows is ‘you’. How many times has he repeated it?” Amari asks, his tone mocking, and Miyoshi hums in agreement.

“I would have said that fall affected his thinking, but I would be lying.” Miyoshi adds and Tazaki nods his head.

“Not everyone knows how to use their brain.” Tazaki continues and Jitsui sighs.

“Such a shame this bowl was made from plastic. Would have been more fun if it were from glass.” Jitsui shrugs and Miyoshi takes a step forward to be next to Jitsui to face Gamou.

“Hey, you pathetic creature. How many times do I have to remind you that we’re always ahead of you? Such a pitiful thing to see you trying over and over again and failing miserably each time.”

Gamou remains quiet because of the pain he’s in and Miyoshi looks back at them, “Let’s head back home.”

They all nod in agreement and Gamou quietly gets up by the help of one of the tea ceremony club members who had stood outside incapable of doing anything, and they head away. Hatano hops down of the counter and he’s about to leave with the others when Alain calls him.

“Wait!”

Hatano looks back, “What is it?”

“Thank you for what you’ve done.” Alain thanks them, followed by Jean and Marie thanking them as well.

Miyoshi glances at Hatano and Hatano nods his head, as the other seven leave and Hatano turns around to face Alain.

“He won’t be bothering you anymore. If he does, then you can let us or Johan know. We can take care of him.”

“Then, does this mean we can be on your side?” Alain asks hesitantly and Hatano nods head.

“Of course.”

Alain offers his hand, “Thank you― your name isn’t Shimano, is it?”

Alain asks and Hatano smiles as he shakes his hand, “I’m Hatano.”

 

* * *

 

“How are you going to explain the mess of flour and water?”

Yuuki asks as he jots down a few things on the paper he’s got, not looking up at Hatano until he speaks.

“Gamou was trying and failed miserably to create glue to fix the crack in his heart when he realised how he’s a failure in being a decent, smart human being.” Hatano grins when Yuuki looks up at him.

He nods his head, “Very well. Gamou was trying to come up with glue to fix the crack on the tea ceremony’s club door.”

“What crack? Their door is perfectly fine.” Sakuma asks from where he’s standing by Yuuki’s desk and Hatano snorts.

“I’ll take care of that now and make sure it has a noticeable crack.”

“If Muto hadn’t asked for a report of what happened, their door would have stayed the way it is. He asked for it.” Yuuki says and Sakuma doesn’t utter a word at that, just nodding his head.

“Well then, I better head off.” Hatano turns around and leaves Yuuki’s office grinning.

To have humiliated Gamou and had their plans go as smoothly as they want; it’s the best way for a week to start. He hums quietly to himself and decides he’ll let Jitsui do the honour of helping him damage the door.

After all that’s what friends are for; to help in turning your enemy’s life a living hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


	7. Sports Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six was terrible and so here is a much better chapter _(and much longer again)._

They say that jealousy is a disease and Sakuma is a firm believer of that. To wish someone the worst while being envious of them and wanting to take away everything from them, Sakuma can’t understand someone who can live life like that.

His entire life, he had never been in a position where he found himself surrounded by people being envious of him and wanting to be in his position. Up until now.

Much like he was when he was first told about his class, D-Class is known around the school as the class of eight geniuses. And much like he believed at first, it seems that all the other teachers believe that being a teacher of D-Class would mean having eight students with a strong passion for learning and wouldn’t cause you the slightest bit of headaches. It’s why he has become the centre of the teachers’ attention and their source of jealousy.

While there are those that tell him occasionally they wish they taught his class, they say it light-heartedly and seem to respect him as they understand he has to put in more effort than the other regular teachers. However, there are those that their glares are full of envy and seem to be angry at the thought of him, a new teacher, teaching this class while them who have been teaching for several years couldn’t land this position. But Sakuma knows the reason he got this job is because he’s the only one capable of handling these eight and understanding them, unlike those who seem to be envious of him.

Because Ishikawa-sensei is far too controlling and would definitely not handle the fact Fukumoto, Odagiri, and Amari are capable of controlling the others better than him.

While Maeda-sensei who refuses anyone to point out her mistakes wouldn’t be able to cope up with Hatano’s and Kaminaga’s constant remarks. And she definitely wouldn’t be able to handle Tazaki who points out mistakes in a calm, polite manner and that seems to tick her off even more.

Nakano-sensei who’s far too obsessed with his looks and wants to look young again despite him being in his late forties would surely start holding a grudge against Jitsui who looks far too young for his age and seems he’s always going to stay looking young. Of course he would hold a grudge against Miyoshi as well seeing as Miyoshi is narcissistic, boasts about his looks and hair all the time, and he definitely will age with grace, unlike Nakano.

Hence, Sakuma has gotten himself familiarised to not reveal too much while speaking with them and manages not to speak much with them today when he heads to the teacher’s lounge and grabs the sheets he had been given regarding the upcoming sports day.

He lets out a breath as he leaves and heads to his class. He slides open the door and is relieved to see they’re all in their seats today.

“Good morning.”

They all reply back, except for Miyoshi, and Sakuma’s curious as in why Miyoshi has got his cheeks puffed out a bit, his cheeks having the faintest tint of pink, and pouting slightly as he continues staring at himself in the mirror. Miyoshi’s expression is always filled with pride whenever he admires himself, yet today something is off and Sakuma’s curious as in what has caused him to get this moody so early in the morning.

Amari shakes his head slightly at Miyoshi and nudges him, “Miyoshi, stop it. It’s fine.”

“It’s not,” Miyoshi huffs out a breath, putting the mirror down, and glaring at Tazaki who smiles at him, “I hate your pigeons.”

Tazaki chuckles, “She only slept on top of your head for a few minutes. It’s fine.”

“It’s not,” Miyoshi repeats, “She ruined my hair. It’s not perfect today. It’s messy.”

“Miyoshi, shut up. Your hair looks like how it looks like every day.” Kaminaga speaks up next and this time he’s the one receiving a glare from Miyoshi.

“My hair doesn’t look messy every day.”

Sakuma doesn’t understand Miyoshi, because his hair is as elegantly and beautifully as it is everyday and yet Miyoshi seems to be upset about it.

_It’s perfect the way it is_.

Sakuma’s about to blurt it out but stops himself when he remembers Miyoshi’s words from few days ago. He had been specific about how he doesn’t flirt with just anyone, and Sakuma has been more cautious since then with what he says. He can’t deny it that after teaching them for a while, he has grown fond of his students, including Miyoshi even when his constant flirting and teasing doesn’t seem to stop. He’s inclined to reassure Miyoshi that his hair looks perfect, but he knows saying that will only make Miyoshi’s flirting worsen.

He’s afraid that whatever he does and speaks will cause Miyoshi to like him more and he definitely doesn’t want to deal with that. So bites his tongue, stopping himself from saying anything, until Miyoshi looks at him.

“Sakuma-sensei, do you think my hair is perfect?” Miyoshi asks, his voice getting all sweet again.

Sakuma’s eyes widen, “I―I―why―me―I―please don’t ask me that.”

Miyoshi doesn’t reply to that, even when Hatano groans how Miyoshi needs to stop flirting every second of the day, and instead leans back in his chair with another huff of breath. He really is being moody right now.

“Sakuma-sensei, what’s that sheet you’re holding?” Jitsui asks and Sakuma’s grateful for the change of topic.

“This is for next week's sports day, which I need to talk to you about," Sakuma picks up the sheet and begins explaining everything, "Each year will be divided into four teams based on their class. The four teams are red, blue, yellow, and green. The first year is the only exception with five classes because of you eight. So we arranged that the eight of you will be part of class A, which is the red team. I can take the full list of activities and show it to you during the next sport’s class —"

"Which is today." Hatano interrupts with a smug smile and Sakuma nods his head.

"Yes, today."

"Hatano please sign up for something that involves someone with a great height. I would really love to see you struggling." Kaminaga says with a grin and Hatano turns around in his seat glaring at him.

"I would really love to see you struggling for your breath in the next minute."

Sakuma lets out a long breath, "Please don't start you two."

 

* * *

 

Amari shakes his head in disbelief at Sakuma. He just finished reading the entire list of activities and chose to ask Kaminaga first, _exactly_ after mentioning there is going to be a cheering competition. He should have known better.

“There is no way I’m signing up for anything. There is going to be a cheering competition. Do you know what that means? It means cute girls in cute outfits. If I sign up for anything I won’t be able to pay attention to them the entire time.”

Sakuma blinks his eyes at him, “Kaminaga―”

“Sakuma-sensei, sign Kaminaga up in all the activities.” Hatano and Jitsui snicker when Kaminaga glares at them.

“Kaminaga, at least just one thing?” Sakuma sighs when Kaminaga shakes his head.

Amari nudges him, “Kaminaga, think of it this way. If you sign up for something, then the girls in our team are going to be cheering for you―”

“Sakuma-sensei, I’ve changed my mind. I’m signing up for anything.” Kaminaga’s eyes somehow seem really bright now.

Hatano grins, “Kaminaga, why do you want other girls to cheer for you when you have your boyfriend Tazaki?”

“I’m going to kill you if you say that one more time!” Kaminaga huffs out a breath when Hatano snickers, “And Tazaki, stop him. He’s getting you involved in this as well.”

Tazaki glances at him, “What? I wasn’t listening.”

Kaminaga shakes his head and turns back at Sakuma, “I’m signing up for one thing only and please keep it something that’ll end quickly.”

 “How about―”

A knock on the door of the gym interrupts Sakuma and he turns around and smiles when the door is slid open and it’s Johan.

“Excuse me. Our class just finished signing up and sensei told me to give you the sheet for you to fill it up with your students’ names.” Johan smiles brightly as he hands Sakuma the sheet but his smile flattens when his eyes land on Miyoshi.

Miyoshi’s still pouting and being moody at everyone since his hair is _imperfect_ today. Amari shakes his head slightly when Johan glances at him and quietly speaks, “He’s fine. Nothing’s wrong.”

Johan nods his head and offers a small smile. He looks back at Sakuma, “Did you fill it up?”

Sakuma sighs, “They still haven’t decided yet.”

“How about I help? I’ll go through the list and tell you the empty spots they can take part in and you can decide who fits which spot.” Johan speaks, voice chipper again, and Sakuma smiles in relief.

“Thank you.”

Johan nods his head and looks down at the paper, “Okay, first thing is the relay race. Alain, Jean, and Marie have signed up for it, and the spot for the final anchor is empty. The final anchor though has to run the lap twice."

"Definitely Hatano." Sakuma looks at Hatano as a confirmation and Hatano nods his head.

"Yeah, I could definitely do that."

"Alright. Next is," Johan awaits Sakuma as he writes down Hatano's name, "The cavalry battle. I'm actually in this and there are still three more positions left."

"Are you going to be the one on top?" Sakuma asks and Johan shakes his head.

"I'd prefer not to. I don't think I'll do well on top."

"So then two more to hold the one on top..." Sakuma trails off as his eyes land on Fukumoto and Odagiri who're just staring at each other and yet are probably having a wordless conversation again. Sakuma grins, "Fukumoto and Odagiri. Would you like to sign up for the cavalry battle?"

"Anything is fine." Fukumoto responds for them both.

"Then who'll be on top?" Johan asks as Sakuma jots down Fukumoto's and Odagiri's names.

"Jitsui." Amari blurts out and Sakuma nods his head, "Jitsui, what do you think?"

"It's alright." Jitsui smiles and Amari knows that out of all of them Jitsui is the most suited for the cavalry battle. His too innocent looks will easily fool their opponents yet when they're up close to them, he'll be able to manipulate and anguish them and then swiftly snatch their hats.

"Hmm, then what about the obstacle race?" Johan asks.

"I think Kaminaga is most suited for it—"

"No!" Kaminaga interrupts Sakuma and Sakuma's eyes widen at his sudden outburst.

"Wha—"

"The cheering competition is right after the obstacle race! I don't want to miss a single second of it!" Kaminaga says in annoyance and Amari can guess from Sakuma’s expressions that he just wants this to end already.

"What else is there?" Sakuma asks and Johan looks down at the sheet.

"The long distance race and the scavenger hunt along with some spots we're still not sure of, but for the scavenger hunt we need two students. There are going to be three rounds for it and we've only got one student." Johan explains.

"I'll be fine with the scavenger hunt." Kaminaga says and Sakuma immediately writes down his name before he changes his mind.

"Then I'll go for the obstacle race and Amari can takes the long distance running." Tazaki volunteers and Amari nods his head in approval, while Sakuma jots down their names with a smile.

"Then all that is left is the last scavenger hunt spot." Johan's and Sakuma's eyes fall on Miyoshi who's still pouting at Tazaki, "Miyoshi-san?"

"I don't care." Miyoshi mumbles and Sakuma takes it as a yes as he jots his name down.

“Thank you.” Sakuma hands Johan the sheet back as Johan thanks him before excusing himself and leaving.

Sakuma takes in a deep breath, “Okay, going back to our class. Starting this week we’re going to be switching to gymnastics just like the other first years. They’re trying out different exercises and they’re starting out with bridge. You know it, right?”

Sakuma’s met with nods from the seven of them. Because the eighth, Miyoshi, is still moody about his hair. Sakuma’s gaze is fixed upon Miyoshi and Amari can sense his worry.

“How about we try it? Miyoshi, would you like to go first?” Sakuma asks, voice filled with hope that he’ll be able to change Miyoshi’s mood.

Miyoshi gets up wordlessly and Sakuma looks down, seeming slightly disappointed he hadn’t been able to lift Miyoshi up. He takes in a deep breath and Miyoshi has already dropped himself on the mat, easily raising himself up in the position, and Sakuma’s eyes widen slightly, “You’re really flexible.”

That’s when Miyoshi’s mood changes. He lowers himself, crossing his legs as he sits on the mat, and smirks as he meets Sakuma’s eyes, “I’m _really_ flexible, _Sakuma-sensei_.”

Miyoshi lowers his voice, enveloping it with the familiar sweet tone, and drawls Sakuma’s name out as he flutters his eyes. Sakuma’s cheeks are already a slight tint of pink.

“Miyoshi, if you’re really good at that, then…” Kaminaga’s voice fades out as his eyes fall on Sakuma and then mumbles quietly to Amari, “I don’t want him to hear it.”

Amari raises his brows at Kaminaga, confused by his actions, until he gets up and heads towards Miyoshi’s side and leans down to whisper something in his ears. Miyoshi takes a glance at Sakuma then back at Kaminaga, “He’s quite strong, look at his body. If I couldn’t, he could hold me.”

“Please tell me you’re not talking…” Amari stops when Sakuma turns to look at him, all clueless and having no a single idea that _Miyoshi is talking about sleeping with him right in front of him_ , “…about _that_.”

“He became more specific about the person. I just said that position could be the best for him if he’s really good at this. Plus, it’s more intimate if they’re facing each other.” Kaminaga says and Miyoshi swats his arm.

“I’m good at everything. But that aside, even if I wasn’t good at that he’s quite strong,” Miyoshi smirks when Sakuma turns to look at Kaminaga and Miyoshi again, “ _He could easily keep me like that._ ”

“Stop talking.” Amari looks between the two and Hatano groans.

“Kaminaga, why did you make him say that?”

Kaminaga and Hatano drift off to their regular bickering as Miyoshi gets up, running a hand through his hair, and Sakuma frowns slightly as he looks back at Amari, “What are they talking about?”

Amari sighs, “You don’t want to know.”

He’s thankful for Sakuma being slow sometimes.

 

* * *

 

“It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it―”

“No it’s not. Why am I not sitting next to you?”

Sakuma turns to his left and Miyoshi is leaning forwards, glaring at Kaminaga being between them both.

“Miyoshi, shhh. Look, Amari is in the lead. He’s going to win. And then― ouch!” Kaminaga holds his stomach where Miyoshi had elbowed him and Sakuma lets out a long breath.

“Please behave.” Sakuma tells them and Miyoshi flutters his eyes.

“I’m sorry, will you _punish me?_ ”

Sakuma turns around and Kaminaga groans, “Miyoshi this is why you’re not sitting next to him―”

“Do you want to get hit again?” Kaminaga stops talking at that and chooses to glare at Miyoshi instead.

With summer approaching it has been getting warmer and yet they were blessed today for the slight cool breeze in the air, making the heat slightly more bearable and not ruining the sports day. Everything had been going well, starting with the opening ceremony, and heading off to the morning activities. With each year divided into four teams, all the team members have been separated from the other teams, choosing to stay with their teammates and their teachers. Sakuma had been sitting by Wolff’s side, with Johan on the other side with another friend, until one of the activities Johan is taking part in started and Wolff had gone to encourage him.

Hence, Sakuma was left with his eight students sitting next to him, with all the other students around the same area as well. Which while they might not be so close to them, there is still a chance they might overhear them and he doesn’t need anyone mishearing Miyoshi’s words and misunderstanding the situation. He hopes no girl will catch Kaminaga’s attention and make him get up from his spot.

“Amari came first!” Kaminaga exclaims, snapping Sakuma out of his thought, and Sakuma smiles when he sees Amari has indeed finished the race first. The girl’s obstacle race is next, which is going to be followed by the boys’ version of it and they’re called to get ready.

“I should be going.” Tazaki gets up and Amari pats him on the back as heads back, wishing him the best, and Miyoshi nudges Kaminaga as Hatano leans forward from where he had been sitting next to Miyoshi.

“Won’t you get up and encourage your boyfriend?” They’re both smirking, saying that out a bit louder, and Kaminaga glares at them when he the slight shrieks from the girls behind him.

“Shut up, both of you.” Miyoshi and Hatano cackle at him while watching Tazaki walk away.

They stop laughing, immediately turning at Odagiri when he suddenly speaks, “W―who is that?”

Odagiri’s eyes widen when he seems to realise he had blurted it out and Fukumoto blinks his eyes at him. He looks towards where Odagiri’s glance had been and stills.

“What is going on?” Hatano glances towards the same direction, along with the others, and their eyes widen when they see that Odagiri’s gaze had fallen on a female student part of the yellow team, her black hair pulled up in a neat bun, and standing in her position behind the starting line, ready for the obstacle race.

“Odagiri!” Kaminaga exclaims, suddenly getting up, and Miyoshi’s eyes brighten as he pushes him away and Sakuma groans when Miyoshi scoots next to him, bumping their knees together. Kaminaga takes a glance at Miyoshi and shrugs when he heads in front of Odagiri, “You like her!”

“I―I don’t.” Odagiri looks away and Sakuma notices Fukumoto is still frozen, his gaze still stuck upon the girl, and his face emotionless.

“Odagiri, stop lying.” Miyoshi grins when Odagiri seems flustered all of a sudden.

“Odagiri, it’s fine,” Jitsui speaks, “I mean you’re the only normal one in here surrounded by freaks. You’ve got Tazaki who has an unhealthy obsession with his pigeons, Kaminaga flirting with any woman he meets, Amari and I’m worried about his relationship with Emma―”

“Hey! Don’t say it like that!”

Jitsui ignores Amari as he continues, “Hatano and Fukumoto, still nothing but I’m sure we’re going to figure out something weird about them. And of course Miyoshi crushing on our teacher.”

Sakuma cringes at the last part, especially at the way Miyoshi smiles proudly at that, and Odagiri lets out a breath in defeat as he looks down, “Kaminaga, do you know her name?”

“Not yet! But I’ll figure it out for you if you want me to.” Kaminaga somehow seems to have forgotten that following the boys’ obstacle race is the cheering competition.

Odagiri nods his head slightly and Kaminaga is off while Fukumoto blinks, finally facing Odagiri again. Odagiri looks back at Fukumoto and Fukumoto nods his head and Odagiri’s stare is back at the girl again when the race starts. He smiles his rare smiles when the girl is the first to reach the finish line, smiling as her teammates cheer for her.

“Fukumoto is getting jealous.” Hatano snickers quietly and Miyoshi hums in agreement, while Sakuma shakes his head at them.

“Stop it you two.”

Miyoshi leans towards his side and whispers in his low, sensual voice, “ _Make me_.”

“Hatano please pull Miyoshi away.” Hatano pulls Miyoshi towards his side and Miyoshi winks at Sakuma.

“We’ll continue this later.”

Sakuma’s eyes widen, “We have nothing to continue!”

Sakuma immediately turns around and is thankful the boys’ obstacle race seems to be starting and sees Tazaki walking to his position. It comes with no surprise that Tazaki finishes first, swiftly having gone through the different obstacles set up, and there is a round of applauses and cheering.

As everything is cleared up quickly for the cheering competition to start, Kaminaga joins Tazaki by his side as he makes his way back, and drops his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to whisper something in his head. Judging by Tazaki’s amusement, Sakuma can guess Kaminaga is informing about Odagiri, but unfortunately for him the girls in his team mistake it for Kaminaga congratulating Tazkai and there are loud shrieks suddenly behind them.

Miyoshi, Hatano, and Jitsui burst into laughter because of that and Sakuma bites his lips from laughing.

 

* * *

 

"You did so great!" Kaminaga's voice is loud as he speaks to the girls in his team that had been part of the cheering competition.

They're all swooning over him, their eyes bright as he continues praising them— flirting with them— and their cheeks turn red and some seem to look down bashfully, squealing to see they're getting this much attention from him.

"Kaminaga flirts a lot," Hatano mumbles, "He gets lots of attention."

"Ehh, are you jealous?" Amari smiles when Hatano's eyes widen.

"No—Why would I be jealous? No! That's not what I meant. I just meant why does he like this much attention. As if I would ever be jealous of Kaminaga out of all people." Hatano huffs out a breath and Miyoshi nudges him.

"You're too loud."

"Hatano, denying it that fast and with that reaction, these are usually signs of a lie." Jitsui speaks calmly and Miyoshi leans towards his right again, towards Sakuma, knowing Hatano is going to deny it all loudly again.

"That's not true! I'm not lying! Why would I be lying?!" Hatano huffs out a breath and Jitsui's smile grows, finding pleasure in teasing Hatano who gets riled up quickly the most, and Amari interrupts him.

"Jitsui, stop it. And get up, you need to get ready. The cavalry battle is next." Jitsui gets up with a smile, alongside Odagiri and Fukumoto.

The lunch break followed the cheering competition and the first event following it is the cavalry battle. Miyoshi watches them walking away, alongside Johan, and his eyes fall back on Kaminaga as he heads back to sit next to them.

He sits next to Tazaki and they drift off to their own conversation. Miyoshi does keep his stare at Kaminaga last a moment longer before turning away, watching the others as they're getting ready for the next competition.

To flirt with anyone, Miyoshi wonders what sort of amusement or joy Kaminaga gets from it. If he were to start dating someone, or if he found someone that he'll find himself absorbed and intrigued by, will he continue with this meaningless flirting.

Miyoshi can never understand that part of Kaminaga and it's because he can never do that. If he were in a situation where he had to pretend to flirt with someone or flirt for a particular reason, he can and he can do it flawlessly and make whoever it is fall head over heels for him, but it's only because it's an act. But to do it genuinely, he can never do that. He doesn't find any sort of amusement in it or joy.

That's why he had been disappointed when Sakuma seemed to mistake him to be that sort of person as well. Had it been anyone else, he wouldn't have cared or give any thoughts to it, but _it's Sakuma_. And while Miyoshi has made it clear he likes him with his constant flirting, he knows Sakuma still doesn't know how much he means to Miyoshi.

When Sakuma had first introduced himself the first day, Miyoshi had found himself intrigued by him. He remembers his heart's beating and how he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he had looked at Amari and decided to start have fun and to tease him. Of course at that time Miyoshi hadn't realised that those feelings he was getting weren't just because of him finding joy in teasing Sakuma.

It might have started like that but Miyoshi quickly found himself finding everything Sakuma does endearing. From the way he chirps good morning every day, even when he knows he's most likely going to get ignored. Or the way he gets all flustered whenever Miyoshi lowers his voice and speaks sweetly. Or the way he fondly looks at them at times when he thinks nobody is noticing while they're in a middle of a test or a quiz. Or the way he seems to loosen his tie when he seems to be getting a headache. Or the way he runs a hand through his hair as he sticks his tongue out just a little bit as he comes across a difficult question he doesn't seem to understand and find the answer to. Miyoshi long made it clear to them that if they were to shout out the answer while Sakuma is in the middle of his thoughts, he would make them regret it. He had mentioned it's because he wants to see him like that and tease him, but he knows they all saw through his lie and understood he just wants to see Sakuma.

Miyoshi had been confused first as in why he had fallen in love with Sakuma. He's too uptight at some points, too naive, and is sometimes too slow to understand. But he understands it now. He's uptight because he's cautious, wanting to always make sure everyone is alright. His naivety isn't a negative thing because of his simplicity in viewing things and how positive he is, finding joy in the smallest things in life. And him being slow to understand things isn't true because Sakuma has proven to them he is quick to understand things with the way he easily catches up with them during their lessons. It's only outside their lessons he seems slow because he always wants to make sure he hears everyone first, to consider everything, especially when it's something that causes their regular bickering. Miyoshi will never forget the moment Sakuma on his first day had quickly rushed to reassure them that the previous teacher hadn't left because of them, even when he didn't have a single clue and they all knew they were the reason. It's in his nature to be reassuring and to protect. But even then, he has long ago got himself familiarised with them and Miyoshi always finds himself impressed by him whenever he catches up with them.

That's why Miyoshi finds himself inclining more and more towards him. He brings warmth and calmness in their lives. For them, who just have each other and Yuuki, to see someone come in and accept them while having this sense he'll always reassure them, Miyoshi can't stop himself from liking him even more.

Sakuma. Kuma. Bear.

In some sense Sakuma is just a teddy bear confused most of the times but bringing so much warmth.

He brings warmth and happiness.

Miyoshi leans towards his right, bumping into Sakuma slightly, but makes it seem as if it was unintentional as he calls Hatano and drifts into their own conversation. Sakuma glances at him for a second but Miyoshi pretends he doesn't notice it.

He might not be able to be in a relationship with him, but like this, just being by his side and having him in his life, is more than enough.

 

* * *

 

Jitsui snatches everyone's hats. The blue team were the first to rush by the red team's side, fooled by Jitsui's innocence. Jitsui allowed the guy to get close and to reach forward, giving him the illusion he'll get Jitsui's hat, but Jitsui moved the last moment and swiftly grabbed his hat when he had gotten close to him. As the yellow team was struggling to grab the green team's hat, Jitsui's red team passed by them and Jitsui grabbed the yellow team's hat behind them and when the green rushed by their side, Jitsui had widened his eyes, muttering there is a spider on the guy's shoulder, startling him, and quickly grabbing his hat.

The cavalry battle ended with the loudest applauses and cheering, and everyone praising the red team's performance and demanding to know the name of the talented young looking boy from D-Class.

_That's my student._

Sakuma smiles in pride as Jitsui, Fukumoto, Odagiri, and Johan head back. Hatano and Jitsui share a smile as Hatano heads to his position as the fourth anchor with the relay race starting soon.

"Jitsui, you did well. The girls were cheering for you so loudly. I don't think they'll be cheering for Kaminaga that much." Amari laughs when Kaminaga tells him to shut up.

"Anyway, look. Yuriko's friend is the second anchor of the yellow team. Odagiri, will you be cheering for her or Hatano?" Kaminaga smirks smugly at Odagiri and Odagiri narrows his eyes at him but doesn't utter a word as he looks back at.

Kaminaga had gone for a few moments and came back to let them know the girl Odagiri has a crush on is called Nogami Yuriko. Of course then he, Miyoshi, Jitsui, and Hatano hadn't wasted a minute and started teasing him immediately. Amari stepped in as usual, quieting them down, followed by Fukumoto and Tazaki.

Those three are life saviours.

"Sakuma-sensei, we have a bit of a problem." Sakuma turns around when he hears Johan's name.

"What's wrong?"

"The third student who signed up to go the last for the scavenger hunt isn't feeling well and is in the nurse's office. She won't be coming back for it so we need a student now, and everyone had been amazed by Jitsui and are wondering if he would take the spot?" Johan asks, his eyes seeming to be pleading, and Jitsui smiles.

"Sure. I can do that."

Johan grins, "Thank you! I'll let the teacher know."

Johan leaves just as the relay race begins and everyone is screaming and cheering for their team. Alain, the first anchor, finishes his lap the second, making the blue team in the lead. It doesn't help that the blue team's second anchor is faster than their first and the second anchor in the yellow team is faster than Marie and they end up being the third for the second round. Jean is fast and while the distance between him and the yellow team's third anchor is shorter than what it had been first, it's still not enough to push them to the second spot.

Sakuma hears the girls in the cheering team shouting for Jean and the rest of the red team, but he can tell it lacks enthusiasm as they all seem to have given up on winning seeing as the blue team's fourth anchor has grabbed the baton and started his first lap while Jean is just reaching Hatano.

Sakuma though knows Hatano's capabilities and smiles when he hears those behind him saying, "He's short and the blue team's and yellow team's anchors are much taller than him. It's definitely an advantage and we won't win."

Everything changes though when Hatano grabs the baton and the distance between him and the yellow team's anchor shortens, and Hatano quickly surpasses him, making him the second place and is quickly catching up for the blue team's anchor in the first place. The screams and cheering coming from the red team to support Hatano suddenly are much louder than before and it gets even louder, filled with shrieks, when they just as they're about to start their second lap, Hatano passes the blue team's anchor and makes the red team in the first place.

Kaminaga clears his throat as the screaming continues for Hatano as he starts his second lap and smirks before shouting loudly, "Go, Hatano!"

Hearing his name, the red's cheering team along with the other students in the red team start shouting Hatano's name. Kaminaga cackles as he claps, knowing that Hatano is going to get flustered by this and will get frustrated at Kaminaga for shouting his name.

Miyoshi, Amari, and Jitsui laugh, while Fukumoto and Odagiri look in amusement, and Sakuma smiles at them. It surely has turned to be a great, entertaining day for everyone.

The red team's shouting reaches a whole new level when Hatano finishes his second lap and the race ends with the red team coming first. Alain, Jean, and Marie are the first by Hatano's side, engulfing him in a group hug, and he laughs when he steps away. When they head back towards the rest of the red team's side, everyone is applauding them again, and Hatano just smiles politely and sits down quietly next to Jitsui.

He glares at Kaminaga and while still smiling politely he speaks, "Kaminaga I'm going to pour the entire hot sauce bottle on your face while you’re asleep."

Kaminaga furrows his brows, "I got the girls to shout your name and this is how you repay me? And you and Miyoshi need to stop torturing me with hot sauce."

Hatano sighs and Jitsui point out that Kaminaga won't be getting half the amount of screams Hatano got and Kaminaga mumbles it was worth it for the way Hatano got flustered. He gets elbowed in the stomach by Hatano and he clearly had it coming.

The scavenger hunt is the next event and Kaminaga is chosen for the first round. Sakuma watches him as he grabs his paper and he smirks as he glances towards their side, his gaze falling on Hatano, and rushes by their side.

"Hatano, get up. You're my item."

"Haa?! What did your paper say?!" Hatano exclaims as Kaminaga pulls him along and doesn't utter a word. He goes to the spot and the teacher in charge chuckles once she reads Kaminaga's paper and Hatano glares at Kaminaga. They continue standing in their spot awaiting the other students to finish finding their items.

And Sakuma is surprised as everyone else when Yuriko approaches them hesitantly, "Excuse me, you're D-Class right? I need someone from D-Class."

"He can go." Jitsui and Miyoshi immediately speak while Tazaki pushes Odagiri forward.

"Thank you." Yuriko smiles as she thanks Odagiri and Odagiri is speechless and finds himself following her to their spot.

"Ahh, young love." Amari hums and Jitsui turns to look at him.

"Are you our grandparent Amari? You're not that older than us. Stop speaking like that." Jitsui says, his voice always calm whenever he speaks in that tone.

"You're too mean to me sometimes."

"Shut up Amari." Miyoshi adds and Amari sighs. He really is like a helpless parent at times.

Sakuma watches Odagiri and Yuriko by each other's side as the teacher checks her paper and adds up the yellow team's point and Yuriko smiles brightly at Odagiri and seem to be thanking him. Odagiri's rare smile is on display again and Sakuma watches them fondly interacting.

Which is quite the opposite of Hatano and Kaminaga who are heading back. When they're back, Hatano steps on Kaminaga's feet harshly before sitting down and Kaminaga hisses in pain but laughs.

"Shut up, you bastard." Hatano grumbles.

"What did your paper say?" Amari asks and Kaminaga grins.

"Eleven. They meant for me to grab the sheet saying this is the eleventh annual sports day but how can I not choose my darling Hatano who's eleven centimetres shorter than— OUCH!"

Kaminaga holds his stomach when Hatano elbows him again and steps harshly on his other foot.

"Stop talking."

Sakuma shakes his head at them and Miyoshi gets up when the second round starts. He reads his paper and just like Kaminaga, he head towards them again, but this time looking at Sakuma.

"Sakuma-sensei, I need you as my item."

"Me?" Sakuma asks in disbelief and Miyoshi nods his head.

"Yes." Sakuma gets up at that and follows Miyoshi wordlessly. He had expected Miyoshi to speak in that sensual tone he uses all the time and to grab his hand, but then he remembers they're outside with many witnessing this and Miyoshi wouldn't do that in front of others. Sakuma smiles gently at Miyoshi and they remain in their spot awaiting the teacher to check the results.

Sakuma doesn't ask Miyoshi what's written in his paper and he guesses it either said to bring in a teacher or a homeroom teacher or something in that sort. He's slightly taken aback when the teacher comes and chuckles when she reads Miyoshi's paper.

"That's cute."

She writes down their points and as they head back Sakuma asks Miyoshi, "What did your paper say?"

Miyoshi smiles, "A bear."

"A bear...Kuma." Sakuma shakes his head slightly at Miyoshi as they head back to their spot.

Jitsui follows Kaminaga's and Miyoshi's steps when his turn comes, and comes back to their side again after reading the paper. He extends his arm towards Hatano, "I need someone shorter than me."

Hatano lets out a long breath, while Kaminaga cackles, and grabs Jitsui's hand as he gets up, "Has the world decided to make fun of my height today?"

 

* * *

 

Tazaki watches three pigeons flutter their wings and land on a nearby spot, staring at him.

"They're supporting me." Tazaki smiles and Amari pats his back as he goes to stand behind Kaminaga, who's right behind Tazaki.

"So now you've got to do your best for them."

Tazaki hums in reply and Kaminaga sighs when he hears some of the girls shrieking how the boyfriends are right behind each other in the tug of war and how adorable it is they're the same height.

The tug of war became a special event of the day. The eight of them managed to win all the events they had been part of and surpass everyone's expectations. Seeing as the tug of war is the final event of the day and following the request of many students, it changed and became thar the second and final year students will be competing against the first for this competition, more specifically it became the eight of them from the red team representing the entire of the red teams for the three years, while the other teams represented by the second and third year.

They had wanted to go against them only, but the amount of students joining in the other side were more than eight and so they had a few students from the red team from the second and third year join them as well.

"Okay, get ready."

The cheering team start shouting and cheering and Tazaki's glad it doesn't startle his three pigeons that’re staring at him.

_I have to do my best._

"Get ready and, GO!"

The other team pull the rope by their side but they're quick to hold it back and in one swift movement they pull back suddenly and manage to get the rope pass by the line and all the red team members screams in delight at the victory of their team.

It should have ended there but then the other team had been laughing and asked the teacher if they could do one more round for fun, not having any points, with the second and third year students again just D-Class. Somehow, they get the approval of the teacher and the other students who seem to shout how it'll be interesting and fun to watch.

The eight of them share glances at each other, stifling their laugher at the sudden attention they're getting from the entire school, and get back in their previous positions when the others do so as well.

"Odagiri, show off your skills for Yuriko." Kaminaga speaks loud enough so Odagiri, who's behind Amari can hear him, but quiet enough that anyone other than them can't.

"Kaminaga what are you saying?" Odagiri says, trying to hide his amusement, and Tazaki glances at Kaminaga who grins.

"This is your moment. Don't let anyone steal it from you."

They all bite their lips, stifling their laugh, and Hatano speaks, "What's wrong with you today?"

"Just today?" Miyoshi adds and he chose to speak just when the teacher announces the round to begin and they find themselves holding tightly to the rope to hold it in place as they laugh between themselves.

For the onlookers, it'll seem they're laughing at the amusement of this round, having no idea they're laughing at some meaningless things they're saying among themselves.

"Okay, on the count of three," Amari declares between his laugher, "One, two, three."

They take few steps back instantly and pull the rope with them and for the second time they pass the distance and win again.

The cheering is high again and they continue laughing among themselves.

When Tazaki glances back, he smiles to see seven pigeons are staring at him from that spot now. He glances towards his seven friends laughing and back at the pigeons.

_I've got seven always watching me and behind my back._

 

* * *

 

Sakuma grins when he notices them starting to laugh as they get ready for the second round of the tug of war and how they continue laughing even as they're done with it.

He hears the girls awing over them and the commenters mentioning how this is the true sports spirit. To have a positive attitude towards everything is how everyone should be. Being good at sports or not, we're always carrying a gold medal in our hearts when we have a positive attitude and when we're doing our best and having fun. It applies to every aspect in our lives.

Sakuma knows they're laughing at a meaningless thing and knows their laugher is genuine because of the fun they've had today. It somehow surges the warmness in his heart at the sight of his eight students laughing and seeming to be genuinely happy.

"They're happy."

Sakuma is startled by Yuuki's voice and he nods his head when Yuuki joins his side.

"Yeah, they are." Sakuma smiles as he looks back at Yuuki, "I didn't tell you before, but thank you for choosing me as their teacher."

"I didn't choose you. You're the one who decided to be their teacher and made it come true with your determination and work."

Yuuki's words marks a spot in his heart.

 

* * *

 

"After the sports day, I really wish I taught them."

Sakuma smiles at Maeda-sensei as she speaks and finds himself to, for the first time, replying back to their envious comments towards his class.

"They're my wonderful students."

Sakuma leaves the teacher's lounge and heads to his class proudly.

"Good morning.”

He's met with a few replies and Hatano leans forward in his seat once Sakuma places his things down on his desk.

"Sakuma-sensei, do you think all children love teddy bears?"

Sakuma frowns slightly as he ponders over it, "I guess if they're really young then probably as they're happy to have something to play with. It only once they get older you get to know if they really love them or not. Why are you asking?"

"Hatano got Emma a teddy bear and somehow this started." Amari explains.

"But why do you think they love teddy bears? Even when they grow up and even some adults love them as well." Jitsui adds, going back to their topic, and Sakuma remains quiet for a few seconds.

"I don't really know."

"I told you it's because they bring them comfort and warmness." Miyoshi tells Jitsui and Jitsui tilts his head thinking about it.

"Yeah, it could be. As in something reassuring and protecting." Miyoshi nods his head at Jitsui's words.

Sakuma doesn't say a word, instead thinking about Miyoshi's words and thinking about them. They bring them comfort and warmness. He even nodded his head at Jitsui's words when he said they're reassuring and protecting.

_Is this how Miyoshi views him?_

During the sports day he immediately had been by Sakuma's side when he was required to bring in a bear, instead of choosing one of the girl's in some of the cheering teams seeing some had bears on their custom.

_If it was instinct to call him a bear when seeing that, then does that mean he views him in this way?_

Sakuma blinks his eyes and parts his mouth, but furrows his brows when Miyoshi gets up from his seat and jumps on top of his desk.

"Sakuma-sensei, what's wrong? You seem troubled by something. Is there anything I can do? _I can do anything for you."_ Miyoshi leans forward, his voice far too low and far too sensual in the morning. Sakuma takes a step back, the back of his knees bumping into his chair, and he sits down.

Yet that comment about ready bears and the possibility of Miyoshi relating him to that keeps on running in his mind, "Miyoshi. When—I mean—the other time—you said—no, today what you said. Did you mean it?"

Miyoshi's eyes widen slightly in curiosity, "What do you mean— Sakuma-sensei!"

Miyoshi' voice comes out a bit higher than usual, filled with ecstasy, as he leans forward, wrapping his arms around Sakuma's shoulders and Sakuma stills at Miyoshi's sudden reaction and at the proximity of them, "Of course I meant it. I'll do anything for you."

Sakuma's eyes widen at that, "That's not what I was talking about!"

"Too bad. Because I really mean it. _I'm willing to do anything for_ _you_." Miyoshi's voice is low, sweet, and sensual, his eyes bright, and he leans forward even more while Sakuma tries leaning backward, but he's stuck in his chair.

Sakuma hears groans, Kaminaga telling Miyoshi to stop, and Hatano speaks, "Ugh, Miyoshi. You're basically in his lap. Why don't you just go and sit in his lap."

If it were any other person, they would have gotten ashamed by that and moved away. But this is Miyoshi; he's shameless. He takes a quick glimpse towards Hatano with a smirk, and swiftly hops off the desk and onto Sakuma's lap, smiling sweetly at Sakuma while still having his arms around him.

"Is this better?" Miyoshi asks in that sweet tone again but fortunately Amari rescues Sakuma once again by pulling Miyoshi off his lap and pulls him back to his seat.

Sakuma remains quiet as he hears Hatano groaning, "Miyoshi, you need to be stopped."

"You need to behave." Amari adds while Miyoshi hums and Sakuma does the terrible mistakes of looking up.

"Depends. If I behave will Sakuma-sensei _reward me_?" Miyoshi flutters his eyes and Sakuma hides his face behind his hands and wonders if he's going to ever forget this happening.

Kaminaga groans loudly, "Miyoshi, stop! Just stop!"

Hatano looks at Sakuma when he finally removes his hand, "I am actually sorry for what I said since he ended up actually being in your lap and that wasn't a sight any one of us wanted to see."

Sakuma's about to tell him it's fine, that he knows it wasn't intentional, but Miyoshi speaks again, "I'm not sorry at all for my actions and—"

Amari claps his hand on top of his mouth, muffling his voice and stopping him from talking, "Miyoshi, stop it."

Miyoshi pulls Amari's hand away and smirks as he speaks, "I would have rather had it been Sakuma-sensei's hand and in a _complete different situation_."

"Miyoshi!" The all groan and Miyoshi remains smiling sweetly.

Sakuma clears his throat, deciding to make this stop, "Tazaki, which page did we reach last class?"

Tazaki mumbles the page number and Sakuma's thankful to see they all get their books and notebooks out, including Miyoshi.

He turns around, writing on the board, and somehow finds himself biting his lips from smiling. Miyoshi is unbelievable and shameless, yet here he is trying to stop himself from smiling fondly at him when the memory of him and the others laughing during the sports day rushes back to him mind.

It's alright. Everything's bearable when it comes to his students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


	8. A Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure Sakumiyo. Enjoy.

People have different tendencies in their sleep. There are some who have a habit of turning and tossing around all night while there are those that kick their blankets and everything else away. And by kicking, it means pushing everything away and sometimes even dropping it. But there is always an exception for everything.

And much to their luck, Kaminaga is this exception. Because instead of just pushing his blankets away like normal people, he wakes Miyoshi and everyone else when he somehow kicks his pillow all the way against Hatano’s face in the bed next to his. It’s followed by a loud thud when he falls and Hatano’s louder groan.

“Kaminaga, why can’t you sleep like a normal person?!” Hatano exclaims, way too loudly, and Miyoshi chooses to hide his face against his pillow while everyone else whines at Hatano and Kaminaga for being too loud.

“I am a normal person. People kick things in their sleep.” Kaminaga is as loud as Hatano.

“Normal people don’t kick their pillow!”

If it were any other night, Miyoshi would be shutting them up by this point, but everything seems off. The blankets seem to be warmer than usual and he’s feeling a bit lethargic. He sneezes that moment quietly and it goes unnoticed by everyone else due to Kaminaga’s and Hatano’s loud bickering. He lets out a long sigh and hopes what he’s thinking isn’t true and he isn’t catching a cold. But he knows it’s the opposite of that when he sneezes once again and his throat is all sore.

“Stop talking. If you don’t, I’ll make you regret every word you spoke.” Jitsui mumbles from his bed and that leaves the two quiet.

“Oii, give me my pillow.” Kaminaga tells Hatano as he finally gets up and gets in his bed.

“If you want your pillow, get up and take it yourself. I’m not giving you.”

“Hatano! Just give it to me―”

“What did I say?” Jitsui gets up from his bed, looking at the two and Hatano throws Kaminaga’s pillow at Kaminaga.

“We’re going to sleep.” Hatano drops himself on his bed, smiling at Jitsui, but Jitsui remains staring at him.

“I’m already up. And I said I’ll make you regret it.” Jitsui heads towards Hatano’s bed and Hatano immediately holds his hand, stopping him from whatever way he had planned on hurting him.

“Jitsui, wait―”

Hatano and Jitsui both freeze, their eyes widening, before whispering to each other, “Is Miyoshi alright? He hasn’t spoken a word.”

They both turn around, staring at him, and Miyoshi ignores them.

“It’s true. Miyoshi you’re always the first to speak and you haven’t spoken a word.” Kaminaga adds, “Are you alright?”

Miyoshi’s about to speak when he sneezes again, and Fukumoto sits up at that.

“That’s the third time.”

_So someone noticed that._

Miyoshi lets out a small breath, “I’m fine.”

He’s not fine and it’s evident in his voice with the way it comes out a bit raspy. Fukumoto eyes him and Miyoshi’s only response is to bury his face against his pillow, ignoring Fukumoto.

Miyoshi can tell by the way Fukumoto looked at him that he’s ready to ask him all sort of questions and start fretting over him, but it’s Fukumoto who understands them all and doesn’t say a word. He understood that Miyoshi doesn’t want to speak about it, holding on to the hope he’s going to wake up feeling better, and drops it.  Fukumoto doesn’t speak a word after that and so does everyone else, the understanding being mutual between them all.

Miyoshi falls asleep few minutes later and so does the others. The last thoughts he has before falling asleep is how he’s certain he’s going to be woken up by Fukumoto and Odagiri.

His thoughts are proven to be correct when morning comes.

“Miyoshi, get up.”

Miyoshi wakes up feeling warmer, his throat still hurting, and not feeling the slightest bit better. He sneezes again and blinks his eyes when he sees Fukumoto and Odagiri standing right by his bed.

“You look terrible.” Odagiri’s voice is calm, yet holding so much worry, and Miyoshi sits up at that, glaring at him.

“I never look terrible.” Miyoshi cringes when his voice ends up being raspy and to top it all off, he ends up sneezing one more time.

“How about you stay home today?” Fukumoto suggests.

Miyoshi knows that being sick, the best option for him is to rest to speed up his recovery. But the thought of being stuck at home all alone sounds unpleasant and he shakes his head. A small cold like this isn’t going to stop him from going on with his daily activities. Plus, going to school means seeing Sakuma.

“No,” Miyoshi runs a hand through his hair, “I’m fine.”

Fukumoto and Odagiri share a glance and nod their heads before leaving the room.

Miyoshi rubs his eyes before getting up and getting ready. The rest of the morning goes by smoothly and nobody asks him about his cold, until he’s about to step out and he hears Fukumoto’s voice, “Miyoshi, wait. You should take something for your sore throat.”

Miyoshi steps out immediately, with Jitsui and Hatano trailing behind him, and is met with the sight of Tazaki holding a pigeon tilting its head confusedly at Kaminaga who keeps on tilting his head with it.

“Kaminaga, are you copying the pigeon?” Hatano asks and Miyoshi sees Tazaki stifling his laugh.

“Apparently he’s trying to understand pigeons,” Tazaki rubs the head of the pigeon gently, “Kaminaga, stop. You’re just confusing him.”

“How can they tilt their head that much without hurting their necks?” Kaminaga whines as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Old man.” Hatano snickers and Kaminaga glares at him.

“Shut up, you fuc―” Kaminaga bites his lips, stopping himself midsentence, when Emma steps out the very same moment with Amari behind her glaring at Kaminaga and threatening him if he were to continue his sentence with Emma around.

“Uncle Miyoshi!” Emma calls him, waving her hand to signal him to kneel down, and to be at her eye level.

Miyoshi kneels down, smiling at her, “What is it?

She leans forward and whispers in his ears, “Uncle Fukumoto was holding a medicine and was telling Uncle Odagiri it's for your sore throat. Don't take it, it doesn't taste nice! Last time I wasn't feeling well they gave me and it wasn't nice at all!"

"Emma, what are you telling Miyoshi?" Amari asks, amused by Emma, and Emma's eyes widen startled that Amari had heard her, and turns around smiling bashfully.

"But I had to tell him the truth."

"Emma," Miyoshi calls her and she turns around again smiling brightly, "Thank you for telling me that."

Emma drops her arm around him, hugging him tightly, and he pats her back quickly and moves away not wanting her to stay so close to him while he's sick.

"Come on, Emma. We have to leave." Emma nods her head at Amari's words.

"Bye, bye!" She waves as she starts walking off with Amari.

"Have a nice day." They all say it together, just like usual, causing Emma to smile widely every time she hears it.

"We need to get going too," Tazaki smiles at his pigeon before lifting his arm and prompting him to fly somewhere else, "Goodbye, see you later."

 

* * *

 

With the summer holiday not so far away, Sakuma’s been under lots of pressure with the amount of work he has to complete and the grades he needs to submit before the distribution of the report cards.

That’s why when his two friends suggested they meet, Sakuma had immediately agreed. Those two are teachers just like him and this would serve as a little break for the three of them. He had thought meeting them would mean momentarily forgetting about the stress he’s under, and definitely not increasing his stress and adding something to the list of things Sakuma’s worrying about.

Because out of all the topics they could have chosen to speak about as the night was coming to an end, his friend had to mention how her students love her. But she teaches in a preschool and the love those kids have for her is pure, so that’s why it had been amusing for her to ask Sakuma and their other friend if they had a student that loves them and has a crush on them. Both her and his other friend had immediately ruled out all of Sakuma’s students, knowing that Sakuma teaches a special class, unbeknownst to them there is a nightmare of a student named Miyoshi.

Sakuma didn’t mention Miyoshi and thought they would drop the subject until his friend, who teaches in another high school, had mentioned how one of his female students seems to have a crush on him. But from all he had described, it’s just an innocent crush and nothing close to what Sakuma goes through with Miyoshi.

That’s when his friend talked and left those words stuck in Sakuma’s head. She had mentioned how she doesn’t think high school students having a crush on their teacher is something to be ignored and found to be hilarious, and they should definitely keep the student’s feelings in their thoughts. They can’t just stop their feelings like how many suggest them to do and usually, it’s their first love. They’re no longer young like they were in middle school, having matured, and this love remains in their heart. Even if they were to grow up, found someone they’re compatible with, and loved, you can never forget your first love.

The entire time she had directed her words to their other friend, telling him to be gentle to his student and not to be cruel about it if he were to notice that the girl’s feelings develops and views him more than just a crush she can forget easily about. Sakuma, who had stayed quiet, had his mind running the entire time she spoke.

_He’s Miyoshi’s first love?_

Miyoshi made it clear to him he’s not just a crush to him, that he’s more than that. Miyoshi whose narcissism has no end loves someone and that someone is him.

Hence, it came to no surprise to him that he spent the rest of the night and the entire of this morning thinking about Miyoshi.

It really didn’t help that when he entered the class, his gaze had immediately been on Miyoshi and noticed the way his cheeks were slightly pink as he sneezed, and then Fukumoto and Odagiri informed him that Miyoshi has a cold. He had been overwhelmed with worry towards him, but tried stopping himself when his friend’s words started running in his mind.

He doesn’t really know why, but he somehow feels it’s the right choice for him to be cautious with his words and actions when it comes to Miyoshi.

Thankfully, Miyoshi didn’t hop on his desk this morning but that didn’t stop him from saying “Sakuma-sensei, I’m sick. _Won’t you take care of me?_ ”

Even with how his voice sounded a bit raspy, it was still too sensual, and Sakuma found himself flustered once again at his words.

Amari kept Miyoshi quiet throughout the next classes and when lunch time came, he held him and stopped him from hopping into Sakuma’s desk, and Sakuma had never realised how lucky he is to have Amari. He heard Amari, Fukumoto, and Odagiri telling Miyoshi to take some medicine but Miyoshi had been stubborn, declining immediately, and Sakuma found it slightly amusing as he left the class.

He only took a few steps outside the classroom before Jitsui called him and he stopped in his tracks.

“It’s Miyoshi.” Jitsui smiles and Sakuma freezes at that. He really doesn’t want to talk about Miyoshi today.

“What is it?” He asks when Hatano, Tazaki, and Kaminaga get out of the class and join Jitsui’s side.

“He’s sick,” Hatano says with a smug smile, “And I think you’ve noticed how much he _likes_ you.”

Sakuma immediately looks at Tazaki, “Can you please do the talking?”

Tazaki smiles, “Miyoshi is a stubborn―”

“Brat.” Hatano interrupts, still smiling smugly.

“Child.” Kaminaga adds as well.

“Just like you two,” Tazaki continues even when Hatano and Kaminaga glare at him, “And he’s refusing to take his medicine.”

Sakuma doesn’t like where this is going.

“He’s refusing to take the medicine from us, but he might not when it’s from someone he likes.” Fukumoto says, having stepped out along with Odagiri and Amari, just a moment ago.

Sakuma sighs, “So you want me to tell him to take his medicine?”

“Thank you.” Jitsui smiles and Sakuma doesn’t recall saying he’ll do it, but he’s learned enough from his students to know it’s always a bad choice to go against Jitsui.

“I understand if you don’t want to do it, seeing how Miyoshi doesn’t really give you the easiest time in class, but please do it. He won’t take it unless it’s from you.” It’s Amari’s turn to speak and Sakuma sighs in defeat.

“Alright.”

Fukumoto hands him the medicine and they’re all off the next moment, with Amari being the only one wishing him the best of luck.

He needs it.

He takes in a deep breath. He’s just going to give him the medicine and leave.

He slides open the door of the classroom and his heart feels warm and it seems his heart is going to betray him already when his eyes fall on Miyoshi. He’s got his arms crossed on top of his desk and resting his head on top of his arms, hiding his face, and Sakuma would have assumed he’s asleep, but he doubts it with the others and him having just left the class a few moments ago. He’s probably resting with how tired he is today.

Sakuma can’t think of anything to say as he makes his way towards Miyoshi’s desk. He parts his mouth but then Miyoshi speaks.

“What is it, _Sakuma-sensei?_ _Missed me already?_ ” His voice comes out all muffled against his arms and it’s still as raspy as it had been this morning.

“How did you know it was me?” Sakuma ask, wondering how he knew it when he had been hiding his face the entire time and hadn’t once looked up.

“I heard your footsteps before you entered the class.” Miyoshi coughs once and it’s followed by a sneeze.

He finally sits up straight and even though he’s sick and his nose and cheeks are the slightest tint of pink due to his cold, he still smirks like usual, “Do you really think I haven’t gotten myself familiarised _with everything_ about you by now?”

Sakuma sighs and decides to head straight to his point, “You’re sick. Why aren’t you taking your medicine?”

Miyoshi glances at the medicine Sakuma’s holding in his hand before looking back at him with a pout, “I’m not taking it because I know it’s the others who told you to give it to me.”

Sakuma sighs again when Miyoshi turns around and stares outside the window where Tazaki’s pigeons have gathered up and are too busy eating the food Tazaki scattered for them. Even when he knew he couldn’t stay in class, he still made sure his pigeons would eat before leaving. It’s precious, Sakuma thinks.

“I’ll take the medicine in one condition.” Miyoshi mumbles, still looking away.

“And what is it?”

“If you’ll tell me why you’ve been avoiding me today.”

Sakuma’s eyes widen and he’s glad Miyoshi isn’t looking towards him. He hadn’t realised that Miyoshi had noticed how Sakuma had deliberately not looked towards him or Amari once today, not once asked Amari to stop him when he had made his usual flirtatious comments, and did his best to control and stop himself from getting flustered at those comments.

But most importantly, he can’t tell Miyoshi the reason behind his actions. He can’t tell him that his friend had made him aware of Miyoshi’s feelings towards him and his mind has been a mess and somehow the only thing he feels is right is being cautious around him.

Instead he ends up saying a blatant lie, “I haven’t.”

“Even you know that’s a lie,” Miyoshi turns around to face him with a pout, “I’m not taking the medicine.”

“Miyoshi―”

“No.” Miyoshi turns around again and Sakuma sighs knowing how when Miyoshi is moody he’s harder to deal with. Miyoshi doesn't utter a word and Sakuma pulls the nearest chair to sit next to Miyoshi's, but still keeping enough distance between them.

He doesn't know what to say, but his friend's words are still stuck in his mind. He's Miyoshi's first love and avoiding him and then telling him a lie, he doesn't want to accidentally hurt him. Miyoshi wouldn't show it and he'll never know if he had hurt him or not.

"I don't know why I've been avoiding you." It isn't a lie. While it's true he's avoiding him because the right thing to do seems to be cautious around him, he really doesn't understand why he's thinking that.

Miyoshi shrugs and turns to look at him again, "It's fine."

"Then you'll take your medicine?" Sakuma tries and Miyoshi chuckles.

"You're so hopeful, Sakuma-sensei. It's endearing." Miyoshi says and Sakuma frowns.

"You said you'll take it if I told you the reason."

"You lied first. But even if you hadn't, I still wouldn't take it," Miyoshi crosses his arms on top of his desk and drops his head on top of his arms again, but this time glancing at Sakuma with a smirk, "You only want me to take it because the others told you. You're so cruel, Sakuma-sensei. _Be nicer to me_."

Sakuma parts his mouth but he's speechless and Miyoshi chuckles again. He closes his eyes and Sakuma remains quiet, awaiting him to say something, but he doesn't. He looks down at the cough syrup in his hand and he feels foolish.

The entire time he has been here, his only thoughts were to give Miyoshi this medicine because of the others. But he had missed an important point. The reason why they told him to give it to Miyoshi is because they know Miyoshi likes him but they can't fool Miyoshi, and they know that. They gave him this because Miyoshi would take it from someone he likes when they're genuinely worried about him.

Which, he really is. He had been pushing it aside with how cautious he has been the entire day around Miyoshi, but he can't deny that when he knew that Miyoshi's sick and noticed the amount of times he coughed and sneezed during their classes, he had grown worried about him.

Being cautious around him, he should stop that. The only thing it has done is confuse him. He feels it's the right thing, but why should he continue being cautious when he has no idea what's pushing him to do that.

He looks back at Miyoshi, who's still got his eyes closed, and Sakuma finds himself staring at him. No, admiring him that's more suiting. Because he's never noticed how long Miyoshi's eyelashes are, even though he should have with how constantly Miyoshi flutters his eyes at him and winks. He always found himself flustered at his flirtatious behaviour and could never look at him straight in the eye. Likewise, he's never noticed how pink his lips are, slightly matching the way his cheeks have been tinted today due to his cold. And while he knows how beautiful Miyoshi's hair is, he still is enthralled by how it's always beautiful and elegant.

_Beautiful and elegant_. That's just how Miyoshi is. Everything about him is beautiful and elegant.

That's when everything sinks in. This is the reason his gut feelings were to be cautious because it's almost as if it were stopping him from realising the truth.

He likes Miyoshi.

He should have noticed it earlier with the way his heart had warmed up when he entered the class. Or the way he has become more lenient towards Miyoshi and his flirting. How instead of getting worried and nervous as he had been during his first few weeks, he has instead started getting all flustered. And most importantly he should have realised it few moments ago when he looked at him and felt his heart beating faster.

Out of everyone in the world, he's falling in love with Miyoshi.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and takes in a deep breath, trying to recollect his thoughts about giving Miyoshi the medicine, and trying to push this sudden realisation away. Except when he looks back at Miyoshi, he smiles at how cute he looks.

_No, no, shit, shit, shit._

He gulps and looks back at the medicine in his hand. Miyoshi needs to take it.

"Miyoshi, I want you to take your medicine. You need to get better."

Miyoshi flutters his eyes and sits back straight, "No."

"Okay, fine. I came here because the others told me, but I really want you to take it. I want you to get better." Sakuma reveals and Miyoshi chuckles.

"I knew that. But I really don't want to take it."

"Why?"

"It tastes horrible."

Sakuma remains quiet, waiting for Miyoshi to tell him it's a joke, but Miyoshi doesn't utter a word, "You're serious? This is why you don't want to take it."

"Of course." Miyoshi frowns when Sakuma places the medicine on the desk and eyes it cautiously.

Sakuma shouldn't find it endearing how Miyoshi is suddenly much like a child, but of course he is.

_He's falling in love with Miyoshi._

"Miyoshi, can you please take the medicine?" Sakuma grins when Miyoshi pouts.

"Nope."

"It's not that bad."

"Still no."

Sakuma shakes his head while he opens the box and takes the bottle out along with the small spoon that comes with it. He smiles in amusement when Miyoshi leans back in his chair and stares at the bottle offendedly.

"I'm not taking that." Miyoshi says again.

"What would make you take it?"

"If you promise to give me some _special treatment_. I would love that, _Sakuma-sensei_." Miyoshi drawls his name out again and Sakuma's eyes widen. He really doesn't want to hear Miyoshi saying his name like that when he's just realised how he truly feels about him.

"N—no—I—I—no." Sakuma stutters and Miyoshi flutters his eyes again, and why is it today out of all days has he realised he loves Miyoshi and that Miyoshi's charming and is quite irresistible. He should be looking away and yet he can't keep his eyes off him.

"Fine. I'm not taking the medicine." Miyoshi leans back in his chair again and Sakuma glares at the bottle.

He has no idea how to change his mind. Well, he has one idea that could work, but he really doesn't want to do that. Especially today. He takes in a deep breath, already regretting what he's about to say.

"Miyoshi, would you take it if I was the one giving it to you?"

Miyoshi grins and his voice is high and wrapped up in joy as he speaks, "Of course."

He can't believe he's actually doing this. He pours a bit of the syrup in the spoon and sighs again when he looks back at Miyoshi and he's staring at him with bright eyes.

He isn't making this easier with the way he flutters his eyes before parting his mouth and Sakuma takes in a deep breath and tries convincing himself that no he isn't feeding Miyoshi the medicine as if he was a child refusing to take his medicine, but then again he is and sighs in relief when Miyoshi does drink the medicine and it's finally over.

This isn't good for his heart. He's certain with the way it has been beating fast.

He can't glance at Miyoshi as he puts the bottle away, knowing if he did he's going to end up blushing with how flustered he is already.

He hears Miyoshi humming, pleased that he got Sakuma to feed him the medicine, and Sakuma takes a quick glimpse towards him.

"It wasn't that bad, was it—"

"It was." Miyoshi interrupts Sakuma as he lunges himself at him, wrapping his arms around him, and Sakuma freezes in his place.

“Miyoshi, no, no. Please don’t hug me.”

“Hmm, too late.”

Sakuma lets out a breath when Miyoshi hugs him tighter and he frowns when he realises just how warm Miyoshi is. Somehow, he has found himself in this position, with Miyoshi hugging him and him getting all flustered, a few times before and Miyoshi had never been this warm.

It’s in his instincts and he doesn’t even realise what he’s doing only after he’s done it. He gently holds Miyoshi slightly back and Miyoshi blinks his eyes at him, but smiles when Sakuma places his hands against his forehead and true to his thoughts he has a fever. Miyoshi leans into his touch and Sakuma quickly removes his hand when he realises what he’s been doing.

Miyoshi smirks and Sakuma tries leaning backwards, but Miyoshi’s arms are still around him, holding him tightly, “You have a fever.”

“I know.”

“Why did you even come today?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Miyoshi leans forward and whispers directly into his ear in that low, sweet voice, “ _I came to see you._ ”

It sends shivers down his spine and Miyoshi hums as he drops his head against his shoulder and Sakuma takes in a deep breath. He needs to recollect himself and step out of this room as soon as possible.

Miyoshi remains quiet and doesn’t move, his breath warm against Sakuma’s neck, and it’s all very calm and pleasant.

_No, no, no_. He shouldn’t be having these thoughts.

“M―Miyoshi, aren’t you planning on letting go?”

“No.”

He should have expected that.

“Don’t you want to go spend some time with―”

“No, I see enough of them at home. But,” Miyoshi finally leans back, but Sakuma had preferred if he didn’t, because now he’s facing him and his face is just a few inches away from Sakuma, “I don’t see enough of you.”

“I think you see enough of me.” Sakuma’s met with a pout and Sakuma tries all his best to stop himself from smiling fondly at him.

“But I can never have enough of you.” Miyoshi leans forward once more and Sakuma leans backward.

“Stop getting closer.”

Miyoshi smirks, “Why?”

“Just don’t.”

Miyoshi hums quietly, his gaze fixed on Sakuma, arms still wrapped around him, and Sakuma’s quite curious on what he’s thinking about.

“Can you let go of me now?” Sakuma asks and Miyoshi shakes his head as he once again drops his head against his shoulder.

“But it’s nice.” Miyoshi lets out a satisfied breath, and Sakuma looks at him in amusement. The way he’s holding on to him, not letting go, and the way he’s nuzzling softly against him; he’s just like a cat.

“You’re like a cat.” Sakuma blurts out without even realising it as he pats Miyoshi’s head twice and he regrets briefly but then Miyoshi moves backwards to face him once again, this time with a pout, his cheeks slightly pink, and Sakuma wonders if just patting his head has caused him to be this moody since he might have ruined his hair, “I didn’t ruin your hair.”

“I hate cats. Don’t compare me to cats.”

He’s stubborn, cats are just as stubborn. He likes cats, maybe that’s why he likes Miyoshi. He immediately stops his thoughts,

“Fine, I won’t. Just please let me go.”

“No I won’t,” Miyoshi whines slightly, “It’s Amari.”

“Wha―”

The door is slid open, startling Sakuma, and he briefly panics that whoever it’s is going to misunderstand the entire situation, but he smiles, relief washed over him when he sees it’s Amari who quickly slides the door behind him as he enters.

“Amari. Please take him.”

Amari looks between them both and shakes his head, stifling a laugh as he gets by their side, “Miyoshi, tone it down.”

Miyoshi remains staring at Amari wordlessly and Amari chuckles, “You don’t want to let him go?”

“No.” Miyoshi mumbles quietly and Amari takes a quick glance at Sakuma, who’s pleading him to take him away.

“But Sakuma-sensei needs to go.” Sakuma finds it precious the way Amari speaks to Miyoshi, almost as if he’s a child, and he guesses it’s because of how often he spends his time with Emma, according to what he’s heard. He has to deal with a child at home and another one in school.

“And I need him. _I need Sakuma-sensei to take care of me_ ―”

“Nope, I’m not letting you finish speaking.”

Amari pulls Miyoshi away and Miyoshi huffs out a breath in annoyance as Amari pulls him with him outside their classroom.

“It’s fine _Sakuma-sensei_ ,” Miyoshi smirks just as they’re about to leave the class, “We can finish this another time.”

Amari swats him as he pulls him outside the classroom and Miyoshi chuckles quietly.

Sakuma’s once again left flustered and he rubs his face when he realises he’s meeting Yuuki after school today.

How can he face him when he’s just realised that he’s falling in love with his student. And more specifically it’s Miyoshi, the particular student that Sakuma’s certain is Yuuki’s favourite.

 

* * *

 

“And. No. Yeah. That’s it―”

“What’s wrong with you?”

Yuuki’s questions startles Sakuma and he ends up dropping the papers he’d been holding. Sakuma’s been nervous the moment he stepped in his office, stuttering and stumbling over his own words, and the glances Yuuki gave him didn’t ease his worries and nerves. He doesn’t want to accidently in some sort of way reveal he likes Miyoshi. If it were any other person, it would be an easy task. But it’s Yuuki out of all people. He knows everything and can figure out anything quickly.

“I―I’m―Nothing’s wrong, sir.”

Yuuki smirks and nods his head, “Fine. Just give me the papers and you can be on your way.”

“Okay.” Sakuma hands the papers to Yuuki, finally managing to stop his hands from shaking.

Yuuki goes through the papers, smirk still plastered across his face.

“This is Kaminaga’s, right?”

“Y―Yes.”

Sakuma doesn’t understand what’s going on. If it were any other day he would just take the papers and not say a word. But here he is reading the names off their papers and it would seem as if he’s double checking, but Sakuma knows Yuuki has an alternative motive but he doesn’t know it yet.

“Hatano’s quite moody at times with his handwriting, isn’t he?”

Sakuma gulps, still clueless on where this is going, “Yeah.”

“But Jitsui isn’t,” Yuuki places Jitsui’s paper on top of Kaminaga’s and Hatano’s, “And so is Tazaki.”

Yuuki glances at him, still smirking, and Sakuma’s finding it hard to breath with how he’s clueless on what’s going on.

“Odagiri’s and Fukumoto’s handwritings are quite similar aren’t they?”

“Y―yeah.”

“Amari’s handwriting is really neat, especially with how he’s always teaching Emma how to write neatly.”

Sakuma nods his head and Yuuki places Amari’s paper down, the only paper remaining is Miyoshi’s.

That’s when Sakuma realises Yuuki’s been observing his reaction. He has to control himself with Miyoshi’s paper.

“And this is Miyoshi’s.” Yuuki states, no longer smirking, and Sakuma nods his head, choosing not to speak.

Yuuki places Miyoshi’s paper down and smirks, “That’s it. You can be on your way now.”

“Excuse me―”

“Before you leave,” Sakuma halts and Yuuki doesn’t look up as he speaks, “You know that famous chef with that cook show that airs around six ‘clock? Fukumoto sometimes watches his show.”

Sakuma does remember that chef and he nods his head, not knowing where this is going, “Yeah.”

“After his show, they air a movie. Watch today’s movie.”

Sakuma nods his head at the odd request.

“Okay, sir.”

 

* * *

 

Later at night, when the movie airs, Sakuma spills the entire mug of tea he had been drinking on himself and the floor when the movie turns out to be about a teacher falling in love with his student.

_How did he know?!_

 

* * *

 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better today and won’t be an annoying child any longer.”

Miyoshi glances at Kaminaga, “At least I had a reason to be annoying.”

Kaminaga’s eyes widen, “I’m not annoying.”

“Biggest lie you’ve ever told.” Hatano quips

“Shut up, eleven.”

“I told you to stop calling me that!” Hatano turns around in his seat and Miyoshi ignores them. Hatano easily gets riled up.

“I’ll stop calling you that when you stop being short!”

“I’m not short!”

“Stop shouting. I’m reading.” Jitsui says as he flips the page of his book.

“You’re reading?” Kaminaga asks, probably wondering as in how he manages to read with how loud they are.

“Is that a new concept for you, Kaminaga?” Hatano snickers and Kaminaga kicks his chair.

“Shut up, eleven―”

“You’re going to regret it if you call me that one more time!”

“Can you even reach me―”

“Shut up, both of you. I’m reading.” Jitsui interrupts them again as he continues reading and they both huff out a breath as they lean back in their chairs.

The door is slid open that moment and Miyoshi grins when Sakuma enters the class, “Good morning.”

Tazaki and Amari mumble a reply while Miyoshi gets up from his seat and hops onto Sakuma’s desk. Sakuma shakes his head as he drops his things on the desk and looks back at Miyoshi, “Won’t you go back to your seat?”

“No. Plus, I need to thank you properly for yesterday.” Miyoshi flutters his eyes and Sakuma’s eyes widen.

“Please don’t.”

“Sakuma-sensei, Hatano’s a father now.”

Sakuma furrows his brows at Kaminaga’s words and Miyoshi turns around to face Kaminaga with a glare when he’s met with a smirk. He purposely did that to stop Sakuma from having his entire attention on Miyoshi.

“Hot sauce won’t be just on your face tonight.”

Hatano smirks as he crosses his arms behind his head, leaning back in his chair, “You know how Miyoshi is when he puts his mind to something. Kaminaga, you made a big mistake.”

Kaminaga’s eyes widen when the realisation sinks in and he nudges Tazaki, “Tazaki, I’m sleeping in your bed tonight.”

“But you kick a lot,” Tazaki complains and Kaminaga keeps on pulling on his arm, “Fine, stop whining.”

There is a knock on the door the very same moment and Johan enters and stops in his place when Hatano motions for him to not slide the door behind him and to leave it open. Hatano takes a quick glance at Kaminaga, smirking, and then shouts loudly, “Kaminaga, you’re sleeping with Tazaki tonight?”

They hear shrieks from the group of girls that were passing by and Hatano bursts into laugher when Tazaki and Kaminaga kick his chair.

“Hatano, I’m killing you.”

“Hatano, you’re the best.” Miyoshi grins and Johan’s eyes widen when his eyes fall on Miyoshi, his cheeks tinting slightly but he quickly glances towards Sakuma.

“Excuse me, Sakuma-sensei. Vice Principal Yuuki gave Wolff-sensei this and told him it’s for you.” Sakuma takes the paper from Johan and Johan looks back at Miyoshi, “Why are you sitting here?”

“It’s a long story.” Miyoshi smiles and Johan just nods his head, his cheeks still a tint of pink, as he excuses himself and leaves.

Miyoshi turns around to see Sakuma folding open the paper he got and sighing, and Miyoshi takes a peek to read it.

_I know everything._

Miyoshi chuckles, “Yuuki-san does know everything.”

Sakuma nods his head, “He does.”

Miyoshi keeps his eyes on Sakuma and wonders briefly what Yuuki meant but he ignores it. He’ll figure it out eventually whatever it is they’re talking about.

“Anyway, what were you saying about Hatano?” Sakuma asks as he looks back at Kaminaga and puts the paper away.

“We have a new addition to our family. It’s a cat.” Tazaki announces and they all nod their heads. And even though Miyoshi wants to frown at the mention of Hatano’s cat, he smiles slightly at how saying they’re a family easily rolls off their tongues.

“Your family?” Sakuma asks, smiling, and Miyoshi knows with the way he’s gently smiling he’s contented to hear they consider themselves a family.

“We’re a weird family if you think about it,” Kaminaga says, “It’s the eight of us.”

“With Yuuki-san.” Jitsui adds.

“And Emma.” Hatano says and Amari nods his head with a smile.

“Along with Tazaki’s countless pigeons.” Amari adds and Tazaki smiles gently at that.

“Now it’s also Hatano’s cat.” Fukumoto speaks next.

“And don’t forget Frate,” Odagiri adds and Sakuma’s eyes widen slightly and Miyoshi realises that they never mentioned Frate before and Odagiri notices it, “It’s the dog Amari adopted along Emma.”

“And you, Sakuma-sensei.” Miyoshi hums and Sakuma blinks his eyes, confused slightly, and Miyoshi finds it endearing he hadn’t realised they’ve already considered him a part of their family.

“One weird, strange family.” Kaminaga mumbles but smiles at that, and Miyoshi knows his thoughts.

It’s an odd family but it’s perfect for them.

“But having a cat, dog, and pigeons all together. Won’t it cause you some trouble?” Sakuma asks and Hatano shrugs.

“We’ll figure it out. We always do. Even though I don’t really like cats.” Kaminaga says and Hatano just grins.

Sakuma hums, “I actually like cats.”

_That_ grabs Miyoshi’s attention. Miyoshi glances at him and smirks, “Sakuma-sensei, you like cats?”

“Yeah―” Sakuma stops halfway through his sentence when the realisation sinks in. He just remembered his own words yesterday when he compared Miyoshi to a cat, “No!”

Miyoshi laughs as he gets off his desk, “Sure. You try convincing yourself with that, _Sakuma-sensei_.” He drawls his name on purpose as he winks and heads back to his seat.

Amari glances at him and Miyoshi ignores it.

He knows he’s being hopeful that Sakuma had accidently and indirectly revealed he likes him, because that seems unlikely. It was merely a coincidence, Miyoshi figures.

But he doesn’t mind it at all. Because when he looks back at Sakuma as he starts writing on the board and at the others, he smiles knowing at least Sakuma knows he’s already part of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


	9. Where You Belong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to point out that the thing about the movie is something that happened to a person I know but it ended differently with the teacher dumping the girl right after her graduation.
> 
> Let me be your older sister for a minute and tell you this: Never easily trust people with their futile promises. Unfortunately, many people will just want to take advantage of you and if they’re benefiting it from it in any sort of way, they’ll make any sort of promises to keep on having you around to toy with. Not all people are trustworthy and you should always be cautious and please never get involved in these sort of relationships. Please take care of yourself :)

“I handed them the papers―”

“You watched that movie two days ago, right?”

Sakuma sighs as he looks down. Just like he thought, Yuuki would definitely want to talk to him about this.

“…Yes.”

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, the teacher and student fall in love and make a promise to date once the student graduates. Although their definition of “dating” meant not any public appearances together, because that didn’t stop them from meeting privately and doing all that they pleased. The movie ended with the girl’s graduation and the teacher planning to go out with her publicly. Obviously, Sakuma hated the movie.

“And you read my note yesterday?” Yuuki asks snapping Sakuma out of his thoughts.

_I know everything._

Of course he read and remembers that note.

“Yes.”

“I know everything.” Yuuki repeats, not looking up from his desk and Sakuma nods his head slowly.

“I know.” Sakuma replies, voice quiet, and Yuuki looks up at him.

“Are you stupid?”

Sakuma blinks his eyes, confused slightly at Yuuki’s words, but everything sinks in.

It has been two days since he’s realised he likes Miyoshi. It has been two days since he went home and couldn’t stop pacing around his living room, panicking and freaking out about the fact that out of everyone in this world, he’s starting to like Miyoshi. And while he doesn’t understand what is it about Miyoshi that has made Sakuma love him, he does understand though that it’s definitely wrong.

Miyoshi’s his student.

He does like him, but he knows it’s wrong and he would definitely not do anything about this. He’ll never tell Miyoshi about it or even show it that he likes him. No, everything is going to stay the way it is.

Hence, he understands Yuuki’s words.

No, he’s not stupid. He’s going to keep his feelings buried deep inside. Because he knows how wrong it is for a teacher to like his student that way. If anyone were to know anything about this, it will ruin everything for not only Sakuma, but Miyoshi as well, and Sakuma would never allow it that one of his students would get in trouble because of him.

“No, I’m not stupid.”

“Good. Because I hated that movie,” Yuuki looks up at him with his familiar smirk that’s up to no good, “Why Miyoshi?”

“I’ve already asked myself this question a lot. I have no idea.”

Sakuma sighs when Yuuki lets out a quiet chuckle, finding tormenting Sakuma amusing, and at least now Sakuma knows where his students learned that from.

But Sakuma can’t help but wonder why Yuuki smirked when he realised everything. Was it in some sort of way an approval, that if this was in a different situation he would allow their relationship? Or was it just him telling Sakuma once again that they can never hide anything from him?

“I didn’t call you to meet me today for this.” Yuuki informs him and Sakuma stands up straight at that when Yuuki’s tone changes to that much serious.

“What is it, sir?”

“First, just wait for…” Yuuki stops talking when they start hearing two familiar voices from outside.

“Miyoshi! Why did you have to ask me about Tazaki in front of those girls?!”

“To annoy you, Kaminaga. Now, shut up.”

Sakuma furrows his brows and Yuuki speaks, “I told them to come.”

There is a knock on the door and Miyoshi and Kaminaga enter, “Excuse me.”

They shut the door behind them as they enter and Yuuki looks up at them, “Were you louder when you passed by Muto’s office?”

“Of course.” Miyoshi replies and Yuuki smiles proudly. Out of everyone, Muto seems to be Yuuki’s favourite to annoy.

“Sakuma, you have to know this. Miyoshi and Kaminaga, I expect that you tell the others about this. It’s about Odagiri,” Yuuki says and they all quiet down, “He wants to leave.”

 

* * *

 

It's quiet in the halls other than the sound of their footsteps. Classes have started a while ago and it isn't a surprise that not a single student can be spotted in the halls. Yuuki had informed them that Odagiri has expressed his thoughts and desires to leave their class which had been a huge shock to them, but they didn't utter a word nonetheless, not wanting to interrupt Yuuki and to listen to everything he has to say and to know what they're supposed to do next. They didn't say a word about this, just muttering goodbyes as they left Yuuki's office, leaving Sakuma and Yuuki alone.

Kaminaga continues walking quietly next to Miyoshi until they both stop midway through the stairs.

They share a glance and Miyoshi knows what Kaminaga's thinking.

 _Fukumoto_.

Quiet, calm Fukumoto who understands them all so well, pays extra attention to them whenever there's something off, and is usually always the first to notice if there is something wrong. To know that he missed noticing something as big as this is going to leave him distraught, especially since it's Odagiri.

Him and Odagiri that got on the moment they met. Always sharing glances and those glances being enough for them in their conversations. Miyoshi had witnessed the very first moment they shared a glance and nodded their heads, their first wordless conversation, and the way they looked back at each other with eyes glinting brightly at that; they had found their perfect match.

Wherever you find Fukumoto, Odagiri is going to be there. And wherever you find Odagiri, Fukumoto is going to be there as well. Fukumoto trusts them all, but Odagiri has a special spot in his heart. Always there by his side to help him in his cooking and whenever he frets over the others.

They're the perfect pair. Both calm and quiet, yet their feelings are strong when it comes to the others, and especially themselves.

If Odagiri were to leave, it'll devastate Fukumoto as he'll remember Odagiri in everything he does, but he'll continue going on and will never say he's missing Odagiri because that's how Fukumoto is; strong and never wanting to make them worry about him.

They don't speak and continue walking up the stairs, making their way to their class, and Miyoshi slides open the door, entering with Kaminaga. The others don't look back at them until Miyoshi speaks, "Listen up. I have some news and orders from Yuuki-san."

That grabs their attention and they've all dropped whatever they've been doing, "Odagiri might be leaving this class."

He's met with silence, confused looks, and Fukumoto who's frozen in his place.

"That's why he's not here today." Jitsui breaks the silence and Kaminaga huffs out a breath.

"Why?" Fukumoto's voice is as calm as usual, hiding his worry and feelings, as he speaks.

"Yuriko." Kaminaga reveals and he doesn't miss seeing the way Amari's and Hatano's eyes widen.

"Anyway, we are not to talk about this when Odagiri is around today. And Yuuki-san is going to spend the day with Odagiri so he won't be coming to classes today." Miyoshi continues.

"If he does decide to leave, when will it happen?" Tazaki asks.

"End of this week he has to make the decision official." Kaminaga replies.

They hear the familiar footsteps of Sakuma from outside and Miyoshi nods his head at the glance Hatano gives him, enough to signal him that they'll be discussing this another time, and turns around when Sakuma slides open the door.

Miyoshi takes a step forward, making Sakuma nearly bump into him, and Sakuma sighs, "Miyoshi, please go back to your seat."

"Can't."

"Why?" Sakuma asks.

Miyoshi smirks, "Because I want to be close to you."

Sakuma's eyes widen and Miyoshi will never get enough of teasing Sakuma and his reactions. Amari sighs as he gets up and pulls Miyoshi away.

"Miyoshi, please tone it down."

 

* * *

 

_Quack. Quack._

Miyoshi steps out of the kitchen and sees Emma and Yuuki who've just entered while Anna, being the loud noisy duck she is, quacks again.

"I brought Anna!" Emma exclaims as she spots Amari who steps out next and rushes towards his side. Amari picks her up when she wraps her arm around him.

"That damn duck is here again." Jitsui says it so calmly in his menacing tone from inside the kitchen and Amari's eyes widen.

"Jitsui, language!" Amari reprimands him.

"We've said worse things in front of her." Kaminaga says as he steps out next, patting Emma’s head. Emma smiles brightly at Kaminaga, clueless in what’s going on around her.

_Quack. Quack._

“Anna! I’m here!” Kaminaga goes to pat her but Jitsui steps out next and even Anna has been tormented enough by Jitsui, and she ends up running away, “Hey! Come back!”

_Quack. Quack. Quack._

“Enjoy listening to her because that’ll be the last time you hear her.” Jitsui says and Kaminaga goes searching for her, leaving Jitsui behind who goes back inside.

“Miyoshi,” Yuuki calls him and Miyoshi instantly turns around to face him, “I need to discuss something with you.”

Miyoshi nods his head and follows him as he steps inside the room they’ve all declared as Yuuki’s. While their house is a two story house, it’s still isn’t that spacious. Downstairs to begin with consists of the kitchen and the small living room, separated by the tiny hall. There is one small room where they all had been confused as in what should they declare it as, but then they noticed that whenever Yuuki wants to talk with them privately, he pulls them to that room and it had been immediately declared as Yuuki’s. Other than that, there are two bedrooms upstairs, the larger one being the one the eight of them share and the other being Emma’s.

"I want you all to meet to discuss about Odagiri and convincing him to stay. Arrange it that you meet tomorrow to plan everything without his knowledge," Yuuki announces once they're inside the room, "Can you do that by tomorrow?"

"Of course. Have you got anything in mind?" Miyoshi asks.

"No. I'm leaving everything to you."

 

* * *

 

"Stop kicking me!"

"It's your fault for being this short!"

"My height has nothing to do with this!"

Amari sighs loudly, "Kaminaga. Hatano. Please, please stop. Remember why we're here?"

They both huff out a breath and Miyoshi clears his throat, grabbing everyone’s attention, and glances at Tazaki, “How long did Fukumoto say it’ll take them?”

“He told me after picking Emma, he’s going to purposely pass by the pet shop to grab Emma’s attention and waste time. Then they’re going to get the groceries and he had a long list, so they won’t be here for what he said approximately an hour and half.” Tazaki informs them.

Following Yuuki’s order, Miyoshi planned that they hold a meeting to plan everything right after school when Fukumoto and Odagiri will be going to get the groceries for the week. To give themselves more time, it was decided that Fukumoto and Odagiri would pick Emma from school as well today.

"Why does he want to leave?" Jitsui asks, "I understand it's Yuriko, but does she even like him?"

Hatano leans back, crossing his arms behind his head, "I don't know. Maybe he feels being in the regular classes would mean being closer to her. So even if she doesn't like him, they'll still be friends. But didn't Yuuki-san say that if he does leave they'll transfer him to another school? That'll just make them far away from each other."

"Still increases the chances of them falling in love than him being in our class. Not being in the same school and yet still wanting to talk to her, it'll make her really happy," Kaminaga grins, "It's like those girls from that school nearby. They get really happy whenever I talk to them. I'm considered really cool by them and just glancing at them is enough to—"

"Kaminaga, we're not here to discuss your personal life. Shut up," Hatano interrupts.

Kaminaga parts his mouth, ready to bicker once again with Hatano, but Amari notices it and immediately speaks, “Is that the only reason? He just wants to leave because of Yuriko?”

“No,” Miyoshi leans forward in his chair, “He feels as if there’s some sort of distance between us, as if he’s different than us.”

Amari furrows his brows, crossing his arms, while Tazaki tilts his head slightly and presses his lips together before speaking, “He should have told us that. Or at least Fukumoto.”

Kaminaga leans back in his chair and lets out a quiet chuckle, “As if. This is Odagiri we’re talking about. ‘I don’t feel as if I belong with you guys. I’m lonely. I’m sad.’ Yeah, he’ll definitely say that.”

Kaminaga speaks in a monotone and Hatano widens his eyes slightly and scrunches his nose up, “What was that? That was the worst impression I’ve ever heard. Odagiri would never say that and you didn’t even change your voice.”

Kaminaga blinks his eyes and huffs out a breath, “I wasn’t doing an impre― Look, I was just making a point.”

“Yeah, you did. You’ve made it clear you’re bad at impressions.” Hatano smiles smugly and Kaminaga narrows his eyes at him.

“That’s not what I was―”

“Shut the hell up, both of you.” Jitsui looks between them and Hatano nods his head.

“See, now that’s a good impression of me. Jitsui’s good at this, unlike you.” Hatano grins when Kaminaga lets out an exasperated sigh and Amari clears his throat.

“Anyway, we need to do something about it. We can’t just let him leave.” Amari announces and Miyoshi shrugs.

“I say we leave him be. He’s not a little kid. Let him decide whatever he wants.” Miyoshi smirks when Amari shakes his head.

“Not the answer I was looking for.”

“It’s easy. What do we want to do?” Jitsui speaks up next and Amari glances at him.

“Stop Odagiri from leaving.” Tazaki answers.

“It’s simple. I say we knock him out unconscious. Let him suffer from a temporary amnesia then help him get his memories back. He’s going to see how much we’ve helped him and forget about Yuriko.” Jitsui smiles and Amari turns around to face Tazaki.

“Why are these four like this?”

Tazaki squeezes his shoulder reassuringly, “It’s okay. They have a good side as well.”

Miyoshi taps his fingers against the table, “There is only one thing we can do.” He grabs their attention when they hear how his voice no longer has that playfulness tone to it as it did before.

“We have to make him realise why it was only us eight that passed.” Jitsui speaks for all of them and they all nod their heads.

A year ago, when Yuuki had held that special summer course, there had been a vast number of students who had applied and been recommended for the course. In the end, only the eight of them were chosen and it’s because just for once, the other students were in a place they didn’t belong. The eight of them haven’t really spoken about the previous schools they had been in, but Miyoshi knows that just like him they all had felt a sense of not belonging in the normal classes along with everyone else. Yuuki choose them and it’s only once it was only the eight of them that they all felt the sense of belonging. Odagiri is going to lose this the moment he leaves this class.

“How should we do it?” Hatano asks and Miyoshi smirks.

“We’re going to divide things between ourselves,” Miyoshi glances at Amari first, “Amari, when they get back I want you to let Emma read one of the books she had difficulty reading when she first came here with Odagiri around. Let him realise how her reading has improved because of him.”

Amari nods his head in agreement. While Emma enjoys having them all read to her, she always tends to favour Odagiri saying it’s because she loves his calm, soothing voice and Odagiri has spent the most out of all of them helping her in her reading assignments. Emma’s reading has significantly improved because of him. He needs to realise the effect he had on Emma.

“Tazaki and Jitsui, make all sort of comments you can think of about how Fukumoto and Odagiri are best together while they’re preparing dinner tonight. He needs to realise what he’s leaving behind.”

Tazaki and Jitsui nod their heads wordlessly and Miyoshi glances at the last two, “Kaminaga, I want you to talk to Yuriko tomorrow, and Hatano while he’s talking to her mention to Odagiri something about how all the girls seem to like Kaminaga. Let him think that Yuriko is falling for Kaminaga.”

Hatano and Kaminaga grin, “We’ll gladly do that.”

Miyoshi smirks, “There is another thing I want you to do.”

 

* * *

 

“Fuku-chan, if you’re the chef is Odagiri then the assistant chef?” Fukumoto glances at Jitsui.

“Don’t call me that. And yeah, I suppose.”

“Hmm,” Jitsui smiles innocently, “Tazaki, remember that apron we got Fuku-chan the other day?”

Fukumoto hadn’t understood what’s going on when Tazaki and Jitsui sat and started observing him and Odagiri as they started preparing dinner. They’ve been talking between themselves, occasionally getting him and Odagiri involved in their chatter, and when Fukumoto’s suspicion rose, he glanced at Tazaki who nodded his head and he understood it’s something part of the plan they’ve arranged to help in keeping Odagiri around. He didn’t mention any word about it.

“Yeah, what did it say again?” Tazaki asks with a smile matching Jitsui’s.

“It said, ‘Kiss the chef’, which brought up this question,” Jitsui glances at Fukumoto, “Who should kiss the chef in general?”

Fukumoto already senses where they’re going with this.

“Hmm,” Tazaki grins, “Shouldn’t it be the _assistant_ chef?”

The knife Odagiri had been holding falls out from his hand, clattering against the floor, really close to his feet, and Fukumoto doesn’t miss hearing Hatano and Kaminaga’s cackles.

Tazaki and Jitsui remain smiling innocently and Fukumoto turns his attention to Odagiri, “Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?”

“Y―yeah. I’m fine.” Odagiri says and Fukumoto smiles in relief.

“I’m glad.”

“If there is any sort of injury,” Tazaki and Jitsui speak again, “It’s like what they always say. You should kiss it better.”

Amari nearly spits out the coffee he had been drinking and Kaminaga claps his hand in amusement, while Hatano cackles, and Miyoshi grins.

 

* * *

 

Odagiri doesn’t understand a thing going on.

To start if off, he noticed Kaminaga speaking to Yuriko today which had confused him until he saw Yuriko and her friend laughing at what Kaminaga had said, and Odagiri found himself getting slightly jealous at that.

He hasn’t really spoken to Yuriko after the sports day, only glancing towards her whenever he spots her. He never got the courage to speak to her and start an actual conversation. Especially with the way his heart flutters whenever Yuriko spots him and smiles gently at him. They might have not spoken after that day, but those smiles are enough.

Or at least that’s what he thought until he saw Kaminaga. He never has any trouble speaking to any girl and he definitely wouldn’t be in the situation Odagiri is in when he does fall in love with someone.

For a minute, that only grew the feeling in his heart to leave the class. After all, he knows it isn’t just Kaminaga. If it were any of the others, they wouldn’t be lacking the confidence he’s having right now and it’s all due to his feelings. Unlike them, he does let his feelings get the best of him. But that also grew that part of him that has been having second thoughts about leaving when he realised leaving might mean Yuriko falling in love with Kaminaga if he continues speaking to her daily. It didn’t really help when Hatano had to comment how every girl that speaks to Kaminaga ends up liking him and obsessing over him.

He ended up spending the rest of the day thinking about this until the last class ended and Hatano had asked him to head to the third floor to Sakuma instead of him. Sakuma had asked him earlier in class to help him out with a few things by the end of the day and Hatano had agreed, but then he remembered he had to leave somewhere with Jitsui.

That’s how Odagiri has found himself heading to the third floor. He doesn’t have a single clue in what Sakuma wants help in as well.

Except he stops halfway through the stairs when he spots Yuriko standing in that hall and staring outside. The hall’s empty other than them and she turns around when she hears his footsteps once he reaches the top of the stairs. She’s smiling when she turns around, and Odagiri guesses by the way her eyes widen slightly in surprise but resume smiling that she had been expecting someone else.

“Odagiri-san, I thought for a minute it was Kaminaga-san.” She chuckles and Odagiri smiles politely as he hides his jealousy once again.

“Kaminaga?” He asks, this time curiosity washing over him when he remembers Kaminaga had left earlier along the others.

“He said he wanted to talk to me about…” She trails off and blinks her eyes, and her smile flattens a little bit as she seems contemplating something, “Odagiri-san, if you don’t mind me asking. Are you waiting for someone here?”

“Sakuma-sensei needed some help and asked Hatano, but something came up and Hatano sent me instead.”

“Sakuma-sensei?” Yuriko’s eyes widen slightly, “But I just saw him head towards where the administration is.”

“What?” Odagiri’s as confused as Yuriko and she nods her head as she turns around to look outside the window and gestures for him to get closer. When he’s by her side she points to where the administration.

“I saw him head there a few moments ago. Maybe he wants to meet someone first and then come here?” She asks as she rests her hands against the window and continues staring outside.

“Maybe. But he told Hatano to come immediately. If he were meeting someone he would have mentioned that.” Odagiri says and Yuriko remains in her spot quietly, but then glances at him.

“Hey, did Kaminaga leave as well?”

Odagiri doesn’t want to answer her. It’ll definitely upset her to know Kaminaga had left after promising to meet her here. But when he takes a quick glimpse at her, he can’t stop himself from speaking the truth.

“He left earlier.”

She chuckles and Odagiri’s confused all over again until she speaks, “I guessed that when you told me about Sakuma-sensei. Kaminaga told me he wanted to tell me something about you.”

Odagiri blinks his eyes and everything sinks in.

“They wanted us to talk,” Yuriko says with a smile and Odagiri nods his head, “But I wonder why.”

“I have no idea.” Odagiri mumbles quietly.

They remain quiet but the silence between them is comfortable. Yuriko takes in a deep breath, “Is there something? Kaminaga-san said there is something important about you he wants to tell me. Was it true or was it just something he came up with?”

_So that’s what they want Yuriko to know._

“I might be leaving this school.” Odagiri reveals and Yuriko immediately turns around to face him, her eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

“Why?” Her voice is slightly louder and she immediately claps her hand over her mouth when she seems to realise how loud she had been, blushing slightly at that, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be asking. It’s something you’ve decided.”

Odagiri’s heart somehow warms up to see Yuriko’s honesty and while he might not be able to tell her it’s his feelings for her, he does reveal to her his other reason, “I just don’t feel as if I belong in that class with them sometimes.”

Yuriko hums quietly, “But aren’t they your friends?”

There is something about Yuriko that Odagiri can’t stop himself from revealing everything to her and being honest, “It’s not that. I feel I’m different from them in certain ways and I can’t change myself in that way. And if I don’t, I can’t quite be like them. Sometimes I feel like I’m lacking behind.”

“You know me and my friend Miyoko we’re in the drama club. It’s actually quite a small club, just us and two other students. Miyoko easily became their friend and yet I felt as if I was at times lacking behind as well. I was actually even considering leaving the club, but then the scavenger hunt during the sports day happened and I was lucky to get the paper that said to bring someone from your class.”

She smiles softly as she continues speaking, “I never spoke to any of you before and I didn’t know you, but I always thought that all of you must definitely be getting along well just like it is with the other three in the drama club. But then when I approached you and asked one of you to come, Miyoshi-san, Jitsui-san, and Tazaki-san somehow instantly seemed to have that mutual agreement that you would be the one. And I saw how confused you were and realised you’re in the same position as mine. Yet, when you were with them and when I saw you in the tug of war event, I just saw how you belonged there. Even though you might at times be a step behind, it’s that place you belong to. That’s what you made me realise and that’s why I didn’t leave the drama club.”

Odagiri remains frozen in his place and smiles because her words are true and he’s foolish for not realising it before. He might be at times lacking and he might not be like them, but he can only get the sense of belonging when it’s with them.

“Thank you.” Odagiri can’t find himself to say anything else other than that, overwhelmed by his thoughts and emotions, and Yuriko lets out a breath.

“Other than that, I would miss you if you were to leave,” Yuriko mumbles it quietly and quickly speaks up, not giving him a chance to reply to that, “I wonder if they knew what would happen when they did this so we could talk.”

 

* * *

 

Eleven minutes.

It has been eleven minutes since Odagiri left to meet Yuriko and Miyoshi’s certain by how long it has taken them, their plan is going successfully.

Emma had sat on Amari’s lap last night as she confidently read the book she had difficulty in and just like Amari had told her, she smiled by the end of it and told Amari with a high, cheerful voice that if it weren’t for Odagiri her reading wouldn’t be as good as it is today.

Odagiri’s smile meant the first part of their plan went well. Him dropping the knife, flustered by Jitsui’s and Tazaki’s words was the second sign the next part of their plan was a success. Following it today with Kaminaga’s and Hatano’s parts, everything has been going well and the plan is nearly done, with the only thing left is his part.

He’s leaning against the wall of the school’s fence and stuffs his hand in his pocket as he remains in his spot awaiting Odagiri. Classes have long ended and the school’s empty, so he perks up when he hears familiar footsteps of someone other than Odagiri and leans forward. It’s Sakuma’s.

“Sakuma-sensei.” Miyoshi smirks when Sakuma’s startled.

“Since when have you been here?” Sakuma asks, “You’re waiting for Odagiri?”

Miyoshi nods his head, “Thank you for taking part in this.”

“You think he’ll stay?” Sakuma asks.

“He will.”

“Let me know tomorrow,” Sakuma smiles, “Have a nice day.”

“Of course,” Miyoshi leans back against the wall again as Sakuma walks away, “See you tomorrow.”

Miyoshi remains in his spot quietly observing Sakuma as he walks away and smiles softly. He could have gone and arranged that their plan didn’t involve Sakuma, yet he felt it’s only right they include him in it.

He doesn’t dwell over it when he hears Odagiri’s footsteps and Odagiri glances at him quietly when he steps out.

“You’ve been here waiting me?”

“Aren’t you lucky to be walking home with me out of everyone?” Miyoshi stands up straight and smirks at Odagiri and starts walking and taking the familiar path they take to head back home.

Odagiri follows him quietly for a few seconds and then speaks up, “Tell me everything about your plan. Who was involved?”

“Hmm,” Miyoshi hums quietly, “Everyone. Including Emma.”

Odagiri lets out a sigh and Miyoshi doesn’t have to glance at him to know he’s probably shaking his head, “With Emma, you wanted me to realise what I taught her and to make me feel guilty about not being there to teach her more, right?”

Miyoshi smirks, “You’re catching up quickly.”

Miyoshi’s slightly startled, his eyes widening when Odagiri grabs his shoulder, and turns him around to face him, “Why did you do all of this?”

“What―” Miyoshi glares at him and pushes his hand away, “So you would stay.”

“You just said that I’m catching up. You know it and so do the others that I’m not like you. Then why do you want me to stay?”

Miyoshi huffs out a breath, “Are you stupid? Yuuki-san didn’t just randomly the eight of us. You keep on thinking about the one thing that sets us apart and haven’t been thinking about everything else. If you want to leave, then leave. But I just want you to think about this: Will you find somewhere you’ll belong to like it is now? I’m not asking you if it’ll be easy, but I’m asking you if you would even find it.”

Miyoshi sighs in annoyance and turns around, continuing his path.

More-or-less, he was going to say the same thing, maybe in a nicer tone, if Odagiri hadn’t done that.

Either way he said what he had to say and their plan has officially ended.

 

* * *

 

 “Uncle Jitsui, what’s Uncle Fukumoto preparing for dinner?”

Miyoshi looks at the way Jitsui smiles as he leans down to be the same eye level as Emma, “Anna.”

Emma’s eyes widen and her lips tremble slightly, “What―”

“You don’t know, Emma? Ducks make wonderful dishes.”

“But―but it’s Anna. Not just any other duck.” Emma’s two seconds away from crying and Jitsui squeezes Emma’s shoulder reassuringly.

“I’m kidding. He didn’t cook Anna,” Emma lets out a long breath in relief and smiles but her smile is short lived as Jitsui continues speaking, “You didn’t let me finish. He didn’t cook Anna _yet_.”

Emma’s eyes widen again and her voice comes out wobbly and quiet, “You’ll never cook her, right?”

“No we won’t,” Emma’s lips stop trembling shortly, “She’s still too small.”

“You mean you’ll cook her when she’s older?” She rubs her eyes, tears already forming.

“Maybe. Because maybe we can cook her now. There are some dishes done with small ducks.” Jitsui continues smiling and Emma sobs.

“Jitsui! What did you do?!” Miyoshi smiles when he hears Amari’s voice and he enters the kitchen, immediately holding Emma, and glares at Jitsui who continues grinning.

“Emma, sweetheart, nobody is cooking Anna.” Amari rubs her back softly as she hides her face against his shoulder and smiles gently when she leans back to face him.

“Then why did Uncle Jitsui say all of that?”

“He loves teasing all of us.” Amari rubs Emma’s cheeks where her tears had fallen and she nods her head, sniffing slightly.

“Yeah, he does.” Her crying has stopped and Amari runs a hand through her hair.

“Kaminaga brought Anna today. Do you want to see her and play with her?”

“Yes!” Emma exclaims and Amari puts her down as she runs outside the kitchen.

He turns around and looks at Jitsui pleadingly, "Jitsui, please don't make her cry again and stop tormenting her.”

Jitsui chuckles as he sits down next to Miyoshi, “Amari, you’re really hopeful.”

Amari sighs as he sits down and glances at Miyoshi, “Why didn’t you stop him?”

“I don’t care.”

“You’re still moody because of Odagiri, aren’t you―” Amari bites his lips and stops talking when Miyoshi kicks him underneath the table and Kaminaga laughs and he nods his head, “Okay. I won’t mention that.”

Miyoshi huffs out a breath as he observes Fukumoto and Odagiri at the other end of the kitchen once again preparing dinner.

_Quack, quack._

_Woof, woof._

_Meow._

“Are we starting a zoo here?” Kaminaga says in amusement.

Jitsui picks up his book, “Just get rid of all of them. They’re too noisy. Except for Tazaki’s pigeons. They’re quiet, I like them.”

Tazaki smiles as he rubs the head of his pigeon, “Thank you, Jitsui.”

Hatano heads inside the kitchen and Jitsui glances at him, “What happened? Why are they noisy all of a sudden?”

“Anna bit Frate’s tail and Frate’s sudden loud voice scared my cat.” Hatano explains as he sits down next to them as well.

They hear Emma’s tiny footsteps as she heads inside the kitchen with Frate trailing behind her, “I changed my mind. Cook Anna. She’s mean and she’s biting Frate’s tail.”

Hatano and Kaminaga burst into laughter while Amari rubs his face and Jitsui smiles, “I like Emma. We can keep her.”

“We were never considering not keeping here.” Amari sighs as Jitsui remains smiling as he reads his book.

Emma turns around and leaves the kitchen, and Anna waddles inside the kitchen.

“Get out of this kitchen if you don’t want to die.” Kaminaga says with a smile and Anna quacks at him.

Anna continues waddling her way through the kitchen and stops at where Fukumoto and Odagiri are.

Fukumoto leans down and pats her head before glancing at Odagiri, “I’m hope you’re not leaving. If you do then you’re going to miss it when I cook her whenever they decide on that.”

Odagiri’s eyes widen slightly and he smiles, “I’m not leaving.”

_He finally made his mind up._

Fukumoto smiles as he pats the duck’s head.

Jitsui watches Anna waddling and sighs, “Does this mean she’s part of us now? Since she had a role in Odagiri staying?”

 

* * *

 

Last night, Yuuki came over to talk with Odagiri about his final decision and he had informed him he’s going to stay.

Yuuki had smiled proudly at them and that’s when Miyoshi’s mood brightened and stopped being moody, not that he was going to ever admit it.

“It’s quite hot today. It wasn’t that hot yesterday morning.” Kaminaga whines as they step outside their house.

“It’s because I’m here. Yesterday you went before me.” Miyoshi smirks when Kaminaga groans.

“Shut up.”

Tazaki nudges Kaminaga and points in front of them where Fukumoto and Odagiri are walking ahead of them.

“Fukumoto’s happy.” Amari points out and Emma pulls on his hand.

“Uncle Fukumoto seemed really happy since last night.” She says and Amari nods his head.

 

* * *

 

“I’m glad you’re staying.”

Fukumoto says and Odagiri smiles. They remain quiet as they walk and Fukumoto wonders about how lonely it would have been if Odagiri had left. He glances at him and without thinking about it, he holds on to the sleeve of Odagiri’s shirt.

_I would have missed you._

Odagiri smiles again and when Fukumoto lets go, his hand brushes against his hand.

_I would have missed you too._

 

* * *

 

They don’t miss seeing Fukumoto’s and Odagiri’s little interaction, but Miyoshi doesn’t utter a word and so do the others. They just let them continue with their wordless conversations.

“It would have been so weird seeing Fukumoto without Odagiri.” Hatano says.

“They’re quite a unique, perfect pair.” Jitsui adds and they all hum in agreement, watching Fukumoto and Odagiri walking and lost in their own world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who've left me comments on the earlier chapters, I'll make sure to reply to them soon.  
> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


	10. Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a KamiHata oneshot set in the same au as this fic, but set before the start of this fic, and you can find it [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558147)
> 
> I've been having a bit of writer's block and had changed so many ideas for this chapter, and finally I settled for one idea, so here is chapter ten finally. It's quite long.

“Sakuma, have I told you that I really like…”

Sakuma looks up when Wolff approaches his desk in the teacher’s lounge. Wolff needs something from him, he can tell by the way he’s furrowing his brows, and trying to come up with something to say.

“What do you want?” Sakuma deadpans.

“…the colour of your tie. No, that’s an obvious lie,” Sakuma sighs and Wolff smiles, “Listen, there’s this annual competition held by this nearby school each year and they invite ten students from each school. It lasts for three days and the first day is for the first year students. Well, Nakano and Maeda are the teachers who’ve been put in charge of choosing the students, and so far they’ve chosen only one student and it’s my intelligent Johan.”

Sakuma doesn’t utter a word and remains staring at Wolff blankly, “Congratulation to you both. Why are you telling me this?”

“Here’s the thing,” Wolff pulls a nearby chair and sits down, “Those two are going to be the ones accompanying the students to the competition, so that means I won’t be there to decide which activity should Johan take part in that he’s really good at. Basically, I won’t be there and be able to let Johan show his entire potential, which would allow us to win. And since Johan is going, I’m refusing to let them lose, let alone―”

“Wolff,” Sakuma interrupts him and Wolff blinks his eyes, “Get to the point.”

Wolff smiles, “Suggest your eight students to those two.”

Sakuma’s eyes widen, “But they don’t know my students. And you know how my students are. Those eight put together in the same room don’t really give people the easiest time―”

“I know, I know. But I don’t care. All I care about is winning and not letting Johan lose. Your students are intelligent and if we send them, that’ll be a guaranteed win for our school for the first year students. Your eight and Johan would mean nine out of the ten students we’re sending have high potentials and are going to definitely win.” Wolff grins.

Sakuma huffs out a breath, “You know how Nakano and Maeda are. They’re trying their best to take my position and they’re going to take this chance to do something.”

Wolff shrugs, “Do what? Try to grab your students’ attention? You know your students very well, and you know how they’ll react. Besides, when they win this’ll be a huge accomplishment for our school. Apparently this school has been taking part in this competition since it started six years ago and we’re always losing.”

“Good morning!” Maeda greets them as she enters, “Wolff-san, do you have any students to suggest for the competition? I’m supposed to choose them by the end of the day.”

“Actually,” Wolff smiles, “I just told Sakuma about it, and why not send his eight students? They’re great and they’ll definitely help this school win this year.”

Sakuma doesn’t miss seeing the way Maeda’s eyes widen in delight, yet biting her lips to stop herself from smiling all smugly, “That’s a brilliant idea. But, Sakuma-san, you know it’ll just be me and Nakano with them?”

“I know,” Sakuma smiles politely, “I’m sure you’ll get used to them even though you’ve never taught them―”

“I am sure I will!” Maeda grins and Sakuma’s certain she’s already thinking of ways to win his students’ heart, “With this, we have nine students now!”

_As if she can._

“If you want, the day of the competition before you leave I can tell you their names since they’re just eight and you can easily remember their names―”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m sure I can have them tell me their names later.” She’s smiling all confidently and Sakuma shrugs.

“Alright.”

“Great, now for the tenth student…” Maeda takes a deep breath and Wolff and Sakuma share a glance.

“There’s this student in Wolff’s class.” Sakuma starts and Wolff nods his head.

“His name is Gamou Jirou. He’s an excellent choice.”

Maeda nods her head, "Alright. Isn't he the one Fudo talks about? The one in the tea ceremony club?"

"Yes." Sakuma confirms, because while they might not be at the best terms when that weird rivalry thing going on between, that doesn't mean he still can't acknowledge that Gamou is actually doing well in his studies and is quite brilliant. Maybe not as the same level as his students, but then again nobody is like his students.

Sakuma doesn't know at this point if it's because his students are really unique or it's his love for his students that's speaking.

 

* * *

 

Sakuma enters the class and smiles when Jitsui decides to greet him today, along with Amari, Tazaki, Odagiri, and Fukumoto who greet him on a regular basis.

Maybe it's a sign today's going to be good day.

He takes it back immediately because if it was a good day then Miyoshi wouldn't have got up from his chair and hopped on his desk.

"Before I start class, let me talk about this briefly," Miyoshi flutters his eyes at Sakuma when he drops his things on the desk and Sakuma immediately looks back at the others, "There is going to be a competition held by the end of this week and ten students are chosen. You eight have been chosen for this year's competition—"

"Who are the other two?" Hatano interrupts.

“Johan and Gamou― which reminds me, I won’t be there so be nice. Not just to those two but even the teachers.” Miyoshi’s eyes brighten at that.

“ _Sakuma-sensei_ , you’ll be here all by yourself. How about I stay with you?”

“No, you’re going.” Sakuma takes in a deep breath when Miyoshi leans forward.

“But, Sakuma-sensei,” Miyoshi smirks, “You’ll be lonely. _I’ll give you some company._ ”

“Miyoshi, can you stop talking!” Kaminaga groans and Miyoshi winks at Sakuma before turning around to face Kaminaga.

“You stop talking.” They drift into a little banter until Tazaki tells Kaminaga it’s no use, they can never change Miyoshi.

Which… is true.

Sakuma does wish at times that Miyoshi would tone it down and change, but then there’s this part in him that realises when he thinks of Miyoshi, he can’t imagine him in another way. His slow sensual voice, his far too perfect hair, his narcissism, his constant flirtatious behaviour around him, his far too big ego; that’s what makes Miyoshi himself.

Sakuma sits down with a sigh and Miyoshi turns around to face him again, “Miyoshi, go to your seat?”

Miyoshi grins, “Was that a question or an order? Sakuma-sensei, _that won’t do_. How many times have I told you to be more confident?”

Sakuma hides his face against his hands and mumbles quietly to himself, “You make me lose all of my confidence when you speak like that.”

“What?” Miyoshi asks, eyes bright in amusement.

That’s when Sakuma realises he didn’t say it in his head, but is thankful it was all mumbled and Miyoshi didn’t hear him.

“Nothing,” Sakuma smiles as he look at Miyoshi, but keeps his voice stern when he speaks, “Go to your seat.”

Miyoshi smirks, “If you like ordering me around, then I should be staying while everyone else leaves. _We’ll have the whole day to ourselves_.”

Kaminaga and Hatano groan, while Jitsui scrunches his nose up, and Sakuma’s eyes widen at his words and at the way Miyoshi winks before getting up and heading to his seat. He lets out a breath as he leans back in his chair and turns his attention back to all of them, “Please, all of you, behave when you’re there.”

“Of course we will.” Kaminaga says with a smirk and Hatano’s smirk is matching his as he leans back in his seat. That does nothing to calm his nerves.

“Amari, Fukumoto, Odagiri, and Tazaki, please make sure they behave.”

Kaminaga mock gasps, grinning as he speaks, “Sakuma-sensei, I don’t require anyone to look after me. I’m most certainly behaved at all times. It’s my precious eleven― I mean Hatano― that needs to behave.”

Hatano turns around to face him, “Your precious Hatano― wait I’m not your precious Hatano! And I knows how to behave, you’re the one who needs to learn how to behave― and don’t call me eleven again!”

“Be more articulate when you speak.”

Hatano smirks, “Oh, you know a big word. Impressive.”

Jitsui turns to face Hatano, “I’m surprised that you both know the meaning of it.”

“Hey!” Kaminaga and Hatano whine and Sakuma clears his throat, grabbing their attention.

“I expect that you don’t behave like that.”

“Sakuma-sensei, I don’t know how to behave. I guess I have to stay.” Miyoshi beams.

Sakuma sighs. He really hopes Maeda and Nakano love surprises.

 

* * *

 

Whoever thought that cramming ten students, along with the two teachers, in a tiny small bus with no working ac in this summer heat, was certainly not a brilliant person and Miyoshi really wants to meet them to know what they were thinking. It doesn’t help the competition is being held outdoors in a park and they’ll be suffering in this heat.

Adding on top of that, once everyone was on the bus and were just ready to leave, the said two teachers realised they've forgotten the papers they need and so far have been gone for over ten minutes.

"Gamou, starting today you're my best friend." Jitsui says with a smile, leaning towards Gamou who’s sitting right beside him.

Gamou sighs, "Alright."

"Good, since we've established that, now you have to tell me all your deepest darkest secrets."

Gamou's eyes widen, "Why would I—"

"Cause I'm your best friend. Now, speak."

"I won't!"

"Fine, suit yourself. But I'll have you reveal everything to me."

Gamou lets out another breath and Miyoshi hears Amari telling Jitsui to stop tormenting him.

When they had gotten in the bus, Maeda had explained that the competition is going to have five events and they have to pair themselves up. Fukumoto and Odagiri were obviously going to be a pair seeing as how they're basically inseparable. Jitsui paired himself up with Gamou and Gamou didn’t have much choice in it, even in the way he had looked as if he was ready to be with everyone but Jitsui. Johan had asked Miyoshi if he would pair up with him and Miyoshi had agreed, amused with how things will go between them. Lastly, Tazaki and Amari paired up, thus leaving Kaminaga and Hatano as the final pair.

Amari hums from where he's sat next to Tazaki, "Jitsui, I thought you would pair up with Hatano."

"I have a chance to be with Gamou and have fun,” Jitsui chuckles while Gamou lets out another long breath, “Besides..."

"I think I'm going to die. _It's so hot!_ " Kaminaga whines.

"Why is it so hot?!" Hatano whines just as loud, dropping himself against Kaminaga and the two continue whining about the heat. Kaminaga slumps himself against Hatano and Hatano huffs out a breath but doesn't move him aside.

"I don't want to hear him complain about the heat the entire time. Let him and Kaminaga whine about it together." Jitsui clarifies and Amari smiles.

"That's actually a good idea."

 

* * *

 

"It's hot. Who thought having this competition in a park during summer is a good idea?" Kaminaga whines and Fukumoto looks between him and Hatano.

"Please take care of yourselves. It's really hot today so don't do anything stupid. Don’t stay in the sun for too long and make sure to drink water."

"Why did you say _that_ just to the two of us?" Hatano narrows his eyes at Fukumoto.

Jitsui hums, "Fuku-chan is right. You two are going to do something stupid."

Fukumoto looks back at Jitsui, "Stop calling me that."

"What? Fuku-chan?" Jitsui asks with a smile, "But it suits you."

"I agree. It does suit you." Odagiri adds and Fukumoto's attention is no longer on Jitsui, instead turning to face Odagiri again.

"Really?"

Odagiri nods his head and they once again drift off into their regular quiet conversations in their own little world, ignoring everyone else.

"I want to hear Odagiri calling him Fuku-chan." Amari hums and Kaminaga nods his head.

"You're not the only one. I'm sure Fukumoto wants to hear that too." Miyoshi adds and he and Kaminaga laugh while Amari shakes his head at them.

"Alright," Nakano's voice grabs their attention as he and Maeda finally get back to their sides, “We got the sheets and now you have to sign up your names for which event you’ll be taking part in.”

Jitsui’s innocent smile is on display when he speaks again and he already seems to have grabbed Maeda’s heart, “What are the five events?”

Hatano joins in with a smile matching Jitsui’s, “And don’t you want to sign us up?”

Miyoshi joins in as well, “We’re alright with anything. We wouldn’t mind anything you sign us up in.”

“Aren’t they just sweet?” Maeda tells Nakano who nods his head and Jitsui smiles bashfully, looking at the ground, and Maeda’s smile widens.

_Those three little shits._

Amari turns to Tazaki and just like him he’s been eyeing them and shrugs when Amari turns back at him, “No one should trust these three.”

“Are they like this all the time?” Johan asks and Amari pats his back with a sigh.

“You’ve got so much to learn about your crush,” Johan’s eyes widen and Amari chuckles, “It’s alright. Just Tazaki and I know.”

Johan lets out a breath in relief and Amari’s certain had Johan known the others know about his crush, it would have unsettled him.

“No, it’s alright,” Maeda’s voice grabs their attention as she hands Miyoshi the sheet, “You can decide by yourselves.”

“Thank you.” Miyoshi smiles at her and his smile is long gone when he turns around to face them and motions for them to gather up next to him. They gather up in a small circle, excluding the teachers who’ve been awing over them, “Alright, we’ve got―”

“Why are you the one speaking?” Kaminaga interrupts and Miyoshi elbows him in the stomach and Kaminaga scrunches his nose at him.

“Cause I have a beautiful voice. You should be thanking me. Not everyone gets to listen to this voice―”

“I want to be one of those who don’t listen to this voice―”

“Do you want to be dead as well?”

“Alright, children,” Amari interrupts Miyoshi and Kaminaga, “Get back to what you were saying earlier.”

Miyoshi clears his throat, smirking, and Hatano groans, “You already have our attention!”

Miyoshi continues smirking, “I know. I’m the centre of your attention all the time.”

Hatano narrows his eyes at him and just as the two start bickering, Johan lets out a sigh and whispers quietly to Amari and Tazaki, “Why do I feel like I’m starting to like him more even when he’s being like this?”

Tazaki hums, “It’s alright. We all have odd things about ourselves we can’t explain.”

“Okay, all of you shut up and listen to me,” Miyoshi smirks, “The first event they’re going to give a list of words and one of the pair has to describe it for the other to guess.”

“Fuku-chan and Oda-chan should do it.” Hatano says with a grin and Jitsui nods his head approvingly.

“Hatano, stop calling us that.” Fukumoto says with a slight frown.

“I can’t. It just comes naturally.” Hatano grins when Fukumoto and Odagiri continue staring at him.

Jitsui hums, “It’s a force of nature. You can’t stop it.”

Miyoshi clears his throat once again, “Alright. Then it’s FukuOda―”

“Don’t combine our names like that.” Odagiri interrupts Miyoshi and Miyoshi huffs out a breath, puffing his cheeks slightly, and Amari sighs. Odagiri shouldn’t have interrupted Miyoshi, now they’re all going to have to suffer with moody Miyoshi.

“I think it’s cute combining your names like that.” Kaminaga speaks before Miyoshi has the chance and Fukumoto stares at him blankly.

“Then since you and Hatano have paired up, you should also combine your names.” Odagiri states and Kaminaga’s eyes widen.

“Ahh, then something like KamiHata?” Jitsui asks and Fukumoto nods his head.

“Oii! What are you saying?” Hatano narrows his eyes at Jitsui who chuckles at his response.

“Don’t combine my name _with Hatano_.” Kaminaga groans and Hatano glares at him.

“What do you mean _with Hatano,_ what’s wrong with me? I’m the one who should be complaining being with you!”

“Aww, are you sad that I don’t want to be with you? Don’t worry you’re always going to be my precious eleven― Ouch!”  Kaminaga rubs his head where Hatano had swatted him.

“If you repeat that one more time―”

“Okay!” Amari interrupts, “Let Miyoshi finish.”

Miyoshi smirks one more time, “You should all listen to Amari more often.”

 

* * *

 

“You may start now.”

Odagiri picks up the first card to read. For the first event, each pair has been given ten cards with the word and its definition for them to describe and a supervisor has been assigned with each pair to time them and to make sure they don’t say the word.

_Alacrity - Someone with alacrity shows cheerful willingness and eager behaviour, like a kid whose mother has told him he can buy anything in a candy store._

Odagiri looks up from the card at Fukumoto, “Kaminaga, the way Tazaki describes him.”

“Hmm, lively and energetic like a kid. Is it alacrity?”

Odagiri nods his head as he puts the card down, picking up the next, and he doesn’t miss seeing the way the supervisor’s eyes widen at how he was able to guess it.

_Intimation - hint or an indirect suggestion._

“Your grocery lists,” Odagiri frowns slightly, “For everyone else, but not for me.”

“Intimation?” Fukumoto asks and Odagiri nods his head.

Odagiri doesn’t miss seeing the way the supervisor looks between them, amused by them. Maybe it’s unusual for someone to guess this quickly, but since when has he and Fukumoto been usual.

His word choices, the way he had glanced at him, it’s enough for Fukumoto to understand him. They’ve spent enough time with each other to understand the other when no words are spoken and even when they speak, they understand the reason for their word choices.

It’s just what makes them who they are; it’s what makes them _Odagiri and Fukumoto_.

It might be unusual, but it works for them and Odagiri wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

* * *

 

“No, please Gamou, _write slower_.”

“I’m trying to write as fast as I can.”

“Are you? Are you really trying?”

Gamou stops writing to glance at Jitsui with a glare and Jitsui looks down at his hand then back at him, “And you stopped writing now. Why?”

Gamou huffs out a breath, “We’re not timed for this.”

“I don’t care. I want to be done with this as quickly as possible so you can tell me your deepest, darkest secrets.”

“Who said I’ll tell you?”

“I said it. Now come on, finish writing.” Jitsui points towards the paper and Gamou sighs in defeat.

“The next word is in French, _chantepleurer_ , do you know its meaning?” Gamou asks and Jitsui nods his head.

“Singing and crying at the same time,” Jitsui waits as Gamou writes the definition down, “Which is basically you.”

“I don’t cry when I sing― stop hitting me every single time I stop writing!” Gamou rubs his arms and Jitsui chuckles.

“That’s so you wouldn’t stop writing. And what do you sing?” Jitsui asks.

Gamou this time replies once he’s finished writing the definition, “By singing I mean just generally humming. I don’t sing embarrassing things if that’s what you’re trying to ask. And you’re only asking this to find any of my secrets, aren’t you?”

Jitsui smiles, “See? You’re learning when to reply. That’s good. And yes, but it seems none of your secrets are related to your singing. Okay, what’s the next word?”

Gamou parts his mouth to read it, but then stops and narrows his eyes at Jitsui, “The paper is right in front of you, you can read it―”

“What’s the next word?” Jitsui asks, tone stern, yet smiling innocently. He knows how threatening that makes him seem and it proves him correct with the way Gamou gulps as he looks down at the paper.

“So annoying.” He mumbles and Jitsui hums.

“What did you say?”

“N―nothing!” Gamou clears his throat, “It’s _carpe diem._ This is quite simple. It’s seize the day.”

Jitsui doesn’t utter a word as Gamou writes down the definition, and instead turns to glance at the other students from the other schools, all scattered across different tables, and absorbed by the paper in front of them, filled with words and phrases of different languages for them to write down what they believe is the meaning of it. Jitsui though is uninterested in it. The only thing he’s interested in is Gamou and knowing all of his secrets.

“Okay, next is German, and it’s backp..backpf…fe...fei―I give up! I can’t pronounce it.”

Jitsui sighs in annoyance as he looks down at the paper. _Backpfeifengesicht._

“A person who needs to be slapped or punched. Basically you every single time you stop writing.”

Gamou rolls his eyes but proceeds to write and Jitsui chuckles again. He hums, “Do you have someone you want to slap or punch?”

“I’m not telling you any of my secrets. Are you going to keep on trying for every single word?” Gamou sighs when Jitsui nods his head, “Fine, and no not anyone.”

“They’re always the last place, but now they’ve won the previous competition, and they might win all of them. I heard this year the students they brought most of them are from a special class. At this rate we’re going to lose that bet we made that we’re going to end up in the first place.”

Jitsui and Gamou share a glance when they hear the girl in the nearby table telling the guy with her. _They’re clearly talking about them._

“What am I supposed to do?” The guy asks and the girl leans closer, lowering her voice, but Gamou and Jitsui can still hear her.

“Mio is one of the students who’s in the committee for this competition. She’s going to be the one reading the questions for the next event. Talk to her and find a way for her to help us win the next event and the next two as well. You can convince her.”

“I’ll try.” The guy sighs.

When they continue talking, it’s all about the list of words they’ve been given and Gamou leans towards Jitsui to whisper, “Aren’t you glad I write slowly? Otherwise we wouldn’t have heard this.”

Jitsui swats his arms, “Aren’t you glad I haven’t hurt you badly until now?”

 

* * *

 

“Did they say how they’re planning on giving out the actual answers and help their team?” Amari asks and Jitsui shakes his head.

Tazaki smiles. It really had been an uneventful day, with Nakano and Maeda taking every chance to speak to them and make them like them, and failing miserably.

Because much like the previous teacher they had and everyone else, they treat them as if they’re some sort of fascinating experiment, just an experience to add to their list and then to show it off to everyone else that they taught an advanced class. None of them want to be their teacher with a pure intention. Everyone except for Sakuma, who accepted Yuuki’s offer clueless on the type of students he’ll be facing and teaching. Then when he did learn the true nature of the class, he proceeded to do his best to learn all the material they’ll be covering to be a great teacher for them.

Just for once, there was someone who put them first rather than themselves.

But they don’t utter a single word about it to Nakano and Maeda, trying to let them figure it out themselves. However, seeing as how they’re so absorbed by their own thoughts, it doesn’t seem they’ll ever realise Sakuma’s their only teacher and the only teacher they’re accepting.

Tazaki and the others have been suffering with their constant comments and attempts to make them like them. So when Jitsui and Gamou came back from their event and informed them about the other’s school attempt to make them lose, they all shared a familiar smirk. They finally have something exciting to do.

“The guy said something about how he’s going to fake an injury when he’s with the girl so they can head to the infirmary and then plan everything there away from everyone.” Gamou adds and Jitsui nods his head.

“Who’s the girl? Maybe I talked to her.” Kaminaga says and everyone’s gaze is on him.

“We haven’t been in here for long. Just how many girls have you spoken to already?” Hatano asks and Kaminaga shrugs.

“Doesn’t matter. What matters is the girl’s name.”

“They said her name is Mio.” Jitsui says and Kaminaga hums.

“I talked with a Mio from that school, it could be her and it makes sense he can convince her. They were dating but then they broke up and this isn’t the first time. They’ve been dating since middle school and they’ve been leaving each other, dating random people, then getting back together. Their relationship is quite messed up―”

“How the hell did you make her tell you all of that?” Hatano interrupts and Kaminaga smirks.

“I have my ways.”

“The third event is starting soon so they’re going to meet probably now.” Fukumoto states, interrupting them, and they all not their heads.

They need to find a way to get inside the infirmary with a plausible explanation to the nurse over there.

“They’re going to call you soon for the third event. Are you ready?” Maeda asks, voice chipper, interrupting them and Hatano forces a smile as he turns to face her.

“Yes. We’re ready,” He huffs out a breath when he turns back, “Okay, what’s the plan?”

“We need to send someone to infirmary,” Kaminaga glances at Johan and grins, “Your cheeks are red.”

“Yeah, it’s cause of the heat and the sun. My skin is quite sensitive.” Johan explains.

Kaminaga claps his hand, “Then it’s decided. We can pretend Johan is about to faint or something because of the heat.”

Johan’s eyes widen and Odagiri nods his idly, “That can work, but his cheeks aren’t _that_ red.”

Tazaki and Amari share a glance, Amari seeming to have the same thought, and then back at Miyoshi. They can use Miyoshi.

Miyoshi shrugs and Amari wraps an arm around Johan, “Don’t worry. Tazaki and I can take care of everything and make it seem plausible.”

They pull the confused Johan away from the others, who all head back to sitting aside, and Johan clears his throat, “I don’t think I can―”

“Johan,” Tazaki interrupts, “Remember when you once walked in our sports class and we were all shirtless?”

“What― Yeah, I think. Why?” Johan asks, looking between them both and Amari place his hand on top of his shoulder, squeezing gently.

“Do us a favour and remember Miyoshi.” Amari grins when Johan’s cheeks redden slightly.

“I―What―What are you talking―”

“Shirtless Miyoshi to be more specific.” Tazaki adds, grin matching Amari when Johan’s cheeks redden completely.

“Why are you making me remember this now? How can I face him properly now without blushing?” Johan tries hiding his cheeks, but Amari grabs his hand.

“Precisely. You’re going with Miyoshi and I want you to remember that. Your cheeks are red and you’ll continue blushing the more you face him.” Johan whines as he rubs his cheeks.

“Miyoshi, come here.” Tazaki calls and Johan shuts his eyes while Amari chuckles slightly and tells him to open his eyes to see Miyoshi.

“What is it?” Miyoshi asks, looking at the way Johan’s cheeks have brightened and smirks when he looks back at Amari and Tazaki. Of course he’d smirk knowing he’s the cause of this.

“We took care of it. His cheeks are really red now.” Amari says and Johan chuckles nervously.

“That’s great! Come on hurry up.” Miyoshi grabs his hand, pulling him away, and the redness of Johan’s cheeks doesn’t tone down at all.

“You pretend you’re all mature but you’re just like us.” Kaminaga says as he joins their side, “You’re immature as we are.”

“Did you just call yourself immature?” Amari asks and Kaminaga shrugs.

“I’m making a point so it doesn’t matter what I call myself.”

Tazaki blinks his eyes, “Remember when Fukumoto told you not to stay in the sun for too long? I don’t think you’ve been listening to what he said.”

 

* * *

 

Johan takes in a deep breath once they stop by the infirmary and Miyoshi lets go of his hand.

His cheeks are still red and Miyoshi doesn’t know the precise things he was told by Amari and Tazaki to get his cheeks red like that, but he knows it’s something revolving around him.

“Breathe. It’s going to be fine. Just follow my lead,” Miyoshi says and Johan nods his head, “Come here.”

Johan takes a step closer and Miyoshi wraps an arm around him, to make it seem he’s supporting him and Johan looks down bashfully, and Miyoshi pretends he doesn’t notice it.

They enter and it’s empty other than the nurse who looks up at them, “Hi. Is everything alright―”

“My friend, he’s going to faint!” Miyoshi exclaims and Johan drops himself slightly against Miyoshi.

“N―no. I’m fine. Just too―too much sun.” Johan mumbles, voice quiet, and low.

“What happened―” The nurse tries speaking again and Miyoshi interrupts her one more time.

“He needs to rest!”

“The doctor said I need some bed rest the last time I visited him.” Johan’s lie easily rolls off his tongue and Miyoshi squeezes his arm to make it seem as if he’s full of worry to the nurse, but to also to encourage Johan and to let him know he’s doing well.

“Yeah you told me that,” Miyoshi glances at the nurse, eyes full of worry, and she nods her head.

“Take him to the bed,” She points towards the bed and once Miyoshi helps Johan sit she asks, “Why did your doctor tell you that? Do you have―”

Asking too many questions won’t do them well. This needs to be turned around. Miyoshi looks back at her, eyes filled with curiosity as he interrupts her, “When they say bed rest, what do they exactly mean? What sort of bed? Just his bed or will this bed be fine as well?”

“Wha― No this is fine―”

“What about a sofa?” Johan interrupts, easily catching up with Miyoshi, and the nurse furrows her brows.

“What about a love seat?” Miyoshi glances at Johan, “But you can’t properly rest in a love seat.”

“Yeah. But what about a hammock?” Johan asks and Miyoshi hums, seeming contemplating it, and the nurse’s eyes have widened in confusion at their conversation.

“I don’t know, what about a hammock?” Miyoshi asks her and then chuckles, “But you don’t own one.”

“Yeah,” Johan looks back the nurse, “Where do you think I can find a good one?”

The nurse remains frozen for a moment then speaks, “I―I don’t know―”

“But,” Miyoshi interrupts her once again, “You should stay away from the sun. At least not without sunscreen.”

“Yeah, by the way I was told to apply sunscreen with SPF thirty, but what if I don’t have that. Should I apply one coat of the SPF fifteen, then three coats of SPF five?” Johan asks the nurse who looks between them both in confusion.

“Or, you can put a coat of SPF twenty, and two coats of SPF five,” Miyoshi adds and pauses, “Or just two coats of the SPF fifteen.”

“Yeah, or maybe I should just stay underneath a tree.” Johan says and Miyoshi nods his head.

“But which tree’s shade is the best?” Miyoshi glances at the nurse who parts her mouth but doesn’t utter a word, and keeps on looking between them baffled by their bizarre questions.

“Just rest here for now and these questions can be answered another time.” The nurse smiles and Miyoshi grins.

“You’re the nurse!” Miyoshi and Johan smile, and she nods as she chuckles nervously and leaves their side, shutting the curtain behind the bed, leaving them alone.

Johan lets out a breath and Miyoshi smiles and whispers so the nurse won’t hear them, “You did well.”

Johan nods his head and Miyoshi sits down next to him. Now they’ve got to wait for those two to come. He removes his arm from being around him, but Johan remains slumped against him, and Miyoshi guesses he hasn’t even realised he had been leaning against him the entire time, because if he had then he would be looking bashfully away and definitely sitting straight by now. Miyoshi doesn’t mention it and lets him be.

They hear the door of the infirmary opening, “Excuse me, my friend, he fell. Can you give us an ice pack?”

It’s a girl’s voice and Miyoshi’s certain it’s Mio.

“Let him sit here. And here, put this.” They hear the nurse saying and the girl thanks her.

It’s quiet for a bit, until the guy speaks quietly, “Mio, about what I told you before. What do you say? Will you help us?”

She sighs, “Fine. But how can I help without anyone noticing?”

“Hold the cards in a certain way. Like each corner is for an answer.”

“Alright, alright. Then tell them the top right corner is going to mean A, top left is B, bottom right is C, and bottom left is D.”

“Thank you.” The guy thanks her and the girl replies with a sigh.

Miyoshi and Johan glance at each other with a grin. Their plan has worked. They remain in their spots until the two leave, and Miyoshi waits a few seconds before getting up along with Johan. They push the curtain aside and the nurse looks at them.

“He’s feeling better now. Thank you.” Miyoshi smiles and the nurse nods her head.

“Are you sure? Because you earlier mentioned―”

“Oh yes! How can I forget! We mentioned about the trees. Which tree’s shadow is it good for him to sit under?” Miyoshi asks and the nurse’s eyes widen.

“Anything is fine. If he’s not feeling better come back. Take care,” The nurse answers hurriedly and Miyoshi and Johan nod their heads as they step outside the infirmary.

Johan chuckles, “That actually worked.”

“Of course it did.” Miyoshi laughs, “Anyway, we’ve got to tell Kaminaga and Hatano about it before the event starts.”

 

* * *

 

Kaminaga hums, nudging Hatano, “That’s the Mio I spoke to. It’s her.”

“You’re disgusting.” Hatano replies and Kaminaga shakes his head.

“Shut up. I was able to know about them. Without me you wouldn’t have known that.”

“That was just trivial information. Nothing that would have helped. Unlike the information Miyoshi and Johan found out.” Hatano smiles smugly at him and Kaminaga looks away.

“You’re annoying.” Hatano snorts.

Kaminaga lets out a breath and he and Hatano share a knowing glance when Mio speaks, announcing the start of the third event, and explains everything. It’s fairly simple; she’ll be reading out the questions and will give them four choices, and to answer they’ll have to press the buzzer each pair has been given.

But of course she doesn’t mention anything about the way she’ll be holding the cards.

“The first question,” Mio smiles as she speaks, “Entomology is the study of, a: human beings behaviour, b: history of scientific terms, c: formation of rocks, d: insects―”

Hatano presses the buzzer the moment they spot the other team ready to press it and Mio looks up from the card at them and Kaminaga grins, “It’s d.”

“Correct.” Mio smiles and as they write down their points, Hatano and Kaminaga bit their lips, stopping themselves from laughing at the way the other team had looked confused at their quick answer.

“Next question. The Great Victoria Desert is located in, a: North America, b: Australia, c: West Africa, d: Canada―”

They press the buzzer once again before the other team, who groan loudly, and Kaminaga looks down, stopping himself from laughing, and Hatano answers with a grin, “Australia.”

Mio looks slightly bewildered, but smiles as she announces their answer is correct.

 

* * *

 

They won the third event and it was expected. Throughout the entire thing, they struggled containing their laugher, and when it ended with them winning, Kaminaga had pulled him to make it seem he’s hugging him with joy, but instead they were finally letting out the laugher they had been holding back.

“The next event is the essay writing. They can’t cheat in that unless they’ve got one of the judges to be on their side.” Hatano says and Kaminaga nods his head.

“Then we can only hope Miyoshi and Johan write one brilliant essay.” Kaminaga adds and they remain quiet, walking towards where the others are, “You know―”

“Kaminaga-san!” Kaminaga gets interrupted by a very familiar voice and Hatano sighs when he realises it’s Mio’s voice. Kaminaga turns around to face her as she quickly makes her way towards them, “Congratulations on winning.”

Kaminaga chuckles, “Thank you. You know, you did a great job reading everything and announcing everything. You looked really cute.”

Mio giggles, twirling the ends of her hair, and Hatano feels like groaning loudly when she takes a step closer to Kaminaga, their bodies nearly an inch apart, but Kaminaga remains in his spot, not moving back.

“You know I came to ask you, if you want when all of this finished we can go out somewhere.” She flutters her eyes and Kaminaga smirks.

Hatano tries biting his lips, but he huffs out a breath and speaks, “Oii, Kaminaga. We need to head back to the others. Ahh, sorry. I didn’t notice you were speaking to her.”

Kaminaga glances at him and Hatano forces a smile when Mio takes a quick glimpse at him, but that smile enough for Kaminaga to understand that he better refuse.

Kaminaga smiles back at Mio, “I’m sorry. I can’t. I have promised someone else to meet them today.”

Mio hums, “What about another time?”

Kaminaga shrugs, “We’ll know when the time comes.”

She nods her head, seeming understanding where this is going, and turns around, leaving them both. Hatano shakes his head at Kaminaga, “That was one of the most disgusting things I’ve witnessed and I hope I never witness it again.”

“Shut up,” Kaminaga chuckles while Hatano turns around, resuming to walk and Kaminaga follows him, “Anyway, why did you want me tell her no?”

“Why? Were you planning on dating her?” Hatano asks, taking a glimpse at him to see him shaking his head.

“If I were to tell her yes, I would have just gone with her once and that’s it.”

Hatano once again tries biting his lips, but he’s never been the best at keeping his mouth shut when it comes to Kaminaga, “You know the type of person she is. She and her weird boyfriend keep on dating and breaking up, then she jumps from one guy to another. What if you had gone out with her once and then ended up liking her and dating her? The moment her ex-boyfriend comes back, she’ll leave you in a minute for him, and if not for him, she easily can jump for another guy because she never takes any relationship seriously. I can’t believe you considered even going out with her once. You’re an idiot.”

Kaminaga stops walking, grabbing Hatano’s hand, and Hatano glances at him, narrowing his eyes at the way Kaminaga smirks, “Aww, was my precious eleven was worried about me and didn’t want me to get hurt?”

“You bastard,” Hatano huffs out a breath, “Go and die, slowly and painfully. Let me know when that happens so I can witness it.”

“You won’t be able to handle it, because I’ll be in pain and you can’t handle that.” Kaminaga continues smirking and Hatano takes in a deep breath.

“I’m pouring the entire bottle of hot sauce on your face tonight while you’re asleep.” Hatano turns around, walking away, and Kaminaga chuckles as he follows him.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, the final and hardest question,” The lady smiles and Tazaki and Amari nod their heads.

The final event has finally come. For the fifth and final event, Tazaki and Amari had been chosen where they’ll be given mystery riddles to answer. The one thing that sets apart this event from the others is that the points are doubled, making it the main event for the day.

Much like the first event, a supervisor is assigned for each pair, asking them the riddle, and timing them for each question.

“Two girls ate dinner together, ordering iced tea. One of them drank really quickly, drinking five by the time the other drank one. Later, everyone at the restaurant died and it turned out the drinks were poisoned. But the one who drank five didn’t die. Why?”

Amari grins as he glances at Tazaki and Tazaki smiles as he answers, “The poison was in the ice.”

The supervisor stops the timer and chuckles, “That was supposed to be the most difficult. How did you answer it so quickly?”

“Actually, it isn’t difficult. Because Emma’s teacher had given this question in one of last week’s homework.” Amari replies as they both get up to leave and she furrows her burrows.

“Who’s Emma? Is she a classmate?”

Tazaki chuckles, “No, she’s his daughter.”

Her eyes widen as she glances at Amari who chuckles and they both leave her confused as in how a high school student is a father.

Tazaki doesn’t clarify anything, not pointing out that technically she isn’t his daughter, and figures it’s better leaving her trying to figure out this mystery.

After all, all of the mystery questions she asked had been quite simple.

 

* * *

 

“Before you step out, we just want to tell you we’re so proud of all of you! This is the first time our school gets the first place!” Nakano announces just as the bus comes to a stop by their school.

They all force a smile, wanting to step out of the bus as quickly as possible, not being able to handle the heat.

“I hope you all had fun.” Maeda says, glancing at them all with a bright smile, and Miyoshi doesn’t understand how someone can smile so brightly in this heat.

“We really did have fun.” Jitsui forces a smile, hoping his reply would urge her to let them out of this bus already.

“I’m glad you did, anyway the last class of the day is about to end in a few minutes. So you don’t have to attend any classes, so just grab your bags and that’s it,” Nakano says, glancing at Maeda, before clearing his throat and speaking again, “And you know you eight from D Class. We’re glad we got to interact with you. It seemed we all had fun and we were as good as Sakuma-sensei.”

Of course they were planning on saying that.

They don’t reply to that and leave the bus wordlessly. Miyoshi hums as he leaves them behind, heading to their classroom before the others. He slides open the door and smiles when he sees Sakuma standing by his desk, picking up some files, and when he hears the door, he turns around and smiles back at Miyoshi, “You’re back.”

“Yes,” Miyoshi slides the door behind him and Sakuma drops the files back at the desk and Miyoshi rushes by his side, wrapping his arms around him, startling Sakuma, and Miyoshi hums as he hides his face against his neck, “I missed you.”

“Miyoshi how many times have I told you not to hug me.” Sakuma sighs and Miyoshi chuckles.

“Did you miss me?” Miyoshi asks instead, leaning slightly back to face him, and Sakuma chuckles slightly.

“Please let me go.”

“I won’t unless you answer me.” Sakuma raises his brows at him and Miyoshi smiles again.

Ever since that day he got sick, he’s noticed Sakuma has gotten slightly different when it comes to his behaviours. He’s gotten used to him and while he still asks Amari to stop Miyoshi and to pull him away, Miyoshi has noticed that he doesn’t seem to be all flustered as he was before, and certainly not having that urgency in his tone.

Maybe he finally realised it that while Miyoshi would do anything to grab his attention, he still knows his limits. And this change has been the one that has caused Miyoshi smile at the way how relaxed Sakuma seems to be around him now.

It’s all he could have asked for.

“Sakuma-sensei, I have a question.” Miyoshi asks, arms still around him, even when Sakuma takes a step back to have him remove his arms. He shakes his head slightly at him and at the way he’s clinging to him, but doesn’t utter a word about it.

“What is it?”

“Do you like me?”

“Of course, you’re my student. I like all of my students.” Miyoshi flutters his eyes.

“That’s not what I meant, _Sakuma-sensei_.” Miyoshi drawls his name out and Sakuma pats his back.

“Please stop hugging me.” He answers instead, smiling, and Miyoshi tilts his head slightly at his answer.

 _That was unexpected_.

He hides his face against his neck again, rubbing his cheeks against his shoulder, “Nope. I’m comfortable here.”

Miyoshi hears the familiar footsteps of the others and when the door is slid open, he hears Amari chuckling at the sight.

“Come on, Miyoshi.” Amari pulls him away and Miyoshi winks at Sakuma who shakes his head again at him and smiles as the others enter.

“So, how was your day?”

 

* * *

 

Sakuma heads to the teacher’s lounge by the end of the day, grabbing a few papers, and smiles at Nakano and Maeda who enter together and head by his desk.

“We had a really great day today.” Nakano announces and Sakuma doesn’t miss noticing their smug smiles.

“I think we interacted well and got along with them.” Maeda adds and Sakuma nods his head.

“Yeah, they told me today had been great. They kept on repeating how they wished I was there. Did something really exciting happen?” Sakuma asks, smiling politely, even when he notices their smiles flattening.

He knew the only reason they had repeated that was so he could tell those the same thing and make it clear that they did a terrible job at trying to get along with them. And Sakuma wouldn’t have mentioned it if they hadn’t smiled all smugly, their way of saying they’re capable of taking his position.

“Well, I’ve got to go. Have a nice day.” Sakuma leaves them as he walks outside the room with a smile.

It’s quite a pleasant feeling to know your students value you and refuse to have you replaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


	11. Tanabata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have been having it rough with this writer's block that's why I haven't updated this fic for a while, but things got better recently and I was able to write this. Hopefully next chapter will be posted soon.  
> For those unfamiliar, Tanabata is a festival held on the evening of July 7, where children and adults write down their wishes on coloured pieces of paper and hang them on bamboo branches.

Tazaki’s pigeon coos and Tazaki smiles, “Don’t worry. It’s alright.”

It closes its eyes softly when Tazaki starts rubbing its back gently, distracting it from its constant cooing in complaint for getting all wet when there had been a slight splash earlier in the pool.

Another pigeon lands nearby, tilting its head at Tazaki and Tazaki chuckles as he pats its head. Sakuma smiles gently at the sight until he hears a familiar humming.

“ _Sakuma-sensei_ , I don’t know how to swim.”

Ever since he’s got in the pool, Miyoshi has remained by the edge staring at Sakuma with a sly smile and repeating his words over and over again.

Sakuma sighs, “Miyoshi, please stop saying that. You know how to swim.”

“I’ll stop when you take your shirt off.”

“Can’t you be the slightest bit subtle?”

Miyoshi smiles brightly, shaking his head at Amari’s question, and runs a hand through his hair, that even when it’s wet still has remained as flawless as ever.

Sakuma pinches the bridge of his nose and takes in a deep breath. He knew this swimming class isn’t going to go by smoothly.

Taking swimming classes instead of the regular sports class is optional, however, all students are required to take at least one swimming class. Hence, Sakuma decided that they take this one compulsory class and get done with it before the summer holiday that’s just three weeks away.

He was prepared for this.

"Are Hatano and Kaminaga still at it?" Sakuma asks, eyes falling back on the pair that've gotten underneath the water and seeming to have a competition to see who can hold their breath the longest.

Amari chuckles, "When you say it like that it seems as if they're doing something _completely different_."

"Huh?" Sakuma furrows his brows. _What is he talking about?_

"You're a pervert." Miyoshi and Jitsui instantly reply together and Sakuma blinks his eyes in confusion and everything sinks in.

Miyoshi's grin widens, "You just realised what he said!"

"I—we're not talking about this," Sakuma lets out a breath and glances at Jitsui as he crosses his legs, sitting by the edge of the pool, "Jitsui, won't you get in?"

"No. I hate swimming." Jitsui had only been inside for a minute before he declared that he's had enough and gone out.

There's a splash when Kaminaga and Hatano both come out, taking a deep breath, then glare at each other.

"None of you won," Miyoshi points out and they both huff out a breath, "And Amari said interesting things about you two."

"Amari you pervert, what did you say?" Kaminaga glances at Amari and Hatano snorts.

"Amari is the pervert? Kaminaga you're the last person to speak."

"Hatano, I'm—"

"Stop it you two." Odagiri interrupts them and they both sigh, compiling to what he said.

Sakuma shakes his head at them but can't help himself but admire this odd dynamic between them. Odagiri and Fukumoto always the supportive and responsible parents that the others at most times seem to listen to and rely on.

He glances at Fukumoto, who's gone by the edge of the pool and seems to be trying to get Jitsui inside again, "Come on Jitsui."

"I'm not getting in." Jitsui says as he stands up and Odagiri along with Kaminaga and Hatano glance at him.

"Why?"

"I don't like swimming." Jitsui replies as both Hatano and Kaminaga get out the pool and head towards his side.

"Just try getting in for a few minutes." Hatano suggests and Jitsui shakes his head.

"I already was in for a few minutes."

"A few more wouldn't hurt." Kaminaga adds and Jitsui is as persistent as ever.

"I'm not getting in—"

Jitsui gets interrupted mid-sentence when Kaminaga and Hatano push him into the pool. They cackle and Odagiri shakes his head at them, “You’re idiots.”

Jitsui shakes his head slightly after falling into the pool and Fukumoto asks him if he’s alright but instead he ignores him and stares at Kaminaga and Hatano wordlessly. That’s when Kaminaga and Hatano realise what they’ve done and Hatano groans, “Kaminaga, that was the stupidest idea you came up with.”

“Me? You’re the one who came up with it.” Kaminaga huffs out a breath and Jitsui clears his throat, grabbing their attention. Kaminaga gulps at the way Jitsui smiles brightly at them, “Just what are you planning on doing today?”

“Today?” Jitsui chuckles, “Who said I’ve got anything planned for _today_? It’s much more fun making you two wait and not knowing when I’ll decide to do something. I hope you anticipate it eagerly. _”_

“Oh shit.” Hatano mumbles quietly and Kaminaga takes in a deep breath.

Tazaki hums, “You two brought this upon yourself.”

“Shut up.” Kaminaga and Hatano answer straightaway.

Sakuma chuckles slightly and lifts his brows at Miyoshi who’s gotten out of the pool and is standing right in front of him, “What is it Miyoshi?”

Miyoshi smiles, “I have an important question.”

“I already know it and it’s a no.” Miyoshi grins at Sakuma’s answer.

“Please? Just for a minute take your shirt off?”

“Not even a second.” Miyoshi hums as he sits down next to Sakuma.

“Fine, not today but another day,” Miyoshi bumps his knees against his, making Sakuma glance at him, “Will you miss me?”

Sakuma chuckles, “What are you talking about?”

“Summer’s holiday is around three weeks away. Won’t you miss seeing me every day?”

“I’ll miss you all equally. You’re no exception.” Miyoshi pouts and Sakuma immediately averts his gaze, looking back at his other students, and trying his best to ignore the way his heart flutters at that.

“Liar.” Miyoshi bumps their knees together, chuckling slightly, when Sakuma shakes his head.

_He’s a liar. Miyoshi is an exception._

 

* * *

 

“I didn’t know your swimming class was yesterday. I wish I saw you.”

Kaminaga chuckles at Shion’s words and she starts twirling the ends of her hair.

“Why do you want to see me?” Kaminaga asks with a smirk, feigning his innocence, and her cheeks turn pink.

“I―I just figured that you’re probably a good swimmer.” Shion mumbles and Kaminaga hums. Shion has always been terrible at coming up with excuses and if it were any other time, he’d be taking a step further, asking her more questions, and only leaving it once her cheeks turn red.

The only reason he doesn’t do it though is for the ways her eyes widen slightly, looking at somewhere behind Kaminaga, “What is it?”

She sighs, “It’s that new English teacher I told you about. He’s been standing there for a while and I have a feeling he’s been staring at us the entire time. He’s creepy even in class, with the way he stares at us― he’s coming towards us now!”

"Howard Marks, that's his name, right?" Kaminaga asks with a grin and she nods her head tentatively, probably because he's getting closer, and Kaminaga chuckles, "Just be normal."

He smiles brightly at her which is enough to make her look down bashfully before a voice behind him interrupts them, "Good morning."

It sends chills at the back of his neck at the way he speaks, voice calm and low, and too close with the way he's standing close to him, just an inch away and he'll be bumping into Kaminaga. He takes a step forwards, stepping besides Kaminaga, and placing a hand on top of his shoulder to make it seem as if it's a friendly gesture, but his eerie smile and the way his hand seems to be trying to hold and keep Kaminaga in place is far from friendly.

"Good morning, Marks-sensei." Shion speaks, gulping slightly when she notices the proximity between him and Kaminaga along with the smile and how he has kept his stare on Kaminaga the entire time. He keeps his hand against Kaminaga's shoulder and finally tears his gaze away and glances at Shion.

"Good morning. I'm sorry, I forgot your name again, since," Kaminaga keeps his gaze forward, staring at Shion, and trying to ignore the way Marks starts staring back at him and his hold against his shoulder tightens, " _I'm still new_."

"I'm..." Shion trails off, voice squeaking slightly, and full of worry at the way Marks is staring at Kaminaga.

Kaminaga chuckles, trying to seem as if he's brushing the entire thing off and not worrying about it, "Shion-chan, you're alright?"

"Y—yes." She smiles when Kaminaga smiles at her brightly and keeps up the facade as he turns to glance at Marks and swallows that lump in his throat when he notices Marks had been smiling all eerily the entire time he's kept his gaze at him.

"You're Kaminaga from D-Class, aren't you?" Marks asks and Kaminaga doesn't miss hearing Shion's sharp intake of breath.

_Why does he know his name and his class?_

"I am." Kaminaga replies, smile intact, and Marks' grin grows.

"I'm Marks Howard, the new English teacher. And," He turns at Shion, "I came here since I wanted to actually discuss something with you."

"Oh. Okay." Shion mumbles quietly, voice baffled yet disappointed at being taken away from Kaminaga.

"I guess I'll see you around, _Kaminaga-kun_." Marks' eerie smile is back before he walks away with Shion to class.

Shion glances quickly back at him, waving slightly, and Kaminaga mouths, "Creepy guy."

Shion bites her lips, stifling a laugh, before turning around and Kaminaga lets out a long breath.

_What's the deal with this teacher?_

"Oii, did some teacher steal the girl you were flirting with?"

"Hatano, shut up." Kaminaga turns around when he hears Hatano's voice.

He and Jitsui are always side by side in the morning and Kaminaga decides to follow them to their class and Hatano cackles, "Wait, so that teacher actually did—"

"Can you shut up? And no." Kaminaga interrupts him and sighs once they're in class and they shut the door behind them, "He's really creepy."

 

* * *

 

They all wake up to Kaminaga's sudden yelp, before his sharp intake of breath, which is followed by a loud thud once he falls down his bed.

Tazaki sits up in bed, glancing at Amari who does the same, and hears Hatano’s and Jitsui’s groans, while Miyoshi hides his face against his pillow.

“Kaminaga, you little shit, I can deal with you falling off the bed and kicking things at me, but if you start shouting weird things in your sleep, I’ll kill you.” Hatano mumbles, voice thick with sleep, and Tazaki sighs when he notices Kaminaga hasn’t moved an inch and has remained quiet, the only indication that he’s indeed awake being his heavy breathing.

“Kaminaga?” Fukumoto calls and Kaminaga sits up.

“I’m fine.”

“Nobody asked, which means you’re not fine.” Miyoshi sits up in his own bed as well, narrowing his eyes at him.

Kaminaga takes in a deep breath, “I had a bad―”

The door’s loud creak interrupts him, with Emma entering, and quickly dashes to Amari’s bed, “I had a nightmare!”

She sobs and Amari picks her up and she immediately has her arms around Amari’s neck, hiding her face against his shoulder. Amari rubs her back gently, muttering soothing words, which seems to calm her down.

“You had a nightmare as well? You want Amari to hug you?” Hatano asks, glancing at Kaminaga, and gets a pillow thrown at his face.

“Shut up.”

Kaminaga gets up, catching his pillow when Hatano throws it back at him, and sits at the edge of his bed, running a hand through his hair.

“Why were you all awake?” Emma asks, voice quiet, and Amari smiles gently at her seeing she’s much better now.

“Kaminaga had a nightmare just like you.” Hatano says and Emma hums as she lets go of Amari and runs towards Kaminaga’s side.

“Get a hug from the person you want to hug the most! It’ll make you feel better!” Emma exclaims before running out the room and Kaminaga chuckles.

“She easily forgets things. She’s also an airhead just like Amari.” Miyoshi remarks and Amari furrows his brows.

“I’m not an airhead―”

“Anyway,” Miyoshi interrupts Amari who sighs in defeat, “What did you dream about that led you to shout like that?”

Kaminaga clears his throat and mumbles quietly, “That creepy teacher I told you about. I was in this chair and I couldn’t move, and it was almost as if he was interrogating me, but I don’t even know what it was about. And then there was this light except the lightbulb was his face, that’s when I woke up.”

Hatano bursts into laugher and Kaminaga shrugs, “It was a weird dream.”

Tazaki smiles in amusement, “Do you think you can go back to sleep?”

Kaminaga takes in a deep breath, “Yeah, of―”

“No, he needs a hug from Amari, just like what Emma said,” Hatano mumbles and Kaminaga smirks.

“Emma said I need it from someone I really want to hug. _My precious eleven,_ I want a hug from you.”

“And I want to kill you, but not everything goes the way we want it, does it now?” Hatano replies with his smug smile and Tazaki lets out a breath as he hides underneath his blanket, knowing their bickering won’t stop, even when it’s in the middle of the night.

“Don’t make me get up and hug you, _eleven_ ―”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Stop talking, both of you. If you don’t then I’ll make sure you stop breathing.” Jitsui mumbles, voice muffled against his pillow, and that quiets them down.

None of them utter a word after that and Tazaki doesn’t fall asleep easily, because the way Kaminaga had taken that deep breath before he answered him, it seemed as if he himself had been uncertain about being able to fall back to sleep. Tazaki only sleeps an hour later, once he hears the steady breaths of Kaminaga that has finally gone back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Kaminaga rubs his eyes and scrunches up his nose when Tazaki’s pigeon lands right in front of him, “What do you want?”

“Don’t get all grumpy at my pigeon just because you couldn’t sleep last night.” Tazaki holds his hand out for his pigeon that straightaway heads towards him and starts rubbing its head against his hand.

Kaminaga sighs, “I’m tired―Hatano, you little shit, why?”

He rubs his head where Hatano had smacked him, “You whine too much.”

“I hate you.”

“As if I ever liked you.” Hatano smiles smugly at him, and Kaminaga huffs out a breath, too tired to continue this today.

He had slept for nearly an hour before he woke up from that strange dream. He managed to get only one more hour of sleep later and then woke up again and has been awake since then.

“Cheer up, by tonight you’ll be really tired and will be able to sleep.” Amari says as he pats his back and Kaminaga nods his head.

_At least he has something to look forward to._

 

* * *

 

“Kaminaga-san, good morning!”

Shion’s chipper and Kaminaga stops in his tracks to grin at her, and Hatano can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes at the sight, and Jitsui giggles quietly next to him.

“Shion―”

“Good morning, _Kaminaga-kun._ ”

Kaminaga freezes when Marks walks towards them, speaking in a voice that’s far too low to not be considered eerie, and Hatano bumps into Jitsui’s side, their eyes meeting, and points towards the sight in front of them and Jitsui nods his head.

_Kaminaga had been right when he said Marks is creepy._

"Good morning," Kaminaga replies quietly, and Hatano doesn't miss seeing him glancing at Tazaki who until a minute ago had been walking by his side until he stopped to talk to Shion, "Tazaki, wait."

Tazaki stops, glancing back at Kaminaga, and continues to walk when Kaminaga is by his side and Hatano stifles his laugh when he sees Kaminaga holding on tightly to the sleeve of Tazaki's shirt, almost as if Tazaki is what he needs to stop Marks from heading towards him.

Marks smirks when he sees the two walking away while Shion looks between the pair walking away and Marks, and sighs before turning around and leaving towards her classroom.

Jitsui hums and Hatano shrugs. They continue to walk and when they do pass by Marks, he doesn't utter a word nor does he even glance at them and Hatano's curiosity grows as in why Kaminaga has turned into Marks interest.

 

* * *

 

Sakuma steps inside the class and Kaminaga doesn't allow him to speak, "Sakuma-sensei, I need help."

Sakuma freezes, blinking his eyes at the sudden unexpected request, and nods his head, "What is it?"

"What's the deal with that new English teacher? Howard Marks." Kaminaga says as Sakuma heads towards his desk and it's Miyoshi's cue to hop on top of his desk. Sakuma doesn't react to that anymore, just taking a quick glimpse at Miyoshi, before resuming whatever he had been doing and Miyoshi hums in delight at that.

“What’s wrong with him?” Sakuma asks and Miyoshi clears his throat, grabbing Sakuma’s attention. He leans forward and motions for Sakuma to get closer.

When he does, Miyoshi whispers quietly to him, “Marks has been _interested_ in Kaminaga?”

Sakuma furrows his brows and replies in the same quiet tone Miyoshi had used, “Interested? How?”

Miyoshi grins and Sakuma’s eyes widen, “You really want me to say it? He’s interested in him in _that_ way.”

“What are you saying…” Sakuma worriedly looks back at Kaminaga who lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Miyoshi, stop being a little shit. That’s not true. He’s not―”

“How are you so sure?” Hatano interrupts Kaminaga with a grin and Miyoshi chuckles, “He knew your name and class before he even spoke to you. And the way he said your name was way too creepy.”

“Don’t forget the way he smirked when he saw him leaving yesterday.” Jitsui adds and Hatano’s grin widens.

Kaminaga freezes, eyes widening, and Tazaki glances at him, “They’re messing with you, Kaminaga.”

Miyoshi shrugs, “Doesn’t change the fact that he’s being a creep and is interested in Kaminaga in some sort of way.”

Kaminaga lets out a long breath and falls back in his chair. Sakuma looks back at Miyoshi, “What has he been doing?”

“What will I get if I tell you?” Miyoshi grins when Sakuma turns to Fukumoto and Odagiri.

“Everything Hatano and Jitsui said is true.” Fukumoto explains and Odagiri nods his head.

“Do you have any idea why he’s doing that?” Sakuma asks and Kaminaga shakes his head.

Miyoshi takes in a deep breath, tapping his fingers quietly against the table, slightly irritated at how Sakuma has still not glanced back at him again.

“I just wanted to ask you if you know if he does that to everyone else or if it is just me.” Kaminaga explains, slumping further back in his chair, and Tazaki scolds him for that. Kaminaga shrugs in response and he looks like a mess, hair dishevelled at the amount of times he has run his hand through it already, and eyes puffed out due to his lack of sleep in the last two days. Last night, just like the night before it, he had found himself unable to sleep and ended up getting only two hours of sleep once again.

“I don’t really know him, but if it would help you, I will try seeing how he is with everyone else―”

“How come I didn’t get that sort of treatment when I had a stalker?” Miyoshi interrupts Sakuma, ignoring Hatano’s snicker, and Sakuma glances back him with a frown.

“Because the moment I was serious about it, you said _something_.”

Miyoshi puffs out his cheeks, crossing his arms, and while he might still be slightly irritated by Sakuma paying more attention to the others than him, he hides it nicely that he’s pleased by this turn of events and how Sakuma’s attention is back at him again.

“So you were just going to ignore my stalker because I was being myself?”

Sakuma lets out a long breath, “Your stalker wasn’t an actual stalker. You knew that from the very beginning.”

“I could have been wrong.”

Sakuma raises his brows, smiling at him before chuckling slightly, and Miyoshi bites his lips from smiling at that, “You’re actually willing to admit that you might have made a mistake. Why?”

“For your attention. Miyoshi’s like a baby.” Hatano answers loudly instead.

Sakuma glimpses at Hatano and Miyoshi doesn’t utter a word, because Hatano’s right. At least he was for the first part and he’ll get him back for calling him a baby later when he’ll hide Jitsui’s books and blame it on Hatano. Jitsui will immediately know that’s false but he’ll also understand that it’s Miyoshi’s way of saying _do something to Hatano and you’ll get your books back._ It doesn’t really matter to Jitsui because either way it’ll end with him hurting someone and that’s enough to satisfy him.

Sakuma smiles softly, “Go back to your seat.”

“This is my seat.” Miyoshi smirks when Sakuma sighs.

“This is not your seat. Your seat is next to Amari.”

“Amari’s boring.”

“Hey,” Amari whines, “Emma says that I’m interesting.”

“Emma is a naïve kid.” Miyoshi retorts.

Amari frowns, “She’s very bright―”

“Amari you’re just saying that because she’s Emma. It’s quite impressive the way she learns everything we teach her quickly, but when it comes to other things she’s not the brightest.” Hatano interrupts, crossing his arms behind his head as he leans back in his chair.

Amari drops in his seat and Sakuma exhales, “Stop tormenting Amari―”

“So you care about Amari more than me as well.” Miyoshi interrupts him, puffing out his cheeks again, and Sakuma’s eyes widen.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You practically saying that.”

Hatano hums, “You’re already arguing, that’s not good. Your relationship has started off with a rocky start.”

Sakuma’s eyes widen, “We’re not in a relationship. Hatano, please don’t say that again.”

Hatano responds with a laugh as he turns around to face Jitsui instead and Miyoshi beams, “ _H_ e’s talking about what’s going to happen in the near future.”

“No it won’t.” Sakuma disagrees immediately and Miyoshi smirks.

“Do you remember the last time you were in a proper relationship?”

Sakuma blinks his eyes, seeming slightly baffled, “Why?”

“I want you to remember that clearly because I’m going to be better than whoever it was you were with last time, _in everything_.” Miyoshi lowers his voice, drawling out his words, and Sakuma shuts his eyes.

“We won’t―” He looks down before taking in a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose, and looks back at Miyoshi, “Miyoshi, go back to your seat.”

“ _Anything for you._ ” Miyoshi hums as he hops of his desk and Sakuma runs a hand through his hair.

_Great way to start off the day._

 

* * *

 

“Uncle Kaminaga you look terrible.”

“Emma, sweetheart, Kaminaga always looks terrible.”

“Thank you, Emma. Thank you, Hatano.” Kaminaga drops his head against the table and Hatano sighs. He’d be lying if he were to say he’s not worried at Kaminaga. Three days in a row with him only getting two hours of sleep has really taken its toll on him. He smiles brightly when they’re not in class, pretending to be alright and chipper as always, but it’s the opposite when it’s just them together.

He doesn’t tell Kaminaga that earlier today the seven of them divided certain parts among themselves, involving themselves into this mess, and to start looking around and more into Marks to try figure out everything.

Instead he looks back at Emma who pouts at Kaminaga, “Try sleeping early tonight.”

“Okay.” Kaminaga mumbles and Emma grins before rushing out of the kitchen.

“Emma, go to sleep. You should be sleeping by now.” Amari tells her and Hatano hears Emma’s giggling, followed by her exclaiming loudly she’s heading to sleep.

Hatano nudges Kaminaga, “You’re no fun like this. I can’t annoy you.”

“I’m sorry.” Kaminaga’s voice is all muffled against his arm and Hatano kicks him underneath the table, “Hatano, can you stop being a little shit?”

“That’s more like you.” Hatano laughs when Kaminaga lifts up his head, glaring at him, then smirking.

“Does my precious eleven miss me?” This time it’s Hatano’s turn to glare at him and Kaminaga sighs before dropping his head once again against the top of the table.

And seeing him like this, slumping in his seat, all exhausted and drained, Hatano taps his fingers against the table because he does miss Kaminaga. He actually misses Kaminaga teasing him every chance possible yet easily teaming up with him to tease the others. And even though it irritates him, he actually misses him calling him eleven, not that he’ll admit it.

But then again, it won’t do him any harm if he were to admit that he does misses him.

“Yes.” Hatano eventually answers moments later and Kaminaga lifts his head, with a frown.

“What?”

Hatano shakes his head with a smile, seeing that Kaminaga hasn’t realised he was answering his question, “Never mind.”

He doesn’t say anything because then they hear Emma’s rushed footsteps as she runs inside the kitchen and stops by their side at the table. She puffs out her cheeks―something she picked up from Miyoshi― and crosses her arms and Hatano glances at Amari who smiles in amusement at her being all moody.

“What is it, Emma?” Amari asks and she huffs out another breath.

“Anna is being mean again and bit Frate’s tail again.” She complains and Amari hums.

“I’ll deal with that, but first,” Amari picks her up as she continues puffing out her cheeks, “Why are you still awake? Weren’t you supposed to be asleep since a while ago?”

Emma stops puffing out her cheeks at that, giggling as she smiles bashfully, “But Frate wanted to play!”

Amari looks down at Frate who heads inside the kitchen, hiding behind his feet, as Anna waddles behind him. She quacks and immediately has book thrown right at her, frightening her, and she runs out of the kitchen. Emma’s eyes widen, “Uncle Jitsui don’t be mean to Anna!”

Jitsui lets out a breath as he gets up to pick up the book, “That stopped her from biting Frate’s tail.”

“But that doesn’t mean you can―”

“Did she bite Frate’s tail again?” Jitsui interrupts her and she shakes her head.

“No.”

“Then that’s it.” Emma pouts at Jitsui’s answer and Amari runs a hand through her hair, distracting her.

“Okay, come on you’re going to sleep. And so will Frate.” Amari carries her out of the kitchen and Frate trails behind them.

“Goodnight!” She exclaims loudly to them and giggles when Frate barks as well.

Kaminaga whines, “Why can’t Marks just disappear!”

Jitsui doesn’t look up from his book as he speaks, “He can disappear if you go to his car and cut out his brake lines―”

“Jitsui. Stop saying that.” Fukumoto interrupts him, and Hatano admires his bravery for interrupting Jitsui, and doesn’t miss seeing the way Odagiri worriedly glances at Jitsui then back at Fukumoto, almost as if he’s making sure that Fukumoto would stay safe tonight from Jitsui.

Jitsui just smiles as he continues reading and Kaminaga lets out a long breath before getting up, “Tazaki’s card tricks might make me sleep.”

“How?” Odagiri asks.

“I’ve gotten used to some of them; they’re boring.”

 

* * *

 

Tazaki looks up when he hears the door's creak and Kaminaga enters.

"Tazaki!" Kaminaga exclaims, making his way towards his bed, and dropping himself on top of it.

Tazaki doesn't utter a word, just stares at Kaminaga lying down next to him, the bags underneath his eyes being more visible today, and he blinks his eyes lazily.

"Tazaki, show me one of your card tricks." Kaminaga says with a tired smile and Tazaki raises his brows at him.

_Kaminaga never willingly asks him that._

"Why? What has gotten into you?"

Kaminaga whines, "Please?"

"Fine, fine." Tazaki chuckles as he grabs the stack of cards and Kaminaga hums.

"It might help me sleep."

"How?”

"They're boring."

Tazaki looks back at Kaminaga who smiles innocently at him, "Do you want me to throw you off the bed?"

Kaminaga laughs, "Come on, show me something."

Tazaki nods his head wordlessly and shuffles the cards in his hand, then spreads them out, "Pick one."

If it were any other time, Kaminaga would immediately choose any card, but the exhausted, tired Kaminaga spends way too long staring at the cards and debating which one to choose.

He lets out another long whine, "This is so difficult. They all look the same."

Tazaki smiles, "Just choose any random one."

He finally picks one, staring at it then back at Tazaki, before putting it back with the others.

Tazaki starts shuffling the cards again and Kaminaga sighs, "I'm still not sleepy. Not even your boring card tricks are helping."

"My card tricks aren't boring."

"You says that about your pigeons as well."

Tazaki stops shuffling the card, "You only say that because you don't know how to handle pigeons. And is this your card?"

Kaminaga glances at the card and nods his head, "Yeah."

They drift into a comfortable silence afterwards, Kaminaga staring blankly at the ceiling and Tazaki puts the cards away.

Four days and Kaminaga hasn't gotten a proper sleep, just two hours each night, and Marks constantly speaking to Kaminaga while smirking that dreadful eerie smile has been worsening the entire thing.

The seven of them took it upon themselves to keep an eye on Marks to try figuring everything out yet they've come out empty handed with nothing so far. But even then they've all tried their own way to help him fall asleep.

Fukumoto has been making him tea that is supposed to soothe him and help him sleep, except Kaminaga is basically a child and scrunched up his nose at nearly every cup because of the herbs in them. If it weren't for the way Fukumoto kept on staring at him, he wouldn't have even taken a sip from each one of them. That didn't help and only increased his whining.

Odagiri suggested that the root of the problem may not be Marks, but Marks just triggered it. He tried sitting down with him, letting him know he can talk to him about anything and he'll try helping in any problem he might have, except Kaminaga responded by saying his problem is that he wants an answer to his question whether Odagiri would choose Fukumoto or Yuriko. Odagiri got up and gave up immediately in getting a proper response from him.

Amari gave him roses and told him he once heard smelling roses helps in sleeping. Kaminaga replied by saying he's not naive like Emma that led to Amari telling him then it's definitely his conscience acting up and letting him know it's about time he stops flirting with every girl he spots. Kaminaga had glared at him and Amari smirked.

Jitsui hasn't stopped suggesting cutting the brake lines of Marks car. Hatano said he's capable of solving the issue of him being drowsy, and that all Kaminaga has to do is inform him whenever he's feeling fatigued and he'll be slamming him to the ground to refresh him and wake him up. Miyoshi told him he can just stare at Odagiri's face and his boring face might help him sleep. That led to Odagiri glaring at Miyoshi, while Kaminaga laughed lazily, and Fukumoto just patted Odagiri's shoulder and told Miyoshi to stop annoying Odagiri.

None of that obviously worked.

And maybe when it came to him, it had been the card tricks and that failed as well. He might have been Kaminaga's last hope.

"Hey, Kaminaga..." Tazaki's words trail off when he hears the long breath Kaminaga takes and when he glances at him, Kaminaga's eyes are deeply shut, his face slightly hidden against Tazaki's shoulder, and he's deeply asleep.

Tazaki smiles in relief seeing him deep asleep and can't help himself but pat his head to see he's finally asleep and that he was able to help even when it's unknown to him the reason behind it.

 

* * *

 

Kaminaga blinks his eyes open to find himself in their dimly lit bedroom and in Tazaki's bed. He remembers being in Tazaki's bed as he showed him his card trick, but all the lights had been on, the others were still downstairs, and he definitely didn't have his arm around Tazaki, face hidden against his chest, and Tazaki's arm around him.

_So he actually fell asleep._

His eyes feel heavy, ready to fall back asleep, and Kaminaga looks at his empty bed but can't find it in himself to get up and sleep there.

He understands it very clearly now why the pigeons never leave Tazaki's side and why they always peck him and never seem to get along with him. Tazaki's calm, always calm and patient—it's why he's the one sitting behind Hatano because none of them can handle him constantly crossing his arms behind his head and blocking the view except for him.

He lets out a comfortable sigh, because they might be too close in this hot weather and it should be uncomfortable, but Kaminaga is finally getting some sleep again and he's very much comfortable here.

 

* * *

 

Emma rushes by Kaminaga's side, "You look better this morning!"

"That's because I finally got some good sleep." Kaminaga answers and Emma beams.

"Then since you're all here awake and happy, write down your wishes!"

"Wishes? Ahh, you mean for Tanabata?"

Emma nods her head, pointing at the bamboo branches they brought her a while ago that she decorated and has gotten all colourful now.

"It'll be empty with only my wish, you should write down as well!" Emma hands Kaminaga a pink paper and rushes to give the others as well. They all share glances at each other, not knowing what to write, and then Kaminaga smirks at Hatano.

"Hatano you should wish to get taller."

Hatano glares at him, "I'm going to wish that every girl gets all repulsed at you as soon as she sees your face."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually missed their annoying bickering." Amari says and Tazaki chuckles.

"Yeah. It was too quiet in the mornings these last few days." Fukumoto adds and Kaminaga smiles.

"Did you miss my voice—"

"Shut up and thank Tazaki for helping you fall asleep." Jitsui interrupts.

"Tazaki I can't believe you turned out to be much more boring than Odagiri." Hatano cackles and Odagiri stares at him.

Miyoshi hums, "No, Odagiri is the boring one. Tazaki is calm. There's a difference."

Hatano agrees with Miyoshi and Odagiri looks back at Fukumoto, asking him if he's boring, and Fukumoto reassures him that he's not.

"Does this mean you can sleep now normally?" Hatano asks and Kaminaga shrugs.

"I hope so."

"So we'll only know tonight," Hatano hums quietly before writing down something on the piece of paper Emma handed him earlier, "These wishes are supposed to come true, right?"

Kaminaga doesn't utter a word, not even when Hatano hangs his paper along with Emma's who laughs in delight to see them writing down their wishes, and he can read Hatano's writing.

_I hope Kaminaga sleeps well._

He doesn't have to read the others' as well to know it's the same and he scribbles down quickly on his paper as well.

_I hope this home doesn't change._

 

* * *

 

Kaminaga walks next to Tazaki and when Shion calls him, he once again stops for her, but Tazaki heads to their class.

"Good morning, Kaminaga—"

"Good morning, Kaminaga-kun." Kaminaga freezes at Marks words but takes in a deep breath because his voice might still creep him out, but he can face him properly today after getting a proper sleep last night.

"Can you take this to class?" Marks hands Shion a notebook and she nods her head slowly before dragging herself away from them.

Kaminaga's about to turn around and leave when Marks calls him again, "Kaminaga-kun, I have a question."

Kaminaga gulps, "What is it?"

He's smiling all eerily again, taking a step closer, and speaking lowly, "Are you and her dating?"

"Why are you even asking that?" Marks' smile widens at Kaminaga's words and it sends a shiver down his spine.

"So you don't want to tell me. Then," He takes a step back, smile still plastered across his face, "Should I then ask your friend? Tazaki, was it?"

Kaminaga's eyes widen at that. He knows Tazaki's name as well and Kaminaga doesn't want Tazaki, or any of the others involved in this. Especially Tazaki, the calm one who helped him in falling asleep, and Kaminaga doesn't want him to be in the same position as he is in now.

"Don't get him involved in this—"

"Oh? You really care about him."

Kaminaga gulps nervously, but takes in a deep breath before speaking, "Like I said, don't get him involved in this. And me and Shion aren't dating."

Kaminaga quickly turns around, walking away before Marks can speak, and lets out a long breath once he enters their class.

"What did he do today?" Hatano asks and Kaminaga shakes his head.

"Don't make me talk about him. He's creepy."

Hatano shrugs and Kaminaga sits down quietly, glancing at Tazaki by the window feeding his pigeons, and smiling at those cooing at him and rubbing their heads against his hand.

_Is Tazaki Marks' next victim?_

"Oii, Kaminaga!"

Kaminaga's snapped out of his thoughts by Hatano's loud voice, "Finally you're listening. Did you see what I sent?"

"What did you send?" Kaminaga takes out his phone and glares at Hatano when he opens their group chat and finds a picture of him and Tazaki from last night deep asleep next to each other, having their arms around each other.

"Why did you take this picture?" Kaminaga whines and Hatano laughs.

"To torment you. And according to Amari and Fukumoto, it's adorable." Hatano's words are true because those had been Amari and Fukumoto's responses in the chat and Odagiri has left a laughing emoji. Tazaki's response had been his usual response with the pigeon emoji and Jitsui and Miyoshi mentioned how it's a good blackmail material and when Fukumoto told them to stop, they left a bunch of smiling emojis.

"Hatano, I hate you."

 

* * *

 

_Lightbulb. Lightbulb. Marks. Lightbulb._

Kaminaga jolts awake, breathing heavily once again because of the familiar face of Marks appearing once again in his dream.

He sits up in bed, looking over at the others to see they’re all still asleep, and lets out a long breath when his eyes land on Tazaki. He feels slightly ridiculous but pushes his blanket away and gets up. He quietly makes his way towards Tazaki’s bed and nudges him gently. Tazaki blinks his eyes open and rubs them slightly.

“What’s wrong?” Tazaki asks, voice is slightly slurred, thick with sleep.

“Weird dream. Can’t sleep.”

Tazaki nods his head, scooting over in his bed, and pushes the blanket aside. Kaminaga wordlessly lies down in the empty space next to him and Tazaki pulls the blanket on top of them both.

“What did you dream?” Tazaki’s voice is hushed as he speaks, not wanting to wake the others up.

“I was talking to this lightbulb that was wearing a suit and when it turned around, it was him. Then there were more lightbulbs, I don’t know. It was just creepy.” Kaminaga keeps his voice hushed and Tazaki bites his lips from laughing.

His chuckles are muffled and Kaminaga glares at him. He smiles and pats his head, “Sorry. Just go to sleep now.”

Kaminaga doesn’t reply to that, staring at his fist holding on tightly to the blanket, and lets it go before staring back at Tazaki, “Sorry for waking you up.”

“It’s fine,” Tazaki murmurs quietly, voice half asleep, and just when Kaminaga thinks he’s fallen back asleep, he speaks once again, “besides, I got to hear about your weird dream.”

Kaminaga kicks him with no force and Tazaki stifles his chuckles once again.

 

* * *

 

Sakuma slides open the door of the class and furrows his brows when he notices the two empty seats of Miyoshi and Hatano.

“Good morning,” Sakuma enters, “Where are those two?”

“No idea.” Jitsui replies and just as he says that, the door is slid open once again with Miyoshi and Hatano entering the class.

“Sakuma-sensei, did you miss me?” Miyoshi asks as he flutters his eyes, and Sakuma sighs.

“I just got in myself.”

“So if I was gone longer, you would have missed me?” Miyoshi asks once again, lowering his voice, and Sakuma turns at Hatano.

“Where were you two?”

“Ahh, we solved Kaminaga’s dilemma.” Unlike Miyoshi, Hatano heads to his seat and Miyoshi hops on his desk again, winking at Sakuma, and he immediately looks away.

“What?” Kaminaga tilts his head at their words and Hatano snickers.

“You’re welcome.”

“Talk.” Kaminaga kicks Hatano’s chair and Hatano rolls his eyes at him, before sharing a glance with Miyoshi and they both smirk.

“There’s a fan-club for you and Tazaki.” Miyoshi and Hatano announce.

Kaminaga and Tazaki remain quiet, staring at each other, then back at Miyoshi and Hatano, “You’re kidding, right?”

Hatano laughs, clapping his hands, and Miyoshi grins, “It gets better. Marks is the club advisor.”

“The previous English teacher used to be the advisor and he really wasn’t involved in the club other than his name being used. So when he left, they decided to pass his role to Marks, except Marks wasn’t going to let his name be used in a club he wasn’t even sure is based on a genuine relationship.” Hatano explains once his laugher dies down and Sakuma runs a hand through his hair, sitting down, and trying to understand what’s going on.

“That’s why he’d been following you around and speaking to you whenever he could. He couldn’t understand why you were flirting with other girls. That’s also why he purposely started dropping Tazaki’s name. He wanted to see your reaction,” Miyoshi adds to Hatano’s explanation and Kaminaga’s eyes widen.

“Wait, there’s an actual fan-club for us? And exactly how long is Marks is planning on following me around?”

Miyoshi and Hatano smirk, “We took care of it and he won’t follow you any longer.”

“What did you do? Those smiles are not a good sign.” Amari asks and they continue smirking.

“I mentioned how cute Tazaki and Kaminaga were when they slept together last night in front of him and Shion, who by the way is part of the club.” Hatano laughs when Kaminaga glares at them.

“Did you seriously do that―”

“And he took his phone out to show me that picture he took the night before and we made sure Marks had taken a glance at it before we came here,” Miyoshi smiles smugly, “Now he’s certain about your relationship so he won’t be following you around. You’re welcome”

Kaminaga and Tazaki keep on staring at them, Tazaki lets out a sigh, and Kaminaga groans, “You might have made him stop following me, but now he thinks me and Tazaki are together and the others at the club―Why does this club even exist? Can they even make a fan-club for the students?”

“The school doesn’t ask for details when it comes to fan-clubs. You just have to put down in the form it’s a fan-club and that’s it,” Sakuma explains and he feels bad for Kaminaga when  he deflates in his seat, “I’m sorry I can’t do anything about it.”

“Again you’re paying more attention to him?” Miyoshi interrupts and Sakuma sighs as he leans back in his chair.

“Miyoshi, please go back to your seat.”

“No.” Miyoshi puffs out his cheeks and Sakuma shuts his eyes as he takes in a deep breath. No one should be cute when they’re being moody, yet Miyoshi is and Sakuma’s certain he’s at verge of losing his sanity because of Miyoshi.

“Why won’t you go?” Sakuma asks slowly and Miyoshi smirks.

“I want to be close to you, _Sakuma-sensei_ ,” He drawls out his name in his usual sensual, low voice and Sakuma lets out a breath.

“Please stop saying my name like that.” He mumbles and Miyoshi continues smirking.

“Why?”

“Just―please stop. Go to your seat.”

“Okay,” Miyoshi hops off his desk, “We’ll continue this later.”

Miyoshi winks and Sakuma frowns, “No, we have nothing to continue.”

Miyoshi hums, winking again once he sits down in his seat, and Sakuma shakes his head. He’s about to start class when his eyes fall on Kaminaga slumping in his chair and he smiles gently, “Kaminaga, look at the bright side. He’ll stop following you and you’re sleeping properly again.”

“He’s sleeping properly by ruining Tazaki’s.” Hatano quips and Tazaki hums.

“Hmm, not really.”

“How do you even deal with him? Won’t it be too hot too?”

“It gets a bit hot.” Tazaki says and Kaminaga bumps into his side.

“But I can still sleep, right?”

Tazaki pats his head, “Yeah.”

“Ahh, he’s a baby. Tazaki’s good with kids, that’s why.” Hatano grins when Kaminaga glares at him and they drift into their regular bickering.

Sakuma smiles gently at them because they’re all like children and he can’t help himself from observing their little interactions fondly, and doesn’t regret it at all even when Fukumoto and Odagiri notice it.

Miyoshi clears his throat, “Sakuma-sensei, _why are you smiling? You should smile like that at me_.”

He kind of regrets it now though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest friend drew [this](http://miuria.tumblr.com/post/148788303901/lookslikerainydays-updated-my-high-school-au) based on this chapter, I couldn't stop laughing (●´艸`)
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


	12. Self-Evaluation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before their summer holiday begins. The next few chapters are going to be during their summer holiday, and don't worry about Sakuma, he's going to appear in them. As always, thank you so much for reading and leaving precious comments! Means a lot to me ♡

Fukumoto's alarm goes off and he shuts it off immediately and Miyoshi buries his face against his pillow.

He lifts his head slightly, watching Fukumoto get out his bed and when he passes by Miyoshi's bed, he points to his blankets that he's long pushed aside and Miyoshi shakes his bed. Fukumoto doesn't utter a word, nodding his head knowingly, and heads outside the room as quietly as possible.

Miyoshi pushes his blankets further aside, but that doesn't change a thing. It's too hot. If only their air conditioner would stop acting up and for once work properly. He sits up in bed and Odagiri eyes him from where he's just by the door and is probably wondering as in why Miyoshi is awake and doesn't seem to be going back to sleep.

Miyoshi could answer him, but he instead opts to narrows his eyes at him, and Odagiri heads out immediately. Miyoshi smirks and gets up, his eyes falling on the pair sharing a bed and judging by the expressions they're both wearing, they're both uncomfortable in their current position.

Tazaki's lying on his back with Kaminaga on his side, an arm draped around Tazaki, and it really is too hot for them to be snuggled up against each other like this. Tazaki blinks his eyes and smiles sleepily at Miyoshi.

Miyoshi looks between him and Kaminaga, raising his brows when Tazaki moves slightly so they're not pressed up against each other, but instead Kaminaga shifts closer in his sleep, arm still around him, and lets out a small whine. Tazaki pats his head which quiets him down.

"A baby," Hatano's mumbles, voice thick with sleep, as he narrows his eyes at Kaminaga deep asleep, "Miyoshi, do me a favour. Pull him off the bed."

"Alright." Miyoshi immediately accepts and Tazaki lets out a long breath.

"Don't. He might pull me with him."

"We won't know unless we try." Miyoshi steps closer to them and Tazaki shakes his head.

"The only reason he sleeps here is to get a good night sleep, don't—"

Miyoshi doesn't listen to the rest of Tazaki's words as he abruptly pulls Kaminaga and he falls with a loud groan. Miyoshi and Hatano cackle, while Tazaki glimpses at Kaminaga.

"Hatano!" Kaminaga whines and Hatano chuckles from his bed.

"I didn't do anything." Hatano singsongs and Kaminaga glares at him.

"Miyoshi pulled me but you're the one who gave him the idea. I know that."

Hatano grins smugly, "If you weren't being a baby I wouldn't have said that."

"I'm not a baby." Kaminaga protests and Hatano snickers.

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not—"

"Just a quick reminder that Jitsui still hasn't done anything to you both and if you continue this up, you're making things worse for both of you." Amari's words seem to quiet them and Miyoshi doesn't miss seeing Jitsui's bright smile.

Three weeks since Kaminaga and Hatano did the terrible choice of pushing him into the pool and it has been three agonising weeks for them not knowing when Jitsui will do something in return.

Miyoshi heads towards the door and Hatano whines loudly, "It's too hot."

"Tell us something we don't know." Jitsui retorts and Hatano sighs as he pushes his covers aside and sits up, stretching his arms above his head.

Kaminaga laughs lazily and Hatano kicks him, and Miyoshi leaves before they start bickering again.

It's quiet in the hall, just the faint sounds of Tazaki's pigeons cooing outside and Hatano's cat stretches lazily from where it lies in the doorway of the kitchen. Miyoshi can hear the slightly rustles coming from inside and Odagiri's and Fukumoto's quiet voices, and Hatano's cat blinks its eyes at Miyoshi, staring at him with seemingly no interest.

"Move before I throw you out." Miyoshi glares at the cat when all it does is blinks its eyes again.

Miyoshi leans down, still glaring at the cat, and smirks, "Hatano's not here to save you."

That has the cat meowing as it heads inside the kitchen, hiding behind Fukumoto's feet, and Fukumoto stops in his tracks to stare at it, "Can you move aside? I'm preparing breakfast and you're in the way."

"Just throw it outside." Miyoshi gets inside, dropping himself on one of the chairs, and the cat meows again, this time hiding behind Odagiri's feet.

Odagiri leans down as he picks it up and places it just by the door, "Why don't you just stay here until Hatano comes?"

The cat's loud disapproving meow comes out more like a whine and it looks back at Miyoshi, then back at Odagiri, meowing again.

"Oii, what did you do to him?"

"Oh, you're awake as well, Hatano?" Fukumoto asks, turning around to glance at Hatano who just got in and picks up his cat.

"Can't go back to sleep. It's too—"

"It's too hot!" Kaminaga whines as he enters and Hatano elbows him in his stomach.

"Don't interrupt me. You're so annoying." Hatano rubs the back of his cat and Kaminaga sits down next to Miyoshi.

"Not as annoying as you are." Kaminaga grins but his grin flattens when Hatano ignores him in favour of his cat. He rubs just behind its ear, leaving the cat purring in delight and Hatano smiling.

"Hey, _eleven_?" Kaminaga sighs loudly as Hatano continues ignoring him, distracted by his cat nuzzling against his hand, and he pats its head gently.

Miyoshi smirks as he looks between the two and notices Fukumoto and Odagiri sharing a glance between them before looking back at each other and nodding their heads with matching smiles at what they're witnessing.

"Let's throw the cat away." Kaminaga declares loudly and his grin is back once Hatano glares back at him, his attention back at Kaminaga again.

"How about we throw you out instead?" Hatano pats his cat's head one more time before getting up and grabbing a seat nearby.

"But your cat has no use in here." Kaminaga replies with a grin and Hatano snorts.

"You're annoying and useless—"

"I'm not useless," Kaminaga claps his hand against Hatano's mouth, to quiet him, and Hatano glares at him, "I am useful in many ways— Hatano, no! Stop licking my hand!"

Kaminaga moves his hand away, wiping his hand against Hatano's shirt, and narrows his eyes at Hatano when he smiles smugly, "You should have expected that. So not only are you useless, but you're an idiot as well—"

"I'm not!" Kaminaga places his finger against Hatano's lips to quiet him again and Miyoshi isn't surprised when Hatano bites down on Kaminaga's finger.

What Miyoshi hadn't expected though was Jitsui stepping in the same moment and loudly saying, "Kinky. Didn't know you two were into those sort of things."

Miyoshi laughs at the way Hatano's and Kaminaga's eyes widen, "Jitsui! We're not—"

"I am not against it. Do whatever you want to do. It just grabs my interest when pain is involved," Jitsui hums as he sits down and Miyoshi grins at the way Hatano and Kaminaga stare at Jitsui, "I expect that from you two. Who hurts the other more? And how far do you take it?"

Hatano and Kaminaga glance back at each other wordlessly then back at Jitsui who remains smiling sweetly at them.

Fukumoto clears his throat, "We're not discussing anyone's sex life early in the morning."

"Fukumoto! We're—I mean me— I mean Hatano— We're not— I—him—me—" Kaminaga splutters and Hatano nods his head.

"Yeah, we're—him—me—no, I mean we're—oh my god Fukumoto, why would you say that?!" Hatano whines and Fukumoto's only response is to cast a glance at them for a second before asking Odagiri to hand him the pan.

"Why, Fuku-chan?" Jitsui answers with his sweet smile still intact and Miyoshi joins in.

"You can talk about yours and Odagiri's."

There's loud clattering from where Odagiri accidentally drops the pan and Fukumoto frowns, "Did you drop it on your feet?"

"No." Odagiri mumbles as he quickly picks the pan up and Jitsui's smile widens.

"I think Fuku-chan and Oda-chan don't want to discuss that since they're are not into things involving the sweetest pleasures you can get while hurting your significant other. I think they're gentler."

The pan falls from Odagiri's hand again and this time he hisses slightly when it falls on his feet, as he rubs his face and reddening cheeks, and Fukumoto drops everything he's been doing. He pulls a nearby chair close for Odagiri to sit on and hands him an ice pack.

"Good morning!" Emma's chipper voice interrupts them and she giggles when Frate runs inside as well.

Fukumoto looks back at them, "This is why we're not discussing this in the morning. Emma shouldn't hear these things."

 

* * *

 

Sakuma glances at his eight students, standing neatly in a line, and then back at Yuuki looking down at the papers on his desk.

"You'll be getting your report cards today."

"We know that."

Yuuki's stare does nothing to Hatano's smug grin.

"There's going to be a parent teacher conference next week." Yuuki states and Hatano's grin widens.

"We know that too—"

Kaminaga bumps into Hatano's side, "Can you shut up for once?"

"You shut up." Hatano argues and Sakuma already knows where this is going.

"No, you should—"

"As I was saying," Yuuki's voice quiets them both down, "You eight will have a different approach to this. Instead of the parent teacher conference, today after your classes I'll ask each one of you to evaluate himself."

"Whyyyy," Kaminaga whines and Yuuki stares back at him,"...ise. Wise choice, sir."

Hatano cackles and Kaminaga glares at him.

Sakuma doesn't utter a word but deep down he feels just the same way as Kaminaga. He's certain he won't be saved and he's going to be part of this evaluation too.

 

* * *

 

"Stop fidgeting in your seat like that."

Sakuma freezes at that, shoulders stiffening at Yuuki's words, and Yuuki narrows his eyes at him. He lets out a long breath as he sits properly and Yuuki's stare is still fixed at him. He swallows the lump in his throat before nervously stuttering out, "Can you please stop staring at me, sir?"

"No."

"...Okay."

The silence lingers in the air and Sakuma keeps on glancing back between Yuuki and the door of his office until Yuuki speaks, "What's wrong with you?"

"W—will you be evaluating me along with them?" Sakuma finally asks and Yuuki chuckles quietly as he leans back in his seat and glances at the report cards of the eight placed on top of his desk.

Yuuki doesn't utter a word and Sakuma gulps, "So you'll be evaluating me."

Sakuma doesn't miss noticing the corners of Yuuki's lip tugging upwards.

_That's a yes._

"Will you do it before them?"

Yuuki casts a glance towards his side and then back at the report cards, seemingly unimpressed, and Sakuma takes it as a no.

"Then after them?"

Yuuki chuckles and that's another no.

"Between them?"

Yuuki remains quiet and Sakuma furrows his brows, before his eyes widen.

"Is it right now?!"

The glare Yuuki sends him makes him lean back in his seat and he knows he's been proven wrong again.

"Then when? The only option left is..." Sakuma's eyes widen, "...you're going to evaluate me through them."

Yuuki smirks and that's a yes.

Sakuma taps his fingers nervously against the file he's holding with a copy of the report cards and this can't be good. What sort of expectations does Yuuki have that he has to meet through his students' answers?

There's a knock on the door, interrupting his thoughts, and a little girl runs in. Her hair is nearly swiped to the side, a tiny pink ribbon keeping it fixed, and she smiles bashfully at Sakuma before taking a few steps back and bumping into Amari who gets in next.

"Emma, say hi to Sakuma-san." Amari speaks gently and she looks back at Amari, eyes widening as it falls back on Sakuma.

Sakuma smiles and Emma heads towards his side, eyes gleaming with curiosity, "You're Sakuma-san?! The one Uncle Miyoshi talks about?!"

Sakuma's eyes widen and Amari splutters before picking her up, "Okay, Emma. Sakuma's pleased to meet you too. And now you're going to sit here and do your homework, okay?"

Amari places her down on the small sofa next to the door and she smiles brightly at him before he heads out. She glances back at Sakuma, "I like your hair."

Sakuma smiles softly at her, "Thank you, but you hair is really pretty."

Emma's eyes widen, "Really? Because Uncle Miyoshi has really pretty hair and I always tell him to do my hair since he said it's the closest I'll get to having hair as pretty as his."

Sakuma looks back at Yuuki, "Does Miyoshi really tell her that?"

Yuuki nods his head, "And Jitsui makes her cry on a daily basis. Don't worry about that."

Sakuma sighs, because those eight might love her and take care of her, but that doesn't mean they'll change who they truly are for her. She has Amari though. Amari who had gone immediately after classes were over to pick her up and bring her to Yuuki's office since the self evaluation might last a while and he didn't want leave her awaiting them. Amari is a life saver.

"Emma, do your homework quietly. If you have any questions leave it for later." Emma nods at Yuuki's words and she picks up her school bag, taking her books out, and starts with her homework.

"Who will we start with?" Sakuma asks and there is a knock on the door.

Kaminaga enters, smiling cheerfully, and stops by Yuuki's desk.

"I'm ready for my self-evaluation, sir." Kaminaga's smile doesn't flatter and Sakuma takes in a deep breath.

"Kaminaga coming first shows how great this is going to go. He had been against the idea and yet he's ready and the first to come." Sakuma tells Yuuki, trying to convince himself that to ease his nerves, and Kaminaga chuckles.

"Not really. Today's the last day and many of the girls are going out and I want to bump into them before they leave and have a little chat. I just want to be done with this so I can meet them before they leave."

Sakuma lets out a long breath when Yuuki glances back at him then back at Kaminaga.

Kaminaga grins, "Alright. I saw my report card. I did great. I'm great, and I don't need a report card to tell me that. Also, I don't think there is anything I need to improve in. And that's it, that's my self evaluation. Thank you, can I leave now?"

Sakuma lets out another long breath as he looks down and Yuuki smirks, "You can leave after you answer my questions."

Kaminaga nods his head, "Okay. What is it?"

"You think there isn't anything you need to improve?" Yuuki asks.

"No, sir."

"Then why are you still sharing a bed with Tazaki?" Kaminaga's smile flattens and Yuuki smirks, "Think about that, then come and answer me again later."

Kaminaga whines about missing on meeting the girls as he steps out and Sakuma looks back at Yuuki as he smiles nervously, "That wasn't that bad. And we still have seven more."

"Yes, it can get worse." Yuuki says and Sakuma lets out a long breath as he leans back in his seat.

_This is going to be a long day._

 

* * *

 

"You've all done great on your report cards so I'm not asking anything about that," Yuuki looks up from the report card to Tazaki, "Tell me, how are you?"

Tazaki smiles, "I'm good."

Sakuma smiles because fortunately after Kaminaga came Tazaki and Tazaki would definitely not be as disastrous as Kaminaga was.

"Good?"

Tazaki chuckles as he nods his head and so far everything seems to be going well.

"My pigeons are healthy and doing well. Hatano has finally learned to keep his cat away from my pigeons, so I don't have to stop him from annoying my pigeons. Jitsui likes my pigeons so I don't have to hear him threatening to do something to them as he does for the other pets we've got. And—"

"What about Kaminaga?" Yuuki interrupts.

"Kaminaga is fine. It does get a bit uncomfortable at night since it's hot, but that's the only way he's getting some sleep so I'm okay with it."

"And the fan-club?"

Tazaki shrugs, "I don't care about it. Miyoshi and Hatano keep on mentioning whenever they spot some members of the club that we slept together, and sometimes while making it seem as if we've done a _complete other thing_ ," Sakuma's eyes widen at Tazaki's words and yet Tazaki still seems calm, "But I can ignore that.

Yuuki smirks, "So things are going good for you?"

Tazaki seems hesitant as he nods his head, "Yes."

"You know what that means?"

"...Yes. You're going to make them make things difficult for me."

"Precisely. You can leave now." Yuuki points towards the door and Tazaki leaves wordlessly, smiling briefly at Emma who waves as he heads out.

Sakuma remains quiet for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what just happened, and yet nothing seems to make sense. He clears his throat, "Sir, may I ask what just happened?"

"No, you may not." Yuuki is always blunt.

Sakuma bites his tongue, trying to think of another way to approach Yuuki, and allow him to explain what happened, yet it seems Yuuki wants him to figure everything out himself.

Eventually, Sakuma settles for asking the main thing he couldn't understand, "Why do you want to make things difficult for Tazaki?"

"Because things are going easy for him. Tazaki's calm and patient, and he'll never complain. I'll have the others do certain things, to make things tougher and worse for him, including when they get back from their summer holiday getting rougher with Tazaki during their sports class— which you're going to allow and not interfere in."

"What—" Sakuma stops talking as he lets Yuuki's words sink in and it makes sense now, "I see. You want Tazaki to get even better at handling so much and remaining calm. But you're going to making things so difficult for him, don't you think just to let it be? Things are going well for him now so let him enjoy it and when something happens, it'll just happen and he'll handle it—

"No."

Sakuma sighs as he nods his head, "So not even your students are safe from you."

"They're no exception. If anything, I enjoy testing things out on them and see how they handle it. They never disappoint, whether with how they handle it or how they treat the others the way I order them."

Sakuma gulps and hopes the day Yuuki orders them to make things worse for him will never come.

A knock on the door interrupts them and Hatano gets in.

"Alright, I'm ready for my evaluation. I'm doing great because I'm great." Hatano grins and Sakuma chuckles at how familiar his words are to Kaminaga's.

"Hatano—"

"Before you finish talking, I have one more thing to add," Hatano interrupts Yuuki and he's possibly the only one capable of doing that with his cheeky smile and attitude, which as much as Yuuki would glare at, Sakuma knows deep down he enjoys that and in some sort of way encourages him to do it more often, "I just want to remind you that before you point out things I've done wrong, you're the one who taught me everything. So by pointing out my mistakes, you're pointing out your mistakes, and shows that you failed to educate me."

Yuuki narrows his eyes at him and Hatano's grin hasn't faded, "Are you done?"

"Yes, for now."

Yuuki nods his head, smirking as he speaks and seems to be challenging Hatano,"Alright, I was going to say you did well. But since I've taught you everything, then that just proves how great I am."

Hatano hums, "But I had a part."

"And if you'd done something wrong, you would have had a part in it too."

Hatano sighs in defeat, "Fine, you win this time."

"Before you leave, start leaving your cat around Tazaki's pigeons."

"My pleasure to do that and many other things." Hatano leaves, humming pleasantly, and Miyoshi enters next.

Miyoshi doesn't spare a glance at Sakuma, staring directly at Yuuki, and while Sakuma had been prepared for him to praise himself and exceeding what Kaminaga and Hatano had to say, he doesn't utter a word close to that.

"So? What questions do you have for me?" Miyoshi asks and Sakuma's grip on the folder he's holding tightens because he shouldn't be attracted to a voice.

"I only have one question. What's your biggest flaw?" Yuuki asks and Miyoshi's eyes widen slightly, before he regains his composure and smirks.

"By telling me to reveal my biggest flaw, you're implying that I have several flaws and I need to pick one. And my answer would have been none, except you don't ask useless questions," Miyoshi pauses for a second, "There is also the possibility that you're also only asking this question to see my reaction, but that doesn't mean it's a useless question nonetheless and you're expecting an answer."

"Will this be a difficult question to answer?" Yuuki challenges, a familiar smirk making its way across his face, and Miyoshi smirks as well.

"Not at all. I never disappoint."

"Good. Then come back later with an answer."

Miyoshi doesn't move and takes in a breath as he mumbles, "So you're actually expecting an answer."

"What was that?" Yuuki asks, looking back at him, and Miyoshi shakes his head.

"Nothing."

 

* * *

 

Jitsui's evaluation started off differently. Rather than asking him a question or just leaving a remark as Yuuki had done to Hatano, Yuuki opted to tell Jitsui to tell him all he's noticed lately.

Which makes sense as Jitsui's blunt and won't be hesitant to reveal everything he's noticed regarding everyone to Yuuki seeing as how they both have the mutual feeling of joy in tormenting the others.

"There are so many things I could say, but I'll mention our favourite first and it's going to be more than enough." Jitsui's smirk has Yuuki leaning forward in his seat, nodding his head.

"Continue."

"Hatano and Kaminaga," Yuuki smirks at Jitsui's words, "There has been some interesting development."

"Developments of what sort?" Yuuki inquires and Jitsui nods his head.

"Tazaki isn't the best when it comes to dealing with Kaminaga; Hatano is." Jitsui states and Sakuma furrows his brows.

"Hatano? Those two are always arguing, but Tazaki can completely handle Kaminaga in a better way and they're even sharing a bed now." Sakuma feels slightly out of place when Yuuki smirks at Jitsui, his way of ordering Jitsui to explain everything.

"Sakuma-sensei, Tazaki's calm. It's true he's handling Kaminaga in such a brilliant manner, but he can handle anyone no matter what because he's good at this. If you ask him, he can easily handle Hatano as well," Jitsui explains, "Hatano is the opposite. He's impatient and easily gets riled up. Kaminaga is way too active and hyper, always full of energy, and can't stay still. Tazaki's calmness might be a thing helping him fall asleep, but it does nothing to calm him any other time. If anything, Kaminaga is like an excited puppy getting all fascinated by Tazaki's calmness which only serves in getting him even more excited."

"Hatano though knows how to control Kaminaga because he's as full of energy as him, but he knows how to control it. I guess you kind of can say they complete each other with their ridiculous bickering as it's Kaminaga's way of letting Hatano getting all riled up and Hatano's way of letting Kaminaga let out his energy and calm him down. They understand each other the best. That's why their bickering is endless. To top it all of, today morning Kaminaga had been jealous at Hatano's cat as Hatano ignored him for it and it was getting in the way of their bickering. It has reached to the point Kaminaga getting jealous of a cat."

Jitsui smiles delightfully, eyes bright as he adds, "But my favourite part is that they still haven't realised all of this and I can mess with their heads in so many ways."

Sakuma gulps nervously, nodding his head at Jitsui's words, and Yuuki speaks, "Thank you, Jitsui. You may leave now."

Jitsui's about to leave when Yuuki calls him back, "Jitsui."

"Yes, sir?"

"Anna will be with you the entire of summer."

Emma squeals loudly and Jitsui lets out a long breath, "That annoying duck better be quiet if it wants to be alive by the end of summer."

Jitsui pulls open the door and Kaminaga enters once again. Jitsui remains in his spot glancing at him and Yuuki stares at Kaminaga blankly, waiting for him to speak.

Kaminaga grins, "You told me that I should come back with an answer, right? I kept on thinking if there is something I need to change and I asked the others. Until Hatano said, 'If Yuuki-san is pointing out there is something you need to change, then it's showing his mistakes and failures.'"

Sakuma pinches the bridge of his nose and Yuuki nods his head, "Not surprising coming from Hatano."

"I know, he's rude. I can go on about him but I'm not here to talk about Hatano," Kaminaga looks between Sakuma and Yuuki hesitantly as he speaks, "What he said got me thinking. It's true if you think there is something I need to change, then you're pointing out something you failed to notice earlier about me which you wouldn't so that means there's nothing about me I've got to change."

Emma's constant scribbling keeps the room from being filled with silence and Sakuma clears his throat, "Really, Kaminaga? You don't sound so convinced yourself."

Kaminaga groans and Yuuki smirks, "Fine! I'm not convinced! I was just trying to make Hatano's words make sense, but they're not. He's an idiot. Yuuki-san, is there's something I need to change about myself?"

Kaminaga huffs out a breath and Jitsui chuckles from where he's by the door and leaves. Yuuki leans forward in his chair, "Tell Amari to come in next. And Kaminaga, there's nothing you need to change about yourself."

Kaminaga sighs in relief, "Thank you!"

He turns around to leave and just as he pulls open the door, Yuuki speaks again, "Except for getting jealous over _something_."

Kaminaga halts in his tracks and glances back at Yuuki, "Something?"

"Call Amari."

Kaminaga furrows his brows, "But what is this—"

"Call Amari." Kaminaga sighs as he nods his head and steps outside.

Sakuma doesn't miss hearing Yuuki's chuckles and he shakes his head, "You like messing with them."

Yuuki doesn't reply to that and remains quiet until Amari enters and Emma giggles when she spots Amari entering. Amari places his finger against his lips, telling her to remain quiet, and she nods her head obediently as she goes back to finishing her homework and Amari smiles gently at her.

"Amari, how would you say are your parenting skills?" Yuuki asks and Sakuma's eyes widen.

"But Amari isn't her father—"

"He's basically her father." Yuuki interrupts and Amari shrugs.

"I don't know. I guess I'm doing an alright job. I could be better for Emma I suppose—"

"No! You're the best!" Emma exclaims and immediately claps her hand over her mouth and smiles bashfully at Yuuki, "Sorry!"

Yuuki nods his head and Amari chuckles, "Huh? I suppose I'm doing better than what I think."

"Have more confidence, you're doing great. But lessen the spoiling." Amari nods his head, "Good. You may leave now."

Amari waves to Emma who cheerfully waves back at him. Sakuma smiles at Yuuki, "You can be really kind—"

Sakuma bites his tongue and looks down when he receives a glare from Yuuki. The door is pushed open and Miyoshi enters again and Yuuki raises his brows, "Yes, Miyoshi?"

Miyoshi smirks, "I have one flaw."

"Oh?" Yuuki smirks, "Go ahead and say it."

Sakuma leans forward from his seat and wonders what precisely Miyoshi could consider to be his flaw. He would have never imagined there would be a day Miyoshi would admit to having a flaw.

"My flaw is that I can attract people I don't want. Whether I like it or not, people are attracted to me. I'm perfect and irresistible, but I can deal with that." Miyoshi smirks remains intact and Sakuma lets out a long breath.

"Miyoshi, that isn't really an actual flaw."

Miyoshi hums, "Sakuma-sensei, you wouldn't understand. You'd have to be as flawless as me to understand."

Sakuma frowns at Miyoshi's words and he should have expected that. Even if Miyoshi likes him, that still won't make him an exception and he'll find himself being insulted. And yet he still likes him and finds it to be endearing, despite it being annoying as well. How can those two combinations work together?

"Okay, I'm done. I'll call the last two." Miyoshi leaves the room humming to himself and as soon as he shuts the door, Yuuki glances back at Sakuma.

"You still like him." Yuuki blurts out and Sakuma's eyes widen as he glances at Emma, who thankfully hasn't heard a thing and is busy jotting something down in her notebook.

"She can hear us—"

"It's fine. She's a bit of an airhead, just like Amari." Sakuma sighs and thankfully Fukumoto and Odagiri enter together.

They don't utter a word and Yuuki looks between them, "Why are you two doing your evaluation together?"

"Because that's how it works for us both, sir." Odagiri announces and Fukumoto nods his head.

"Is that so? Then," Yuuki keeps has gaze on Odagiri as he speaks, "Why were you considering leave a while ago?”

Odagiri’s eyes widen slightly and Fukumoto remains blankly staring at Yuuki’s desk, “T―that was something different, sir. I realised it would have been a mistake later on.”

“Why did you want to leave again?” Yuuki asks and Sakuma doesn’t miss noticing the way Fukumoto lets out a slight breath.

“Yuriko.”  Fukumoto mutters her name and Odagiri nods his head nervously, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground.

“This Yuriko, are you as close to her as you are with Fukumoto?” Yuuki enquires and Odagiri shakes his head slightly.

“Not at all.” Fukumoto answers instead and Odagiri glances at him.

Yuuki smirks, “Then why didn’t you tell Fukumoto first about wanting to leave?”

“He was hesitant. It’s alright.” Fukumoto answers once again instead of Odagiri and Sakuma finds it endearing how Fukumoto has taken it upon himself to look out for Odagiri. He always found something so special about these two’s relationship.

“Next time, save yourselves from any trouble and talk with each other first.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” They both reply in unison and Yuuki nods his head.

“Alright. You may leave now. I’ll call everyone back after a while.”

Sakuma waits until they’ve both stepped out to face Yuuki again with a smile, “You give relationship advices too. How kind...” Sakuma’s words fade away as Yuuki sends him a glare.

“…Is that the shut up or go away or both glare?” Sakuma asks and Yuuki remains glaring at him and Sakuma frowns, “I shouldn’t have asked that?”

“You learn quickly.” Yuuki states and Sakuma shrugs, “It’s time for your evaluation.”

Sakuma’s eyes widen and he stutters, “M―me? Didn’t you say you would be calling―”

“Sakuma,” Yuuki interrupts, “You were looking out for them, wanting them to say the right things, and you interact well with them. You’re a good teacher.”

Sakuma remains awaiting Yuuki to finish talking, but he doesn’t add a word to that and Sakuma smiles, “Thank you.”

“But that doesn’t mean you don’t lack a few things and you can still improve in many way.” Of course he’d say that.

“May I know what I lack?” Sakuma asks, hopeful, and Yuuki glances at him.

“No, you figure out yourself.”

 

* * *

 

For the second time this day, the eight are once again standing next to each other in Yuuki’s office. Kaminaga, who had been holding on to Anna the entire time Yuuki held the evaluation, handed Anna to Emma and told her to wait outside the office just like Yuuki had ordered him to do. Delighted to be with Anna, Emma quickly grabbed her and ran outside the office.

“I just have a few question to you regarding your lives together,” Yuuki starts, “First of all, are there any complaints?”

“Not a complaint, but a suggestion. Can we throw all the pets outside? They’re noisy and annoying. We can keep Tazaki’s pigeons though.” Jitsui says and he’s met with whines from Hatano and Kaminaga, while Amari frowns slightly and Tazaki smiles brightly.

“I agree. Let’s throw them out, at least just the cat.” Miyoshi adds and Hatano bumps into his side.

“Miyoshi, we’re not throwing my cat―”

“I agree as well. Let’s throw it out!” Kaminaga exclaims and Hatano glares at him.

Sakuma notices the glance Miyoshi and Jitsui share, cackling slightly, “Is that your jealousy speaking?”

“What?” Kaminaga blinks his eyes in confusion and Yuuki clears his throat, quieting them down.

“Alright, how is your living condition?”

“It’s going well. We manage to control this whole pets thing going on, even when some of us dislike some of them.” Amari states and Jitsui nods his head.

“Emma has actually been a nice addition as well. She’s cheerful and uplifting.” Fukumoto adds and Amari smiles brightly.

“She is, isn’t she? She’s just a sunshine.” Amari lets out a long breath in content and Odagiri smiles at him, nodding his head and agreeing.

“Fukumoto and Odagiri have made some rules which help things around. It’s mostly with how the chores and grocery shopping is divided between us.” Hatano states and while everyone else idly nods their heads, Miyoshi and Jitsui share another glance, this time smirking to one another.

“They made a particular _new_ rule today.” Jitsui says and Amari raises his brows.

“A new rule?” Tazaki asks and Miyoshi nods his head.

“Nobody is allowed to discuss their sex lives in the morning.” Sakuma’s eyes widen at Miyoshi words and Miyoshi shrugs, “Kaminaga and Hatano are the cause of it.”

Amari grins, “Kaminaga and Hatano, you sly boys. When did you do it?”

Kaminaga’s and Hatano’s eyes widen and Sakuma remains frozen and speechless trying to comprehend what’s going on.

“Kaminaga and I didn’t do anything!” Hatano quickly protests.

Jitsui chuckles, “ _Yet._ You didn’t do anything yet, but you were implying it.”

“Is that what I missed today morning?” Tazaki asks, voice still calm and unwavering, and Sakuma doesn’t understand how can he remain calm like that, “When did that happen?”

“Nothing happened between us. I wouldn’t do anything like that with _him_.” Hatano denies once again quickly and Kaminaga nods his head.

“Exactly, why would we― hey, what’s wrong with me?” Kaminaga bumps into Hatano’s side and Hatano shakes his head.

“Nothing, I just― no, no! Bad timing to ask this―”

“ _Oh_? So there is another timing for you two discuss your relationship? When will it be?” Jitsui asks, smiling sweetly.

“But I just wonder, where did they do it?” Amari hums.

“Who knows, but I certainly hope it’s not in the bedroom.” Tazaki adds and Amari shakes his head.

“I doubt we would remain asleep while they’re doing it.”

“Can you please stop talking?” Hatano lets out a long exasperated breath.

“We didn’t do anything. Besides, Tazaki I’ve been sharing the same bed with you for a while now.” Kaminaga says and Tazaki nods his head.

“I see. You want to share a bed with Hatano now?” Tazaki asks and Kaminaga pinches the bridge of his nose.

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Kaminaga whines.

“I’m interested in knowing how you all started talking about this in the morning.” Amari says to Miyoshi.

“Those two were talking about something and somehow it led to Jitsui asking them about their sex lives since Hatano bit Kaminaga and Jitsui was convinced they find pleasure in hurting each other.” Miyoshi explains casually and Amari nods his head.

“I see. So they like it rough―”

“Amari, you pervert, don’t finish that sentence.” Kaminaga interrupts and Hatano glares at him.

“Anyway,” Miyoshi adds, “That’s when Fukumoto decided on that new rule.”

“Probably because he and Odagiri are much gentler towards one another and he doesn’t want to discuss that.” Jitsui’s smile hasn’t left his face and Odagiri’s eyes widen, startled at his words.

Fukumoto shakes his head, “No, I said that because Emma could walk in any moment and she shouldn’t hear that.”

Amari grins, “Fukumoto, why didn’t you deny the other part?”

Odagiri’s eyes widen once again and Fukumoto glances at him, but Yuuki clears his throat, interrupting them and quieting them down effectively.

“Okay. That’s enough. Your evaluation is over.”

 

* * *

 

Sakuma sighs as he makes his way up the stairs and the empty hallways of the school. The evaluation had lasted quite a while after the classes were over and he was expecting it that no student or teacher would be around by now.

He slides open his classroom’s door and stands by the door, staring at his empty classroom. He’ll be away from this classroom for just the entire of the summer’s holiday and yet he’s still overwhelmed with this bittersweet feeling in his heart.

He’s looking forward to getting a proper rest from all the work and papers, especially with the huge amount of work and stress he has been under these last few weeks, and yet he can’t help it but smile sadly knowing he won’t get to see his eight students and witness what they’re all up to.

He walks to his desk, picking up his things, and he’s just about to turn around and leave when the door is slid open and he hears a very familiar humming.

“ _Sakuma-sensei_ , did you really think you could leave without telling me goodbye?”

“Miyoshi,” Sakuma turns around and he isn’t surprised to have Miyoshi wrapping his arms around him and humming again as he hides his face against his neck, “Can you let me go?”

“No,” Miyoshi leans back slightly and Sakuma finds himself distracted by the glow in Miyoshi’s eyes, “I have to tell you properly goodbye.”

“Summer holiday isn’t that long.” Sakuma says, trying to regain his composure, and Miyoshi smirks.

“But it’s going to be long enough for me to miss you a lot.”

Sakuma had been far too distracted by Miyoshi’s smirk and that glow in his eyes, and he hadn’t been able to stop himself from showing his true feelings to hearing that sentence as he smiles gently. He knows he can’t hide it or come up with any sort of excuse when Miyoshi’s smirk changes to a smile much warmer.

“Will you miss me?” Miyoshi asks, voice quieter, and he still hasn’t removed his arms from being around Sakuma.

“I’ll miss all of you―”

“Including me. You’re going to miss me.” Miyoshi interrupts and Sakuma shakes his head, stifling a slight chuckle at how persistent Miyoshi is.

“Yes, I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

Sakuma remains smiling in amusement, “Okay.”

“Take care during summer.”

“Okay.”

“Try not to miss me too much.”

“Okay.”

“You’re just going to answer me with that to all of my questions just so I’ll leave early.”

“Okay.” Sakuma chuckles and Miyoshi smirks.

“Then, since you’re answering me that,” Miyoshi leans slightly forward, “Will you kiss me?”

Sakuma’s eyes widen, “No!”

“I got to you to say something else!” Miyoshi grins and Sakuma sighs.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I know.”

Sakuma stares at him for a few moments, “I didn’t mean it as a compliment.”

“But I took it as one.”

Sakuma shakes his head at his answer and Miyoshi hides his face once again against his neck, his breaths warm against his neck, and Sakuma knows as much as he wants this to last he can’t allow it, “Miyoshi, can you let me go now?”

“I just have one more thing to ask.” Miyoshi says. Sakuma should be feeling delighted by that, that Miyoshi will be letting him go soon, yet a part of him wants this moment to last longer.

“What is it?”

“Can you hug me?” Miyoshi asks, voice quiet, and for once sounding genuine. Miyoshi has during the entire time he’s been their teacher asked him a countless amount of questions and not once has he sounded genuine about them and hopeful. Yet this one question, this one request, had been different from all those questions he had been previously asked.

That’s why Sakuma doesn’t find himself capable of denying it and rather than answering him, he opts to wrap his arms around Miyoshi, pulling him closer, and Miyoshi’s hold tightens as he lets out a soft, pleased breath.

Sakuma doesn’t let it last for long, knowing it’ll just make his feelings more complicated, and the last thing he wants it is to be falling even more for Miyoshi. He lets it last for a few seconds before letting him go and Miyoshi steps back the same moment as well, smiling at him, and Sakuma knows in that moment that those few seconds had already been too long.

“Try not to miss me too much, okay?” Miyoshi repeats as he walks towards the door, “Have a nice summer, _Sakuma-sensei_.”

“You too, Miyoshi.”

Miyoshi steps out and Sakuma takes in a deep breath. He looks back at the empty desks and chairs before grabbing his things once again from his desk and this time he notices a sticky note dropped on top of his desk.

He grabs it curiously and reads it:

“ _If you ever feel lonely, you know where we live. I’ll give you some company ;)”_

Sakuma lets out a long breath. That’s one thing he’s not going to miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


	13. School-Play

Emma lets out a long breath as she stands on her tip toes, holding on to the edge of the table so she can glance at Miyoshi.

She doesn't say a word and Miyoshi remains quiet, trying to see how long can she keep on standing like that. It takes her ten seconds before her short legs wobble and Miyoshi holds her hands, keeping her still, when she nearly trips back.

"Thank you!" She exclaims loudly, smiling brightly at him, and Miyoshi doesn't say a word as he places her on the nearby chair.

Her eyes are bright as she continues staring at him and Miyoshi raises his brows, "What is it?"

"Uncle Miyoshi," Emma's voice comes out quieter, "Last week I met Sakuma-san."

Miyoshi nods his head, "Okay."

"I like him. He's nice. And, "She smiles brightly again, "I want him to come and see Emma in her play!"

That piques his interest.

"Then we should make sure that happens." Emma beams at Miyoshi's words.

"So he can see how talented I am?"

"Yeah, that." Miyoshi fakes a smile perfectly and Emma finds it to be genuine. She's still too naive. Amari needs to teach her not to trust them so easily. He doesn't really care whether Sakuma will see Emma or not, his main interest is him seeing Sakuma and that's it.

"Yay!" Emma hops down the chair and stretches her arms towards Miyoshi, awaiting him, and Miyoshi complies as he gets up and picks her up.

"Amari," Miyoshi calls Amari, interrupting him solving his crossword puzzle, "Emma has something to tell you."

Amari looks between them, raising his brows at them, and Miyoshi knows it's because this is rare and he'll never voluntarily be holding Emma, "What is it, Emma?"

"Let's call Sakuma-san for my play! Uncle Miyoshi agreed too!" Emma's smile is bright and Amari bites his lips.

"Of course Miyoshi would agree." Amari smirks and Miyoshi smirks back.

"You keep on smirking like that at me and I'm taking her to Jitsui. He's in a very good mood today." Amari's smirk disappears and his eyes widen.

"Emma, come here." Amari holds his arms out for Emma immediately and Miyoshi hands him Emma. She giggles when Amari hugs her tightly and he sighs in relief to have her away from Miyoshi and Jitsui.

Miyoshi continues smirking and Amari narrows his eyes at him. Emma moves back and smiles brightly at Amari, "Can he come? Can you ask him now?"

Amari runs a hand through her hair, "It's night and he might be sleeping now. Tomorrow we can ask him, but he might be busy and he might not be able to come."

Emma pouts and Miyoshi clears his throat, "No, he'll come. I'll make sure of it.

Emma squeals and Miyoshi smiles sweetly at Amari when he furrows his brows at him.

He has something planned.

 

* * *

 

Sakuma blinks his eyes open, staring at the wall of his dimly lit room, and the soft sun rays peaking and making its way inside the room from the little gap between the curtain and the window.

He's certain he heard the doorbell yet he's unsure whether that was a dream or not. He blinks his eyes lazily, eyes feeling heavy, and he's ready to fall back asleep seeing as it's quiet and there is nobody ringing the bell.

Except as soon as he shuts his eyes the bell rings again and Sakuma's eyes are shot open when the ringing doesn't stop this time, whoever it is not relenting and seeming wanting to have Sakuma get up.

Sakuma rubs his eyes as he quickly sits up, the haziness of sleep fading away, and huffing out a breath when his eyes fall on the time. It's six in the morning, who in their right mind would visit someone unannounced at this time?

He stops by the doorway of his room, whining slightly when he remembers the phone call he had earlier before sleeping. It had been Oikawa, whining and crying about his and his wife's divorce, and Sakuma being the ever polite person he is remained listening to him quietly and trying to make him feel better.

He takes in a deep breath, wishing for Oikawa not to be the one behind the door, and pulls it open, blinking his eyes when he's faced with Kaminaga and Miyoshi.

"Ah, Sakuma-san, finally. We've been waiting."

Kaminaga's voice is as chipper as ever and Sakuma's certain this is a weird dream. So all of the ringing had been a dream. He chuckles, "Such a weird dream."

Miyoshi smirks as he wraps his arms around him, his voice as slow and sweet as ever, "This is not a dream, Sakuma-san."

Miyoshi's very much very real here, holding on to him tightly, and Sakuma's eyes widen, "Why are you two here?!"

"Ahh, finally you seem to realise what's going on." Kaminaga says as Sakuma steps aside letting him in and Miyoshi lets him go only to cling on to his arm as he steps in.

"A special request." Miyoshi hums and Sakuma furrows his brows.

"What is it?"

"Emma's school play is today during her school hours and she wants you to come. So we both volunteered to come here wake you up and then drag you back with us before we leave for Emma's play," Kaminaga explains, "And I'm sleepy. I'm taking a nap until you get ready."

"Okay— what?" Sakuma turns around to see Kaminaga dropping himself on his sofa and shutting his eyes, seemingly ready to fall asleep.

"Goodnight. Can I say that even though it's morning? Anyway, goodnight." Kaminaga mumbles and Miyoshi hums as he pulls on Sakuma's arm.

"...What is it, Miyoshi?" Sakuma asks looking between Kaminaga who seems to be moments away from falling asleep and Miyoshi smiling brightly at him.

"Will you come? If not then Emma is going to get sad and if she gets sad, Amari's going to get upset at you because you're the one who caused Emma to get upset. And that'll lead to him not caring about what I do and say to you, and nobody will be stopping me when we get back to school. So, by coming you're doing yourself a favour."

Sakuma blinks his eyes at Miyoshi slowly, "Did you just come up with that?"

Miyoshi nods his head, "And it came out much better than what I expected. Anyway, will you come?"

"I don't want Amari to get upset, so yes." Sakuma sighs when Miyoshi puffs out his cheeks, "Why are you being all moody now?"

"You're only coming so Amari won't get upset, but you don't care if I get upset." Miyoshi crosses his arms, his cheeks a slight tint of pink, and Sakuma bites his lips to stop himself from smiling in amusement at him.

"Weren't you the one just telling me to come if I don't want Amari to get upset?" Sakuma asks carefully and Miyoshi huffs out a breath.

"You could have said just yes and that's it. But apparently Amari means so much to you. You wouldn't do that if it were me." Miyoshi remains puffing out his cheeks and it takes all of Sakuma's self-control to stop himself from blurting out that he's finding him to be cute. Or from blurting out that he doesn't want Miyoshi to be upset but he won't mind him being moody as he gets to see this cute side of his.

"I wouldn't want any one of you to get upset—"

"Especially Amari." Miyoshi interrupts and Sakuma furrows his brows.

"No. Like I said, you're all equal to me. I don't want to see any of you upset and if you were then I would try all my best to help you feel better." Sakuma gulps when Miyoshi smirks, uncrossing his arms as he steps forward.

"Including me?" Miyoshi's voice is low and Sakuma nods his head slightly.

"Yes, including you."

"Then," Miyoshi wraps his arms around him before he hums slightly and his voice is slow and sensual, having that sweet familiar tone to it as he speaks, "I'm upset. Make me feel better. You know what would make me feel better?"

"I don't want to know!" Kaminaga shouts and Sakuma sighs in relief when Miyoshi glances at Kaminaga.

"Killing Kaminaga would make me feel better. But what would truly make me feel better is," Miyoshi's gaze is back at him, " _Pleasing you, Sakuma-san_."

Kaminaga groans and Sakuma's eyes widen at Miyoshi's words and his sensual voice. He needs to tone it down. Sakuma can't handle Miyoshi at any time of the day, especially now when he's just been woken up mere moments ago.

"M-Miyoshi, shouldn't I be getting ready by now so we won't be late?" Sakuma's voice wavers a bit with how intense Miyoshi's stare is.

"We still have some time. We could do anything we want. Kaminaga's going to sleep. Nobody would know anything." Sakuma freezes in his spot and Kaminaga groans loudly one more time, followed by gagging sounds as he sits up.

"I can't sleep now after hearing that. And Miyoshi we don't have lots of time. Emma's play is starting early and if we did have time we wouldn't have come here so early." Kaminaga complains and Miyoshi steps back as he lets go of Sakuma and shrugs.

"I suppose."

Sakuma takes in a deep breath, "Miyoshi, stay here. I'll quickly get changed."

Miyoshi surprisingly nods his head obediently and Sakuma turns back, heading to his room quickly, and shutting the door behind him. He lets out long breath he hadn't realised he had been holding as he leans back against the door, the back of his head bumping against the door.

He needs to calm his racing his heart. Miyoshi's words did nothing but stir up those feelings he's been holding down towards him and it's gets much more difficult each time to control his feelings and himself when Miyoshi lowers his voice and speaks sweetly in that sensual voice of his.

He takes in another deep breath and nods his head to himself. He can do this. He can control his feelings and he can definitely control himself around Miyoshi. All he has to do is go to Emma's play and be there for Emma who has specially requested him to arrive and he can't deny a precious girl's wish.

Sakuma takes off his t-shirt, tossing it aside, and goes to grab a shirt from his wardrobe when there's a knock on the door and before he can reply to the knocking, the door is pushed open, startling him slightly as he drops his shirt. He sighs, "Miyoshi, what do you want?"

He furrows his brows at Miyoshi, frozen at his spot by the doorway, and eyes stuck on Sakuma. It takes him a few moments before he blinks his eyes and finally speaks, "You shouldn't be allowed to wear a shirt. That body shouldn't be hidden. Why didn't you remove your shirt the previous times I asked you to do that? You should be flaunting this body not hiding it, especially from me."

Sakuma's eyes widen and Miyoshi's eyes have indeed been glued to his body the entire time, "What are you talking about—"

"I always knew you had such a great body." Miyoshi smirks and Sakuma takes in a deep breath.

"Miyoshi, what do you want?" Sakuma hopes Miyoshi did have a genuine reason for barging into his room and that reason being also enough for him to leave soon.

"You left your phone outside and you got a few messages from Oikawa. I took the liberty to read them and the first was asking whether tomatoes should be peeled or not in salads. Then he processed with another message saying it doesn't matter because he cut his finger and got blood on the tomatoes. The third he asked if there is a way to get blood off his cutting board. My favourite was the one saying he'll throw it out along with his last senses of dignity," Miyoshi heads in and hands Sakuma his phone, "He seems to be having some sort of breakdown following his divorce."

"How did you know he got a divorce?" Sakuma asks as he grabs his phone.

"He said that in the last message." Miyoshi explains and Sakuma sighs when he sees that truly had been the last content of the final message Oikawa had sent.

A lingering touch against his stomach startles him slightly and he doesn't miss noticing Miyoshi's smirk, "Miyoshi, what are you doing?"

"If you honestly were expecting me to stand right in front of you while you're shirtless without feeling your abs, then you still don't know me well." Miyoshi winks before he heads out of the room and Sakuma lets out a long breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

* * *

 

"Sakuma-san, you came!" Emma lunges herself at Sakuma, wrapping her arms around him when he kneels down, and hugs him tightly.

"Emma, what do you say?" Amari smiles brightly when Emma thanks Sakuma and the two seem to drift off into a conversation of their own.

Miyoshi huffs out a breath when Emma grins brightly at Sakuma and Sakuma smiles gently back at her.

"Are you jealous of—" Amari bites his lips when Miyoshi narrows his eyes at him, "Okay, okay. Won't mention that. But you should be happy today for Emma. It's such an important day for her."

"Important?" Hatano cackles, "Amari, have you forgotten her role?"

Kaminaga claps his hands, nodding his head at Hatano's words, "Amari, she's a tree, that's not really an important role."

"All she has to do is stand still and not talk," Miyoshi adds, "Even Tazaki's pigeons can do that."

"Hey, don't get my pigeons involved. They're delicate creatures and have feelings too." Tazaki says as he rubs the back of his pigeon that coos in response.

Amari lets out a breath, "Can you at least not mention that in front of her and be supportive?"

"We're being supportive by coming to watch her," Jitsui smiles, "But she has to face the truth that her role in the play is terrible. And I have to add that she's not the only tree; she's tree number six. If there is one thing worse about being a tree, it's being the sixth and final tree. She wasn't even good enough to be the first tree. Such a sad role."

Amari frowns at Jitsui's words, letting out a long breath as he sits down, rubbing his face slightly, "My poor Emma."

"So it just dawned to you how terrible her part is?" Miyoshi asks and Amari nods his head, whining, and Miyoshi notices Tazaki bumping into Jitsui's side and Jitsui nodding his head knowingly.

"Amari, it isn't that bad. She might have gotten a terrible role, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a part in the play. We're going to encourage her and support her to be the best tree she could be." Jitsui smiles when Amari looks up at him with a small smile.

"Yeah, thank you," Amari pauses, "I wish you were always this nice."

"I'm nice." Jitsui is met with cackles from Kaminaga and Hatano who immediately quiet down when Jitsui stares at them with his sweet, menacing smile.

"I think Jitsui's nice. He just has some bad habits, that's all. We all have bad habits." Tazaki says and his pigeon coos somehow in agreement.

"Of course you would say that!" Hatano whines, "Jitsui loves your pigeons and he never does anything to you."

"That's because Tazaki's pigeons are not loud and Tazaki is the only normal one out of you all." Jitsui explains and Hatano huffs out a breath.

Kaminaga hums, "Jitsui would never do anything to anyone of us if we're with Tazaki. That's another reason why I'm sleeping with him—"

"No, you're sleeping with him because you're baby and can't sleep by yourself." Hatano interrupts, smiling smugly at him, and Kaminaga narrows his eyes at him. He parts his mouth, ready to argue, when Emma's voice interrupts them.

"Umm," Emma mumbles, "I'm sad. I have a very small role. Everyone is coming and you won't see me much in the play. Even you, Sakuma-san. I told you to come but my part is so small."

Emma pouts and Amari gets up, wanting to go by her side and comfort her, but Sakuma who's been by her side the entire time beats him to it, "Emma, when I was really young and was in my school's play I also had what it seemed to be a very small part along with several others."

"What was your part?" Emma asks, voice wavering slightly, as she rubs away her tears.

"...Trash. In a dumpster."

Hatano and Kaminaga burst into laughter while Jitsui and Tazaki smile in amusement, and Miyoshi blinks his eyes slowly.

"Sakuma-san, you were trash?" Miyoshi asks again and Sakuma nods his head slowly.

"Miyoshi likes trash— Ouch!" Kaminaga rubs his arms where Miyoshi had just swatted him.

"Let Sakuma-san finish speaking." Fukumoto interrupts and they all quiet down.

"Anyway, Emma, you might think your role is small but believe me it has a significant part in the play. Those with what they said is the main roles, their roles would be insignificant if it weren't for your role. You all work together to produce a great play. Because of that, all roles are as significant and important as others. You might not believe me now, but when that play is over and everyone is applauding you all, you'll understand." Sakuma's voice is gentle and Emma smiles brightly at him.

"Thank you, Sakuma-san." She hugs him tightly once again and Sakuma rubs her back soothingly.

Miyoshi huffs out a breath and Amari hums, "It looks like Sakuma-san likes Emma much more than you—"

"Did you see what happened to Kaminaga? Do you want that to happen to you?" Miyoshi interrupts Amari and Amari chuckles.

"Fine, fine.”

 

* * *

 

Miyoshi bumps his knees against Sakuma’s again, humming to himself, and when Sakuma glances at him he winks, as his familiar smirk makes its way across his face.

"Miyoshi?”

“Hmm?”

“Please behave.”

Miyoshi mock gasps and Sakuma immediately averts his gaze, staring at the empty stage that soon will be filled with the little kids performing their play.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m behaving perfectly well.” Miyoshi grins and Sakuma shakes his head.

“Please don’t do this out in public.” Sakuma tells him and Miyoshi nudges Amari sitting on his other side.

“Amari, did you hear that? I can do whatever I want in private with Sakuma-san―”

“That’s not what I meant.” Sakuma sighs and Amari looks between them.

“You better behave,” Amari reprimands Miyoshi who grins in reply, “We’re here to see Emma, I don’t want to spend the entire time listening to you flirt with Sakuma-san.”

“Then why are you sitting next to me?” Miyoshi asks blatantly.

“Even Kaminaga and Hatano are behaving―”

“That’s because Yuuki-san told them not to bicker. He didn’t tell me anything about Sakuma-san. I am free to do whatever I want.” Miyoshi interrupts Amari and Sakuma lets out a long breath when he hears him.

_If only Yuuki had said something._

“Kaminaga, if you don’t stop.” Hatano’s voice snaps Sakuma out of his thoughts and grabs their attention.

Kaminaga grins, his camera still directed at Hatano, “What? I’m just taking photos. Amari told me to take photos today.”

“Photos of Emma not me!” Hatano huffs out a breath when Kaminaga takes another photo.

“Shhh, these are for memories. See, this one is for us to remember how you look like when you’re angry,” Kaminaga hums contemplating, “We don’t really need to _remember_ it. You’re always angry.”

Amari leans closer to Kaminaga sitting by his side and glances at the camera, “Yet he never looks at any one of us like that.”

Kaminaga hums, “How do you even store this much anger? You’re so small―Ouch!”

Hatano smugly grins when he elbows Kaminaga in his stomach sharply, “Oh, _I’m sorry,_ did I hurt you? I was just trying to sit properly, my arms seem to have slipped.”

“My precious, _precious eleven_ ,” Hatano narrows his eyes at Kaminaga’s words, “You’re forgiven. I hope you’ll also forgive me when I _accidently_ keep on taking photos of you. After all, I need photos of my precious eleven―”

“If you repeat that word one more time.” Hatano threatens and Kaminaga smirks.

“What would you―”

“Kaminaga, Hatano, Yuuki-san tells you two to be quiet.” Jitsui nudges Hatano and Hatano lets out a long breath.

“Fine.” They both mumble and Sakuma shares a glance with Amari.

“Why are they even sitting next to each other?” Sakuma asks and Amari shrugs.

“I don’t know. I’ve stopped asking―”

“Stop talking as if I’m not in between you two.” Miyoshi interrupts Amari, huffing out a breath in annoyance, and Sakuma can sense it he’s getting all moody at Amari getting Sakuma’s attention once again.

“Hey,” Kaminaga nudges Amari, “Do you three think me and Hatano can take a picture of Yuuki-san without him knowing? Jitsui and Tazaki say no.”

“Jitsui and Tazaki are right.” Miyoshi answers and Kaminaga and Hatano frown.

“We’re still going to try it.” Kaminaga says and turns around to Hatano, who signals for Jitsui sitting between him and Tazaki to lean back in his seat, and Tazaki does the same. Fukumoto who’s just by Tazaki had already been leaning back, always sitting properly and prompting Odagiri to do the same. Thus, it becomes easier for Kaminaga to take a quick photo of Yuuki who’s just by Odagiri. Except the moment Kaminaga lifts his camera, Yuuki glances at him and Kaminaga puts it down, smiling innocently.

Yuuki keeps on staring at them, “Sit properly, both of you.”

Kaminaga and Hatano nod their heads as they lean back in their seats and Jitsui snickers at them.

"This is why they sit next to each other, since you both asked," Miyoshi says glancing back at Amari and Sakuma, "Will that stop you two from talking?"

"Miyoshi, you should stop getting all jealous at any of us getting Sakuma-san's attention. If you're like this towards me, how will you be if Sakuma-san mentions the previous people he dated?" Amari immediately bites his lips when he realises what he blurted out and Sakuma's eyes widen.

_Click. Click._

"And this is the face of Amari immediately regretting what he said and Sakuma-san regretting all his life choices that led to this moment." Kaminaga grins and Hatano cackles.

"You two shut up." Amari reprimands them but they just laugh in response and Miyoshi turns back at Sakuma, eyes glinting with curiosity.

"Tell me about the people you've dated before."

"I won't." Sakuma sighs when Miyoshi leans closer to him, their knees bumping against each together.

"But I have to know what Sakuma-san looks for in a person he wants to be with. Plus, I'll know how I can show you I'm much better than them."

Sakuma glances at him quietly, Miyoshi's eyes bright as he awaits him to answer him, but as Sakuma remains quiet and doesn't utter a word, Miyoshi pouts.

Sakuma gulps at that because he shouldn't be overwhelmed with this feeling to reveal everything to Miyoshi as soon as he does that. It doesn't help that whatever Miyoshi does ends up seeming cute and endearing to him, and it does nothing but increase the fluttering of his heart.

_He really shouldn't have sat next to Miyoshi._

"Don't do that." Sakuma eventually manages to utter out as Miyoshi continues pouting.

"What if I don't? What will you do?" Miyoshi replaces his pout with a smirk as he leans closer and whispers in his ear, " _Will you punish me?"_

"Miyoshi, stop saying that. And we're out in public, what if someone hears this?" Sakuma tries leaning backwards but it's no use as Miyoshi keeps on leaning forward, and the last thing he needs is for Miyoshi to practically be on his lap.

"We can go somewhere private and do whatever we want." Amari pulls Miyoshi back when he hears him and Sakuma sighs in relief.

"Miyoshi, be quiet." Amari scolds him and Miyoshi shakes his head.

"But I need to show him how I'm better than everyone he's dated—"

"Don't—"

"And much more flexible." Sakuma runs a hand through his hair, taking in a deep breath, when he hears Miyoshi's words and Amari's eyes widen.

"Miyoshi, please don't mention that again. Just, be quiet. Please." Amari pleads Miyoshi, but Miyoshi turns to Sakuma instead.

"Sakuma-san, when was the last time you were in a proper relationship?" Miyoshi asks and Sakuma casts a quick glance at him and remains quiet. Miyoshi smirks, "Don't worry. I won't say anything. I'm just curious."

Sakuma doesn't entirely believe that but he figures it's easier to comply with what he's asking rather than trying to avoid the question and will only lead to the repetition of the last few moments again.

"While I was in uni." Sakuma answers and Miyoshi hums.

"Was it in your final year?" Miyoshi asks again and Sakuma nods his head.

"We dated the year before but broke up when our final year was just starting." Sakuma explains, and wonders briefly if he should be telling this to Miyoshi.

Except Miyoshi doesn't reply to that, staring at him intently before asking, "Is there someone you like right now?"

Sakuma's eyes widen. He needs to calm himself down and not utter a word about because this is where he's going to stop today. Because if he doesn't and lets Miyoshi make him talk, he's going to end up accidentally blurting out it's him and he knows how horribly wrong that could go.

"I—I have no one." Sakuma cringes at how he stutters and he's never realised how bad of a liar he is when Miyoshi's around.

He hears Miyoshi's sharp intake of breath, "You like someone!"

Miyoshi leans closer to him again and Sakuma looks away, "I said I don't."

"But you're lying. Who is it? I have to know." Sakuma doesn't answer that and Miyoshi intertwines their arms, pulling him slightly closer, "Have you two ever done that?"

"...Done what?"

"This." Miyoshi points to their arms intertwined and Sakuma parts his mouth, ready to deny it, except he gets all hesitant because Miyoshi's doing it right now. But it's the first time he's ever done it and he's doing it to ask something, so would it count?

Sakuma takes in a long breath, "I don't know."

"That's a yes." Miyoshi huffs out a breath, "So you two are much closer to you than what I expected."

Yes _very_ close. _In fact, he's just sitting beside him._

Sakuma lets out another breath, "Miyoshi, why does it matter—"

"I have to know," Miyoshi takes in a deep breath, "Have you ever kissed?"

"No, we didn't—" Sakuma stops talking when the memories rush back of the day Miyoshi had pretended to be Miyoko and gone out with him on a date with Oikawa and ended with Miyoshi placing a kiss against his cheek. He gulps, "...No. We didn't kiss."

Miyoshi lets out a small noise at the back of his throat, “You kissed. And I'm guessing by how you first denied it then it wasn't something you remembered and it was probably on the cheeks."

"How do you know that—" Sakuma's eyes widen when he realises what he blurted out, "No, I mean no. We never kissed. Not any sort of kiss."

"Liar," Miyoshi huffs out a breath as he leans back in his seat, letting go of Sakuma's arm and crossing his arms against his chest as he puffs out his cheeks slightly, "You two are much closer than what I thought."

Sakuma blinks his eyes and tears his eyes away from Miyoshi being all moody.

_If only he realised he's getting jealous over himself._

He doesn't think about it much as the play starts shortly afterwards.

Sakuma doesn't pay much attention to the first scenes Emma doesn't appear in, his mind stuck on thinking about Miyoshi. Eventually though, Emma and the rest of the trees are on stage and there is a chorus of awww coming from the audience at the far too cute children dressed up as trees and smiling brightly as they stand still.

Sakuma's certain Amari forgot how to breathe for a moment as he kept on nudging Kaminaga and pestering him to take photos of Emma. Kaminaga just nodded his head idly at him as he started taking photos of her and Amari’s bright, proud smile had been on display the entire time.

 

* * *

 

“Emma!” Amari picks her up when she runs by his side and hugs her tightly, “You were amazing!”

“Thank you.” Emma exclaims and smiles brightly at all of them before turning her attention to Sakuma, “Was I a good tree?”

“You were the best tree I’ve ever seen.” Amari puts Emma down as she rushes by Sakuma’s side

“Good to see you’re not jealous of Emma,” Amari hums and Miyoshi stares at him blankly, “Ahh, right. You’re jealous of Sakuma-san’s previous lover.”

Miyoshi continues glaring at Amari wordlessly and Amari’s eyes widen, “Oh right, there is someone Sakuma-san likes. You must be really jealous of whoever it might be.”

Miyoshi narrows his eyes and Amari frowns, “I forget, is that glare the one telling me to shut up or to go away?”

Miyoshi continues glaring at him and Amari’s eyes widen, “Now that’s just mean.”

“Emma!” An unfamiliar voice grabs their attention and when Amari and Miyoshi turn around, they see a little boy, probably a classmate, calling Emma and Emma turns to Amari.

“I’m going to talk to my friend and come back.” Emma rushes towards the boy when Amari nods his head and the two seem to immediately drift into a conversation, their smiles bright, and Amari smiles warily.

“Ha, look at that boy. Who is he?”

“He’s a friend, a very _special_ friend that she decided to leave your side for him.” Hatano grins and Kaminaga whistles.

“Attracting the ladies at such a young age.” Kaminaga cackles when Amari narrows his eyes at him and Miyoshi grins.

“Say, Amari, how does it feel like to be jealous―”

“Shut up.” Amari interrupts and Miyoshi laughs.

“Amari, he’s just a friend. Emma doesn’t seem to like him that way.” Sakuma reassures him and frowns when Miyoshi narrows his eyes at him, “Stop getting all moody whenever I talk to Amari.”

“Sakuma-san is right,” Fukumoto adds, “If she did like him or anyone she would have told us.”

“Fine, I suppose,” Amari sighs and turns to Kaminaga, “Show me the photos you took.”

Kaminaga hands them the camera with a grin and Amari goes through them with a smile but then furrows his brows, “Why are these all blurry and…what’s that covering the photos?”

“That’s Hatano’s hand. He got bored and decided to ruin my photos.” Kaminaga explains and Hatano grins. Amari hands the camera back to Kaminaga, except Hatano grabs it from him and quickly takes a photo of the oblivious Kaminaga.

Kaminaga’s eyes widen and Hatano cackles, “ _What?_ You should appear in the photos too.”

“Hatano―”

“Kaminaga, Hatano, what did I tell you earlier?” Yuuki’s voice seems to quiet them down and they both sigh.

“Can we leave now so I can hit Kaminaga?” Hatano whines and they hear Emma’s laugher coming from where she’s speaking to the boy and Amari lets out a long breath.

Miyoshi grins, “I think we should before Amari starts crying.”

 

* * *

 

“I understand that Kaminaga took lots of photos, but was it really necessary to print them all?” Jitsui asks, looking their table covered with the photos Kaminaga took all scattered on top of it.

“Of course,” Fukumoto says, “We can keep the ones of Emma in one album and the others in another album.”

“How many photo albums do we have?” Tazaki asks as he sits down next to Jitsui and Jitsui shrugs.

“I don’t know but it’s definitely too many for people who have been living together for nearly a year now.” Hatano adds from where he’s sitting next to Jitsui and Jitsui hums.

“It’s going to be a year now, huh?” Tazaki says and Jitsui nods his head.

“It was around this time last year we started living here.” Jitsui clarifies.

“This is going to be the first photo of the album.” Kaminaga’s voice grabs their attention as he picks the photo of Yuuki holding Emma smiling brightly at him and Yuuki smiling gently at her.

“That’s so rare.” They all say, leaning forward to gain a better view of the photo, and Kaminaga grins.

“I told you I’d take a photo of Yuuki-san today.” Kaminaga hands the photo to Fukumoto and Odagiri who keeps it aside.

They keep on looking at the other photos and Jitsui laughs, “Why did you even print the ones Hatano was ruining for Kaminaga?”

“I really don’t know.” Odagiri says and Hatano grabs one of the photos.

“Kaminaga, look at my hands.” Hatano pushes the photo to Kaminaga’s face and Kaminaga pushes it away.

“I saw enough of your hand today.”

“You can never have enough of me,” Hatano takes the photos, “Thank you for printing these. I can annoy Kaminaga with them.”

Fukumoto nods his head, “I guess this is why we printed them.”

Tazaki grabs the photo Kaminaga had taken when Amari had been smiling warily at Emma and her classmate. He laughs, “We should keep this photo too.”

Amari chuckles and Kaminaga whines, “Why isn’t there a single photo of Miyoshi looking terrible?”

Miyoshi smirks, “I’m perfect, that’s why.”

“You should have taken a photo when he got all jealous when he knew Sakuma-san likes someone.” Amari says and that piques all their interest.

“Sakuma-san likes someone?” Tazaki asks and Amari nods his head.

“Who is it?” Hatano asks and Miyoshi sighs as he leans back in his chair.

“I have no idea.”

“Cheer up, now you and Odagiri have something in common. Even Yuriko likes someone.” Kaminaga chirps and Odagiri’s eyes widen.

“What?” Odagiri asks and Jitsui nudges Tazaki, smiling at the way Fukumoto seems to be biting his lips from smiling at that.

“Oh? I didn’t tell you that before?” Kaminaga says, “I forgot his name, but he was a guy in her class.”

Odagiri nods his head idly and Fukumoto pats his back. Tazaki leans closer to Jitsui, whispering to him, “I never thought I’d see Fukumoto smiling to see Odagiri sad about something.”

Jitsui smiles and nods his head. Jitsui glances at Miyoshi puffing out his cheeks at whatever Amari seems to be telling him about Sakuma, at Odagiri and Fukumoto sharing glances, and at Hatano pushing the photo he had taken of Kaminaga earlier to Kaminaga’s face and Kaminaga whining as he pushes it away and they start bickering again.

Jitsui turns back to Tazaki, glancing at the pigeon that lands on his head and Tazaki smiles gently at it. Jitsui chuckles, “Even though you’ve got a pigeon on top of your head, I still think you’re the only normal one in here.”

Tazaki’s pigeon coos and Jitsui takes that as an approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


	14. Theme Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest grandmother passed away on the morning of the eight and following the funeral along with the days following it my family members had gathered in my house, I took a small break from everything and coming back to writing hasn't been easy. I had written nearly half of this chapter before my grandmother passed away and going back to writing wasn't that easy, but hopefully things will be better now.
> 
> This chapter has been written for the wonderful **issyapi** who always sends me sweet encouraging messages about this fic. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter with what you requested ♡

Sakuma shouldn't find this to be ordinary.

Except opening the door and finding some of his students behind it has somehow become an expected thing now.

Sakuma glances at Amari and Miyoshi before looking down at Emma who takes a step forward and brightly speaks, "Uncle Sakuma! Everyone is taking me to the theme park and I want you to come too! Please, please come!"

_Uncle Sakuma._

That warms his heart and he finds himself agreeing before he can even think about it.

 

* * *

 

"Okay, everyone listen up—"

"That cloud is lonely. This is sad." Kaminaga's voice interrupts Amari and Hatano states at Kaminaga blankly.

"Was that really that important that you had to—"

"Shhh, look at it!"

"Don't 'shhh' me and interrupt me!" Hatano huffs out a breath as he looks up at the sky towards where Kaminaga had pointed, "What's wrong with you—Oh... that cloud is lonely."

"And I thought Amari is the airhead." Miyoshi says, voice leaning towards a snicker, and Hatano shoots his a glare.

"Alain told me that he, Jean, and Marie are working her part time. So watch your behaviour with Sakuma-san. You don't want them to know about your relationship." Hatano's met with a hum from Miyoshi and Sakuma's eyes widen.

"Hatano, stop saying that! We're not in a relationship." Sakuma takes a step back when Miyoshi takes a step closer to him.

"It'll happen one day." Miyoshi smirks and Hatano cackles when Sakuma huffs out a breath.

"Don't annoy Uncle Sakuma!" Emma whines and Sakuma smiles at her.

"Thank you, Emma."

"Alright, I was saying before. I'm going to be with Emma taking her anywhere she wants and I doubt all of you want to follow us everywhere, so divide yourselves up in any sort of way. Before that though, any one wants to come with us?" Amari says and Emma pulls on his hand.

 

"Can Uncle Miyoshi and Uncle Sakuma come with us? Please?" Emma pleads and Hatano doesn't miss seeing the way Miyoshi glances at Sakuma.

"Of course we will, right Sakuma-san? You wouldn't want to say no to Emma." Miyoshi smirks when Sakuma takes in a deep breath.

"We will come." Emma beams at that and Sakuma leans back when Miyoshi leans towards him and winks.

Amari nudges Miyoshi, telling him to behave, and Emma already seems to be dragging him away.

“Come on, Sakuma-san. We have a lot to do.” Miyoshi grabs Sakuma’s hand, pulling him with him, and Sakuma complies, walking alongside him yet trying to pull his hand away from Miyoshi. Miyoshi only tightens his grip and Sakuma sighs.

“Good luck, Sakuma-san.” Hatano grins when Sakuma glances back at him.

“You’ll need it.” Kaminaga adds, cackling at the sight, “I should have brought my camera.”

"Hatano!" Hatano turns around when he hears a familiar voice, immediately recognising who it belongs to.

"Alain." Hatano smiles when Alain comes towards their side.

"It's great to see you." Alain lets out a long breath and Hatano can tell by the way his breathing seems to be slightly erratic that there's something bothering him.

"What's wrong? You don't look alright." Hatano asks and Alain chuckles nervously as he runs a hand through his hair.

"There's a problem. You see I'm helping in a booth out here while Jean and Marie are in that small hall but I was called to help them since there was supposed to be a few magic shows today, except the magician called in sick and now we have no idea what to do," Alain sighs, "The first show is supposed to start in around half an hour and they sent me to find someone who can hold any sort of show instead, but I haven't find anyone. I guess they'll just have to cancel the three magic shows for today."

"You're looking for a magician..." Kaminaga voices fades out as he looks back at Tazaki, distracted by the pigeon sitting nearby tilting its head at Tazaki curiously.

"Yeah, but it's impossible to find one." Alain adds and Hatano chuckles.

"It's not really impossible. We have a magician right here." Hatano points towards Tazaki when Alain's eyes widen.

"Come here— aren't you such a good sweet pigeon." Tazaki smiles gently when the pigeon eventually makes its way towards him, resting on top of his shoulder, and coos at Tazaki's words. Tazaki pats its head gently and halts when he notices everyone's stares, "What happened?"

"Tazaki, you're a magician, right?" Kaminaga grins and Tazaki furrows his brows.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm good with some tricks, but I wouldn't call myself a magician—"

"You're good with magic tricks?!" Alain asks, voice ecstatic and filled with hope as Tazaki nods his head slowly.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Tazaki asks and Alain smiles brightly.

"There are a few magic shows today and the magician has called in sick. Would you like to take his place for today's shows? Please say yes, I've been searching for someone to fill up his spot for over an hour now and the show is staring in less than thirty minutes."

Tazaki's pigeon coos and Tazaki glances at it then back at Alain again with a gentle smile, "Yeah, alright. You really need someone, don't you?"

"Thank you!" Alain exclaims and Tazaki pats his pigeon's head as he promises it to see it after his shows are over.

Alain leaves with Tazaki immediately and Kaminaga hums, “I’m actually interested to see how it’ll go― Ohhh.”

Kaminaga chuckles before turning back at Fukumoto and Odagiri. Fukumoto stares at him quietly and Odagiri narrows his eyes at him, “Why are you laughing?”

“This is going to be interesting. Look over,” Kaminaga points towards a spot nearby and Odagiri’s eyes widen while Fukumoto freezes. Hatano speculates it and he’s proven to be right when he glances to see Kaminaga pointing at Yuriko and her best friend.

“Wh―Why would it be interesting?” Odagiri stutters and Kaminaga smirks cheekily.

“Because I’m going to call her―”

“Kaminaga―”

“Yuriko-chan!”

Odagiri immediately looks down, sighing, and Hatano and Jitsui bite their lips, stifling their laughs at the way Fukumoto stares at Kaminaga, unamused and disapproving.

Yuriko smiles gently when she spots Kaminaga and as she walks towards them, Hatano nudges Fukumoto, “I’m guessing tonight you won’t stop me if I pour the entire bottle of hot sauce on his face?”

“I’m guessing he’ll also put it in the lower shelf and not hide it from you tonight.” Jitsui adds, both of them smirking, and Fukumoto shrugs.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was going to keep it in the lower shelf anyway.”

Jitsui and Hatano grin, “We have something to look forward to tonight!”

They don’t utter one more word about it as Yuriko comes by their side, her friend trailing behind her, and Kaminaga smiles brightly, “Such a coincidence that we saw you both here today.”

Yuriko chuckles, nodding her head, and as she introduces them to her friend Miyoko, Hatano doesn’t miss seeing the way Yuriko smiles at Odagiri when they glance at each other and Fukumoto carefully looks between the two.

Kaminaga notices it and grins as he grabs Fukumoto’s hand, nudging him slightly, “Fukumoto! You like Tazaki’s magic tricks, right?”

“Yes. Why?” Kaminaga’s grin widens.

“Great! Then hurry up and come with me to watch his show!”

Fukumoto freezes, not moving an inch even when Kaminaga pulls his hand, and Kaminaga stares at him briefly and he nods his head, “A―alright.”

Miyoko’s eyes widen slightly, a small smile making its way across her face, “Tazaki-san is here? You all came?”

Kaminaga nods his head, “Yeah. And I’m sorry Yuriko-chan and Miyoko-chan, we want to see Tazaki so we’ll be going now.”

“It was nice seeing you.” Yuriko waves back to Kaminaga when he waves and he proceeds to forcefully pull Fukumoto away from Odagiri.

“Ahh, Yuriko! I’m so sorry, but a friend of mine is coming here so I’ll just call her and go meet her. I’ll just leave you for a few moments. But it’s alright, right? You’re friends with Odagiri-san.” Miyoko smiles brightly and Yuriko seems slightly startled by Miyoko.

“Yeah, it’s alright. Just who―”

“Great! I’ll call you later!” Miyoko immediately rushes away and Yuriko furrows her brows slightly.

“Weird. She told me she’s free today,” Yuriko glances back at Odagiri, smiling gently, “Ignore what she said. You’re here with your friends, I don’t want to get in your way―”

Hatano smirks, “Ah, no! That’s great you’re here!”

“Huh?” Yuriko glances at Hatano and Odagiri’s eyes widen.

“Yeah, me and Hatano are planning to go to a many places that Odagiri was going to be basically dragged with us which we really don’t want to happen. But, this is great. We can do what we want and you two can spend sometime together.” Jitsui’s lie easily rolls of his tongue, smiling gently and Yuriko chuckles as she nods her head.

“Such a weird coincidence, but it’s a good one.” Yuriko says and Hatano nods his head.

“Well then, see you later Odagiri.” Hatano grins as he walks away and Jitsui follows him.

“ _Have fun._ ”

 

* * *

 

Emma stops in her tracks, pulling tightly on Amari’s hand, “Look! Look!”

Amari chuckles as Emma points to a nearby stall, one filled with teddy bears and different sets of stuffed toys to decorate, “Okay, we’re going there.”

Emma chuckles gleefully at Amari’s words and Amari looks back at Sakuma and Miyoshi, “You two want to come―”

“No, we’re perfectly well here together. You two go have fun.” Miyoshi replies and Sakuma wants to grab Amari’s hand, and beg him to not leave him with Miyoshi, but then Emma is pulling on to Amari’s hand once again and Amari leaves after giving a stern look to Miyoshi and telling them to wait for them here. It doesn’t bother Miyoshi the slightest bit as he bumps into Sakuma’s side, “We’re all alone now.”

“For now. As soon as Emma’s done, we’ll be back with them again.” Sakuma answers and Miyoshi hums.

“Sure.” Miyoshi keeps his gaze fixed on Sakuma and Sakuma tries not to look back at him, yet Miyoshi’s gaze is intense and he eventually relents and looks back at him. Sakuma remains staring at him for a few seconds and he looks away when his heart flutters.

Because he might know that staring at Miyoshi so closely will always end with him flustered, yet he can never find it in himself to stop staring at his bright eyes, his pink lips― that he’s certain he’s never found someone having lips as pink as his― and at the way the corners of his mouth tug up into that familiar smirk, eyes filled with mischief and pride, when he knows he’s got Sakuma looking back at him.

“Miyoshi, what is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why are you staring at me like that?”

“Hmm, I like to look at things that will soon be mine.”

Sakuma sighs when Miyoshi chuckles, “No, Miyoshi. Stop saying that.”

“Sakuma-san, I’ll stop eventually.” Miyoshi speaks slowly and Sakuma studies him carefully.

“And when is that?”

“When we’re in a relationship.” Sakuma chuckles as he looks away and shakes his head.

“That won’t happen―”

“Sakuma?”

Sakuma freezes when he hears _that_ voice. No, no, no, this shouldn’t be happening. _He_ shouldn’t be here. Even if Emma hadn’t called him Uncle Sakuma all endearingly, he still would have complied and come here with them because all he’s been doing these last few weeks is running away from _him_. And yet it seems he can’t really run away.

Sakuma takes in a deep breath as he turns around and forces a smile, “Oikawa, how are you? I didn’t know you’re here as well.”

Miyoshi remains by Sakuma’s side quietly observing Oikawa as he approaches them, “I came with a friend, he brought his kids here,” Oikawa lets out a long breath and Sakuma already knows what he’s going to be saying, “Makes me wonder if we hadn’t gotten a divorce, we would have been bringing our son here when he’s a bit older.”

Sakuma nods his head idly, “Yeah.”

Oikawa raises his brows when he finally seems to be realising Sakuma isn’t alone, “And who’s this?”

“Ah, th―this i―is,” Sakuma stutters not knowing how to explain everything and Oikawa’s eyes widen.

“Sakuma! Don’t tell me you’re cheating on Miyoko with him! Ahh, I should have dated someone young and as beautiful as him! You’re always getting the better people!” Oikawa whines and Sakuma’s eyes widen.

Miyoshi though doesn’t seem to be the slightest bit bothered as he speaks, “We’re not together. I’m his student. I’m here along with my other classmates for educational purposes.”

“Oh…” Oikawa nods his head and looks back at Sakuma, “Such a terrible teacher giving your students this sort of work during summer.”

“Yeah―”

“Speaking of Miyoko,” Oikawa interrupts and Sakuma had it coming, “How is she?”

“Ahh, Miyoko,” Sakuma takes in a long breath because if only Oikawa knew that _Miyoko_ is actually Miyoshi and is standing right by their side. He somehow finds himself looking at Miyoshi without thinking about it, “We, umm, actually broke up.”

“You did? Such a shame you looked at her so lovingly, I thought you would stay together for a long time.”

Oikawa’s words have Miyoshi looking back at him and Sakuma immediately averts his gaze when he smirks.

“Umm, yeah.” Sakuma takes in a deep breath when Miyoshi looks away finally.

Oikawa nods his head and his eyes fall on Miyoshi again, this time narrowing his eyes at him, “Haven’t I seen you before? You look familiar.”

Sakuma gulps and yet Miyoshi has still remained calm somehow, “You’re mistaking me for someone else.”

“But you look so familiar. Anyway, you’re not dating Sakuma since you’re his student. So,” Oikawa hums and Sakuma raises his brows, “I find you to be beautiful.”

Sakuma’s eyes widen at Oikawa’s words, a strange sense of jealously settling in the pit of his stomach, “Oikawa!”

“What?”

“He’s my student and―”

“Oh yeah, he’s underage―”

“Most importantly, I find you to be repulsive.” Miyoshi interrupts Oikawa and a gloom look washes over Oikawa’s face when Miyoshi’s words sink in.

Sakuma sighs, pretending as if it’s an impulse and a relief that this conversation has come to an end to hide the smirk that nearly crossed his face in triumph at Miyoshi’s words and brutal honesty quietening Oikawa and making it clear he’ll never have a chance with him. It only hits then that the jealousy he’d felt earlier and this triumph, he shouldn’t be experiencing them. After all, Miyoshi’s his student and they’re not dating.

The sense of protectiveness he suddenly had been overwhelmed with at Oikawa’s words should have existed only for the sake of him being his student and it’s natural for Sakuma to keep an eye out for him or the others― especially since it’s Oikawa and Sakuma knows _that perverted_ side of him. Yet, he knows he’d been overwhelmed by it greatly and his jealousy had been a major factor of that.

“You’re terribly honest.” Oikawa’s voice snaps Sakuma out of his thoughts and Miyoshi smirks as he shrugs.

“And you’re a terrible sight to the eyes.” Oikawa’s smile falls and Sakuma can’t help himself but let out a small chuckle at that.

“Are you sure I’ve never seen you before?” Oikawa asks again and Miyoshi sighs exasperatedly.

“Didn’t you hear me the first time? I told you we’ve never met.”

“But I’m―ahh sorry.” Oikawa picks his phone when it starts ringing and Miyoshi leans closer to Sakuma as Oikawa seems to be busy with his phone call.

“Tell me, _Sakuma-san,_ ” Sakuma freezes at their proximity and with the way Miyoshi lowers his voice, lacing it with sweetness as he whispers, “How lovingly were you staring at _Miyoko? Oops, I meant me._ ”

Sakuma takes in a sharp breath and steps back, “He was imagining things. He probably meant Miyok― No, I mean you looking at me like that and imagined it was happening the other way too. I was looking at you that entire night normally.”

“Last time you told me that there is someone you like―”

“I didn’t say that. You just assumed that―”

“And I assumed correctly, didn’t I?” Miyoshi interrupts Sakuma and Sakuma sighs.

“Where are you going with this?”

“If you were to go out with that person, would you look at them the same way you looked at me that night or differently?” Miyoshi asks, keeping his gaze fixed on Sakuma, and Sakuma’s conflicted on how to answer that.

If, _if_ , he were to go out with the person he likes― with Miyoshi― he wouldn’t look at him the way he did that night. That night had occurred a few weeks with Sakuma being their teacher and up until then, he hadn’t realised his feelings for Miyoshi. He’d been genuine when he told Miyoshi he didn’t have that loving stare Oikawa had thought he’d seen. His answer would certainly be no, but he doesn’t want to answer it because he knows what Miyoshi’s implying with that question.

Miyoshi isn’t asking for the way he’ll be looking at the person he likes, but on his true feelings towards the person he likes that if he were to go out with them, would he be looking at them so affectionately because of the huge amount of love he carries for them in his heart, or would he be looking at them normally, his feelings still unsure, and definitely not carrying so much love in his heart. Miyoshi’s asking to know if his feelings are genuine or if the feelings he has towards that person― towards Miyoshi― are more of him being enthralled and fascinated.

“Why are you even asking―”

“That’s a no. You really like that person.” Miyoshi’s voice comes out flat yet Sakuma’s certain he saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes.

“Miyoshi―”

“Ahh, Sakuma!” Oikawa interrupts and Sakuma has never hated Oikawa as much as he does in this moment, “I’ll go now. My friend called and he’s looking for me. Anyway, I’ll call you later tonight.”

“Okay. See you later.” Sakuma lets out a long breath when Oikawa leaves, already dreading his call, and Miyoshi clears his throat.

“Sakuma-san, it looks like we’ve lost Amari and Emma.”

“What―” Sakuma glances at the stall Amari and Emma had been at few moments ago and true to Miyoshi’s words, they’re nowhere to be found. Emma had probably pointed towards something else that had grabbed her attention, and knowing Amari he must have taken her there without even glancing back at them, completely have forgotten them for Emma.

“Looks like it’s just going to be the two of us now.” Miyoshi steps closer and intertwines their arms.

Sakuma looks down at their arms then back at Miyoshi, “What are you doing? And we can call Amari and know where he is―”

“He won’t pick up. His entire world right now is Emma and he has long forgotten about us. Let’s leave them alone.”

“You’re saying that, but you really mean, let the two of us be alone, right?” Sakuma’s met with a smirk and he takes it as a yes.

“You guessed correctly. How cute.” Miyoshi smirks and Sakuma shakes his head.

“No, no, nope. Not cute. Nothing’s cute about this.”

“I’m cute. You’re cute―”

“Don’t call me cute―”

“Do you want me to call you ugly?” Miyoshi interrupts him once again and Sakuma sighs.

He tries pulling his arm away, but Miyoshi only holds on tighter, “That’s not what I meant. And Miyoshi, would you let go―”

“No. And we don’t have time to waste. We have so much to do.”

 

* * *

 

“What’s interesting in here?” Hatano asks, taking a quick glance at the pamphlet Jitsui’s holding.

“There’s only the haunted house,” Jitsui points to it on the map, “And we’re quite close to it. Want to go now?”

Hatano shrugs, “Yeah, I suppose. We don’t really have anything else to do.”

Jitsui closes the pamphlet, "I wonder what's Odagiri doing."

"I wonder if Kaminaga is still alive. Fukumoto never wants to leave Odagiri's side." Hatano chuckles and just as he takes a step away, to start making their way towards the haunted house, Jitsui holds his hand, keeping him still and Hatano looks back at him, "What's the matter?"

"Isn't that the girl that's always with Kaminaga?" Jitsui lets go of his hand and Hatano immediately turns to look at where Jitsui had been looking.

And as he expected, it's indeed Shion giggling as Miyoko approaches her, and a bright smiles plastered across her face, "I didn't know there two were friends."

Jitsui nods his head, "Yeah. They're not even in the same class. But it's weird how she's also here today."

The look Jitsui gives him goes with an unspoken understanding and they take a few steps closer to them, close enough to overhear them but still far away so those two won't notice them.

"Tell me everything!" Shion says as soon as Miyoko's by her side.

"I came here with Yuriko, right? Then someone called her and it was Kaminaga-san. When we got by his side he was there with a few of the others, but Tazaki-san wasn't there and I got sad. Obviously I got disappointed,"Miyoko pauses and smiles, "But then he said that Tazaki-san has a magic show and he pulled Fukumoto-san with him, and he kept on saying how they should hurry up and how he wants to see him—"

"Ahh! You got to see that, you're so lucky!"

"I know! And Fukumoto-san really didn't seem he wanted to go, but Kaminaga-san is so cute!" Hatano rolls his eyes at that and he's just about to tell Jitsui to leave because he's got tired of listening to these two when Shion speaks.

"Kaminaga-san is such a supportive boyfriend! Tazaki-san is so lucky!"

That stops Hatano and he grins.

"They're such a cute couple. You think they've come here on a date and pulled everyone else with them?" Miyoko asks and Shion nods her head.

"Probably. And the fan club is going to see them on their date!" They both squeal and Hatano nudges Jitsui.

"This is fun." Jitsui nods his head with a smile

"You think we should tell Kaminaga and Tazaki?" Jitsui asks and Hatano grins.

"Nah. Let's leave it like this."

Miyoko and Shion start to point out the hall on the pamphlet and as they start to make a plan, Jitsui and Hatano walk away seeing as they have an idea of what's going on and there is no point in overhearing them any further.

"Hey, you two kids. Want to have a go?"

Hatano stops in his tracks, Jitsui next to him, and glares at the guy in the nearby shooting booth that had call them.

_Kids. They're not kids._

But what ticks Hatano more is the fact he's pointing towards the easier shooting booth, the one with the targets being larger and easy to shoot.

He watches a kid sigh in frustration as he loses in the difficult booth and Hatano looks back at the guy, "So he can do that one, but we should try the simpler one?"

"It's difficult!" The little boy whines and Jitsui kneels down to be in the same eye level as the kid.

"Then why are you trying it? Just try the simpler one or something else." Jitsui suggests and the boy shakes his head.

"But I can only get that teddy bear in here!" The boy points to the teddy bear wearing a red hat and Jitsui nods his head.

"Okay." Jitsui gets up and Hatano grins.

"You want to go first?" Hatano and Jitsui nods his head.

"It's difficult, kid." The guy says with a grin as he hands Jitsui the gun and Jitsui nods his head idly.

"Sure, sure." Jitsui doesn't spare a moment and immediately shoots the target directly in the centre. The boy squeals and the grin on the guy's face is immediately washed off.

"We can get the red hat teddy bear now, right?" Hatano smirks and the guy nods his head quietly as he picks the bear and hands it to Jitsui.

Jitsui gives it to the kid who smiles brightly before hugging him tightly, "Thank you!"

Jitsui pats his back and he's just about to step back when they notice a little girl by their side, eyes bright as she stares at them.

"You were really cool! Can you do it again?"

Jitsui grins as he looks back at Hatano and Hatano smiles smugly at the guy, "Guess we're going to be here for a while."

 

* * *

 

"Tazaki was great." Kaminaga hums and Fukumoto nods his head.

"That was a great performance. I'm glad I took lots of photos." Fukumoto adds and Kaminaga frowns.

"I should have brought my camera."

"My phone was fine. The photos turned out to be alright. See?" Fukumoto takes out his phone, showing one of the final photos he took of Tazaki as everyone was applauding and he was getting off the stage.

"Would have looked better on my camera," Kaminaga gets a stern look from Fukumoto and he sighs, "Fine, it's good."

"My phone was fine today, don't...Oh, that's not my phone." Kaminaga raises his brows and stares at Fukumoto awaiting him to finish speaking, "That's Odagiri's. He forgot it with me."

"Ahh, well. Odagiri is a big boy. He'll be fine without it—"

"What if he won't be?" Fukumoto interrupts and Kaminaga blinks his eyes.

"What—"

"What if he wants to call me and know where I am because Yuriko left? What if Yuriko notices that and decides not to leave his side? What if they continue being together and continue talking and—" Fukumoto takes in a deep breath, his voice getting quieter and leaning more towards a whisper, "and...and... and end up saying things..."

"Fukumoto? You okay?" Kaminaga places his hand gently against his shoulder and Fukumoto stares at him blankly, "Odagiri won't say that."

"If you hadn't pulled me, I would have still been there with them." Fukumoto states and Kaminaga sighs.

"But you like Tazaki's magic tricks!"

"You think if I had to choose between Tazaki's magic tricks and not leaving Odagiri alone with Yuriko, I would willingly choose Tazaki?"

"Fine, fine. We can go search for Odagiri if that's what you want," Kaminaga narrows his eyes at him when he smiles, "You need to sit down with Odagiri and have a serious talk about your relationship—"

"Look, it's Jitsui and Hatano."

Kaminaga turns around and raises his brows at Jitsui and Hatano who've noticed them as well and approach their side, and he doesn't understand the crowd of children trailing behind them, "Who are these kids?"

"We won them gifts and now they've been following us." Jitsui explains and Hatano nods his head.

"Where are their parents?" Fukumoto asks and Hatano shrugs.

"I don't know."

Kaminaga chuckles, "So you've just been letting these kids follow you around and winning them gifts?"

"That's not really important, what's important is finding Odagiri." Fukumoto says and Kaminaga sighs while Hatano chuckles.

"You can't stay long without him, can you?" Jitsui smiles innocently at how sternly Fukumoto looks at him. Jitsui looks back at the kids who all have matching bright looks, “Okay, that’s all we can win for you today. We’ve got to go now.”

The kids whine but nod their heads and waves as they walk away and Hatano lets out a long breath, “Kids can be so annoying.”

Kaminaga's just about to speak when he spots someone familiar and smiles brightly, “Shion-chan! You’re here too?”

It surprises Shion but she immediately smiles and Kaminaga notices she’s just by Miyoko’s side, “Miyoko told me you’re here, but I never would have thought I’d bump into you.”

Shion’s voice is all high and sweet again, and Kaminaga doesn’t miss seeing the way Hatano rolls his eyes while Jitsui giggles slightly and Fukumoto stares at her blankly, probably awaiting her to leave so they can get back to searching for Odagiri.

“Kaminaga, we’re going to get Odagiri. Do you want to come with us?” Jitsui speaks first and Fukumoto beats him with an unexpected answer.

“Tazaki’s second show is starting soon. Won’t he want to go there?” Fukumoto asks and Kaminaga furrows his brows. Shion and Miyoko seem to be whispering things among themselves, already have drifted to their own conversation, and Kaminaga certainly didn’t want that when he called Shion. He just wanted to spend a few moments speaking with her.

“Tazaki can do whatever he wants. I don’t have to be there.” Kaminaga says and Hatano chuckles for some reason.

“We need to get Odagiri,” Hatano grins when Kaminaga furrows his brows, “Come on, Kaminaga. We need to hurry up.”

Hatano pulls his arm, pulling him away, and Shion waves as they leave, “Oii, wait. Hatano, we have lots of time.”

“We don’t. We have to go the haunted house first, did you forget?”

“Odagiri first.” Fukumoto interrupts and Kaminaga sighs.

“I don’t want to go a haunted house.” Kaminaga whines and he really can’t understand why Hatano has pulled him away from Shion.

“Ahh, you’re worried you’ll get scared? Don’t worry, I’m here.” Hatano cackles and Kaminaga swats his arm.

“Shut up, _eleven_. I won’t get scared and as if someone as short as you can ever help me.”

“I’m planning on pouring the hot sauce bottle on you and Fukumoto won’t stop me tonight. You better shut up if you don’t want it to be two bottles.”

 

* * *

 

Miyoshi smiles brightly, “Just for today, I like children.”

Sakuma sighs as he continues trying to rub off the huge stain on his shirt, where just a few moments ago a small boy had been running and bumped into him, spilling his entire juice contents onto Sakuma.

“Can you be nice?”

“I’m nice. Like right now, I’ll give you a helpful suggestion.” Sakuma looks up at him carefully.

“What is it?”

“Take you shirt off. You can get a t-shirt from that souvenir stall. That way we’ll both be pleased. You’ll be wearing a clean shirt and I’ll have seen you shirtless.” Miyoshi smirks when Sakuma glares at him and sighs exasperatedly.

“No.”

Miyoshi shrugs, “Fine. Just come here I have another suggestion and this one will work.”

Sakuma blinks his eyes at him as he studies him carefully and this time Miyoshi doesn’t smirk, smiling gently, and Sakuma lets out a short breath in relief and takes a step closer. Miyoshi stifles his laugh as he holds his hand, pulling him slightly to take another step, and Sakuma’s eyes widen when water is poured at him.

Sakuma turns around and the guy at the stall behind them immediately apologises, “I’m so sorry! A kid dropped his ice cream in the tank and I was pouring the dirty water out and accidently poured it on you. I’m so sorry, sir! I should have been more careful!”

“No, it’s alright. Don’t worry about it,” Sakuma reassures the guy as he repeats his apologises and Miyoshi smiles brightly when Sakuma looks back at him.

“It’s so endearing the way you easily trusted me.”

Sakuma sighs, “Why did I do that?”

Miyoshi hums, “Guess now the only choice left is to get a new shirt and me seeing you shirtless again.”

 

* * *

 

“We’re so high!” Emma beams and Amari smiles gently at her.

He’s been pulled to too many different places by her and won her the teddy bear she had laid her eyes upon, and her final request had been to head to the ferries wheel, and Amari has never denied her any request.

"I can't spot anyone," Emma says, "Not even Uncle Miyoshi and Uncle Sakuma."

Amari lets out a long sigh when he remembers they left those two alone. He's certain Miyoshi is giving Sakuma a difficult time and Sakuma is in desperate need for his help.

"We're going to meet everyone after this." Amari's met with a nod and Emma places her hand against the window as she continues staring outside.

 

* * *

 

Jitsui, Fukumoto, and Kaminaga sigh while Hatano snorts.

"Stop being babies. Jitsui, so what if the haunted house turned out to be terrible. Don't you get more fun by scaring people yourself? And Fukumoto we're going to meet Odagiri now, stop worrying. We all know how shy he gets and lucky for you, he won't be able to tell Yuriko how he feels towards her. Cheer up." Hatano says and Jitsui smiles.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Fukumoto nods his head, "Odagiri won't be able to tell her how he feels. That's true."

Jitsui and Fukumoto drift into their own conversation and Kaminaga bumps into his side, "What about me? Don't you have anything for me to cheer me up?"

"No."

Kaminaga whines and he nudges him, "Eleven, you should be nice— Oh! No, no. What's she doing here!"

Hatano raises his brows and his eyes widen slightly when his eyes fall on Mio, the black haired girl that didn't stop flirting with Kaminaga during the competition they took part in a while ago.

"Weren't you flirting with her the entire of the competition? What's the problem now—"

"The problem is that I don't really like her and I don't want her to see me," Kaminaga groans, "Why are you so short?! If you were tall like Fukumoto I would have hid behind you!"

"Shut up and go hide behind Fukumoto!" Hatano pushes Kaminaga away with a huff of breath and Kaminaga immediately hides behind Fukumoto who raises a brow in question but doesn't mention anything.

"So annoying." Hatano mumbles underneath his breath and he hears Mio's sharp intake of breath.

"Umm, hi. We met once before and I don't know if you remember me, but you're Kaminaga-san's friend, right?" Mio approaches him and Hatano's glad Kaminaga's away and out of reach so he won't be witnessing them flirting like the previous time.

"Yeah, and I remember you."

Mio nods her head, smiling sweetly, "Then let me be direct with you. Did you come here with Kaminaga—"

"Look, Kaminaga isn't interested in you. Stop flirting with him." Hatano blurts out without giving it much thought and he knows if Kaminaga was here he'd be killing him.

Mio blinks her eyes in confusion before crossing her arms and pouting slightly, "Why? And how would you know that?"

"Because...Kaminaga has a boyfriend." Hatano gulps when Mio's eyes widen.

"He has a boyfriend?" Mio asks and Hatano nods his head wearily in confirmation.

"That's why he's not interested in dating you." Hatano continues with his lie and Mio looks down, sighing slightly before looking back at him once again.

"I see. But, is he here today?" Hatano nods his head and Mio's stare is still fixed upon him, "And you're here with him. And so were you the last time..."

Hatano shrugs, "Do you need anything or is that it? Were you just going to ask about him to flirt with him?"

"I actually wanted to tell him I am transferring schools and after the summer holiday I'll be in your school."

Hatano freezes and it takes him a while to realise what she just blurted out, "You're transferring to our school?"

"Yes, but don't worry! I won't flirt with him or anything at all knowing how you two are not just friends." Mio says with a bright smile and Hatano furrows his brows.

"Not just friends..." Hatano repeats quietly and Mio nods her head.

"Your secret is safe with me. I've got to go now though. Bye!" Mio turns around and immediately walks away, leaving Hatano groaning as he realises what he's just done.

"Oii, eleven, I have no idea what you said, but thanks! You made her go away!" Kaminaga's by his side again and Hatano nods his head quietly.

He has no idea how to tell Kaminaga he's accidentally made her believe that he and Kaminaga are a couple.

Instead he watches Jitsui follow Fukumoto who walks away from them once he spots Odagiri walking alongside Yuriko. Odagiri smiles once he spots Fukumoto and Yuriko leaves them alone shortly afterwards.

Yuriko walks away and meets Miyoko and as the two start talking, Hatano looks back at Kaminaga.

So there are _two things_ he has no idea how to explain to him.

 

* * *

 

"Stop grinning."

"I can't. I saw you shirtless."

"I thought I locked the door, how did you even get in?"

"You thought you locked it, but you didn't."

Sakuma sighs and Miyoshi grabs his arm and he sighs again, "Miyoshi, can I ask you something?"

"Anything for you." Miyoshi hums and Sakuma glances at him.

"Why do you like me and keep on flirting even though I've told you and keep on telling you to stop flirting with me?" Miyoshi stops in his tracks, halting Sakuma as well with the way he grabs his hand tightly.

"I like you because I like you. It doesn't matter when or why I decided on that. And I will keep on flirting with you until the day you're honest with me." Miyoshi confesses and Sakuma furrows his brows.

"Honest? I'm honest." Miyoshi shakes his head at Sakuma's answer and smiles that familiar sweet smile of his, always leaning towards a smirk.

"You're not. You're my teacher now and you're putting that first, not your feelings. So the day you stop being my teacher, that's when you'll be honest with me."

Sakuma doesn't utter a word and panics slightly at the thought of Miyoshi knowing he's not putting his feelings first. Has he picked up somehow that he likes him but is keeping his feelings aside?

"Ahh! I found you two!" Amari's voice snaps then out of their thoughts and Emma squeals when she spots Sakuma's shirt that he bought a while ago from the souvenir stall.

"Uncle Sakuma you must have enjoyed your time a lot that you bought this shirt. I'm glad you had fun!" Emma hugs him tightly and he pats her head gently.

"Yeah, I bought it for a reason of that sort I suppose you could say." Sakuma speaks slowly, ignoring the way Miyoshi smirks and Amari eyes Miyoshi carefully.

"What did you do to Sakuma-san?!"

 

* * *

 

Kaminaga sneezes and Hatano glances at him.

"That's the sixth time." Odagiri states and Fukumoto nods his head.

"I'm sure it's an allergy reaction." Fukumoto adds and Kaminaga sniffs.

"It's one of those stupid flowers!" Kaminaga whines and Hatano laughs.

"Aww, is Kaminaga allergic to those flowers?" Hatano laughs louder when Kaminaga sneezes again, the rows of flowers next to them being the cause of Kaminaga's constant sneezing, and Kaminaga shoots him a glare.

"Can you shut up?" Kaminaga sneezes once more and Hatano shakes his head.

"Nope, can't do that."

"Tazaki's third show should be ending now. Why don't you go and grab him while we meet up with the others? That way we'll all meet up and you'll also be away from these flowers for a while." Jitsui suggests and Kaminaga remains quiet, contemplating it for a few seconds, and nods his head.

"Yeah, alright. I'll do it. I'll be able to breathe properly for a while." Kaminaga says and Fukumoto points him the right direction to follow to reach the hall Tazaki's in, while Jitsui bumps into Hatano's side gently.

"Did you tell Kaminaga that their fan-club is here?" Jitsui asks quietly and when Hatano smiles Jitsui giggles, "So he doesn't know that they think he and Tazaki are fighting as well."

Hatano grins because he had forgotten about that. When they had bumped into Shion and Miyoko earlier and Kaminaga had mentioned that Tazaki can do whatever he wants and he doesn't have to be by his side all the time, it gave Shion and Miyoko the wrong idea and they both started whispering between themselves that they're devastated to see them arguing.

And leaving Kaminaga and Tazaki alone, while the chances of the fan-club members spotting them is high, means there is going to be more of this.

This ought to be fun.

 

* * *

 

"You're allergic to one of these flowers?" Tazaki asks and Kaminaga nods his head as he sniffs again.

"And I keep on sneezing, it's annoying!" Kaminaga complains and it's followed by a sneeze.

Tazaki watches him whine and rub his eyes, huffing out a breath furiously like a child, and Tazaki bites his lips from grinning and mentioning that.

"Aright, come here." Tazaki grabs his hand and pulls him away, walking to a small area where there's one bench and no flowers can be spotted next to it.

Kaminaga sits down, sighing again, "Until when are we going to be here?"

"Until you feel better then we can quickly find the others and leave." Tazaki explains as Kaminaga sneezes once more.

He sniffs, "And how were the shows?"

"They went good, but very tiring." Tazaki says and pats Kaminaga's head when he sniffs slightly, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah. No flowers here," Kaminaga sighs, "Tazaki, can I ask you something?"

Tazaki blinks his eyes, slightly taken aback by the sudden change of Kaminaga's tone to one much quieter and serious, "Of course."

He motions for Tazaki to get closer, to stand exactly in front of him, and when he does he immediately has his arms around his waist, pulling him close for a hug as he hides his face against his chest.

Tazaki doesn't utter a word as he pats Kaminaga's head gently and it didn't come as a surprise seeing as he's always hugging everyone.

He always hugs Jitsui even when he knows it'll end with Jitsui discussing whatever book he had been reading recently, enjoying having the company to discuss the book with, but pays no attention to the hug. And he's always hugging Hatano even when it ends with Hatano elbowing him sharply in his stomach and demanding to be let go as Kaminaga winces in pain. Fukumoto doesn't mind his hugs unless he's cooking and Kaminaga tries reaching for the food as he prepares it, which ends with Fukumoto staring at him sharply as he swats his hand away. Odagiri's always startled by his sudden hugs, dropping anything he's been holding, but always making sure to pat his back. Amari's the only one who always hugs him back, even when Kaminaga surprises him, and smiles brightly as they drift off into their own conversation. And Miyoshi takes it as a chance to boast his good lucks, mentioning how of course Kaminaga would want to hug someone as beautiful as him, and ends with them bickering.

Which surprises him and makes him wonder why he would be asking for it.

"Tazaki, can I blow my nose against your shirt?"

_So that's his question._

"Obviously not." Kaminaga laughs as he leans back, sniffing slightly, and smiles when Tazaki hands him a tissue, "Come on, get up. Let's meet everyone else."

 

* * *

 

"And I saw them hugging and poor Kaminaga-san was filled with tears but then Tazaki-san was hugging him and he must have felt better!"

"I'm so glad they're not fighting anymore!"

Jitsui shares a glance with Hatano when they overhear the girls and as the two laugh, Miyoshi looks back at them with a smirk.

"So that's what you wanted me to hear."

"Kaminaga's allergy showed up in the wrong time for him." Jitsui says and Hatano nods his head.

"What are you three talking about?" Kaminaga asks, still sniffing slightly, and Tazaki hands him another tissue.

"Nothing." Hatano’s smug smile is back and Kaminaga narrows his eyes at him before sighing in defeat.

"Anyway, what did you do to Sakuma-san? Losing Amari and Emma must have left you with lots of time alone." Kaminaga says and Amari frowns.

"We didn't get lost. We simply walked away." Amari says and Jitsui hums.

"Whatever way you put it, doesn't change the fact Sakuma-san was left all alone with Miyoshi. And by how exhausted he seems and the fact he had to change his shirt, I'm certain Miyoshi gave him a hard time." Jitsui says and Sakuma sighs.

Miyoshi smirks, "But good things came from it as well."

Sakuma furrows his brows, "Like?"

"Me seeing you shirtless." Miyoshi says with a smiles.

"How is that a good thing?"

"It was a good thing for me." Sakuma sighs at Miyoshi's answer.

"Alright, it has been a long day for all of us. Let's head home." Fukumoto announces and they all nod their heads in agreement.

"Did you have fun, Emma?" Odagiri asks and she nods her head tiredly from where she rests it against Amari's shoulder as he continues carrying her.

"I did. I wanted to go to the haunted house but I got tired, but I had lots of fun!" Emma says with a smile as she shuts her eyes.

Miyoshi grins as he glances at Jitsui who smirks and nods his head, "You wanted to go to the haunted house?"

Emma nods her head at Miyoshi's question and Jitsui hums, "Why? Is the one we're living in not good?"

Emma's eyes widen, suddenly wide awake, and Amari shoots them a glare before looking back at her gently, "They're teasing you."

Jitsui and Miyoshi laugh while Tazaki and Sakuma shake their heads and tell them to stop teasing her.

"I will if Sakuma-san teaches me _the right way to behave_." Miyoshi purposely speaks slowly, his tone sweet, and Sakuma shakes his head.

"Nope, nope. I'm leaving."

Miyoshi grabs Sakuma's hand tightly to stop him from leaving his side, and while he gets groans and complains from the others, he ignores it for the way Sakuma huffs out a breath at the way Miyoshi's hold tightens.

He smiles and when he glances back at Emma who has shut her eyes once again, seemingly drifting to sleep, he figures he ought to stop teasing her as a way to thank her.

After all, he wouldn't have been left all alone with Sakuma and seen him shirtless if it weren't for her dragging him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


	15. Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been quite hectic, with so much going on, and I have lost motivation to write. Thus the long delay for an update. Anyhow, here's a new chapter.

Fukumoto stares at the five plastic bags sitting on top of the counter.

He remembers the grocery list he had prepared. It had been short and direct— direct all thanks to Odagiri's help— and he's certain everything put together would not add up to five bags.

No, there would be at maximum three if not two bags.

With a long breath he looks through the bags, going through the contents quickly, and back at Hatano and Kaminaga smiling at him sheepishly.

"Half of these things weren't on the list." Fukumoto's met with a shrug from Hatano and Kaminaga nodding his head slightly, seemingly agreeing to Hatano.

Except, that's not the answer Fukumoto's looking for. He continues staring at them quietly and Kaminaga sighs, "Half of these were on sale and we got them."

"Like these mushrooms?" Odagiri asks and Fukumoto watches him as he takes the mushroom cans out.

"Yes." Hatano nods his head as Odagiri continues taking a few things out from the bag. Hatano rolls his eyes when Odagiri takes out the small plastic box filled with strawberries, "Now that Kaminaga got it since a girl was getting it and he felt the need to flirt with her."

"She was cute!" Kaminaga whines while Odagiri shakes his head disapprovingly at him.

"I'm cute." Miyoshi's response is met with groans from Hatano and Fukumoto starts putting everything aside, deciding he doesn't want to continue with this conversation.

"You know what's cute? That you keep on saying that but Sakuma-san hasn't noticed that yet." Kaminaga smirks but it's immediately wiped off his face when Miyoshi pinches his arms sharply.

 

* * *

 

Sakuma takes in a deep breath, "Miyoshi, would you please stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me like that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Miyoshi flutters his eyes and Sakuma looks away, trying to avoid and ignore Miyoshi's gaze, despite the task being much more difficult than what he originally thought.

He came here after receiving a very odd phone call from Miyoshi and Hatano, telling him they're having trouble with their summer homework. Sakuma had initially thought he'd misheard them as they'd never shown any sort of struggle in class before, yet they had repeated it and made it clear to him they're struggling with their homework. With that, Sakuma found himself agreeing to coming over and helping them because for once, he's going to be actually teaching them something new. That, and he'd never refuse any sort of request from his students.

Except Sakuma should have known better, should have suspected that's not the case as this is his students he's speaking of. His students who'd never directly and immediately ask for help, even along themselves, as they're far more stubborn than any person Sakuma has met and so is their high level of confidence; which is expected as Yuuki had been their teacher originally.

Hence, it came with little surprise to know Miyoshi is perfectly capable of solving the entire thing and was just probably just coming up with an excuse to see him and have him come here.

Sakuma glances at Hatano leaning back entirely in his seat and Kaminaga next to him doing the same. Miyoshi's stare is still fixated at him and Sakuma sighs when Hatano looks down and laughs at the sight, "I understand why Miyoshi would call me, but why you as well? Do you actually have trouble in your homework?"

"Ha, as if. I was just bored and this is quite hilarious to watch sometimes." Hatano says and Kaminaga bumps their legs against each other.

"Oii, you didn't even touch your homework. How can you be certain that you know everything―"

"The last person I want to hear this from is you. You haven't started working on it as well."

Kaminaga turns to face Hatano with a smirk, "But I'm Kaminaga, and you're _just Hatano_."

"Do you want to die—"

"Alright, stop it." Tazaki interrupts them as he sits down in the empty seat and smiles gently at Miyoshi, "How is everything going along?"

"Very well." Miyoshi hums and Tazaki looks between the notebook on the table and Sakuma frowning slightly when Miyoshi leans towards him again.

"I'm guessing you're speaking about your plan rather than homework?" Tazaki asks and Miyoshi nods his head.

_Plan?_

Sakuma furrows his brows, "What plan?”

“Do you want to know?” Miyoshi asks, voice slow and his gaze back at Sakuma, and Sakuma gulps.

“I don’t think so.”

“Miyoshi, if you’re so good at coming up with plans, then help me.” Amari’s voice has Miyoshi winking at Sakuma before leaning back and turning to face Amari.

“What do you want?” Miyoshi asks and Amari furrows his brows as his eyes fall on Sakuma.

“Since when have you been here?”

“He’s here because of me. Now, what do you want?” Miyoshi repeats, not giving Sakuma a chance to speak, and it has Amari looking between him and Miyoshi.

“Okay,” Amari takes in a deep breath, “It’s Emma―”

“Of course it’s Emma.” Miyoshi interrupts and Amari’s sighs.

“Can you not interrupt?” Miyoshi smirks and Amari shakes his head, “Anyway, Emma is really young and someone at her age needs to have a healthy body, to grow up properly. Which means, she needs to eat the right things and―”

“Just say it already,” Hatano interrupts, grinning all smugly when Amari stares at him sharply, “What? You asked Miyoshi only not to interrupt.”

“And that stare won’t work. This is Hatano.” Kaminaga continues which leaves Amari sighing exasperatedly.

“I need Emma to eat any sort of fruit.” Amari reveals and Miyoshi hums.

“And is it that difficult to tell her that?”

“Well, here’s the thing,” Amari mumbles and Kaminaga chuckles.

“You told her and she refused to eat?” Kaminaga asks and Amari nods his head.

“Then that’s it. She doesn’t want to eat. We can’t do anything.” Hatano’s reply has Amari smiling.

“But you can try convincing her.”

“Why would we do that?” Miyoshi asks and Amari sighs.

“Aren’t you all supposed to care for her?”

“Amari, they keyword here is _supposed_.” Hatano grins as he leans back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head, and Jitsui clears his throat as he looks up from the book he’s been holding,

“This might work,” Jitsui places the book down, the pages of the book having detailed instructions, along with pictures on how to cut a mango and making it flower shaped, “The book is filled with this. You can try doing that and she might eat it when she sees the shapes.”

A smile comes across Amari’s face, “We can try that. Thank you, Jitsui.”

Jitsui smiles and looks back at Hatano and Kaminaga staring at the book carefully, “What?”

“Where did you bring this book from?” Kaminaga asks and Jitsui chuckles.

“You two bought it today.”

Kaminaga looks back at Hatano, “We need to stop getting anything just because it’s on sale.”

“I’m glad you’ve realised that.” Odagiri’s voice has Kaminaga and Hatano turning around in their seats.

“It isn’t that bad. If it weren’t for it, Jitsui wouldn’t have had this idea and Emma would still not be eating any fruit.” Kaminaga argues and Odagiri shakes his head.

“Anyway,” Amari clears his throat, “Thank you Jitsui. And Miyoshi, you were no help.”

Miyoshi hums, “You say that now. But when their plan fails, you’ll be coming back to me.”

Kaminaga hums, “I don’t think it will―”

“Oh, I think it will.” Miyoshi smirk’s matches Kaminaga and Kaminaga nods his head.

“I see how it’s going to be then―”

“I actually agree with Miyoshi, I have a feeling the plan will fail.” Odagiri interrupts Kaminaga and Hatano chuckles.

“You’re just saying that because the book is something me and Kaminaga bought today and you’re trying to prove us wrong.” Hatano says with a smug grin and Kaminaga looks back at Fukumoto.

“Hey, Fukumoto. What do you think? Will the plan work or fail?” Fukumoto blinks his eyes at Kaminaga’s question.

“Most probably fail.”

“You’re just saying that because it’s Odagiri―”

“The plan will _definitely fail_.” Fukumoto interrupts and it has Odagiri smiling.

“Fine. Amari, do you think it’ll fail?” Kaminaga asks and Amari shrugs.

“I’m not on anyone’s side. I just want something to work.” Amari says and Kaminaga sighs.

“Useless,” Hatano mumbles and Amari frowns, “Then Tazaki, what― where is he?”

Sakuma turns to Tazaki’s side and his eyes widen when he realises that Tazaki is indeed not here.

“Oh? You didn’t notice when he got up and left to feed his pigeons?” Miyoshi continues smirking and Hatano huffs out a breath.

“That makes it three against three. The tie-breaker was supposed to be Tazaki. But since he’s not here…” Kaminaga’s eyes fall on Sakuma and he grins, while Sakuma gulps as he notices Miyoshi’s gaze is once again fixated at him as well.

“What do you think, Sakuma-san?” Hatano asks.

“I don’t really―”

“If you say that you don’t really know or pick their side, you don’t want to know what I’m going to do to you.” Miyoshi has Sakuma freezing and his eyes widening.

“I don’t think it’ll work.” Sakuma quickly responds and Miyoshi smirks back at Kaminaga who glares at him.

“That doesn’t count. It’s still three against three.” Hatano says and Fukumoto clears his throat.

“How about this? Because I’m really confident the plan will fail, I’ll volunteer to be the one cutting the fruits into whatever shapes you want, since I know you won’t be able to do that and ruin all the fruits.” Fukumoto says and Kaminaga nods his head.

“That last part was unnecessary, but alright. Sure go ahead and embarrass yourself.”

Amari chuckles nervously, “You guys are doing this for Emma. Please remember that’s the important thing.”

“Yeah, Emma. Thanks for the reminder, mother.” Hatano gets up from his seat and Amari sighs loudly.

 

* * *

 

Amari smiles, his hope rising, when Emma smiles brightly when her eyes fall on the plate with the flower shaped mango and a swam shaped apple.

“It’s really pretty!” Emma declares loudly and Kaminaga smiles brightly back at her.

“It is. Fukumoto worked really hard on it so you’ll enjoy eating it.” Odagiri narrows his eyes at Kaminaga and Kaminaga grins.

“Thank you, but,” Emma looks back at Amari while smiling bashfully, blinking her eyes, and Amari lets out a long breath. He knows that look and what it means.

“You won’t eat it.” Amari says and she nods her head.

“It’s too pretty to be eaten―”

“Ahh, such a shame.” Odagiri grins and Hatano glares back at him.

“But it’s alright, don’t worry about it. It’s fine.” Fukumoto smiles at Emma and her eyes widen in delight.

“Really?! I’m glad you’re not upset.” Emma giggles and she’s immediately up and runs out of the kitchen when she hears Frate’s loud barking.

“Well―”

“No, shut up.” Hatano interrupts Odagiri and Odagiri chuckles.

“Well that failed, but Fukumoto I had no idea you’re capable of doing that. The swam has too many details, how did you do that?” Kaminaga picks up the swam and Fukumoto shrugs.

“Just something I’ve tried.”

“So now what?” Amari asks and Hatano turns to Odagiri and Fukumoto.

“Our plan didn’t work, it’s time for your plan now.”

Fukumoto hums, “What if we make a juice out of the fruit we have?”

“Yeah, we can do that.” Odagiri nods his head in agreement and Hatano snorts.

“That won’t work. You can’t do that.”

“I can,” Odagiri says and Hatano parts his mouth ready to argue when Odagiri beats him to it, “After all, I’m the can do anything king. It’s says so on my mug.”

Hatano blinks his eyes when Odagiri picks up his mug and carefully asks, “Where did you get that mug from?”

“Amari bought it for me the other day.”

Amari grins and Hatano looks back at him, “I’m going to smash that mug on top of your head.

Amari laughs, “Don’t get upset, because you’re the world’s best golfer.”

“What?” Hatano asks exasperatedly and he huffs out a breath when Amari smiles.

“It says so on your mug,” Amari picks up the brown mug from the top shelf and shows it to Hatano who continues staring at it quietly.

“Why this mug?” Hatano asks as he finally holds it.

“It matches your eyes.” Hatano nearly drops the mug and his eyes widen.

“Amari―”

“Let me see.” Kaminaga interrupts Hatano and when Hatano looks back at him, handing him the mug, he shakes his head as he leans towards him, “Huh, does it really match your eyes?”

“Can you stop staring?” Hatano asks, voice filled with irritation, and Kaminaga shrugs as he leans back.

“Okay, whether the mug matches Hatano’s eyes or not is not a priority right now―”

“It’ll never be a priority!” Hatano interrupts Kaminaga and Kaminaga shakes his head.

“It’ll be a priority later,” Hatano huffs out a breath and Kaminaga continues speaking, “What’s important is to see if Fukumoto’s and Odagiri’s plan will work.”

“I can make the juice now.” Fukumoto says and Odagiri nods his head.

“Not necessary,” Kaminaga steps by the doorway and calls for Emma, “Emma?”

“Yes?” Emma’s reply comes in an instant.

“Would you like some juice? Fukumoto’s making some fresh fruit juice.”

“No, thank you.” Amari sighs at Emma’s answer and Kaminaga grins, his grin matching Hatano.

“Are you sure?” Kaminaga asks again, smirking at Odagiri and Fukumoto when Emma replies once again the same thing.

“So, your brilliant plan has failed as well.” Hatano says and Amari sighs.

“Both of your plans failed, which means.” Amari takes in a deep breath, already dreading what he’s about to ask. He turns to Miyoshi, ready to ask for his help, but instead halts when his eyes fall on an unfamiliar sight.

Miyoshi and Sakuma seem to be deep in a conversation, Sakuma listening intently to what Miyoshi’s saying, and for once Miyoshi doesn’t seem to be having that flirtatious smirk and Sakuma’s eyes bright with curiosity, not seeming hesitant as he is usually around Miyoshi.

Amari doesn’t interrupt them, instead staring at this unfamiliar sight, and so do the others. But nothing goes unnoticed to Miyoshi, who turns to look back at them with a smirk, “I know I’m too beautiful and you have to stare at me.”

“Shut up, do you have a plan?” Kaminaga asks and Miyoshi nods his head.

“I’ve already started with my plan. I knew your plans would fail.” Miyoshi gets up from his seat and Amari raises his brows.

“You already started your plan?”

“His plan will actually work.” Sakuma says and Amari blinks his eyes in confusion.

Amari watches Miyoshi as he takes out the small heart shaped cookie cutter and hand it to Fukumoto, “Cut some of the fruit with this.”

Fukumoto takes it wordlessly and Kaminaga hums, “We already tried cutting them into shapes― _really_ _impressive shapes_ ― and it didn’t work.”

“Hmm, but my plan will work.” Miyoshi smirks at Kaminaga and awaits Fukumoto as he starts cutting small hearts from the apple. Once he’s filled the plate with a few from each fruit, Miyoshi looks at Amari, “Call Emma.”

“Emma, come here.” Amari calls her and she’s there in a few moments, followed by Tazaki.

“What is it?”

“Miyoshi has something for you.” Amari watches her as she smiles and heads to Miyoshi’s side.

Miyoshi leans down to be in her eye level and shows her the plate, “Would you like some?”

Emma’s eyes widen, her eyes bright in excitement, as she nods her head eagerly, “Yes!”

Amari blinks his eyes in confusion, similar expressions washing over the other’s faces, and Emma grabs the plate when Miyoshi hands it to her and goes out of the kitchen with it.

“Oh? My plan worked?” Miyoshi smirks and Kaminaga and Hatano groan simultaneously.

“What did you do?” Amari asks and Miyoshi points to Tazaki.

“It’s what he did.”

Amari glances at Tazaki who chuckles as he sits down and back at Miyoshi, “What?”

“When you started explaining everything, those two kept on interrupting and I knew something like this would happen. So while you were deciding everything, I told Tazaki to use one of his _tricks_ and it worked.” Miyoshi says simply and Tazaki nods his head.

“I told her I’ll teach her some magic tricks and I kept on purposely showing her with any card that has hearts on it and mentioning my pigeons.” Tazaki explains and Amari nods his head, understand where they’re going with this. They purposely were tricking her into choosing anything with a heart.

“That’s why she took the heart shaped fruit.” Amari says and Miyoshi nods his head with a smirk.

“And you told Sakuma-san that?” Hatano asks and Sakuma nods his head.

“So our plans failed and Miyoshi’s plan worked.” Kaminaga mumbles and Miyoshi chuckles.

Amari smiles, “It’s alright. You did this for Emma.”

Hatano shrugs and Amari watches Kaminaga as he picks up Hatano’s mug, “How come you only got mug for Odagiri and Hatano?”

“Cause their colours matched their eyes.” Amari replies and Fukumoto nods his head.

“Odagiri’s mug does match his eyes.” Fukumoto says and Jitsui hums.

“Of course you’d say that.”

“Ah, but for Hatano,” Kaminaga turns to Hatano shakes his head.

“No, leave me alone.” Hatano rushes out of the kitchen, yet it doesn’t seem to stop Kaminaga who trails behind him and Amari can hear them bickering loudly.

“Does this happen every day or is this just today?” Sakuma asks and Miyoshi glances back at him.

“Every day.” Jitsui says with a smile, “But what doesn’t happen every day is you and Miyoshi actually having a proper conversation.”

“We have proper conversations all the time,” Miyoshi leans towards Sakuma’s side and smirks, “Right?”

Sakuma leans back, “If that’ll mean having you sit properly, then yes.”

“I’m sitting properly.” Miyoshi replies and Sakuma glances at him.

“You’re not. You’re too close.”

“I don’t see the problem in that.” Miyoshi lowers his voice and Sakuma sighs.

Amari chuckles as he sits down and Jitsui looks at him smiling, “You know most kids tend to eat fruit, but not vegetables. Didn’t know Emma was the opposite.”

“Actually, now that you’ve mentioned it, Emma doesn’t eat vegetables―”

“No, no, no. Don’t say that. If those two hear that, it’ll cause a repeat of everything.” Tazaki interrupts Amari and Amari nods his head as he chuckles.

He can wait another day to mention that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note regarding to what Tazaki says in the end with his trick, pigeon in Japanese is "Hato", similar to how heart is pronounced, thus helped him in tricking Emma.
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


	16. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, look, it's an update that's been long overdue! With everything going on, I couldn't find myself able to continue writing this and found myself only able to write short one-pieces. I had actually considered leaving this fic and ending it with the previous chapter, but I got a comment yesterday about a specific scene I had written that I truly loved writing and somehow, I found myself writing this in the last two hours.
> 
> I just want to say, thank you to everyone for always leaving sweet comments. I've read every single one of them, even though I stopped replying to the comments in here for a while, and they've all made me smile. I'll try from now on to update regularly and to reply on time.
> 
> Thank you again for always reading :)

“Okay, look at her. That woman with that guy. She's very pretty. Do you think if I ask her out she'll go out with me?”

Sakuma glances at Oikawa before getting a quick look towards the direction Oikawa’s stare is and he sighs.

“That guy is her boyfriend.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Well, I don't know about you, but I definitely don’t kiss my friends like that.”

Oikawa grunts and Sakuma shakes his head at him, “Why do you want to go out with someone so badly? Just give it time and naturally you'll find someone.”

Oikawa groans this time, “You shouldn't be saying that.”

“Why?”

“Didn't you just break up as well?” Oikawa sighs and Sakuma blinks his eyes slowly.

“Who are you—Oh! Oh, you mean Miyoko.” Sakuma smiles warily at the way Oikawa narrows his eyes at him.

“How many people have you been dating?”

“Just her. I just—“

“Look out!” Sakuma gets interrupted mid-sentence when Oikawa gets hit directly in the middle of his face with a beach ball with a loud thud. Sakuma’s never been this thankful to see Oikawa get injured.

Oikawa groans loudly while Sakuma bites his lips, stifling his laugh.

“I'm so sorry—Sakuma-san! I didn't know you were here today too!” Sakuma turns around at the mention of his name and smiles at the familiar friendly face.

“How are you Amari? Have you all come here today?” Sakuma asks and Amari nods his head.

“Emma dragged us all here today. She's actually the cause of this incident,” Amari smiles apologetically at Oikawa, “I'm really sorry for that.”

Oikawa's frown quickly disappears, being replaced with a grin, and Sakuma has a bad feeling about all of this already.

“It's alright. Don't worry about it. But I have to ask, how do you know Sakuma?” Oikawa asks and Sakuma observes him carefully.

“He's my student.” Sakuma answers instead and Oikawa smiles.

“So he's young.” Oikawa mumbles quietly to himself mostly and Sakuma sighs.

“He's my student, Oikawa―”

“Precisely, which means you know him well already―”

“He’s a high-schooler. Oikawa, drop it.” Oikawa sighs in defeat and crosses his arms against his chest.

“It was nice meeting you.” Oikawa huffs out in defeat and Amari nods his head.

“Yeah, you too.” Amari smiles back at Sakuma, “I'm going back to Emma now. See you later and again, I’m sorry for any inconvenience.”

“Don’t worry about it. And take care.” Sakuma watches Amari walk away and Emma running towards his side to get the ball. She's giggling, holding his hand tightly and pulling him away with her and Sakuma wonders where the others could be. He might spot them if they're all here―

“He's good with kids too! Why didn't you let me ask him out?! My son would definitely love―”

Sakuma glares at him and Oikawa nods his head in defeat, huffing out a breath along with it.

“Why are we friends again?”

 

* * *

 

“I saw Sakuma-san.”

“Wow.” Jitsui mumbles and Miyoshi nods his head.

Amari blinks his eyes and tilts his head, “ _Wow_? And you just nodded your head? Is that it? Aren't you the one taking any possible chance to flirt with him and now it's just wow?”

“I've got much more important things to finish now.” Miyoshi replies and Amari looks down at the sandcastle he and Jitsui are building.

“This castle?”

“Yes.”

“So this castle is much more important than Sakuma-san?”

“It's for Emma. Are you trying to imply Emma’s not important―”

“That’s not what I meant.” Amari quickly glances at Emma, but thankfully she’s too distracted by Frate by her to notice what’s going on around her, and he sighs when Jitsui and Miyoshi smirk as they continue building the castle.

“Besides, don't you know Amari? Miyoshi has decided to tone it down to only flirting in class.” Jitsui replies and Amari raises his brows as he sits down next to them.

“Since when?”

“Ever since we went to that park with him.”

“How am I supposed to know that?” Amari asks. Jitsui and Miyoshi share a glance before Jitsui looks back at him and smiles gently, but it’s Jitsui’s smile. It’s his _taunting_ gentle smile.

“Oh, right. You're _Amari_.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Amari narrows his eyes at Jitsui and Jitsui continues smiling.

“It means you're bad at keeping secrets.” Miyoshi blurts out, “If you'd known that, you would have blurted that out the moment you saw him today.”

“I wouldn't―”

“Yes you would.” Miyoshi and Jitsui interrupt.

“I agree to a certain extinct.” Tazaki's voice has them looking back at him and Amari sighs.

“Tazaki, _what happened_?”

“Apparently seagulls are fond of me. I don't know why.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

From the two seagulls resting on top of his head, to the two on top of his shoulders constantly tilting their heads as they look around, and the few others scattered across his arms, Tazaki’s covered with seagulls and yet his expression is as calm as ever.

Amari does wonder if Tazaki’s always stuck with that expression, always in a constant state of tranquility, or if he’s just gone through so much and he’s done with everything, thus having left him with this constant expression.

He won’t be surprised if it’s his second thought, after all he does live with Hatano, Kaminaga, Miyoshi, and Jitsui.

“You okay?” Amari asks and Tazaki nods his head.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“So you’re comfortable?” Amari asks again and Tazaki tries nodding his head but the seagulls on top of his head seem to disapprove so he opts to smile.

Miyoshi hums, “Amari collects the mothers whenever we go out and Tazaki attracts the birds.”

Jitsui chuckles, “He’s the bird magnet.”

“Bird magnet.”

“Bird-magt.”

“Birb-magt.”

“Birba-magt.”

Jitsui and Miyoshi share another glance and matching smirks, “Bergamot.”

Tazaki sighs, “I have no idea how your brains work and how you were able to make up that name, but please don’t start calling me bergamot.”

“Sure thing, Bergamot.”

Tazaki shakes his head and immediately stops himself when one of the seagulls shifts slightly. Amari watches him carefully and yet he can’t see any sign of distress. So Tazaki’s fine. That’s good.

“Anyway, Tazaki agrees as well. Amari you’re losing.” Miyoshi’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts and Amari looks back at Tazaki.

“I’m bad at keeping secrets?”

“Not really. If it’s something really important, you can keep it safe. But if it’s not, then you’re a―”

“Lost cause.” Jitsui declares loudly and Tazaki chuckles.

“Not my choice of words, but yeah, something along that. But it’s not that bad―”

“Tazaki’s sugar coating it for you. Don’t believe him.” Miyoshi interrupts this time and Amari pouts.

“Well, either way, I’m just going to believe Tazaki.” Jitsui and Miyoshi shrug and Amari glances back at Tazaki to see him chuckling as he speaks to the seagull resting on his shoulder.

“The weather is really great today, isn’t it?” Tazaki pats its his head, seemingly causing it to move closer and the others start moving as well, demanding his attention.

“Bergamot.”

Amari sighs as he gets up.

_He’s not bad at keeping secrets._

 

* * *

 

“They’re quite interesting.”

“They are.”

“…”

“…”

“You think…”

“…They love each other?”

Fukumoto glances towards Odagiri, “I thought I was the only one thinking about that.”

“They’re inseparable. It’s why I thought of that.” Odagiri adds.

“They’ve been by each other’s sides the entire time, I understand.” Fukumoto smiles, “They must have a special bond.”

“Yeah, even if they don’t love each other, they must have a special bond. After all, they seem to be really happy.”

Fukumoto looks back at Odagiri once again, “Then, would you say the one on the left is an Odagiri?”

Odagiri looks back at him perplexed for a moment before chuckling, “If you would consider the other one a Fukumoto, then yes.”

A few moments pass of silence before Odagiri speaks, “They really are happy.”

Fukumoto takes in a breath and considers asking Odagiri if he’s speaking about them or not but opts not to, “Yeah, they seem happy.”

A few more moment pass of silence once again and just when Fukumoto’s about to ask him about it he hears a loud whistle behind them.

“Oii you two, what are you doing?”

“You’re too loud, Kaminaga.” Hatano’s just as loud and Fukumoto and Odagiri turn to look at them.

“We’ve been staring at Odagiri and Fukumoto.” They declare together and Kaminaga and Hatano freeze in their spots.

“What?” Hatano asks, blinking his eyes carefully, and Odagiri sighs.

“Odagiri and Fukumoto.”

“Odagiri and Fukumoto…” Kaminaga repeats and glances ahead towards where they’d been staring and sighs, “Oh. You mean those two crabs?”

“Those crabs have names.” Fukumoto says and Hatano lets out a long breath.

“Right, Fukumoto and Odagiri.” Hatano nods his head, “How long have you two been staying in the sun?”

“I don’t want to hear that from you two.” Odagiri glares at them and they both roll their eyes.

“So,” Kaminaga smiles, “Why Fukumoto and Odagiri?”

“They’re quite inseparable like us.” Odagiri clarifies and Fukumoto nods his head, smiling a small smile.

“Yeah, but those two are probably in love. Unlike us…” Fukumoto looks back at the crabs but doesn’t miss seeing the glances Hatano and Kaminaga share.

“Ah, fuck,” Kaminaga rubs his face and laughs, “Okay, you know what. Let’s build a sandcastle for Odagiri and Fukumoto.”

Hatano chuckles and nods his head in agreement, “This way we can make sure that no matter what these two will remain together.”

Fukumoto smiles back at them, “Yeah, that sounds like a nice thing to do.”

 

* * *

 

Amari leans slightly back and Tazaki laughs, “You’re still thinking about it?”

“Of course. I’m not bad at keeping secrets.”

Tazaki shrugs and nudges Amari, “That’s Sakuma-san, right?”

Amari glances towards the direction Tazaki points and nods his head. Sakuma’s walking all by himself, yet looking around, seemingly searching for someone, and when he glances towards their side, Tazaki waves slightly, grabbing his attention, and motions for him to come towards their side.

Sakuma smiles when he makes it towards them, “How are you Tazaki?”

“I’m good, you? Are you looking for someone?” Tazaki asks and Sakuma nods his head while sighing slightly.

“I was with Oikawa. I looked away for just a second and when I looked back, he’s gone and I have no idea where he is now. I just hope he’s not hopelessly flirting with anyone he meets and causing trouble.” Sakuma sighs again and Amari chuckles quietly.

“Come and sit down with us. You seem you need rest.” Tazaki says and Sakuma nods his head.

“I really wonder why are we friends sometimes.” Sakuma says and Tazaki chuckles.

“Being friends with people is weird. Biggest example, is, well, us.” Amari nods his head to Tazaki’s words.

“We’re a very _unique_ group.”

Sakuma nods his head but with a gentle smile, “But you work very well together.”

Tazaki nods his head and that moment a seagull flies and lands on Tazaki’s head. Sakuma raises his brows but doesn’t seem to surprised by it and Tazaki smiles, “I see. You want me to meet your wife.”

Tazaki gets up and Amari laughs, “Make a good first impression.”

“I always do.” Tazaki hums as he walks away and Sakuma laughs.

“Does he attract all kind of birds?”

“Yeah. It’s what makes him the happiest.”

Emma’s laugh catches his attention and he looks ahead, nearby them where she is, and seems to be laughing to what Jitsui and Miyoshi seem to be telling her. The castle has grown much larger than it was just a while back when he’d been by their side and Emma seems to be clapping in delight as they continue building it, seemingly putting their final touches to it.

Amari can’t help the smile that comes across his face as he watches Emma carefully following what Miyoshi seems to be telling her as she shapes the top of the castle. It’s been quite the day and it can get tiring with her dragging them nearly every day somewhere, but somehow just seeing her smiling and happy makes him forget about everything else.

“Emma really seems happy with you all.” Sakuma speaks his thoughts out loud and Amari lets out a long breath.

“Yeah. I’m glad about that. She really opened up to us and really quickly.”

“How long has she been living with you guys? I mean when did Yuuki-san adopt her?”

“Around seven months ago.” Amari chuckles, “Yuuki-san comes over every now and then to check on us eight, but he comes more frequently for Emma and takes her outside and spoils her all the time. She’s always the happiest those days and refuses to sleep until she tells me exactly what they did throughout the day in details. Of course when I mention it to Yuuki-san he gives me that stare that’s enough for me to understand I need to shut up.”

Sakuma laughs and looks back at Emma, Miyoshi, and Jitsui, “I would have never imagined Miyoshi liking children though.”

“Yeah, he gets irritated by them easily. Emma’s an exception. He spoils her, but then again everyone does.” Sakuma continues staring at them and Amari hums as he glances towards Sakuma, “Speaking of Miyoshi, you have someone you like, don’t you?”

Sakuma’s eyes widen and he chuckles, “Why are you mentioning it?”

“I mean Miyoshi mentions that you have someone you like and gets all moody and I figured it’s just him getting jealous. But that day we went to Emma’s play and from what I heard I felt like you really do have someone you like.”

“You were able to tell?” Sakuma glances towards those three’s direction again and takes in a deep breath when his eyes fall on Miyoshi, “I mean yeah I have someone I like. They don’t know it yet, though.”

Sakuma’s eyes widen and he looks back at Amari and Amari quickly glances back at Miyoshi and back at Sakuma. Sakuma chuckles nervously. Amari blinks his eyes quietly and then takes in a deep breath, “Oh, shit.”

Sakuma lets out a long breath as he hides his face and Amari glances back at Miyoshi, “You like Miyoshi.”

“Please don’t mention it to him.” Sakuma mumbles, voice muffled against his hand, and Amari sighs.

“Of course I won’t. But, _wow_ , I never expected that.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Amari continues staring at Sakuma and Sakuma sighs as he sits straight. Amari smiles, “You’re Sakuma-san. You know that you’re Sakuma-sensei first, so I know you know what you can and can’t do. But, I’ll try to make things easier and try stopping Miyoshi from flirting all the time.”

“Thank you.” Sakuma mumbles quietly and glances back and sighs, “Ah, that’s Oikawa. Finally saw him.”

Sakuma gets up but glances at Amari again, seemingly hesitant, and Amari smiles gently, “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you.” Sakuma smiles, “Take care.”

Amari nods his head and grins when Sakuma walks away.

 _Ha, he’s good at keeping secrets_.

“Ah, Sakuma-san left?” Amari turns around when he hears Tazaki’s voice. He stares at him quietly and Tazaki raises his brows, “What?”

“Sakuma-san likes Miyoshi.” Amari’s eyes widen and he immediately claps his hand over his mouth when he realizes what he just blurted out.

Tazaki blinks his eyes.

“You really are bad at keeping secrets.”

 

* * *

 

“I had lots of fun!” Emma squeals as she wraps her arms around Amari tightly when he picks her up, “Thank you for bringing me here!”

Amari smiles as he fixes her hair and Tazaki looks back at Odagiri and Fukumoto picking up their things.

“You need help?” Tazaki asks and they both shake their head.

“No we’re fine.” Odagiri says and Fukumoto smiles brightly and Tazaki tilts his head slightly.

He glances at Kaminaga and Hatano who’re staring at Fukumoto as well and shake their heads slightly. Tazaki raises his brows when they look at him. Kaminaga sighs, “They were watching crabs and named them Odagiri and Fukumoto.”

Jitsui and Miyoshi glance back at them at the mention of that and Hatano nods his head, “Fukumoto got all sad because the two crabs were apparently in love though. So, we actually built a castle for the crabs because we said we’ll make sure Odagiri and Fukumoto remain together.”

“That’s why he’s really happy.” Miyoshi adds and they glance towards Odagiri and Fukumoto to see them lost in their own world again, but Fukumoto’s bright smile still on display.

They remain quietly staring at them until Amari’s voice grabs their attention, “Hey, let’s get going― What are you guys looking at?”

“Oh, nothing.” Jitsui says and Amari pouts.

“Yeah, it’s a bad idea to tell Amari.” Miyoshi adds and Kaminaga and Hatano smirk, already knowing where this is going.

“He’s bad at keeping secrets.” Hatano says.

Kaminaga chuckles, “It’s better if we don’t tell him.”

Amari narrows his eyes at them, “You’re just messing with me. I know.”

“Everyone knows you’re bad at keeping secrets, Amari.” Jitsui hums, “Except Tazaki has his doubts.”

Tazaki shakes his head, “Yeah, I thought about it more. I agree he’s bad at keeping secrets.”

“Tazaki!” Amari whines and Tazaki shoots him a look, reminding him of their earlier incident, and Amari nods his head, “Okay, fine, fine.”

“How come it’s only Bergamot you’ll believe?” Miyoshi and Jitsui ask and Tazaki tsks.

“Stop calling me that.”

“Sure thing, Bergamot.”

Tazaki just chuckles and calls for Fukumoto and Odagiri. He glances back at the others and sees Amari still trying to convince the others he’s good at keeping secrets and Tazaki can’t help the smirk that comes across his face.

Having a usual calm expression makes it easier for everyone to trust him and know everything.

_He’s the best at keeping secrets._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


	17. Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pssst, I'm working on a jg otome game and if you're interested in drawing a character, some spots are still open and you can find it [here](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com/post/159382237636/lookslikerainydays-hiiiiiiiii-quick-quick). thanks!

“Tazaki, since when have you liked pigeons?”

“Hatano, since when have you been an annoying brat?”

“Not getting enough sleep, are you?”

Tazaki nods his head with a sigh, slumping and dropping his head against the table, “Sorry.”

“It's fine. Everyone knows how cranky you can get when you start losing sleep.”

“Sleep is very precious to me.” Tazaki mumbles and he hears Hatano's snort.

“I know.”

“You don't understand.” Hatano laughs loudly and it seems far louder than usual today, and he grumbles, “You're too loud.”

“And you're too cranky, what can I do about it?” Hatano's smug grin is on display as he sits next to him and Tazaki tears his gaze away when he hears familiar footsteps, and glances towards the other direction to see Amari entering the kitchen with Miyoshi trailing not so far behind him.

“Tazaki, you look horrible.” Miyoshi pauses and adds as an afterthought, “Actually, you always look horrible if you're going to compare yourself to me—you all are— but putting me aside, you still look terrible.”

“Thanks for your kind words. It warms my heart. It's what gives me the motivation to live and go on in this cruel, sleep-hating world.” Tazaki whines and Amari whistles, seemingly amused by all of this as he grabs the seat adjacent to Tazaki.

“It's that bad, huh?”

Tazaki looks up at Amari, seeing the sad understanding look in his eyes and Tazaki nods his head, “It gets worse each day.”

“What's your exact problem?” Miyoshi asks, sitting by Amari's side and Tazaki sits up straight at that.

“The weather. No. Kaminaga. No, the weather. Yeah, the weather. Kaminaga was fine before it became all hot.” Tazaki contemplates and Miyoshi shrugs.

“Whether it's Kaminaga or the weather, it doesn't make a difference when it comes to the solution.”

“Solution?” Hatano repeats and Miyoshi nods his head.

“Let Kaminaga go back to sleeping in his own bed.” Miyoshi suggests and Tazaki furrows his brows.

“But he started sleeping with me—“

Amari cackles and Tazaki shoots him a glare, “Ah, yes, I forgot you're cranky today. Sorry. I'll be quiet.”

“As I was saying, we started sharing a bed,” Tazaki eyes Amari and Amari nods his head, stifling a laugh, and Hatano chuckles slightly this time and Tazaki shakes his head, “Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that he's doing this because he has his own sleeping problems. Remember? He can't sleep when it's just himself.”

“That's because you're away calm Tazaki, even now when you're all stressed you still have this calming atmosphere thing going on.” Hatano explains and Tazaki shrugs.

“Doesn't matter. I'm just saying what about Kaminaga?”

“Yeah, he's quite a pain to deal with when he loses sleep.” Hatano adds and Miyoshi hums.

“I agree, so we can just leave things the way they are. We can deal with Tazaki being cranky, it's much easier to deal with than Kaminaga.”

Tazaki furrows his brows, “So that's it? I have to suffer all by myself?”

“ _Yup_.” Hatano smirks when Tazaki glances at him and everything sinks in when he sees the matching smirks Miyoshi and Amari got.

Of course, _how could he forget_? He's been too calm and accepting of everything; Yuuki had ordered them to kick things up a bit for him.

“Yeah I understand what's going on now.” Tazaki sighs, dropping his head back on the table, ready to accept this fate seeing they're all contributing in this and nobody would be willing to cooperate and help him, except Amari speaks up.

“But, we're actually not going to leave it the way it is.”

“What?” Tazaki sits up at that and Miyoshi leans slightly forward.

“What he's trying to say is that we'll help you. Kaminaga needs to get a proper solution; he can't keep on running away from the problem forever.” Miyoshi explains and Hatano rests his head against his hand.

“It's easier said than done.” Hatano says and looks between them, “What are we going to do?”

Amari taps his fingers gently against the table and smiles, “We have to find the root of the problem and find a solution to it—“

“Lightbulb.” Miyoshi interrupts and Amari furrows his brows. Miyoshi rolls his eyes, “Lightbulb. That English teacher, whatever his name is—“

“Lightbulb-sensei.” Hatano says and Miyoshi nods his head.

“Yeah, Lightbulb-sensei.”

“I'm sure that's not his name.” Amari says slowly and Miyoshi sighs.

“Lightbulb-whatever-sensei,” Tazaki chuckles at that and Amari smiles amusingly, “He's the cause of all of this.”

“Yeah.” Amari nods his head in agreement, “He's still the advisor for Tazaki’s and Kaminaga’s fan-club, right?”

“He is. And frankly, I doubt he'll be stepping down. He genuinely believes they're together, and if we give him the opportunity to get all doubtful, he'll start being a total creep towards Kaminaga again.” Hatano reveals as he leans back in his chair.

“Can't we breakup?” Tazaki suggests and Miyoshi shakes his head.

“Might make it worse. You know how those members are. They're going to start wanting you two to get back together and be worse.”

Amari sighs, “Miyoshi's actually right―”

“Of course I am.”

Amari stares at Miyoshi blankly while Miyoshi smirks at him and Tazaki frowns, “What should we do?”

“Well, he wasn't bothering Kaminaga after everything that happened, right?” Amari asks and Hatano shrugs, before pulling his arms behind his head and leaning even more back.

“Not really, but whenever he spots him, he's always got that weird, creepy smile and it's enough to have Kaminaga rushing to class.”

“So Kaminaga has developed this fear of him?” Amari asks and Hatano hums.

“I guess you could say that.”

“So, now what?” Tazaki asks and Miyoshi speaks up.

“We need Kaminaga to speak up and say everything on his mind and then we can help him overcome this fear. We have to stop him from sleeping with Tazaki any longer,” Miyoshi pauses to smack Amari behind his head when he starts cackling and adds, “An intervention is what’s needed right now.”

“That actually doesn't sound bad.” Hatano sits straight and Miyoshi nods his head.

“Yuuki-san is picking up Emma tomorrow. We can use that time to have the intervention since it'll be just the eight of us.” Amari suggests and he's met with approvals of the three.

Tazaki smiles and starts counting the minutes down till Yuuki picks Emma up.

_Goodbye sleepless nights._

 

* * *

 

Kaminaga enters the kitchen and freezes to see the seven of them all having a seat around the table with one empty spot left for him.

“Kaminaga, man of the evening.” Hatano speaks up and Kaminaga furrows his brows.

“What the fuck are you saying and it's not even the evening yet—“

“I've just been wanting to say this for a while. Just, shut up and have a seat, will you?” Hatano starts and Amari nudges him.

“No arguing, you promised that.” Amari says and it has Hatano rolling his eyes but nodding his head as he relents and leans back in his chair, crossing his arms against his chest while huffing out a breath in annoyance.

Kaminaga eyes them all carefully and seeing how focused they all seem on him, Amari's words sink in.

There could be only one reason why Hatano would make a promise of that sort. Plus, it's the perfect opportunity to do this with Emma not around to interrupt.

“Is this an intervention?” Kaminaga asks slowly and Tazaki nods his head, “Why?”

“Because we can't let you go on running away from your problems.” Miyoshi gets up from his seat and heads towards Kaminaga, wrapping his fingers around his wrist and pulling him to the empty seat reserved just for him next to Miyoshi, “We know you're afraid of a certain teacher.”

Kaminaga's eyes widen and he leans his head back, to glance back at Miyoshi standing behind him, “I'm not scared of any―”

“Marks-sensei!” Kaminaga shudders at the name when Hatano shouts it out loudly and Miyoshi raises his brows.

“You were saying, _dear Kaminaga_?” Miyoshi teases and Kaminaga sighs as he sits straight.

“Fine, I might have a little fear―”

“Little? You can't even sleep by yourself.” Jitsui scoffs and Kaminaga groans.

“I can sleep by myself I just―”

“Choose not to? _Why_? You've got _a thing_ for Tazaki?” Amari asks, wiggling his brows, and Kaminaga whines while Tazaki furrows his brows.

“The deal was that I won't argue as long as you stop being a pervert.” Hatano eyes Amari and Amari raises his hands in defeat and leans back in his chair.

“Anyway, why all of a sudden bring it up?” Kaminaga asks, not having a single clue on why they chose to hold this intervention. After all, things have been going well. Sure he understands and knows that him and Tazaki sharing a bed might not be the ideal and permanent solution, but it's been working perfectly up until now. If an opportunity for a permanent solution had showed up, he can understand it but so far nothing of that sort has occurred.

“Tazaki’s getting all cranky at us because of you.” Jitsui says and Kaminaga's eyes widen before he glances at Tazaki quickly.

“Tazaki―” Kaminaga sighs when he notices the heavy bags underneath Tazaki's eyes and understands that only one of them has been getting sleep.

He tried solving his sleep-deprivation problem and while he’d thought Tazaki had helped him, it turned out that rather he’d passed his problem to Tazaki.

“Okay, I guess I can go back to sleeping by myself…” Kaminaga’s words trail off, uncertain of his decision, and he hears Miyoshi’s humming next to him.

“You don’t sound confident.”

“Shut up. I’ll try it. It’ll probably work.” Kaminaga leans back in his chair and Miyoshi smirks slightly but nods his head, signaling the end of this conversation for now.

Now to only hope he’ll get sleep tonight.

 

* * *

 

Fukumoto blinks his eyes open when he feels someone shaking him slightly and frowns when he sees Kaminaga kneeling down by his bed, grinning brightly at him, his hair all disheveled and Fukumoto glances towards the clock.

6:01.

“Fuku-chan,” Kaminaga whispers, “When do you usually get up and prepare breakfast?”

“Not now.” Fukumoto whispers back and it has Kaminaga pouting slightly.

“Oh, then when will you get up?” Kaminaga asks, keeping his voice low, and Fukumoto’s confused for a second before it sinks in that Kaminaga’s sleeping arrangement had changed last night. And by the way he’s wide awake, his voice carrying no hint of sleep in it, and grinning brightly as he impatiently seems to be awaiting someone to wake up; Fukumoto predicts it immediately.

“You didn’t get any sleep last night, did you?”

“Nope, not even a second.” Kaminaga continues grinning and Fukumoto’s starting to get worried.

“Alright,” Fukumoto sits up in his bed and Kaminaga looks up at him, eyes bright and pleading, “I’ll start preparing breakfast now.”

 

* * *

 

“I knew this would happen.”

Kaminaga nearly drops his mug and turns to face Odagiri who’s leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

“When did you get up?” Kaminaga turns back to Fukumoto who’s in the middle of preparing their breakfast, “I thought you two don’t wake up now.”

“We don’t. I just got up and saw Fukumoto’s bed empty and so is yours and knew you had dragged him here.” Odagiri states and Kaminaga rolls his eyes as he pours himself coffee.

His eyes feel heavy and in the dire need of sleep, and while he’s glad he’s got someone else awake now, he does feel slightly guilty for waking them up early in the morning. To make it up to them, he pours them both coffee and they both accept it wordlessly.

Well, that’s what it seemed first.

Kaminaga sits down drinking his coffee and watches Odagiri by Fukumoto’s side, both of them speaking quietly to each other, and takes another sip of his coffee. Odagiri eventually joins him but instead keeps his eyes fixed on him and Kaminaga raises his brows.

“What?”

“You didn’t sleep last night.”

“And?” Kaminaga asks slowly and Odagiri takes in a deep breath.

“And why do you think you didn’t sleep?”

Kaminaga shrugs, “No idea.”

“Everyone was bringing up that it was that teacher that caused all of this,” Odagiri stares sternly at Kaminaga when he whines and Kaminaga relents, prompting him to continue speaking, “I don’t think so though. I think there is more to it.”

Kaminaga nods his head slowly, “And what is it?”

Odagiri smiles, “This is your part.”

“My part?”

“Yes, talk. There’s definitely something else bothering you or was deep in your mind and when you saw that teacher, it just stirred all of this up. We don’t know about it, so talk to us. I’m here, you can tell me and maybe we can come up with a solution.”

“I don’t think―”

“Kaminaga,” Fukumoto interrupts, glancing back at him for a second before resuming preparing breakfast, “There’s definitely more to it. There’s something bothering you.”

Kaminaga sighs and looks back at Odagiri smiling gently and he grins, an idea popping up in his mind that he’s certain Fukumoto would go along with, “There is actually something bothering me―”

“Why are you grinning like that?” Odagiri interrupts, eyeing him cautiously and Kaminaga shrugs.

“Do you like Yuriko, Odagiri?” Odagiri’s eyes widen and Kaminaga catches Fukumoto pausing for a moment before going back to whatever he’d been doing, but his movements seeming slower and paying much more attention to their conversation.

“This has nothing to do with me―”

“It does! I have become really invested in this, especially when Miyoshi made me get involved between you two when you were thinking of leaving.”

Odagiri leans back in his chair and sighs, “Kaminaga, I―”

“Odagiri, give it a try. It might be the reason.” Fukumoto interrupts and Kaminaga glances back at Fukumoto to see him glaring at him, the glare enough for Kaminaga to understand it’s his way of saying _I’m only going along with this to know his answer but I know you’re messing with him._

“You think so?” Odagiri asks and looks back at Kaminaga who nods his head.

“Please? I want to know. She had a role in making you stay, just like us. I obviously want to know what’s going on in your head when it comes to her.” Kaminaga says quietly and he notices Fukumoto shaking his head at the way the lie easily rolled off his tongue.

Odagiri leaves out a long breath in defeat and shrugs, “I don’t really know. I think I love her, but then I feel as if I don’t.”

“More details.” Kaminaga adds and Odagiri shoots him a glare but continues.

“When I saw her I got fascinated by her and felt like knowing her more and more. But talking to her and getting to know her, I know she doesn’t like me in that way. And, I feel just being her friend is what I really wanted.” Odagiri pauses, “At least that’s what I have started thinking about ever since you mentioned she has someone she likes.”

Kaminaga hums and grins, “Thank you, Odagiri. I think I’ll be able to sleep tonight.”

“I hate you.” Odagiri’s reply comes in an instant and Kaminaga chuckles when he notices the way Fukumoto has started humming and smiling ever since he heard Odagiri’s words.

Fukumoto needs to do something about his one-sided love.

 

* * *

 

“You told me there’s something important?”

“This is it.”

“You know, I never believe you guys whenever you say that.”

“And yet you came here. Your point?”

Sakuma sighs and Miyoshi grins, “Come, sit here and let’s listen to what you’ve got to say.”

“I have nothing to say,” Sakuma says as he sits down in the empty chair next to Miyoshi, “What’s going on?”

“ _Sakuma-san! I can’t sleep again!”_ Kaminaga whines, dropping his head on the table they’re all sitting around in the middle of their kitchen, and Tazaki pats his back from he’s sitting next to him.

“You didn’t really get a solution for that. You only got a temporary solution by sleeping with Tazaki.” Hatano mumbles from where he and Jitsui are sitting next to each other, staring at the laptop in front of them, and seeming busy reading something.

“ _You only got a temporary solution by sleeping with Tazaki_. That might be the best thing that has come out of this situation.” Amari says, stifling his laugh, and Hatano grins, chuckling slightly.

“Okay, that was a good one.”

“Stop it you two.” Tazaki and Kaminaga say together and Sakuma looks back at Miyoshi.

“Why am I here again?” Sakuma asks and Tazaki looks back at him.

“We thought you might have a solution.” Tazaki explains and Sakuma nods his head.

“There’s only one thing I can think of. Usually, these sort of things have a much deeper meaning and reasoning behind them. So, it’s something Kaminaga you might have to talk to someone about. It could be something holding a deep meaning to you and when Marks started doing all of that, it reminded you of something.” Sakuma explains and Kaminaga grins brightly, but Odagiri replies immediately.

“Yeah, we tried that today morning. It didn’t work―”

“We can try it again―”

“No.” Odagiri stares sternly at Kaminaga who shrugs as he leans back in his chair and Sakuma nods his head slowly between the two.

“Kaminaga is a piece of shit who just messed with Odagiri today morning when he brought the same point up. So this is useless when it comes to him.” Jitsui explains and Kaminaga rolls his eyes.

“Shut up, anyway what’s taking you two so long? Amari told you to look up solutions over twenty minutes ago and you haven’t spoken a single word.” Kaminaga looks between Hatano and Jitsui who’ve got their eyes glued to the laptop.

“We came across something much more interesting.” Hatano says and Jitsui nods his head.

“It’s a medical paper explaining the different things to do if you accidently dropped a bone in the middle of surgery.” Jitsui explains and Sakuma’s eyes widen.

“Why are you reading that?”

“Well what if we are ever in this situation?” Hatano replies and Sakuma furrows his brows.

“Are you two planning on becoming surgeons?”

“No.” Their replies come in an instant.

“Then why are you reading it?” Sakuma asks again, growing worried, and they shrug.

“Anyway, we’ll search for Kaminaga now.”

Amari pulls his chair next to the two of them, seeming not trusting them to actually search for it.

Hatano glances towards Kaminaga, “They say you should drink warm milk before you sleep.”

“Yeah, I have a feeling that won’t work―”

“With that attitude it won’t.” Jitsui interrupts and Amari shakes his head disapprovingly at them

“Okay, go to the next page.” Amari tells Hatano and Hatano nods his head.

“Lavender.” Amari reads and Kaminaga furrows his brows.

“What?”

“ _Try taking a hot bath with lavender oil before bed to relax your body and mind,_ that’s what it says.” Hatano reads off and Kaminaga rolls his eyes.

“As if that would work.”

“Okay, then a bath with _someone_.” Amari suggests and Kaminaga narrows his eyes at him before Jitsui speaks up.

“And since lavender oil is supposed to be calming, then chose someone calming. Like, I don’t know, Tazaki―”

“No.” Tazaki and Kaminaga interrupt and Jitsui shrugs while Hatano and Amari start cackling.

Sakuma glances back at Miyoshi, “You usually decide on things when it comes to you guys as a group, right?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t decide that these three would work together to come up with a solution. I’m not an idiot.” Miyoshi looks back at Sakuma when Sakuma chuckles, “I’m offended that you even considered that I had thought of this.”

“Well, I thought the summer’s heat was getting to your head or something.” Sakuma pauses and adds, “I know you’re much more brilliant than that.”

Miyoshi raises his brows slightly, smirking, and feigning his surprise to hear that from Sakuma. Sakuma shakes his head before looking back at the others.

He isn’t surprised to see them all bickering with one another and he smiles.

He actually missed observing this on a daily basis in class.

 

* * *

 

“This is useless. You’re not going to get any sleep again tonight.” Hatano says loudly and Kaminaga groans.

Miyoshi doesn’t utter a word but he agrees with Hatano. The day had quickly passed by with no solution of any sort coming up and once again it’s nighttime and Kaminaga’s in his bed trying to once again sleep all by himself, despite knowing how futile it is.

“Okay, how about until we come up with a solution we can just go back to the way it was?” Tazaki suggests and Amari hums.

“You mean you two sleeping with each other―”

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Kaminaga interrupts Amari and Amari chuckles.

“Anyway, it won’t work. Then you’ll start losing sleep Tazaki.” Hatano goes back to what Tazaki had originally suggested.

“Then how about sleeping with someone else?” Jitsui adds and Amari chuckles quietly.

“Okay, who do you want to sleep with, Kaminaga~”

“I will fucking murder you Amari.” Kaminaga groans while Amari along with Jitsui and Hatano start cackling. Miyoshi sighs as he sits up in his bed and glances towards Kaminaga’s bed next to his.

“Shut up. All of you. And you, get up, come here. And Amari I swear if you utter one word about this.” Miyoshi glares towards Amari and Amari holds his hands up and nods his head.

Miyoshi scoots in his bed, making space for Kaminaga, and none of them utter one more about that, only mumbling goodnight to each other, before the room is engulfed in silence. Miyoshi remains staring at the ceiling blankly, listening to everyone’s breathing evening out, and once everyone has fallen asleep, he turns around to face Kaminaga and he’s not surprised to find him awake, and idly staring at him.

“Hey, remember when we were young and we used to always sleep over at each other’s places? It feels like that somehow.” Kaminaga whispers quietly and Miyoshi smiles.

“Have we ever mentioned it to the others?” Miyoshi asks and Kaminaga pouts.

“That we’ve known each other since we were young?” Kaminaga asks and Miyoshi nods his head, “I don’t think we have.”

Miyoshi doesn’t utter a word after that and realizes that yeah, they’ve never mentioned it to the others that they’ve been childhood friends, growing up with each other, and then taking the same steps, even when it came to joining D-Class.

Kaminaga sighs, snapping Miyoshi out of his thoughts, and Miyoshi nudges him.

“What?” Kaminaga asks and Miyoshi raises his brows at him.

“What’s going on?” Miyoshi asks and Kaminaga grins.

“I tried it with Odagiri, talking doesn’t work.”

“You tried with Odagiri not me. You know you can’t hide things from me.”

Kaminaga bites his lips and sighs, “Remember when we were young and we went to that shrine for New Year’s to help around and someone had asked me to grab something from the storage?”

“Yeah, and the door got jammed and you were stuck there until I found you.” Miyoshi adds and Kaminaga chuckles quietly.

“Yeah, it’s the cause of all of this.” Kaminaga takes in a deep breath, “It was already an old shrine and that storage room was so worn-out. So, when the door got stuck and since it was evening, everything was dark and I found this switch to the light, right? And before I had left, the guy who had told me to grab the items had told me it would be dark and he thinks it should be fine if the lights are turned on. And he was laughing. Except I didn’t laugh when I switched on the light.”

“What happened?” Miyoshi asks and Kaminaga sighs.

“I switched on the light and somehow, I don’t know how, it broke and the entire thing fell. You remember when you came and you saw all the glass pieces on the floor?”

Miyoshi’s eyes widen slightly, “You told me it was already broken. And you told me those injuries on your feet were because you didn’t see the glass pieces and you stepped on them.”

“Well, I lied― ouch.” Kaminaga rubs his arm where Miyoshi had hit him, “Why?”

“Because you lied. Anyway, continue.”

Kaminaga chuckles as he rubs his arm, “That guy had creeped me out all day. He’d spent the entire day making me do all his work and I felt like he had something against me even though I had met him for the first time. I don’t know what was wrong with him and I was young, and I got scared. I thought if I said I switched it on and it fell, he’d do something and get me in trouble. I don’t know. And I was scared what if nobody would find me. That guy hadn’t mentioned me to anyone since he wanted it to seem he was doing his work and what if he had forgotten about me. And he looked a lot like Marks. I mean not entirely, but Marks reminds me so much of a lightbulb and with the resemblance with that guy it was enough to push to think of this. And.”

Kaminaga pauses and Miyoshi nudges him, encouraging him to continue, and he mumbles in a much lower voice, “There is a light just above my bed. I keep on staring at it and remembering everything―”

“And that’s why you can’t sleep.” Miyoshi finishes his sentence for him and Kaminaga nods his head.

Miyoshi smiles as he ruffles Kaminaga hair, “You should have told me this earlier.”

“And now what?” Kaminaga asks and Miyoshi hums.

“Two things. First, you said after that happened you got scared nobody would find you, but I did, didn’t I? And that means you better not keep anything from me from now on. And secondly, let’s switch our beds.” Miyoshi suggests and Kaminaga blinks his eyes.

“What?”

“This bed will be yours from now on and yours will be mine. So now whenever you see that light you realize I’m the one sleeping there and remember that I found you―”

“And you would help me if something goes wrong?” Kaminaga asks, voice pleading and Miyoshi chuckles.

“Yes.”

“Promise?” Kaminaga grins and Miyoshi shakes his head as he sits up.

“Yes, yes, promise. Stop being a child and go to sleep.” Miyoshi picks up his pillow and heads towards Kaminaga’s bed. When he turns around, he finds Kaminaga staring at him with a grin.

“Thank you.”

Miyoshi nods his head and doesn’t utter anything else other than, “Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

“Good morning!” Kaminaga shouts loudly and Hatano groans.

“Can we go back to tired, sleep-deprived Kaminaga? He was quiet, I liked him.” Hatano says and Kaminaga grins.

“Shut up, my dearest eleven.” Kaminaga sits down, smiling brightly, and Tazaki smiles.

“I’m glad we found a solution to all of this.” Tazaki says and Amari nods his head.

“So, the solution was just to change your bed?” Amari asks and Kaminaga shrugs.

“Apparently.”

“I’m sure there is more to it.” Odagiri says, eyeing Kaminaga, and Kaminaga grins.

“You mean the talk about you and―”

“No, I take back what I said.” Odagiri interrupts and Kaminaga cackles.

Amari turns back to Miyoshi and nudges him, “So?”

“What?” Miyoshi asks in return.

“What was the actual solution?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Switching our beds.” Miyoshi answers and Amari nods his head.

“I know.” Amari pauses awaiting Miyoshi, “And?”

“And? I’m brilliant and come up with the solutions and all of you are terrible at it? Yeah, I agree.”

Amari rolls his eyes and gets up in defeat and Miyoshi smirks as he glances back at Kaminaga and finds him cackling at something Hatano seems to have said.

It’s nice to have things go back to the way it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


	18. Yoru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow an update!!!! sorry for the long delay with update I kind of explained everything here [briefly](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com/post/166379058106/sorry-for-asking-but-is-your-joker-game-fic)
> 
> :)

Amari pulls on the blankets, covering Emma with it, and smiles at the way she's grinning brightly.

“Hanabi!” Emma exclaims and Amari chuckles.

“Yes, the fireworks were amazing today. Weren't they?” He runs a hand through her hair, “Now though, you've got to sleep. It's getting late.”

“Thank you for taking me there.”

It had happened a few weeks ago, when she'd gone out with Tazaki and spotted a poster for the annual summer festival. She'd been pleading him since then to go there and Amari had been quick to agree. He's always been weak to her puppy eyes and found himself dragging all the other boys with him tonight when they'd gone there, ignoring their protests and arguments. He's promised to take a few of Kaminaga’s and Hatano’s chores for a while if it would mean to come along and it's worth it for the way Emma's smiling brightly at him now.

He ends up staying a few more minutes with her in the room, letting her talk until she starts growing drowsy and he tucks in her again as he'd whispered a quiet goodnight as he stepped out the room.

Amari closes the door behind him and takes a step before raising his brows at the sight in front of him.

“Hatano?”

“Hey, Amari. Has Emma gone to sleep?” Hatano asks from where he lies on the floor, rubbing the back of his cat.

“Yeah.” Amari answers and continues staring at Hatano.

“Can you do me a favour?” Hatano turns to lie on his back, staring at Amari, and Amari notices the way his cat opens its eyes staring at Hatano's hand before dropping its head on top of his hand. Hatano glances at the cat briefly before looking back at Amari, “Can you bring my pillow? I want to sleep here tonight.”

“Why?” Amari asks and Hatano sighs.

“So I won't kill Kaminaga.”

“Why do you want to kill him this time?”

Hatano lets out a long breath, “Remember that time around two months ago when Kaminaga closed the door while my cat was outside?” Amari nods his head prompting him to continue, “Yeah, I think she went and found another cat, more specifically a male cat, and now she's pregnant.”

Amari' eyes widen, “What?”

“I only noticed it now. She's much heavier and has such an obvious belly. And she's so quiet now compared to how noisy she'd been before she'd gone out that day. She got what she wanted and now I have a pregnant cat.”

“But we don’t want more cats.” Amari argues and Hatano shrugs.

“You can kill Kaminaga then. If he hadn’t locked her outside this wouldn’t have happened.”

Amari continues staring at Hatano blankly then sighs before mumbling, “I think I’ll sleep here too.”

 

* * *

 

“So she’s in her final stages.”

The cat makes its way inside the kitchen the moment Odagiri spoke, dropping herself by the door, and stretching lazily as everyone gazes at her.

Her pregnant belly is quite prominent and Tazaki sighs at the thought of the addition of kittens. His pigeons don’t need this; he doesn’t need this.

Miyoshi sighs, snapping Tazaki out of his thought, and Tazaki isn’t surprised to find he has similar thoughts, “I don’t want more cats.”

“Kaminaga’s next to you. Do me a favour and kill him.” Hatano answers and Miyoshi looks to his right where Kaminaga’s sitting between him and Hatano.

“You’re next to him too.”

“I’m busy.” Hatano mumbles, as he continues scribbling down something in his notebook. Their summer holiday coming to an end has finally pushed Hatano and Kaminaga to get started with their homework.

Jitsui hums, “How didn’t you notice she’s pregnant? Didn’t you notice she’s gaining weight?”

“I did,” Hatano whines, “But I thought it’s all because of Fukumoto and Odagiri. I know they always feed her every single time they prepare a meal. I told them to stop since I have certain timings for her meal but I thought they didn’t.”

“You didn’t believe us when we told you we stopped?” Fukumoto asks and Hatano sighs.

“It was the only thing explaining her weight. But now I know it’s something different.” Hatano mumbles and Tazaki raises his brows before turning his head slightly to get a better look at Fukumoto.

_He just saw him this morning feeding her again even though Hatano had already fed her._

Fukumoto glances back at him and mouths “pigeon food two weeks _._ ” _He’ll take care of his pigeon’s meals for two weeks if Tazaki stays quiet._

Tazaki nods his head and looks away, unbeknownst to Hatano and the others of the unspoken conversation.

“Still, we still have the issue of the kittens. We can’t keep them. We have her and a dog, a duck, and pigeons. We don’t need more pets.” Amari says and Hatano shoots a glare towards Kaminaga’s direction.

“If you hadn’t locked the door we wouldn’t be having this problem.”

“It was an accident.” Kaminaga hums and Miyoshi tsks before bumping against Kaminaga slightly but enough to have his hands slip and accidently draw a line across his notebook sharply.

Kaminaga parts his mouth, ready to argue, when Miyoshi smirks and speaks, “It was an _accident.”_

Kaminaga stares at him briefly before nodding his head and looking away, mumbling something under his breath, and Miyoshi shakes his head.

Tazaki glances at the cat then back at Hatano, “We could give them up for adoption.”

Hatano nods his head idly, seeming contemplating the thought, and looks back at his cat, “Yeah, I’m okay with that. But, all of them? Wouldn’t she want to be with her children?”

“Then keep one?” Amari suggests and Hatano looks back at them, shrugging slightly.

“I don’t know,” Hatano pauses, “Anyway, who would want to adopt them?”

“Kaminaga started this mess, let him find a solution.” Jitsui’s suggestion has them all nodding their heads, while mumbling agreements, and Kaminaga rolls his eyes.

“Fine, fine. I’ll take care of it. In fact, I got a few girls’ numbers last night. Maybe I can have them take the cats.” Kaminaga announces proudly as he crosses his arms against his chest and leans back in his chair.

“So date them, have them adopt a kitten, then leave them?” Amari asks.

“That’s the plan.”

“What goes on in your head?” Miyoshi’s looking at Kaminaga now and Kaminaga rolls his eyes.

“Fine, I’ll make Sakuma-san adopt them.”

Miyoshi’s eyes widen at the suggestion and bumps into Kaminaga’s side again, “No you won’t.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t get close to him when he’s going to be holding a kitten.” Miyoshi argues and Kaminaga narrows his eyes at him.

“You’ll be seeing him in school. He won’t have his cat then.” Kaminaga says carefully and Miyoshi shakes his head.

“It’s still the same thing. That thought will be in my mind. Plus, he would have held the kitten probably before coming to school. I should be the only getting that close to him. And if he has the kitten, he might stop paying attention to me.”

“I wouldn’t say that. I mean he likes―” Tazaki presses sharply on Amari foot, stopping him from blurting out their recent discovery with Sakuma liking Miyoshi, and Amari smiles at Tazaki.

“He likes?” Miyoshi asks, prompting him to continue and Amari chuckles slightly, but it’s clear to Tazaki it’s all part of his plan and he knows what he’s doing.

“I didn’t want to remind you, but, you know, he has a person he likes, remember? So him getting a kitten wouldn’t really affect that.”

Miyoshi huffs out a breath and Kaminaga stands up, clapping his hand once loudly, “Alright, then it’s settled! Sakuma-san is adopting one of the kittens!”

“How are you so sure? He might not want to.” Odagiri says and Kaminaga scoffs loudly.

“Leave it to me.”

 

* * *

 

Sakuma stares at the door, taking in a deep breath as he prepares for what awaits him ahead, and pulls it open.

“Hey, Sakuma-san! It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Kaminaga exclaims cheerfully and Sakuma nods his head, noticing there are only two students this time: Kaminaga and Miyoshi. He takes a step back, allowing the two to enter, and shuts the door. He isn’t surprised to have Miyoshi sit down next to him as soon as he’d sat down, and he’d been expecting him to lean in closer, to bump their legs against each other like he always does, except Miyoshi does none of that and remains quiet.

“What are you two doing here exactly―”

“Do you want a kitten?” Kaminaga interrupts and Sakuma blinks his eyes slowly.

“What?”

“A kitten. You know, a baby cat.” Kaminaga clarifies and Sakuma shakes his head.

“I know what a kitten is. What I mean is what are you talking about? Why are you mentioning this?” Sakuma asks and Kaminaga nods his head.

“Right. Well, you see Hatano’s cat got pregnant and we’re trying to find a house for her kittens when they’re born.”

“Oh, okay. But no, sorry, I’m not interested.”

Kaminaga whines, “Why? But cats can be cute.”

“I prefer dogs.” Sakuma’s answer has Kaminaga shaking his head.

“But think of the poor little kittens. We can’t keep them. We want a safe place for them.”

“Yeah, but,” Sakuma glances back at Miyoshi, to find him staring at him, and Sakuma sighs, “Okay, why have you not spoken a single word since you’ve come here?”

“Ignore Miyoshi, I’m talking about the kittens.” Kaminaga says and Miyoshi tsks.

“Who do you like?” Miyoshi asks and Sakuma’s eyes widen. _Has Amari blurted something?_

“What are you―”

“I know there’s someone you like. I’ve known that ever since we went to Emma’s play.” Miyoshi leans closer to Sakuma, ignoring the way Sakuma leans back, and he’s got his cheeks puffed out slightly which Sakuma shouldn’t find to be endearing, and yet he can’t tear his gaze away, “I’ve been thinking about it for too long and I need an answer. Who is it?”

“J-just someone.” Sakuma mumbles and Miyoshi narrows his eyes.

“It’s not _just someone_. I want a name.”

“It’s not―you know―I mean I don’t really like that person―it’s not that―”

“I’ll save you from your misery if you promise you’ll adopt a kitten.” Kaminaga speaks, stopping Sakuma from mumbling even more.

Sakuma knows the position Kaminaga is putting him into, yet he can’t stop himself from quickly answering with, “Done.”

“Alright, time to go Miyoshi.” Kaminaga gets up, pulling Miyoshi away with him, and Miyoshi complies, going along with him and huffing out a breath. Kaminaga looks back before stepping out and waves, “Goodbye, Sakuma-san. We’ll be seeing you soon.”

The two step out and Sakuma lets out a long breath and rubs his face.

 _Right, school’s starting very soon_.

 

* * *

 

Miyoshi watches Fukumoto as he places the dirty plates in the sink and turns around, “Odagiri’s still with Hatano?”

“Yeah. Do you want to start with the plates? I can help.” Amari offers but Fukumoto shakes his head.

“You’re already taking Kaminaga’s and Hatano’s turns.”

Kaminaga chuckles, “This is great.”

Amari shrugs, “It’s fine. It was for Emma.”

Miyoshi hears the distinct sound of Tazaki’s footsteps and turns around to find him standing by the doorframe and staring blankly at them. The other three have noticed him and they remain staring at each other in silence until Miyoshi eventually speaks up, “You alright?”

“The cat’s giving birth.”

“Oh, I don’t want to see that.” Miyoshi says and Tazaki nods his head as he makes his way inside.

“I’m not going back there.” He plops down next to Miyoshi and Miyoshi chuckles.

“FUCK! What am I supposed to do?” Hatano’s loud voice reaches them and Amari scrunches up his nose.

“Hatano! Language!” Amari shouts loudly for Hatano to hear from the other room.

“Fuck you Amari!”

Kaminaga chuckles and Amari sighs, “Emma’s in her room. I’ll go and check on her.”

Amari gets up and makes his way out while Fukumoto mumbles something about grabbing towels. He grabs two towels and pushes one of them towards Kaminaga’s direction, “What?”

“He means get up and doesn’t miss out on that.” Jitsui says brightly as he steps inside the room and pats Kaminaga’s back.

“You started this mess.” Miyoshi hums.

Kaminaga clutches tightly on the towel and sighs as he gets up.

“I can do this.”

 

* * *

 

Hatano’s cat got her eyes shut tightly, sleeping with her three tiny new-born kittens snuggled against her. Their eyelids are closed tight and Hatano watches them carefully as they take in deep breaths in their sleep.

“They’re really cute.” Emma says quietly, careful to not wake them up, and adds, “Are we keeping all of them?”

“Have you decided yet?” Amari asks and Hatano continues watching his cat deep asleep from where he’s sitting in front of her bed. Her bed’s kept in a corner with a few newspaper papers surrounding it along with a towel that they found themselves in need of just now. Hatano smiles though because it’s the first time his cat has ever slept in her bed, instead of the oddest places she used to choose to sleep in instead.

“Probably one.” Hatano finally answers and the room is filled with silence once again, even with how they’ve all gathered up and staring at the cats.

Eventually Emma yawns tiredly and Amari chuckles, “Alright, it’s bedtime.”

“Goodnight.” Emma mumbles as Amari takes her to her room and they all mumble back a quick goodnight to her.

“That reminds me, it’s getting late and we still haven’t done the dishes.” Odagiri says and Fukumoto hums.

“We should get going then.”

“I’ll help.” Tazaki adds and as the three head towards the kitchen, Hatano smiles at the way his cat move her head slightly in her sleep and hears Kaminaga’s chuckles.

“They’re not cute.” Miyoshi mumbles as he starts walking away and Kaminaga follows him.

“They are.”

Jitsui doesn’t utter a word from where he sits besides Hatano, gaze fixed on the sight in front of them and Hatano sighs.

Two of the three kittens are spotted black and white while one of them is completely black. And somehow, Hatano’s finding this one to be the most endearing one.

“I think we’ll keep this one.” Hatano says as he gently and tenderly rubs the head of the black one once and immediately removes his hand, cautious to not wake any of them up.

“And one will be with Sakuma-san.” Jitsui adds and Hatano nods his head.

“The third?” He asks and Jitsui looks back at him.

“How about Alain? You know him and he’s been quite close to you ever since that incident.  Plus, he’s not living with his family, so he might want a pet to keep him company.” Jitsui suggests and Hatano hums.

“Maybe.”

“We should probably leave them alone. We might accidently wake them up.” Jitsui says and stands up.

“Yeah.” Hatano stands up next and stretches his arms above his head, “Can’t believe she gave birth though.”

“Have you even named her?” Jitsui asks as they start making their way towards their shared bedroom and Hatano shrugs.

“No, but I have the perfect name for the new kitten.” Hatano laughs when Jitsui chuckles.

“Already?”

“Yeah.” Hatano grins, “Yoru. It suits him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


End file.
